Souvenirs d'une Amnésique
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: /.EPILOGUE !.\ Alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard préparent leur rentrée, Hermione est retrouvée au bord d'une forêt... totalement amnésique. -!attentiOn à certains passages...!- ... FICTION TERMINEE !
1. PrOlOgue

**BonjOur tOut l'mOnde,**

**je ne dOute pas que certaines persOnnes vOnt penser que je suis cOmplètement dingue. J'ai stOppé ma fic' Secret de Famille afin de pOuvOir la réécrire cOrrectement, et vOilà que je reviens avec un nOuvelle fic' ! **

**Et bien nOn je ne suis pas dingue. Just' complètement accrO à l'écritur' et surtOut au cOuple DragO/HermiOne, ce qui fait que j'ai tOujOurs pleins d'idées de fic's... AlOrs me revOilà avec une trOisième fic'. **

**pour ceux qui s'inquièterait : nOn je n'abandOnne pas Secret de Famille, je ne vOus ferait jamais ça, mais j'écrirais celle là en même temps !**

**Je vOus présente dès maintenant le PrOlogue de _Souvenirs d'une amnésique. _**

**Mais avant de cOmmencer : placement de l'histOire _- _cette fic' se situe lOrs de la septième année de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Cependant DumbledOre est tOujOurs en vie et DragO n'a pas été un mangemOrt ayant pOur missiOn de tuer le directeur. Par cOntre tOut ce qui s'est passé lOrs des années précédente je le garde. Voilà.**

**Sur ce, je vais vOus sOuhaiter une bOnne lecture.**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle courait.

Le plus vite possible. Aussi vite que le lui permettait sa respiration saccadée, ses muscles endoloris, et, surtout, ses pieds nus.

Il fallait qu'elle quitte la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pour l'instant, elle préférait ignorer les branches qui la griffaient, ainsi que les brindilles et les cailloux qui s'enfonçaient dans la plante de ses pieds.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, la végétation se fit moins dense et elle finit par apercevoir une route. Elle s'y précipita. Pas un lampadaire n'éclairaient la route, seule la lune diffusait une douce lumière apaisante. Elle dut encore marcher quelques temps sur la route qui semblait ne mener nulle part. Mais soudain, au détour d'un virage, elle fut aveuglée par des phares et ne distingua plus rien... et encore moins la distance qui restait au conducteur pour arriver jusqu'à elle...

Tony Dalle roulait rapidement, chantonnant au rythme d'un jazz. Il était heureux car il savait que, dans quelques heures, il pourrait serrer dans ses bras sa fille et sa femme. Il revenait d'une conférence sur l'architecture où il avait présenté les plans d'une ville fonctionnant entièrement à l'énergie renouvelable. Sa prestation avait été très bien accueillie et il avait été félicité par nombres de personnalités. Malgré tout, il était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Mais s'il roulait vite, c'était plutôt dû à l'anxiété qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il devait traverser une forêt sur une route non éclairée.

Il l'aperçut soudainement.

Il fonçait droit sur elle.

Il appuya immédiatement sur le frein, priant intérieurement. Et enfin la voiture s'arrêta.

Juste devant elle.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Tony pour se remettre de ses émotions et calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit finalement la portière et sortit de la voiture.

-Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne le regarda pas, ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de fixer la voiture. Tony ouvrit grand les yeux et réalisa que la réponse à sa question ne pouvait être que négative.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui était entièrement nue, dévoilant un corps meurtri, couvert de bleus, de coupures, et sali par la boue et la poussière. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient également dans un état épouvantable, complètement emmêlés en une touffe où se côtoyait cheveux, brindilles, et feuilles. Elle devait avoir à peu près 17 ans et Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre fille du même âge.

Il alla chercher la couverture qu'il gardait toujours sur la banquette arrière et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Doucement… Je ne vous veux aucun mal… Il faut que vous mettiez cette couverture pour vous couvrir sinon vous risquez d'attraper la mort.

Tony esquissa un nouveau mouvement et, ne voyant aucune réaction, lui posa la couverture de façon à couvrir entièrement le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna légèrement au contact de la douce chaleur que répandait la couverture mais ne fit pas un geste pour la retirer.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle. Tout va bien maintenant. Vous êtes en sécurité. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune fille leva enfin les yeux vers Tony. Ses grands yeux chocolat le regardaient avec un tel désarroi qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle finit par répondre d'une voix faible.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle… Je ne me souviens pas.

* * *

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**bOn j'espère quand même que vOus aurez cOmpris qui est cette mystèrieuse inconnue ;-) mais vOus n'en saurez pas plus pOur le mOment :) !!**

**alOrs je vOus dis à bientÔt en espèrant que vOus serez nOmbreux à apprécier le début de cette nouvelle aventure :).**

**PS : Oune pititeuh review ? hihihi A vÔt' bOn cOeur ;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**cOucOu tOut l'mOnde,**

**vOilà le Chapitre 1 de Souvenirs d'un Amnésique.**

**J'espère qu'il vOus plaira mais avant tOut chOz' : RAR :**

**pocabie :** _ravie que le prologue te plaiz' :) j'espèr' que tu as aimé mes autres fic's ;)..._

**latitelfemagik :** _je suis tout à fait d'accOrd avec tOi, les prOlOgues sOnt vraiment frustrant mais en même temps ils sont là pOur ça, si ils n'étaient pas intriguant les gens n'auraient pas envie de lir' la suite et ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt d'un auteur ;). Toi aussi j'espère que mes autres fic's t'ont plu ! Sinon pOur répOndre à ta questiOn : malheureusement je suis du genr' sadique dOnc... !!_

**lena-malefoy :** _tu le sauras... un jour ! lOol_

**Katycatte :** _tu me vOis navré d'avOir déjà rendue ma fic' intéressant :p lOol. Et t'inquiète pas Secret de Famille et Souvenirs d'une amnésique aurOnt tOute deux le mOts "The End"... un jOur ;). Et pOur répOndre à ta questiOn, je n'ai pas la mOindre idée du nOmbre de Chapitre que je vais faire, On verra en fOnctiOn de mOn imaginatiOn (priez pOur qu'elle me fass' pas faux bOnd !)._

**priinc3ss :** _eh vOui miss la vOilà la suite ;)_

**hamataroo :** _j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira..._

**myym :** _je n'ais qu'une chOz' à dire : régale tOi avec ce 1er chapitre ;)_

**tachOuille :**_ je te l'accOrde ça a l'air mOins fleur bleue et ce sera beaucOup mOins fleur bleue que Aventure d'un pari qui était ma tOute 1ere fic' et dOnc assez 'innOcente' si j'puis m'permettre... Tu verras avec Souvenirs d'une Amnésique, les chOz' vOnt changer, cependant étant une fic' DM/HG je n'Oublierais pas la rOmance ;)._

**Krrista :** _t'inquiète pas je ne me décOurage pas, j'ai déjà pleins d'idées pOur la suite de cette fic' en espèrant de tOut cOeur qu'elle vOus plaira !! Et vOui désOlé so le prOlOgue est cOurt mais bOn c'est un peu l'but d'un prOlOgue ;)_

**vOilà sur ce bOnne LecTur' !!**

**_disclamer_ : bien sur tOus les persOnnages du mOnde sOrcier appartiennent à Mme Rowling (à mOins que dans un élan de gentilesse elle n décide de me les léguer... mais allez savOir pOurquOi j'en dOute ! )**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**_Etre en vie mais ne pas avOir de Vie..._

Le soleil se levait doucement, parcourant la moindre parcelle de terre. Les tout premiers rayons apparaissaient aux fenêtres mais à l'hôpital Sainte Marie, situé à l'entrée d'une petite ville du Nord de l'Angleterre, une certaine frénésie semblait déjà avoir pris d'assaut le bâtiment.

Depuis plus de deux heures le docteur Park, généraliste et le docteur Manitz, spécialiste en neurologie, étaient penchés sur un cas des plus étrange.

C'était l'infirmière de garde qui, trois heures auparavant, avait vu arriver un homme d'une quarantaine d'années accompagné d'une jeune fille à l'air complètement perdu, enroulée dans une grande couverture en laine rouge. L'homme s'était présenté comme étant Tony Dalle et avait alors expliqué, devant le regard ahuri de l'infirmière, qu'il venait de tomber sur cette demoiselle en pleine forêt sans aucun vêtements, dans un état lamentable et sans le moindre souvenirs.

Sur le coup, l'infirmière avait légèrement paniqué ignorant la démarche à suivre dans un tel cas puis une de ses collègues était arrivée et avait pris les choses en main. A peine dix minutes plus tard, le docteur Park prenait en charge la jeune inconnue. Et après plusieurs examens, il avait fait appeler le docteur Manitz.

_oOo_

Lindia, la première infirmière, faisait partie de ces femmes qui avaient besoin de commérages pour se sentir vivre. C'est pourquoi, à peine une demie heure après l'arrivée de l'inconnue, tout l'hôpital ne parler que de cette mystérieuse jeune femme retrouvée sans vêtements et sans souvenirs au bord d'une route. Et de temps en temps, on voyait débarquer des infirmières d'autres services avec l'espoir d'obtenir plus de détails. Cependant les deux médecins restaient toujours enfermés dans le cabinet du docteur Park et personne n'avait l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre où se reposait la jeune inconnue.

_oOo_

Dans le couloir, Tony Dalle attendait.

Il avait appelé sa femme pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas à l'heure prévue et lui avait expliqué l'incident en détails. Maintenant il attendait des nouvelles de celle qu'il avait sauvé espérant sincèrement qu'elle s'en sortirait. Soudain alors qu'il allait entamer son troisième café, il fut stupéfait de voir sa femme avancer d'un pas rapide dans sa direction.

-Mais enfin chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais inquiète ! Il fallait que je vienne voir de mes propres yeux que tu n'ais rien !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et Tony lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Juliette est restée à la maison, elle te croyait, elle ! Et maintenant dis moi, comment va la jeune fille que tu as retrouvée ?

-Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, on m'a dit de patienter, ce que je fais depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux heures.

-Ca fait deux heures qu'ils s'occupent d'elle ?!

-A priori oui !

-Tu penses qu'elle a quelque chose de grave ?

-Eh bien quand on sait que je l'ai trouvé sans aucuns vêtements et avec de multiples blessures…

-Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué ! Tu devrais te reposer quelques instants.

Les époux Dalle s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente et tandis que Tony fermait les yeux dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu, sa femme, Rosa Dalle, attrapa un magazine qu'elle entreprit de feuilleter.

_oOo_

Une nouvelle heure passa.

Soudain Rosa secoua son mari. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un agent de police.

-Tony Dalle ?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

Derrière l'homme en uniforme, Tony aperçut deux autres policiers qui discutaient avec des infirmières.

-Nous sommes ici pour la jeune fille que vous avez trouvé en bordure de forêt. J'aimerais prendre votre déposition.

Tony raconta à nouveau ce qui s'était passé en n'omettant aucun détail. De temps en temps, le policier l'interrompait pour poser une question. Quand Tony eut finit, il rangea la déposition après la lui avoir fait signer, et s'apprêta à partir quand Rosa l'interrompit.

-Pourrait-on avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille ?

-Je pense que le médecin viendra vous voir quand l'inspecteur en aura finit avec lui.

_**oOo**_

Dans son bureau, le docteur Park faisait face à l'inspecteur Dilanglani, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec le visage rond et bienveillant de quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir une entière confiance.

-Monsieur Park, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel cependant ce cas est pour le moins exceptionnel, et j'espère que vous comprenez qu'il vaudrait mieux me mettre au courant des moindres détails pour mon enquête.

-Je comprends tout à fait inspecteur, après tout je ne vous ais pas appelé pour rien. Mais soyez prêt à tout entendre justement…

L'inspecteur sortit un petit carnet de sa poche pendant que le médecin allait allumer un tableau sur lequel reposaient plusieurs radiographies.

-J'ai commencé par examiner les blessures qu'elle a sur tout le corps et qui sont dû à son parcours dans la forêt. Il semblerait même qu'elle ait couru vu l'état de ses pieds dans lesquels des morceaux de verre et des épines se sont fortement enfoncés. J'ai bien sur dû les enlever et nettoyer les plaies.

L'inspecteur écoutait attentivement et, de temps à autre, notait quelque chose dans son carnet.

-Elle a également de nombreux bleus prouvant clairement qu'elle a été violement frappé. On a pu constater qu'elle avait une épaule déboîtée, un poignet cassé ainsi que tous les doigts de la main droite.

-Cette pauvre fille a dû souffrir énormément… Elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance…

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas fini… Tout à l'heure je vous parlais de blessures faites par la végétation, cependant il y en a d'autres beaucoup plus nettes et profondes qui ont sans aucun doute été réalisées par un être humain.

-Quelle horreur !... Dites-moi… ces blessures forment-elles un signe quelconque pouvant signifier quelque chose ?

-Non… Quelqu'un s'est juste amusé à la couper, certainement à l'aide d'un poignard, au niveau du bas ventre, au dessus du sein gauche, sur la joue droite et tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Quel est le malade qui a pu faire une telle horreur….

Le médecin soupira et se rassit à son bureau.

-Et je n'ai pas encore tout dit… Après un examen complet, il est clairement apparu que cette jeune demoiselle a été abusée, à plusieurs reprises et certainement pas en douceur. Elle saignait plus ou moins abondamment à plusieurs endroits à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de ses parties intimes. Les plaies mettront plusieurs jours pour se cicatriser complètement.

L'inspecteur eut une grimace de dégoût et se força à respirer lentement pour ne pas vomir.

C'était la première fois en quarante ans de carrière qu'il avait affaire à un tel cas. Dans des petites villes comme Norslank il y avait rarement des drames. Certes il avait déjà eu affaire à deux meurtres mais il s'agit d'un vol à main armé et d'une femme trahie. Mais rien à voir avec le cas présent.

Quand il parla, il ne réussit pas à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-Au téléphone vous m'avez dit qu'elle était amnésique ? Que pouvez-vous dire à ce propos ?

-Le docteur Manitz a réalisé un examen des plus complet mais à notre plus grande incompréhension nous ne pouvons expliquer les raisons de cette amnésie. _Elle reste un grand mystère_… Elle n'a pas reçu le moindre coup sur la tête qui pourrait expliquer son état et les radios ne montre aucun traumatisme. Cependant, il y a bien quelque chose mais nous sommes dans l'incapacité d'expliquer à quoi cela est dû. Les radios ont révélé que la partie du cerveau qui concerne la mémoire se serait tout simplement… arrêtée ! On n'y décerne plus la moindre activité !

**_oOo_**

Ce fut avec un air complètement abasourdi que l'inspecteur quitta le bureau du docteur Park. Il était tellement secoué qu'il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Quand enfin, il parvint à se ressaisir, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre de l'inconnue. La jeune fille était assise sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Un plateau repas était posé à côté sur la tablette mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Quand l'inspecteur, suivit du docteur Manitz, entra, elle ne tourna pas le regard vers eux.

Ce fut le médecin qui s'adressa d'abord à elle tout en lui prenant sa tension.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se murant dans le silence.

Le médecin lança un regard découragé à l'inspecteur qui s'approcha.

-Mademoiselle ? Je suis l'inspecteur Henri Dilanglani. Je suis là pour essayer de comprendre ce qui vous est arrivée… Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?... Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler ? Ou juste me faire un petit signe de la tête pour me dire si vous me comprenez ?...

Il semblait désemparé face au mutisme de la jeune fille.

-Je pense que vous n'en tirerez rien… Attendons encore un peu.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce sans cacher leur déception.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse parler un jour ?

-En toute franchise nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Il se peut qu'elle parle aujourd'hui demain, dans dix jours… ou jamais.

L'inspecteur acquiesça avant de s'éloigner. Il s'adressa aux policiers qui l'attendaient dans le couloir sur un ton plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Appelez du renfort, je veux que toute la forêt soit ratissée au peigne fin. Je veux des équipes nuits et jours. Je veux que l'on me trouve un indice, n'importe quoi ! Je veux que nous trouvions de quoi rendre une vie à cette jeune fille. Et je veux, par-dessus tout, que l'on trouve le salopard qui lui a fait ça !!

C'était dit ! L'inspecteur partait en guerre. Il se devait de trouver l'homme qui avait détruit cette innocente jeune fille.

Il s'approcha de Tony Dalle et de sa femme.

-Monsieur Dalle, je vais vous demander de nous emmener à l'endroit exact où vous l'avez trouvé !

-Bien sur inspecteur !

Il se tourna vers sa femme.

-Chérie je veux que tu rentre à la maison. Je rentrerais dès que possible, mais je veux aider, tu comprends ?

Rosa acquiesça et regarda son mari s'éloigner en compagnie de la police.

**_oOo_**

Les renforts provenant de quelques villes alentours arrivèrent en fin de matinée. Déjà la police locale avait commencé les recherches, sans succès.

Quelques journalistes apparurent aux alentours de midi mais leurs multiples questions restaient sans réponses. Et même si la raison réelle de toute cette activité demeurait floue, ils restaient là, à attendre.

Les inspecteurs avaient parcouru les fichiers des personnes disparues mais aucunes ne correspondaient à la jeune fille toujours muette dans la chambre de l'hôpital Sainte Marie.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que les recherches ne donnaient toujours rien, la police de Londres débarqua. Et un nouvel inspecteur prit les choses en main, en collaboration avec Henri Dilanglani qui avait refusé de lâcher l'affaire.

Alors que la nuit tombait et que l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice diminuait fortement, un jeune policier s'approcha timidement de Dilanglani.

-Inspecteur ?... Euh on a trouvé quelque chose… Il faudrait que vous veniez voir par vous-même.

Sceptique, Henri Dilanglani suivit le jeune homme qui l'amena au cœur de la forêt et s'arrêta devant un immense chêne. L'inspecteur regarda tout autour de lui.

-Alors qui a-t-il ?

-Regardez…

Le jeune homme en uniforme tendit le bras vers le sol. Là, entre deux racines, on pouvait apercevoir quelques doigts sortir du sol.

Henri Dilanglani courut jusqu'à la route. Il cria des ordres et immédiatement deux équipes se précipitèrent à l'endroit indiqué.

Une heure plus tard, ils dégageaient entièrement deux corps.

Celui d'un homme et celui d'une femme.

* * *

**Et vOilà un premier Chapitre,**

**pOur le mOment On reste cÔté mOldu mais dans le prOchain chapitre nOus allOns enfin retrOuver le mOnde sOrcier... **

**Laissez moi une p'tite review, j'ai vraiment envie d'avOir vOtre avis !**

**très bientÔt !**


	3. Chapter 2

**bOnjOur tOut l'mOnde,**

**il est très précisément 00:40 et vOus avez vraiment beaucOup de chance qu'On est samedi et dOnc que je sOis en week end parce que j'ai pas vOulu aller m'cOucher avant de vOus avOir pOster le chapitre 2 écrit aujOurd'hui même.**

**Mais avant tOutes chOz' - RAR :**

**hamataroo :** _beaucoup de questiOns tu te pOse. Peut être un jOur les répOnses à tes questiOn tu auras. lOol. Donc nOn je ne répOndrais pas tOut d'suite aux multiples questiOns qui te tracasse pOur cela je te cOnseilles de rester jusqu'au bOut ;). Mais en tOut cas je t'interdis de tOucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de DragO MalefOy, lOol, il me l'faut en entier pOur la fic' ;). Biz'_

**r0z' :** _et j'espèr' que la suite te plaira autant :) !_

**dragoncelte :** _vOilà l'arrivée de nOtre petite bande de sOrcier, j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

**Naelys/Kfah :** _quand j'ai lu ta review la première fOis j'ai rien cOmpris et j'avais pas l'temps puisque j'devais aller en cOurs mais quand j'ai pu la relir' elle m'a bien fait triper !! Mais navré le sang ne f'ra pas parti de ce nOuveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même et pis la suite..._

**myym :** _glauque ?! hihihi vOui pitetre... sur'ment mais si c'est ça qui plaît ;)_

**priic3ss :** _j'espèr' que tu as un peu de patiente... vOus n'allez pas savOir tOut d'suite qui ils sOnt..._

**latitelfemagik :** _vOilà le chapitre cÔté sOrcier. Un peu plus 'cOol' ;)._

**Katycatte :** _et pOurquOi pas en effet ?... ... ..._

**show must go on :** _alOrs tOi Mille Merci ! lOol, j'ai en effet fait une erreur dans le nOm de Mr Dalle que je me suis empressé de cOrriger. Je t'explique: au début quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 1 je l'avais appelé Louis mais j'ai zappé que dans le prOlOgue je l'avais appelé Tony :S. dOnc encOr' merci de m'avOir fait remarquer cette erreur._

**En tOut qu'à merci à vOs tOus ainsi qu'à** _SinkShadow,__ptitcoeur__BBL__mistake__merope__tomfelton__tititaisant__Kriista_** et **_missloulou_** pOur vOs reviews très agréables et encOurageante.**

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**_ ceux qui ignorent tOut..._

Une effervescence inhabituelle régnait au Terrier.

Molly Weasley avait réveillé la famille à l'aube, faisant gémir et râler nombres d'entre eux. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, Fred, George et Ron avaient dû aller chasser les gnomes du jardin pendant que Bill et Charlie, revenus pour les vacances, installaient des tables, de quoi manger et quelques décorations.

A l'intérieur, Molly avait ensorcelé balais et plumeaux qui nettoyaient la maison de fond en comble tandis qu'avec l'aide de Ginny et Fleur, qui portait depuis le mois de juillet le nom Weasley, elle préparait un véritable festin.

On était le 31 juillet.

Harry Potter venait d'atteindre la majorité. Il avait désormais 17 ans.

Pour fêter ça, Molly Weasley avait prévu une petite fête où elle avait invité un certains nombres d'amis. Le Survivant avait bien essayé de la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela, elle était si heureuse à l'idée de lui faire plaisir qu'il avait fini par abandonner.

Pendant la durée des préparatifs, elle l'avait envoyé se balader sur le chemin de Traverse et il ne devait revenir qu'en fin de matinée.

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, Ginny et Fleur mettaient la touche finale au gâteau d'anniversaire.

_oOo_

La journée passa rapidement.

Harry était joyeux. Pour une fois il ne sentait aucune pression peser sur ses épaules. Tout ses ennuis semblaient s'être envolés le temps d'une journée. Entouré des gens qu'il aimait, il était heureux.

Parmi les présents il y avait, bien sur, toute la famille Weasley mais aussi Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, et Hagrid. Même Minerva Macgonagall et Albus Dumbledore firent une apparition. Harry fut gâté comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

La journée tirait sur sa fin et Harry disait au revoir à Lupin et Tonks lorsqu'il entendit Ron l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit le rouquin courir vers lui, un paquet dans les mains.

-Tiens Harry, ça vient d'arriver. Il y a une carte avec...

Le Survivant ouvrit l'enveloppe qui relâcha une carte moldue sur laquelle apparaissaient les personnages d'une bande dessinée faisant mine de chanter et danser en apportant un immense gâteau d'anniversaire.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ces petits bonhommes tout bleus ?

-Ce sont des schtroumpfs Ron, des personnages moldus.

Harry retourna la carte et regarda le nom de l'expéditeur.

-C'est Hermione !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je suis désolée de rater un jour aussi important mais je pense fort à toi et te souhaites un excellent anniversaire. Je suis actuellement sur le sable fin de la côte d'azur, en France. Il fait vraiment un temps magnifique cependant il manque deux choses, ou devrais-je dire deux personnes : toi et toi (et oui Ron je sais parfaitement qu'en ce moment tu lis au dessus de l'épaule de Harry !). J'espère que vous allez bien, tous les deux, depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. _

_Que pensez-vous de se retrouvez la veille de la rentrée au Chaudron Baveur, disons vers 10 heures ?!_

_Je vous embrasse fort. _

_Amicalement. _

_Hermione. »_

Harry sourit et entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau que son amie lui avait envoyé.

Il s'agissait d'un album photo regroupant des clichés des trois amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Sur la première page, Hermione avait noté un petit mot : « _pour ne jamais oublier que l'amitié est éternelle…_ ».

-Ooh ! Non ! C'est pas vrai… Harry, elle a osé mettre cette photo !

Harry explosa de rire en voyant la photo que pointait le rouquin.

Les trois amis étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors et Ron était en train de s'empiffrer, faisant même tomber des morceaux de sa bouche, devant une Hermione dégoûtée et un Harry amusé.

-Alors là, je dois dire que Colin Crivey n'a pas loupé sa photo… Il a vraiment du talent !

-Te fous pas de moi Harry ! A la rentrée je vais lui botter les fesses ce nabot !

_**oOo**_

Le mois d'Août passa rapidement.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux faisaient de nombreuses parties de Quidditch, rejoint de temps à autre par Bill et Charlie. Quant à Molly Weasley, elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire prendre quelques kilos à Harry.

A plusieurs reprises, Hermione leur avait envoyé des lettres où elle racontait ses journées en France.

La veille de la rentrée, Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent. Ils allaient enfin retrouver leur meilleure amie. Le Trio de choc allait enfin être réuni.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous. Hermione n'était pas encore là.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on arrive avant Hermione à un rendez-vous.

Une demie heure passa. Puis une heure.

Les deux garçons commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Dis-moi Harry, tu crois pas qu'elle se fiche de nous là ?!

Harry haussa les épaules.

Une nouvelle heure passa. Les deux garçons décidèrent alors d'aller s'occuper de leurs achats tout en revenant de temps en temps au Chaudron Baveur.

Ils croisèrent un grand nombre d'élèves de Poudlard qu'ils se firent une joie, pour la plupart, de retrouver. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient de chez Fleury&Bott, une voix désagréable retentit derrière eux.

-Tiens, tiens… Regardez qui voilà, Saint Potty et Weasmoche.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent pour faire face à Drago Malefoy et sa bande, composée de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

-Alors la belette, ce qui te sert de maison ne s'est toujours pas effondrée pour t'ensevelir et ainsi débarasser le monde d'une poubelle ?!

Les Serpentards ricanèrent suite à l'attaque de leur 'Prince'.

-La Ferme Malefoy !

-Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'il a avalé une gélule de courage ce matin.

-Dégage Malefoy !

Harry tourna le dos au Serpentard et partit dans la direction opposée, suivit par un Ron en colère.

-Mais au fait… où est donc Miss je-sais-tout la sang de bourbe ?...

Ron se retourna et avança d'un pas menaçant vers Malefoy qui recula d'un pas, se mettant derrière ses sbires, Harry attrapa alors le bras du rouquin.

-Laisse tomber Ron, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !

Ron lança un regard furieux à Drago.

-Tu es un lâche Malefoy !

Et avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de répondre, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient fondus dans la foule.

La journée passa lentement, sans autre incident. Mais quand ils durent rentrer au Terrier, leur impatience face à au retard d'Hermione s'était transformée en inquiétude face à son absence.

-Elle a dû avoir un empêchement. On la verra demain, elle nous expliquera tout dans le train.

Ils essayaient de se rassurer pourtant, au fond d'eux, ils sentaient que son absence n'était pas normale. Préférant n'inquiéter personne, ils expliquèrent au Weasley qu'Hermione n'avait pu passer la dernière soirée avec eux car elle avait un dîner chez des amis moldus. Bien que déçue de ne pas voir Hermione, Molly Weasley fit un excellent repas et la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain, ce fut la course pour être à l'heure et lorsque Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr et Mme Weasley passèrent la barrière magique qui les amena sur la voie 9 ¾, il était déjà 10h50.

-Vite les enfants ! Dépêchez-vous ! Allez montez vite dans le train ! Au revoir mes chéris !

Harry, Ron et Ginny firent de grands signes à Molly et Arthur et le train quitta la gare. Les trois amis se mirent alors à la recherche d'Hermione. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils tombèrent sur Neville et Luna qui avaient réservé un compartiment.

-Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. J'étais vraiment contente d'être présente pour ton anniversaire.

Harry sourit à Luna avant de s'installer, rapidement imité par Ron et Ginny. Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Hermione n'est pas avec vous ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, gênés et inquiets, tandis que Ginny répondait.

-A vrai dire on pensait la trouver avec vous. Mais de toute façon, elle doit bien être quelque part, elle ne peut pas rater la rentrée.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Mais au fait Ron, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle avait été désignée Préfete-en-chef ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors, les préfets-en-chef ont leur propre compartiment en tête de train.

-Très bien ! Alors allons-y !

A peine Harry avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il était debout, prêt franchir la porte. Ron et Ginny le suivirent.

Ils mirent un certain temps pour parvenir au premier wagon car ils devaient sans cesse saluer les autres élèves qui sortaient de leur compartiment au passage du Survivant.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'antre des préfets en chef, ce fut pour tomber sur Drago Malefoy qui les regarda d'un œil noir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Vous savez que ce compartiment est réservé aux préfets en chef ?!

-Où est Hermione, Malefoy ?

Drago se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Ron.

-Tu sais quoi Weasley ? Ta petite copine a cru bon de ne pas se présenter le jour de la rentrée... et je peux te dire que Macgo n'en était pas ravie…

-Tu mens !

-Dégagez maintenant !

Drago claqua fortement la porte au nez des trois Gryffondors stupéfaits. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Je crois malheureusement que Malefoy disait la vérité…

Le rouquin baissa la tête.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Elle ne peut pas ne pas être venue ! C'est la rentrée ! La rentrée !! Pour rien au monde Hermione ne raterait la rentrée ! Surtout la rentrée de sa dernière année.

-Retournons dans notre compartiment, je pense que Neville et Luna ont aussi le droit de savoir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

Il ne répondit pas et prit le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois réinstallés auprès de Neville et Luna, Harry prit la parole.

-Ginny, hier nous avons menti pour n'inquiéter personne. Mais la vérité c'est que nous n'avons pas vu Hermione de la journée. Au début on a cru qu'elle était juste en retard mais en réalité elle n'est jamais venue.

-On s'est dit qu'elle avait du avoir un empêchement mais…

-Aujourd'hui elle n'est toujours pas là.

-La dernière fois qu'on a eu de ces nouvelles c'était il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et elle allait très bien.

Leurs explications furent accueillies par un silence pesant qui dura quelques instants. Puis Ginny reprit la parole.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une lettre ? Harry, est-ce qu'on peut utiliser Hedwige ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Et pendant que Ginny écrivait un mot, il attrapa la cage d'Hedwige, lui donna quelques graines et la fit sortir. La jeune Weasley lui accrocha la lettre et les cinq amis la regardèrent s'envoler dans le lointain.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre…

Le voyage leur sembla durer une éternité. Aucuns d'eux ne parlaient, seule Luna, fidèle à elle-même, ne paraissait pas inquiète et lisait attentivement le dernier exemplaire sorti du _Chicaneur_. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils furent les premiers à sortir et à embarquer dans une calèche qui les amena à Poudlard.

Une fois la répartition terminée, un fabuleux banquet apparu sur les grandes tables au ravissement des élèves dont les estomacs criaient famine. Cependant trois personnes ne pouvaient rien avaler, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Ronald Weasley en faisait partie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les Gryffondors s'aperçurent qu'ils leurs manquaient un membre et demandèrent où était Hermione. Ginny, toujours aussi vive d'esprit, raconta alors qu'elle avait été opérée d'urgence d'une appendicite dans le monde moldu. Tout le monde la cru sur parole. Harry et Ron l'avaient regardé avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-En fait elle a été opérée de l'appendicite en juillet, deux semaines avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

-Mais elle ne nous a rien dit !

-Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas vous inquiéter.

Le repas se termina et chaque maison fut invitée à rejoindre leur salle commune.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient les seuls à rester silencieux mais personne n'y fit attention. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils à l'écart des autres élèves. Petit à petit, la salle se vida, la fatigue commençant à s'emparer des esprits. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que sept, Ginny les fit tous sursauter.

-Harry ! Ron ! Hedwige est revenue !

En effet, la chouette était à la fenêtre, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Harry la prit, lui donna à nouveau quelques graines et récupéra la lettre.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Harry releva la tête. La tristesse et l'inquiétude se lisaient très nettement dans son regard.

-Elle n'a rien répondu… C'est la lettre que tu as écrite dans le train ce matin… Ce qui signifie…

-Qu'Hedwige n'a pas trouvé Hermione et donc…

-Qu'il y a vraiment un problème !

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis d'un bond se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment de la salle commune. Ils parcoururent les couloirs de Poudlard à toute vitesse. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et toquèrent à l'imposante porte en bois. Ils entendirent vaguement le directeur leur dire d'entrer et pénétrèrent alors dans le bureau. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en les voyant débarquer ainsi à une heure aussi tardive.

-Eh bien, ne devriez-vous pas être couché à cette heure ? Que se passe t-il ?

Harry fut le premier à retrouver une respiration normale.

_-Professeur, Hermione a disparu !_

* * *

**Et vOilà c'est fini pOur aujOurd'hui.**

**Il est pOssible que je retravaill' ce chapitre mais j'espèr' qu'il vOus a plu. Laissez mOi une review afin de me dire ce que vOus en pensez svp :). **

**Mais pOur le mOment il est 01:17 et je vais allez me mettre au fin fond d'mOn lit et fair' un grOos dOdO **

**Et attentiOn : demain je veux vOir ma bOîte mail explOser face aux nOmbres de reviews pOstées !! **

**lOol je plaisante bien sur !**

**très bientÔt !**

**bOn week end tOus !!**


	4. Chapter 3

**bOnsOir à tOus (Ou bOnjOur tOut dépend de l'heur' pOur vOus ;)**

**je dOis vOus dir' que vOus avez de la chance, j'ai été malade aujOurd'hui et j'ai dOnc passé mOn aprem' à travailler sur ce trOisième chapitre. A la base j'en avais cOmmencé un autre mais finalement j'ai Opté pOur celui-ci et du cOup j'ai la mOitié du Chapitre 4 !!**

**J'espèr' vraiment qu'il vOus plaira parce que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire (même si je rest' à mOitié sur du résultat...)**

**Merci à tOus pOur vOs reviews !**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : _dans l'antre du mal..._

La propriété des Malefoy s'étalait sur des kilomètres en plein milieu d'une forêt au sud de l'Angleterre, non loin de Londres. Le Manoir Malefoy, quant à lui, était immense et non dénué de charme, un charme glacial et mystérieux. Il contenait exactement 102 pièces, dont deux cuisines, où les elfes de maisons s'acharnaient au travail, plusieurs bureaux, le plus grand appartenant à Lucius Malefoy, quelques salles à manger, plus ou moins grandes, et une gigantesque bibliothèque, qui aurait rendu Hermione Granger verte de jalousie. Etait également pris en compte les nombreux cachots dissimulés dans les dédales du sous-sol, ainsi que les nombreuses chambres, chacunes contiguës d'une salle de bain.

Dans l'une d'entre elle, Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit et jouait d'un air absent avec sa baguette. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, ou ne serait-ce que de sortir de sa chambre. Il savait que dans les couloirs du Manoir, il ne cesserait de croiser les multiples mangemorts qui déambulaient sans cesse depuis maintenant plus de six mois, depuis que leur maître s'était installé au Manoir Malefoy. À partir de ce jour, tous les fidèles du Mage Noir s'étaient regroupés chez les Malefoy, et Drago pouvait entendre, quasiment tous les jours, des hurlements provenant des cachots.

Il savait exactement ce qui se passait sous terre, pour en avoir déjà été témoin.

En effet, quelques jours après son retour de Poudlard, son père était venu dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Il l'avait alors emmené jusqu'à la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Là, il s'était arrêté et s'était tourné vers son fils. Dans son regard, une lueur de fierté et de joie était soudainement apparue.

-Drago, mon fils, cet été un évènement va bouleverser ta vie ! Si tu savais… j'ai attendu ce jour depuis que tu es venu au monde. Cependant, avant que cela n'arrive, tu vas devoir faire face à une petite épreuve. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. _Mais il faut que tu vois le mal en face_… Ta destinée se trouve derrière cette porte !

Et il avait ouvert ladite porte.

Sur le coup Drago s'était figé.

Un escalier en colimaçon descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre, l'humidité et l'obscurité y régnaient en maître. Voyant son fils hésitant, Lucius avait posé une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à avancer et tous deux étaient descendus dans les entrailles de la terre. Au bout d'une demie heure passée dans le labyrinthique sous-sol, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une cellule.

Quand ils entrèrent, Drago vit une femme allongée sur la pierre froide. Elle était vêtue de haillons et son corps entier était mutilé.

Le jeune Malefoy resta impassible en la voyant. Pourtant, il venait très nettement de sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

Drago acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

-Tu as reconnu ton professeur d'astronomie, Aurora Sinistra ! Vois-tu Drago, Aurora fait en réalité partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous l'avons capturé il y a deux jours, elle flânait aux abords du Manoir, elle semblait croire qu'elle pourrait facilement venir jusqu'ici et repartir comme si de rien n'était… C'était sans compter les multiples protections qui entourent cette propriété bien sur !

Le professeur leva un regard suppliant vers Drago. Elle pleurait et tremblait.

Derrière les deux Malefoy, trois mangemorts entrèrent dans la petite pièce et se placèrent autour d'Aurora Sinistra. Il s'agissait de Antonin Dolohov, Walder Macnair et Augustus Rookwood.

-Maintenant Drago, observe bien !

Commença alors une séance de torture. Dolohov et Rookwood lançaient de nombreux sorts de magie noire tandis que Macnair lui donnait coup de fouet sur coup de fouet. La femme hurlait et se tordait de douleur.

_Jamais Drago ne s'était aperçu à quel point les mangemorts aimaient torturer leurs ennemis, à quel point ils prenaient plaisir à voir couler le sang de leurs victimes._ Il pouvait voir le sourire pervers de Macnair et la joie de son père.

Il voulut détourner le regard mais il entendit la voix de son père le lui interdire. Il avait une soudaine envie de vomir, il aurait voulu courir le plus loin possible de cette scène, mais il devait tenir bon. _Il devait continuer de fixer la souffrance droit dans les yeux._

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour Drago, Lucius ordonna aux mangemorts d'arrêter. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans une grimace qui montrait clairement leur désaccord, et se reculèrent. Lucius s'approcha alors de son fils.

-Maintenant Drago, c'est à toi de finir. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Alors fais-le !

Drago regarda tour à tour son père, les mangemorts et enfin Aurora Sinistra.

Il leva sa baguette.

-Avada…

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

-Kedavra !

Un jet vert sortit de sa baguette et, à peine une seconde plus tard, Aurora s'effondra au sol. _Sans vie_.

**_oOo_**

Deux jours après, Drago recevait la Marque de Ténèbres.

Une cérémonie avait été organisée.

Drago Malefoy, le fis du bras droit de Lord Voldemort, allait devenir mangemort. Chez les fidèles du Mage Noir c'était l'évènement le plus attendu de l'été et tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, le jour prévu, pour y assister.

Pour la cérémonie, Drago avait dû revêtir la cape et le masque que portaient les mangemorts. Il s'était avancé au milieu des fidèles, jusqu'à Voldemort. Il avait juré allégeance et, enfin, Lord Voldemort avait apposé la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

Drago avait bien cru mourir de douleur. Il aurait voulu hurler tant ça le brûlait. Mais il n'avait pas craqué. Impressionnant tous les mangemorts présents, il était resté droit et fier, gardant la tête haute, fixant son nouveau maître. Alors que tous s'étaient évanouis en recevant la Marque, lui restait indemne, _puisant sa force dans sa douleur_.

**_oOo_**

Sept semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis et Drago sentait encore son avant-bras le brûler et aucune des pommades qu'il s'était appliqué n'avait pu apaiser la douleur. Alors il ne disait rien et vivait chaque jour, chaque instant avec, sans jamais se plaindre.

Lord Voldemort ne lui avait pas donné de mission précise pour l'été. Drago devait se contenter d'accompagner les mangemorts dans certaines de leurs missions, revenant plus dur et froid à chaque fois.

Il sentait bien qu'au plus profond de lui quelque chose s'était brisé. Il comprenait désormais qu'être mangemort, c'était tout simplement être dénué de tout sentiments humains. Et les siens disparaissaient au fil des jours.

**_oOo_**

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Lord Voldemort le fit appeler.

-Drago… Tu sais que je place en toi un espoir immense... J'espère bien sur que tu ne me décevras pas…

-Jamais mon maître !

Drago voyait Nagini, l'immense serpent de Voldemort, onduler tout prêt de lui et apprécia soudainement la magnificence de cet animal.

-Vois-tu Drago dans une semaine tu retourneras à Poudlard. Tu devras avoir exactement la même attitude que les années précédentes. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit se douter que tu fais désormais parti de mes fidèles mangemorts. Bien sur, certains Serpentards le savent, mais je sais qu'aucun n'oserait te dévoiler… Sinon_... tu sais quoi faire_ !...

-Oui maître !

-Bien ! Tu vas donc retourner dans cette école décadente. Je n'attends rien de toi en particulier, juste une surveillance constante de Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-Tout à fait maître ! Je ferais exactement ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-De plus, soit heureux… Severus t'as fait nommer préfet en chef !

Le Lord marqua une courte pause. Il caressait sa baguette comme l'objet le plus précieux qu'il avait au monde.

-En parlant de Severus... j'aimerais que tu gardes également un œil sur lui. Il ignore que tu dois faire attention à Potter et Dumbledore et il doit en rester ainsi !

Drago était ressorti de la pièce après avoir assuré à Voldemort qu'il suivrait ses directives à la lettre et quelques jours plus tard, il retrouvait Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

Bien sur, les trois Serpentard avaient voulu féliciter leur camarade pour son entrée chez les mangemorts mais ce dernier les avait fait taire d'un simple regard.

**_oOo_**

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer chez Fleury & Bott, ils virent Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley en sortir.

Drago eut un immense sourire carnassier.

Le maître lui avait demandé d'être comme avant, il allait donc pouvoir s'amuser un peu, comme avant…

-Tiens, tiens… Regardez qui voilà, Saint Potty et Weasmoche.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent.

-Alors la belette, ce qui te sert de maison ne s'est toujours pas effondré pour t'ensevelir et ainsi débarrasser le monde d'une poubelle ?!

Comme à leur habitude Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy ricanèrent.

Drago voulait s'amuser un peu, se changer les idées après un été morbide, cependant il ne ressentait rien, pire il s'ennuyait.

-Le Ferme Malefoy !

-Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'il a avalé une gélule de courage ce matin.

-Dégage Malefoy !

Tout à coup, Drago réalisa quelque chose.

-Mais au fait… où est donc Miss je-sais-tout la sang de bourbe ?...

Il vit subitement Ron s'approcher furieusement de lui.

Drago aurait adoré lui faire subir un bon traitement mais il se devait d'avoir les mêmes réactions qu'il aurait eu deux mois auparavant. Alors il se recula.

-Laisse tomber Ron, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !

-Tu es un lâche Malefoy !

Harry et Ron s'éloignèrent précipitamment.

Drago, lui, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il aurait donné cher pour les voir souffrir et il sentait sa baguette le démanger furieusement. Mais rapidement, une autre pensée prit le dessus, la sang-de-bourbe n'était pas avec eux. _Où pouvait-elle bien être_…

Il se rendit soudain compte que c'était son absence qui l'avait empêché de prendre son pied correctement. Car la réalité, _il la savait depuis longtemps maintenant_, Hermione était sa cible favorite. Il adorait lui faire mal, la voir souffrir, la voir pleurer, la _violer_ psychologiquement. Alors ne pas pouvoir la traiter comme il aimait le faire… Elle allait fortement le regretter à la rentrée.

Plein d'animosité, il rentra au Manoir, laissant Crabbe et Goyle finir ses courses, tandis que Pansy le raccompagnait.

**_oOo_**

Et maintenant il jouait avec sa baguette magique.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne voulait pas bouger, ni aller se balader dans le Manoir. Il resta de longues heures dans sa chambre à ne rien faire d'autre que laisser s'échapper de légères étincelles de sa baguette.

Le lendemain, après avoir, à nouveau, assuré à Voldemort qu'il lui obéirait, il se rendit seul à Londres pour prendre le train que le ramènerait à Poudlard. Etrangement, il ressentit du soulagement à l'idée de quitter l'atmosphère pensante du Manoir Malefoy.

Une fois à la gare sur le quai 9 ¾, il retrouva les Serpentards, qui, pour la plupart, l'aduler désormais comme un demi-dieu, et entreprit de répandre une certaine terreur parmi les élèves qui se poussaient en silence sur son passage.

Il semblait plus impressionnant que jamais. Si froid, si distant et surtout si imposant. C'était à peine si les élèves des autres maisons osaient le regarder en face.

Quand le train démarra, il quitta les Serpentard pour se rendre dans le premier wagon, réservé aux préfets en chef. Il savait déjà qu'Hermione était l'autre préfet en chef et à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elle il jubilait à en avoir des frissons. _Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu_.

Elle allait souffrir, il s'en était fait la promesse. Il allait la faire pleurer, il voulait voir les larmes couler sur ses joues de sang-de-bourbe.

Il pressa le pas et prépara mentalement quelques phrases des plus sympathiques qu'il pourrait lui sortir. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte du compartiment, un nouveau sourire carnassier collé au visage. Mais dans le compartiment, il n'y avait personne.

Drago jura et sa déception était telle qu'il cogna de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Manifestement, cette garce semblait avoir décidé de le priver du moindre de ses plaisirs. Sa main saignait mais il n'y fit pas attention et s'assit violemment sur la banquette.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Drago releva la tête. Malheureusement pour lui et son envie de faire souffrir, c'était Minerva Macgonagall qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur.

-Où est Miss Granger ?

-Pas vu ! Ni à la gare, ni ici comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Miss Granger. Elle va m'entendre quand elle sera là…

Elle n'enleva pas de points, au grand désespoir du jeune homme, et commença à exposer le rôle des préfets en chef.

Son discours dura très précisément six minutes et trente-trois secondes. Il en était sur puisque, tout au long il avait compté le temps dans sa tête. Il avait failli bailler à un moment mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire retirer des points, c'est pourquoi il s'était contenté de la regarder d'un air qui se voulait très attentif. Elle était finalement partie et Drago s'était alors tourné vers la fenêtre.

Il regardait le paysage quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Alors là, c'était le comble. Il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante mais en plus voilà qu'il devait recevoir la visite du balafré, de la belette et de la belette bis.

Il les regarda d'un œil noir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Vous savez que ce compartiment est réservé aux préfets en chef ?!

-Où est Hermione, Malefoy ?

Non seulement ils se permettaient de le déranger mais en plus il fallait que se soit pour lui demander où était cette sang-de-bourbe qui lui gâchait la vie.

Il se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Ron. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire mais si au moins il pouvait, ne serait-ce que l'effrayer…

-Tu sais quoi Weasley ? Ta petite copine a cru bon de ne pas se présenter le jour de la rentrée… et je peux te dire que Macgo n'en était pas ravie…

Il fut alors enchanté de voir le visage de Ron devenir rouge de colère.

-Tu mens !

-Dégagez maintenant !

Il leur claqua la porte au nez. Sa fureur était revenue et il devait se contenter de la contenir. Quelle frustration !

**_oOo_**

Quand enfin le train arriva, il put sortir et l'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Il retrouva les Serpentards qui commençaient déjà à effrayer les premières années mais pour une fois, Drago n'y prit pas part, se contentant d'observer.

Le dîner lui parut interminable, il n'avait qu'une envie, monter dans ses appartements et dormir. Il en avait bien besoin.

Il regardait les élèves s'empiffrer de nourriture et remarqua alors que Harry, Ron et Ginny ne mangeaient rien et faisaient une tête de déterrés.

Hermione n'était pas à leur côté. _Toujours absente_.

Drago réfléchit à toute allure. Pour une miss je-sais-tout, cette absence était des plus étranges. Mais que diable lui était-il arrivé ?! Il repensa à ses vacances, aux nombreuses victimes des mangemorts. Mais pas une fois il n'avait entendu parler d'une élève de Poudlard… Alors si ce n'était pas les mangemorts qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher la jeune fille d'être à Poudlard pour la rentrée ?...

Cela l'intriguait au plus au point. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules et prendre part aux conversations environnantes. Tant pis, il se trouverait une nouvelle victime…

**_oOo_**

Le soir, il découvrit avec délice l'appartement des préfets en chef et notamment sa chambre qui était beaucoup plus agréable que celle du Manoir.

Mais quand il se coucha, le sommeil décida soudainement de lui faire faux-bond. _Et cela dura toute la nuit_...

* * *

**bOn ben vOilà**

**/IMPORTANT\\**

**Les deux altercations entre Drago et Harry&Ron sont reprises du Chapitre 2 sauf que dans le 2 c'est le point de vue de Harry et Ron et dans le chapitre 3 (celui-ci) c'est le point de vue de Drago !!**

**j'espèr' vraiment que ce nOuveau chapitre vOus as plu !**

**Dites moi ce que vOus en avez pensé !! Que je sache si je dOis changer quelque chOz' Ou nOn...**

**sur ce **

**bientÔt !!**


	5. Chapter 4

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**me vOici de retOur avec le 4ème chapitre. **

**Mais dites mOi, cette fic' cOmmencerait-elle déjà à vOus déplair' ? Ou serait-ce le chapitre sur DragO qui n'était pas si tOp ! Vu aux nOmbres de reviews qui Ont cOnsidérablement diminué... lOol.**

**Bref' de tOute façOn vOici quand même le chapitre 4 avec... le grand retOur de ... !**

**En espèrant que ça vOus plaiz' !**

**Mais avant petite RAR : **

**labulle :** _j'espère que tu as cOmpris que les passages que tu pensait avOir déjà lu était tOut simplement ceux du chapitre 3 :)_

**hamataroo : **_que de questiOns sans répOnses... répOnses que je ne te dOnnerais pas... du mOins pas maintenant ;)_

**priinc3ss :** _quelle idée de se mélanger les pinceaux entre les fic's ! lOol. Mais je peux cOmprendre !_

**Roze Potter :** _déjà encOr' merci !! j'ai pu rapidement cOrrigé ;) ! Et sinOn je dOis bien avOuer que je me suis vraiment 'amusé' à fair' un dragO tel que tu l'a 'vu' dans le chapitre précédent ! Je l'aime cOmme ça ! Enfin presque lOol !_

**Et merci à myym et Aurélie Malfoy pOur vOs reviews :**

**Sur ce,**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : _quand l'espOir s'en va... rattrapez le..._

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'un évènement incroyable s'était produit dans la petite ville de Norslank et la jeune inconnue retrouvée au bord d'une route restait une véritable énigme.

L'inspecteur Dilanglani était assis à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main, deux dossiers ouverts devant lui sur lesquels s'étalaient une multitude de photos. Henri Dilanglani se sentait mal à l'aise et pourtant ses yeux restaient fixés sur les clichés.

Les photos étaient divisées en deux groupes distincts, aussi choquant l'un et l'autre. Le premier groupe contenait des photographies, prises de différents angles, d'une jeune fille nue à l'air complètement perdu et au regard si triste que Dilanglani sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Sur le corps de l'adolescente, on pouvait voir les multiples blessures et bleus dus aux coups qu'on lui avait infligé.

L'image la plus dure était sans aucun doute celle où on la voyait de face. Sur son bas ventre une longue entaille en zigzag apparaissait très nettement ainsi qu'une autre qui dessinait l'arrondi de son sein gauche, sans compter les nombreuses ecchymoses et égratignures qui parsemaient son corps. Son visage, qui avait dû être si joli, était désormais défiguré par les commotions et notamment la longue balafre sur sa joue droite.

L'inspecteur ne put retenir la seule et unique larme qui perlait sur le coin de son œil de rouler le long de sa joue.

Il respira un bon coup et glissa son regard sur le deuxième tas de photos. Celui-ci représentait deux personnes, deux cadavres, un homme et une femme. Tout deux semblaient également avoir subi d'ignobles tortures, leur corps étaient tout aussi meurtris que celui de la jeune inconnue. _Mais eux étaient morts_.

Henri fixa un instant la femme. La ressemblance était frappante... mais il devait attendre les résultats d'analyse avant de le déclarer haut et fort.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête d'un jeune policier, Eric Blane, apparut.

-Inspecteur ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous venons enfin de recevoir les résultats de l'autopsie.

Il s'approcha et tendit un dossier à l'inspecteur qui l'attrapa.

-Et en ce qui concerne l'autre analyse ?

-On attend toujours.

Eric Blane sortit et Dilanglani se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il but une gorgée, grimaça en sentant le liquide froid lui couler dans la bouche puis il entreprit de lire les résultats de l'autopsie réalisée sur les deux corps retrouvaient vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Il apprit, sans réelle surprise, que les blessures étaient tout à fait semblables à celles qu'avait subi la jeune inconnue, cependant aucun des deux n'avaient fait l'objet de violences sexuelles. Le médecin légiste avait déclaré la mort approximativement deux jours avant la découverte de leur corps mais, chose étrange et inhabituelle, il avait beau avoir cherché, la cause de la mort restait inconnue.

Dilanglani soupira, faisant se soulever quelques photos.

Décidément, dans cette sordide histoire, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se frotta les yeux, repoussant la fatigue qui s'accumulait, bien que, quelques heures plus tôt, quand il avait essayé de dormir, le sommeil lui avait fait faux bond. Il ne cessait d'avoir, devant les yeux, l'image meurtrie de la jeune fille sans passé.

Alors qu'il se levait, la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment laisser de nouveau entrer Eric Blane. Le jeune homme paraissait surexcité.

-Inspecteur ! Ca y est, on a reçu les résultats.

-Et alors ?

-Alors les corps retrouvés dans la forêt sont bel et bien les parents de la jeune fille.

L'inspecteur soupira et se réinstalla à son bureau.

-Et dites-moi, Blane, derrière votre excitation apparente, y a-t-il une bonne nouvelle ?

-Notre jeune inconnue a désormais une identité !

Le cœur de l'inspecteur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il allait enfin pouvoir rendre à cette demoiselle un peu de son passé.

-Le père était fiché. Il s'agit de Pierre Granger marié à Charlotte Granger, et avait une fille de dix-sept ans… Hermione Jean Granger !

Le jeune homme était tout particulièrement fier d'annoncer à son patron une telle nouvelle.

-Parfait ! Maintenant je veux que vous me trouviez un maximum d'informations sur cette famille ! Et dépêchez-vous !

Eric Blane perdit son sourire et repartit rapidement se mettre au travail.

Henri Dilanglani dut attendre trois heures avant de voir le jeune Blane réapparaître dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci il semblait plutôt gêné qu'excité.

-Je vous écoute Blane.

-Eh bien… Voilà, Mr et Mme Granger étaient dentistes et vivaient dans les quartiers huppés de Londres. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'ont de frères ou sœurs et dans la famille, il ne reste qu'une grand-mère sénile qui réside dans une maison de retraite.

-Donc à priori personne pour récupérer…_ Hermione_ ?!

-Malheureusement non !

-Et parmi les amis ? Avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle ?

-J'ai contacté les voisins et tous m'ont dit la même chose. La famille Granger était appréciée mais demeurait discrète, évitant le monde et se liant peu d'amitié.

-Bien… Et sur leur fille que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Eric Blane parut soudain encore plus gêné.

-Alors là… ça se complique…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-En fait, il semble que sa vie… se soit… 'Arrêtée' à l'âge de onze ans.

-Comment ça, sa vie s'est 'arrêtée' ?

-Eh bien, avant ses onze ans, on a pu trouver tout ce qu'elle a fait, les écoles dans lesquelles elle est allée, les gens qu'elle a côtoyé, jusqu'à ses activités extra scolaires. Mais lors de la rentrée scolaire de ses onze ans… Plus rien. Elle était inscrite dans un collège privé mais du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication, ses parents ont annulé son inscription. Et d'après les voisins, Hermione partait tous les ans le 1er Septembre pour ne revenir que pendant les vacances, et encore, pas toutes les vacances…

Henri Dilanglani restait stupéfait devant les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Même quand on lui retrouvait une identité, cette fille restait un véritable mystère.

Il soupira, se releva, prit son manteau, et invita le jeune Blane à sortir de la pièce.

-Je vais à l'hôpital. Il faut que j'informe le docteur Park de ces dernières découvertes.

L'inspecteur ferma son bureau à clé, remercia ses hommes pour le travail fourni et partit en direction de l'hôpital Sainte-Marie.

_**oOo**_

Hermione était assise sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle depuis des heures, sans rien faire d'autre. Elle n'avait même pas mangé.

A plusieurs reprises, le docteur Park était passé la voir afin de vérifier que tout allait bien, qu'elle allait bien. Et à chaque fois, il ressortait un peu plus déçu.

Elle ne parlait pas, ne parlait plus, restant si silencieuse.

Malgré tout, le jeune médecin s'était épris de cette jeune fille aussi mystérieuse. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter, certes il compatissait mais s'éprendre d'un patient, jamais. Et elle était arrivée. _Avec elle c'était différent_… Il s'était promis de veiller sur elle, de prendre soin d'elle, de tout faire pour la guérir. _Il serait son sauveur_. C'est pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir, il prenait le temps de lui parler. Il parlait de lui, de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, de lui, de la pluie et du beau temps, d'elle et des questions qu'il se posait, et de lui à nouveau. D'un côté, c'était plus un amour paternel qu'il développait à son égard qu'un véritable amour, mais, pour les infirmières, cela demeurait pourtant assez ambiguë.

Quand il entra dans la chambre pour la septième fois de la journée, il n'était pas seul. Derrière lui se tenait l'inspecteur Dilanglani.

A leur entrée, la jeune fille continua de fixer le mur, elle n'eut aucune réaction quelconque. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, comme déconnectée du monde.

-Bonjour, tu as de la visite aujourd'hui…

L'inspecteur s'approcha légèrement.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Le médecin la regarda, une lueur de tristesse pointant dans son regard.

-Pour être franc, pas vraiment mieux que la dernière fois. Bien que toutes ses blessures aient été désinfectées, les entailles les plus importantes, celles réalisées pas son agresseur, ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser… Et elle n'a toujours rien dit…

Henri Dilanglani observa la jeune fille pendant le docteur Park lui changeait sa perfusion. Son visage était encore couvert d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures mais on devinait bien qu'il avait dû être si joli, si doux, à en faire perdre la tête.

Enfin, il s'adressa à elle.

-Bonjour… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Elle ne fit aucun geste.

Elle restait là, immobile, impassible.

L'inspecteur aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, nous avons retrouvé votre identité.

Il regarda le médecin qui lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger, fille de Pierre et Charlotte Granger avec qui vous viviez à Londres…

Il s'arrêta un instant, essaya de capter le regard de la jeune fille, mais sans succès, il déglutit alors avant de reprendre.

-Cependant… j'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il sentit le regard dur du médecin mais n'y fit pas plus attention.

-Mademoiselle Granger... _Hermione…_ vos parents sont malheureusement décédés…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau.

Il attendit une réaction. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n'en fut rien.

-Inspecteur, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

Le médecin invita l'inspecteur à sortir de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, le docteur Park explosa.

-Inspecteur, il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair. Vous ne deviez en aucun cas lui parler du décès de ses parents !

-Mais enfin docteur regardez la ! Voyez comment elle est ! Elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne réagit à rien ! Il fallait que je dise quelque chose qui puisse la faire réagir. Et de toute façon, ça n'a rien fait alors ne vous inquiétez plus !

-Mais imaginez un instant qu'en apprenant une telle nouvelle elle ait soudain eu une crise quelconque ?! Ou encore qu'elle tombe dans la folie ?! Elle est extrêmement fragilisée ! Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle comme il le faut si je veux… si on veut qu'elle se rétablisse ! Laissez-moi faire mon boulot !

-Il me semble, docteur, que vous vous investissez un peu trop pour que se ne soit que du boulot !...

Sur ces mots, Henri Dilanglani tourna les talons et s'éloigna précipitamment sous l'œil mécontent du docteur Park. Ce dernier soupira et retourna s'occuper de ses autres patients.

**_oOo_**

Deux nouveaux jours passèrent.

Au commissariat, la police commençait vraiment à perdre espoir de retrouver la vie que menait Hermione Granger pendant les six dernières années. L'inspecteur Dilanglani n'était plus retourné à l'hôpital depuis son altercation avec le docteur Park, il passait désormais son temps à encourager ses hommes et à faire lui-même des recherches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour pour trouver une information utile, un jour avant que la police de Londres ne prenne l'affaire en main, alors qu'il avait réussi à les faire patienter jusqu'à maintenant. Quand ils s'occuperaient de cette histoire, un appel à témoin national allait être lancé et il serait alors encore plus difficile de distinguer ceux qui connaissaient réellement Hermione Granger, de ceux qui voulaient juste 's'amuser'.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, l'état d'Hermione ne s'améliorait pas, pire, il empirait et le docteur Park commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour la vie de sa protégée.

_On était le 2 Septembre_.

Seule dans sa chambre, Hermione regardait les étoiles qui illuminaient la nuit.

Elle se sentait si faible… La moindre parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir et aucun des médicaments qu'on lui administrait ne parvenait à atténuer la douleur.

Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait entendu un homme lui annoncer que ses parents étaient morts. Il lui avait alors semblé qu'elle aurait du être triste, qu'elle aurait dû pleurer même... Mais elle n'avait ressenti ni tristesse, ni désespoir. _Rien_. Et la raison était simple, elle n'était pas triste parce qu'elle ne souvenait pas de ces soit-disant parents.

Depuis quatre jours qu'elle était là, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, Hermione cherchait. Elle cherchait, au plus profond d'elle-même, un souvenir, aussi infime soit-il, qui lui prouve qu'elle avait eu une vie avant cet abîme. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que du vide.

_Hermione_… On lui avait dit que c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. _Hermione Granger_… Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en souvenir ?!...

Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de chercher sans rien trouver. Fatiguée des douleurs qui avait pris possession de son corps. Fatiguée de n'être plus qu'une simple enveloppe corporelle.

Alors elle observait le ciel et ne pensait plus à rien.

Soudain elle entendit un 'plop' suivit d'un léger bruissement. Elle se retourna. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Hermione réagit. Elle fut tout simplement ébahie.

Un vieil homme venait d'apparaître dans la chambre, il était grand et avait de longs cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une longue barbe de la même couleur étrange. Il portait une espèce de robe très large et épaisse. Hermione ne dit rien mais son visage reflétait très clairement la surprise la plus totale.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger !

Il avait posé sur elle un regard bienveillant et lui sourit le plus chaleureusement possible, pourtant si Hermione l'avait regardé d'un peu plus près, elle aurait pu voir une lueur d'inquiétude au plus profond de ses yeux. Mais elle était fascinée par l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et ne faisait guère attention à la manière dont il la regardait.

-Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui vous arrive Miss Granger, j'aurais aimé l'apprendre plus tôt mais j'avais malheureusement d'autres préoccupations…

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'installa au bord du lit.

-Tu dois te demander qui je suis...

Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais cet homme, qui qu'il soit, la rassurait. Elle avait la très nette impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Pour lui, elle voulait réagir.

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, dont toi, Hermione, tu fais partie. Pour tout te dire tu es même la meilleure élève. Cela doit certainement te paraître très étrange… Mais tu es sorcière, tu as des pouvoirs magiques qui font de toi une excellente sorcière.

Hermione ne disait rien, ne s'étonnait même pas, mais elle l'écoutait très attentivement.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le temps d'inventer une histoire qu'il faudrait prouver à la police moldue mais il faut que je te ramène dans notre monde, le monde des sorciers… _ton monde_. Accepterais-tu de me suivre ? Et je te promets de prendre le temps de tout t'expliquer une fois que tu seras à l'abri.

Hermione le regarda un instant.

Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que le vieil homme ne lui mentait pas.

_Elle était sorcière_… Une nouvelle fois, elle essaya de se souvenir, mais pas un détail ne lui revint en mémoire.

Alors elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et elle se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le docteur Park ouvrit la porte. Il cria, courut jusqu'au lit, leva le bras, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était partie. Elle s'était subitement envolée. Le médecin s'effondra au sol.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Et il ne comprendrait jamais…

* * *

**Et vOilà vOus avez enfin quelques nOuvelles de nOtre chère HermiOne !!**

**Et j'espèr' qu'elles vOus Ont plu **

**Je vOus dis dOnc très bientÔt pOur de nOuvelles aventures (faudra certainement attendre la s'maine prOchaine !)**

**BizOow tOus **


	6. Chapter 5

**bOnsOir à tOus,**

**me vOici de retOur avec le 5ème Chapitre !**

**Mais avant tOut **

**RAR :**

**hamataroo :** _c'est pOssible en effet que ce 'pauvre' dOcteur devienne gay et se souâle avec l'inspecteur pOur Oublier mais je t'avOuerais en tOute franchiz' ne pas vraiment me préOccuper de sOn sOrd ! _

**felou :** _navré mais tu auras quand même du attendre la fin du week-end :)_

**labulle :** _t'inquiète pÔ ! J't'en veux pas l'mOins du mOnde ;)_

**tititaisant :** _pOur le délais je crOis que j'essai de m'fair' pardOnner Secret de Famille que j'ai entamé il y a maintenant plus d'un an et d'mi lOol !_

**Roze Potter :** _cOmment aurais-je pu laisser HermiOne dans le mOnde mOldu ? oO' lOol ! Faut bien qu'elle rencOntre un certain blOnd un jOur Ou l'autre ... _

**Naelys/Kfah :** _j'aimerais fair' cOurt mais j'vais avOir du mal c'est pOurquOi je me permets de te demander un mail Ou je puiss' te répOndre. Mais je vais quand même répOndre à ta dernière review : déjà il faut savOir que j'ai lu ta review un matin à peine réveillé alOrs imagine ma tête... lOol ; En ce qui cOncerne le reste : en effet il faut réussir à ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux avec les persO's mais c'est gérable ; tu n'as pas trOp aimé l'apparitiOn de DumbledOr', j'en suis navré mais je peux cOmprendre, j'espère que tu auras quelques répOnses à tes questiOns dans ce nOuveau chapitre mais il faut que tu sach' que mOi c'est un peu cOmme ça que je vOis DumbledOr', quelqu'un qui sait tOut sur tOut, quelqu'un sur qui On peut cOmpter et à qui On peut fair' cOnfiance ; HermiOne lui parle en effet mais j'ai essayé de t'appOrter quelques explicatiOns dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs je dOis dir' que la mOitié du 5eme chapitre te reviens puisque c'est suite à ta review que je l'ai écrite alOrs j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te cOnviendra sinOn dOnne mOi une adress' mail et On en discutera :) ! ; et pOur finir, les phOtO's je préfère ma déscriptiOn à la tienne Kfah lOol ! Et encOr' merci d'aimer ma fic' :) !_

**Krrista :** _j'avait en effet fait une erreur sur le prénOm de la mère d'HermiOne que je me suis empressée de cOrriger alOrs merci :)_

**Et merci beaucOup à _BBL_, _Diddye_, _Katycatte_ , _Nahilliam Tsuki-neko_, _Malefoy Heartless_ (Viv' nOtre dragO ;) ), _langedesenfers_, _priinc3ss_, _RoSeSwAn_, _Aurelie Malfoy_, _pinkly_ et _myym._**

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : _sOuffrir pOur mieux revivre..._

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient débarqué à l'improviste dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la disparition d'Hermione, ils ignoraient que Dumbledore était déjà sur cette affaire. En effet, quelques heures auparavant, alors que les élèves étaient dans le train, Minerva Macgonagall était venue le voir et, d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme, elle lui avait dit qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas présente dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, ni dans aucun compartiment d'ailleurs. Immédiatement, Dumbledore avait donné l'alerte et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient lancés à sa recherche.

Dumbledore craignait par-dessus tout que Voldemort n'ai mis la main sur la Gryffondor dans le but d'attirer Harry. Toute la journée, il avait donc supervisé les recherches tout en finissant de préparer la rentrée. Après le repas, il était rapidement remonté dans son bureau, attendant des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. Il était inquiet et se sentait las. Las et soudainement inutile.

Enfin, alors que la nuit avait recouvert le château depuis plusieurs heures, Remus Lupin était entré dans son bureau.

-Ca y est Albus ! On l'a retrouvé !

Le vieux directeur sentit s'envoler le poids qui pesait durement sur son estomac depuis le début de la journée.

-Où est-elle Remus ?

-Dans une petite ville au Nord de l'Angleterre. Dans un hôpital moldu. Apparemment, elle a été retrouvée par un moldu, il y a cinq jours, au bord d'une route. Elle est dans piteux état et elle semble être totalement amnésique… D'après les informations que j'ai pu obtenir, je pense qu'elle a été torturée par des mangemorts. Elle a certainement dû réussir à s'enfuir mais ses parents, n'ont pas eu cette chance. Ils ont été tués.

-Quelles tristes nouvelles… Merci Remus ! Tu peux dire à l'Ordre d'arrêter les recherches, je vais m'occuper de Miss Granger.

Lupin était à peine parti depuis deux minutes, que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient entrés en trombe.

-Eh bien, ne devriez-vous pas être couché à cette heure ? Que se passe t-il ?

Harry fut le premier à retrouver une respiration normale et lui répondit rapidement.

-Professeur, Hermione a disparu !

-Calmez-vous et asseyez-vous !

Il fit apparaître trois chaises sur lesquelles s'installèrent les trois Gryffondors.

Ce fut à nouveau Harry qui prit la parole en premier.

-Professeur, il faut la retrouver ! Il faut organiser des recherches ! Et vous pouvez m'envoyez quelque part aussi, je pourrais être utile !

-Nous aussi !

-C'est sûrement Voldemort qui la détient ! Il faut la sortir de là, il faut…

Harry s'arrêta en voyant le léger sourire qu'affichait Dumbledore.

-Je vois que vous avez toujours l'esprit aussi vif Mr Potter… mais tout ceci ne servirait plus à rien.

Sa dernière phrase fut comme une douche froide pour les trois amis. Ginny, sentant les larmes venir, prit la parole en bégayant légèrement.

-Que… Que voulez-vous… dire ? Elle… elle n'est quand même pas…

Se rendant compte que sa dernière phrase portait à confusion, Dumbledore posa un regard bienveillant sur la jeune Weasley.

-Bien sur que non, Miss Granger n'est pas morte ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tout ce que Mr Potter a proposé –mis à part votre participation- a déjà été fait.

-Et… vous savez où elle est ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'…

-Doucement Mr Weasley… Je vais être franc avec vous mais à une condition, quand je vous demanderais de retourner dans votre salle commune et d'attendre, je veux que vous m'obéissiez !

Les trois amis se regardèrent sans trop comprendre et promirent à leur directeur de faire ce qu'il leurs demandait.

-Bien ! Miss Granger est en vie mais malheureusement pas indemne. D'après les informations que l'Ordre a pu obtenir, elle est actuellement dans un hôpital moldu. Elle a été retrouvée dans un état critique au bord d'une route par un moldu.

-Mais enfin, que lui est-il arrivé ?!

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait été torturée…

-Des mangemorts ?!

Harry bouillonnait de rage tandis que Ron était en état de choc et que Ginny semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Aucun des trois ne comprenaient comment cette tragédie avait pu arriver si vite.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus pour le moment. Et maintenant je vais vous demander de rejoindre votre dortoir, de dormir et de ne rien faire d'autre que reprendre les cours demain.

-Mais enfin professeur…

-Je ne permettrais aucune discussion Mr Potter ! Je vais m'occuper de Miss Granger !

Non sans frustration, les trois Gryffondors quittèrent le bureau de leur directeur et rejoignirent leur salle commune.

_**oOo**_

_On était le 2 Septembre._

Il était deux heures du matin.

Et Dumbledore venait de transplaner dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione Granger.

Il vit clairement la surprise de la jeune fille et fut rassuré par une telle réaction.

Il avait déjà fait face à la violence de la torture des mangemorts mas jamais il n'en avait été aussi bouleversé. Voir ainsi le visage aussi ravagé de son élève lui fit un pincement au cœur. Mais savoir, qu'en plus, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir…

Cependant, en voyant toutes les questions muettes qu'elle posait à travers ses yeux, il comprit que son tempérament, son caractère, n'avait pas disparu en même temps que sa mémoire. Il sut alors qu'il pourrait compter sur la curiosité d'Hermione pour la convaincre assez facilement.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger !

Il la regarda avec tendresse et lui sourit chaleureusement afin de la mettre en confiance.

-Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui vous arrive Miss Granger, j'aurais aimé l'apprendre plus tôt mais j'avais malheureusement d'autres préoccupations…

Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa au bord du lit.

-Tu dois certainement te demander qui je suis…

Hermione acquiesça et Dumbledore su qu'il avait entièrement capté son attention.

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, dont toi, Hermione, tu fais partie. Pour tout te dire tu es même la meilleure élève. Cela doit certainement te paraître très étrange… Mais tu es sorcière, tu as des pouvoirs magiques qui font de toi une excellente sorcière.

Elle ne disait rien mais l'écoutait attentivement et cela arrangait bien Dumbledore qui savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là et la mette en sécurité.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le temps d'inventer une histoire qu'il faudrait prouver à la police moldue mais il faut que je te ramène dans notre monde, le monde des sorciers… _ton monde_. Accepterais-tu de me suivre ? Et je te promets de prendre le temps de tout t'expliquer une fois que tu seras à l'abri.

Elle le regarda.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle finit par attraper et transplana.

**_oOo_**

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle fut stupéfaite de voir qu'elle se trouvait en plein centre de Londres. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, qu'elle se sentit vaciller. Elle se sentait faible, encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était au départ.

Elle s'appuya sur le bras du vieil homme qui, tout en la soutenant, venait de s'adresser à un mannequin situé dans la vitrine d'un vieux bâtiment sur lequel une pancarte affichait « Fermé pour cause de rénovation ». Hermione ne réagit même pas quand le vieil homme les fit traverser la vitrine qui les emmena dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. La douleur se faisait ressentir plus durement qu'avant. Marcher l'avait fatigué encore plus.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer, qu'Hermione s'effondra sur le sol. Aussitôt, un médicomage et deux infirmières se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils firent léviter Hermione jusque dans une chambre individuelle et Dumbledore fit appeler Evanna Kar.

Et quelques minutes après leur arrivée, une petite dame aux cheveux gris faisait son apparition.

-Albus ! Que me vaut cette visite aussi matinale ?!

-Bonjour Evanna. Je t'amène une nouvelle patiente.

Le médicomage regarda la jeune fille, désormais assoupie.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Hermione Granger. Elève de Poudlard, à Gryffondor. Elle devait faire sa rentrée en septième année hier.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, du moins je n'en suis pas sur… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Miss Granger a, semble-t-il, été attaquée, torturée et violée. Ses parents ont subi le même sort sauf que le viol a été remplacé par le meurtre !

-Pauvre petite !

-J'aimerais que tu lui fasses des examens complets et que tu la guérisse du mieux que tu le pourras. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, je la ramènerais à Poudlard où Mme Pomfresh la prendra en charge.

-Très bien ! Je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour la remettre sur pieds rapidement.

-Merci Evanna.

Le vieux directeur s'éloigna puis se retourna une dernière fois.

-Ah oui… j'allais oublié…

-Oui ?

-Elle est amnésique !

Dans un élégant mouvement de cape, Dumbledore disparut au détour d'un couloir laissant la médicomage légèrement sonnée.

**_oOo_**

Evanna Kar était une puissante médicomage et était reconnue pour prodiguer des soins efficaces et rapides. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle était, sans aucun doute, la mieux placée pour s'occuper du cas d'Hermione Granger.

Et en effet, deux jours après son arrivée, Hermione allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Les bleus avaient disparu ainsi que la plupart des écorchures, et tous ses os avaient été remis en place. Seules les entailles qui ornaient son bas ventre, son sein gauche, sa joue droite et son dos avaient laissé leur trace sous la forme de longues cicatrices blanchâtres. Mais Hermione était désormais hors de danger, bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et que ses souvenirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Quand sa jeune patiente fut de nouveau sur pieds, Evanna Kar avait prévenu Dumbledore et deux heures plus tard, il était dans son bureau.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Beaucoup mieux que quand vous me l'avez ammené.

-Tant mieux ! C'était tout l'intérêt de te la confier.

-Elle a reçu les meilleurs soins. Cependant les entailles les plus importantes ne semblent pas vouloir disparaître. Mais au moins elles se sont cicatrisées.

-C'est le principal ! Et ces fractures ?

-Entièrement remises ! Par contre, elle ne parle toujours pas. Par précaution nous avons vérifié si ces cordes vocales n'avaient pas été touchées mais il semblerait que ce soit juste elle qui refuse tout bonnement de parler.

-Et pour son amnésie ? Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire ? Est-ce dû à un choc ou bien à t-elle reçu le sortilège d'amnésie ?

-A vrai dire… aucun des deux.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.

-Eh bien, elle n'a reçu aucun coup qui pourrait expliquer une telle absence de mémoire. Et suite à différents examens, il s'est révélé qu'elle n'a pas reçu le sortilège d'amnésie… En fait… je crois que ce qu'elle a vécu a été tellement traumatisant qu'elle a tout simplement occulté ce souvenir… mais qu'elle a dû remonté bien trop loin…

-Ce serait donc elle qui aurait… bloqué sa mémoire ?!

Evanna Kar acquiesça. Dumbledore avait du mal à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel cas.

-Est-ce irréversible ?

-Je ne pense pas, cela dit je ne peux pas dire quand, ni comment elle retrouvera la mémoire.

-Bien ! Merci pour tout Evanna. Je vais pouvoir la ramener à Poudlard.

La médicomage se leva et, suivit de Dumbledore, prit la direction de la chambre de la jeune fille qui leur causait tant d'inquiétude.

_**oOo**_

Quand ils entrèrent, elle était debout, devant la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage encore pâle.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, je suis ravi de vous voir ainsi. Vous avez l'air en forme…

A son tour, il lui sourit. Hermione retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et observa le vieil homme, attendant qu'il parle. Elle ne disait rien, mais les regards qu'elle lui lançait exprimaient à eux seuls toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

Evanna sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls Dumbledore et son élève.

-Miss Granger, je sais que vous n'avez plus aucun souvenir, mais je vais pouvoir vous donner quelques éléments sur les six dernières années de votre vie.

Hermione s'installa confortablement et l'écouta très attentivement.

-Vous êtes entré à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre, à l'âge de onze ans. Avant cela vous ignoriez que vous étiez une sorcière. Il y a trois jours, vous auriez du faire votre entrée en septième année, votre dernière année à Poudlard.

Le vieux directeur s'arrêta un instant. Hermione le fixait enregistrant toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait.

-L'école est partagée en quatre maisons, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, et la vôtre, Gryffondor. Vous êtes la meilleure élève et faites gagner de nombreux points à votre maison. Vos plus proches amis sont Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley. Je signale au passage que vous leur manquez énormément.

Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à Harry qui chaque jours depuis la rentrée venait lui demander des nouvelles d'Hermione. Celle-ci répéta intérieurement les trois noms qu'il venait de citer, cherchant inlassablement un souvenir d'eux. Mais elle dû s'arrêter pour écouter Dumbledore qui reprenait son monologue.

-Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez également, et qui est important, c'est que le monde sorcier est actuellement en guerre. Un sorcier très puissant, adepte des forces occultes, Lord Voldemort cherche à régner en maître et répand sa terreur à travers tout le pays. Il a de nombreux partisans, que l'on nomme les mangemorts. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour l'instant mais je peux vous assurer qu'à Poudlard vous serez en sécurité.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête. L'idée d'une guerre ne lui plaisait guère mais si cet homme, qui l'avait sauvé, veillait sur elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre.

-Maintenant, est-ce que tu es prête à revenir à Poudlard ?

Hermione acquiesça sans hésiter.

-Je vais dire quelques mots à Mme Kar et nous partirons.

Dumbledore sortit de la chambre et Hermione s'allongea.

Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que tout ce que lui avait expliqué le vieux directeur n'était que la stricte vérité.

Quand il était venu la chercher à l'hôpital Sainte-Marie, elle avait été poussé par la curiosité et n'avait pas songé un instant que cela pourrait être un piège. Et puis, il y avait ce jeune médecin, ce docteur Park, qui s'occupait tellement d'elle… il lui faisait légèrement peur et c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à n'avoir aucune réaction devant lui. Alors quand cet Albus Dumbledore été apparu, elle avait vu en lui un échappatoire. Et elle avait eu raison d'écouter son instinct, car aujourd'hui son corps ne lui faisait plus mal. Certes, son esprit souffrait de son manque total de souvenirs mais au moins, physiquement, elle allait mieux. Ce vieil homme l'avait sauvé et maintenant elle allait consacrer la majeure partie de son temps à rechercher ses souvenirs. Elle espérait sincèrement que retourner là où elle avait vécu pendant six ans lui permettrait de se souvenir

Elle dut revenir à la réalité quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Dumbledore suivit d'Evanna Kar. La médicomage s'approcha d'Hermione et entreprit de lui retirer ses perfusions.

-Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains Miss Granger mais il va vous falloir beaucoup de repos pour vous remettre entièrement. J'ai été ravie de m'occuper de vous. Bonne chance Miss…

Elle repartit avec un dernier sourire pour la jeune fille et quand elle eut fermé la porte, Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit un petit carnet bleu.

-Ceci est ce qu'on appelle un Portoloin. Il va nous emmener à Pré-au-Lard, un petit village juste à côté de Poudlard. Tiens le bien surtout. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se mettre en marche.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Hermione se sentit à nouveau aspirer dans l'espace-temps…

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**bOn pOur être entièrement franch' avec vOus je suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre mais si je ne vOus le pOstez pas maintenant vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant au mOins mercredi vOir jeudi... Et j'suis pas sur que ça vOus plu, lOol.**

**Bref' il se peut que je le remani un jOur Ou l'autre, mais dites mOi ce que vOus en pensez cOmme ça je saurais ce qui ne va pas trOp.**

**Je tiens à signalez que je prend en cOmpte tOutes vOs reviews et je veux dir' par là vOs critique cOnstructiv', cOmme j'ai essayé de le fair' là pOur répOndre à Naelys/Kfah... C'est parfOis vOs reviews qui me dOnnent des idées ;) **

**alOrs à vOs claviers ! **

**bOn allez bizOox tOus**

**et bientÔt pOur de nOuvelles aventur's...**


	7. Chapter 6

**bOnsOir à tOus,**

**bOn vOilà le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard. J'en suis navré mais en c'mOment j'ai l'impressiOn de cOurir dans tOut les sens et rien ne va. Enfin bref' j'vais quand même pas vOus racOnter ma vie . **

**AlOrs passOns tOut d'suite aux RaR :**

**hamataroo :** _ce n'est pas une idée bête, mais je me permets de la mettre de cÔté ._

**BBL :** _tu lis en cOurs ?! oO' ! lOol, c'est pas bien ça ! _

**myym :** _Oui les pOints de vue changeaient mais ça risque de plus trOp être cOmme ça maintenant qu'ils sOnt tOus à Poudlard. Mais bOn j'aviserais au fils des chapitre, affair' à suivre dOnc !_

**MalefoyHeartless :** _si tu savais le temps que je prends pOur chOisir un titre lOol ! Mais sinOn, cOmme j'le disais à myym, je pOuvais faire un pOint de vue différents à chaque chapitre mais maintenant ça risque de changer puisqu'ils sOnt -enfin- tOus réunis dans un même lieu. Et en ce qui cOncerne DragO, mOi j'l'aime cOmme j'l'ais fait lOol, c'est lui sauf qu'après... HermiOne va tOut fair' bOusculer, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) !_

**tititaisant :** _Oh que Oui je suis très exigente avec mOi même!! SurtOut quand il s'agit des fic's. J'ai tellement envie que ça plaise que je n'suis jamais satisfaite... même ce nOuveau chapitre ne me plaît pas tant qu'ça mais bOn si je m'écOutais vOus aurez la suite alOrs... :) !_

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy :** _navré mais j'peux pas trOp fair' des chapitres plus lOngs sinOn autant racOnter tOute l'histOir' dans un même chapitre :p, se s'rait pas drÔle, le but étant de cOuper là Où ça dOnne envie d'en savOir plus, lOol ! Et sinOn j'suis pas sur d'avOir réellement 'un dOn' mais je suis sur de tOut fair' pOur vOus étOnner et vOus faire 'vibrer' cOmme je peux l'être en lisant certaines fic's :) !_

**pinkly :**_ j'suis cOntente que tu aimes mOn style d'écritur' mais de là à en être fan... Oo', lOol. Et en effet ne sOis pas trOp pressé qu'HermiOne retrOuv' rapidement la mémOir', ça va s'faire... dOucement ;)_

**langedesenfers :** _il fallait en effet que j'explique cOmment magiquement (eh!eh!) DumbledOr' se retrOuve dans la chambre d'hÔpital d'HermiOne. AlOrs j'suis cOntente d'avOir pu répOndre à tes questiOns :)_

**Et merci à priinc3ss, felou, Katycatte et Aurelie Malfoy :).**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : _le démOn de ses sOuvenirs..._

Hermione et Dumbledore se tenaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. La jeune fille était complètement subjuguée par la beauté du lieu. Le château se dressait devant eux, droit, fier, majestueux. Il avait traversé les siècles et serait encore là bien après leurs morts.

Etrangement, et sans chercher à comprendre, Hermione se sentit soudain chez elle.

-On y va?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et entreprit de suivre le directeur sur le chemin menant à l'imposante porte d'entrée. Et, tout en le suivant à travers le dédale de couloirs, elle admira l'architecture grandiose ainsi que les multiples tableaux dont les personnages bougeaient, discutaient entre eux ou les saluaient.

Lorsque Dumbledore s'arrêta, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce aux dimensions importantes avec de larges fenêtre, et dans laquelle une vingtaine de lits étaient disposés contre les murs.

-Albus! Que faites-vous ici?

Une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux déjà gris, venait d'apparaître au pas d'une pièce contiguë. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui était légèrement cachée par Dumbledore.

-Oh! Miss Granger ! Vous voilà enfin ! Quelle inquiétude insupportable ! Mais que faites-vous encore debout ?! Allez-vous mettre dans le lit du fond, couchez-vous, j'arrive tout de suite !

Hermione se dirigea vers le lit indiqué et s'y allongea avec délectation car, même si elle allait mieux, marcher la fatiguait encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore vint lui dire bonsoir, Mme Pomfresh lui donna quelques médicaments et Hermione s'endormit paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

**_oOo_**

Une journée entière passa, puis une matinée.

Enfermée à l'infirmerie, Hermione commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer ferme. Elle n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de sortir et attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée, le jour où elle pourrait visiter à sa guise le château, parcourir les moindres recoins de cette nouvelle maison si réconfortante. Le problème restait que, pour l'instant, Mme Pomfresh la surveillait de près, de trop près à son goût.

Pourtant, Hermione l'aimait bien cette infirmière. En fait elle l'amusait, à courir dans tous les sens, à la forcer au repos, et surtout à respecter les ordres de Dumbledore à la lettre. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Hermione était de retour, résultat, dès qu'un élève entrait dans l'infirmerie, elle se précipitait vers lui et d'un rapide coup de baguette magique refermait entièrement les rideaux qui entouraient le lit d'Hermione. Bien sur les deux-trois élèves qui étaient passés s'étaient étonnés et rapidement des rumeurs, toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, avaient commencé à circuler. Les plus curieux avaient alors essayé de savoir qui se cachait derrière les rideaux mystérieux mais Mme Pomfresh veillait au grain. Et bien évidemment, personne ne se doutait de la véritable identité de l'inconnu…

Hermione, quant à elle, avait la nette impression de revivre.

Elle était tout à fait consciente d'avoir subi de nombreuses tortures, sans parler du viol, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rester traumatisée pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus le souvenir. Alors elle y avait puisé sa force, transformant ses peurs et angoisses en haine, dynamisme et puissance.

Elle avait décidé que, dès qu'elle en saurait plus sur les pouvoirs magiques qu'elle possédait, elle réapprendrait toutes les bases et irait beaucoup plus loin… Car lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé la mémoire, elle s'était jurée de traquer, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, les salopards qui lui avaient fait ça et quand elle les aurait retrouvé, ils pourront la supplier autant qu'ils le voudraient, elle leur fera payer au prix fort.

**_oOo_**

Pendant qu'Hermione faisait le point sur les multiples tortures que subiraient ses agresseurs, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna se rendaient chez Dumbledore. Celui-ci leurs avait demandé de venir le voir pour une raison qui demeurait encore inconnue mais dont chacun espérait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, toquèrent et attendirent la voix du vieil homme leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Il leurs sourit chaleureusement en les invitant à s'asseoir. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, il fut coupé par Ron.

-Professeur, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'Hermione?

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau en lui faisant signe de se calmer.

-C'est la raison de votre présence ici Mr Weasley. Il se trouve que Miss Granger est à Poudlard, depuis presque deux jours.

-Quoi ?! Hermione est ici depuis deux jours et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le dites ?!

Ron était énervé tout comme Harry, tandis que les trois autres essayaient de comprendre l'attitude de leur directeur, sans résultats.

-Mais enfin professeur, pourquoi nous avoir caché qu'elle était de retour?

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de recevoir des visites.

-Et maintenant? On peut la voir maintenant? Puisque vous nous en parlez.

-Vous allez en effet pouvoir la voir mais avant tout je dois vous expliquer la situation qui est un peu plus complexe…

Harry fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que d'avoir été torturé…

-Miss Granger a subi des tortures, pour le moins violentes. Toutes ses blessures physiques ont heureusement pu être soignées, cependant…

Les cinq amis étaient crispés, attendant la suite sans vraiment être sur de vouloir en savoir plus.

-Miss Granger n'a malheureusement plus aucun souvenir. Elle ne sait plus rien de sa vie, de son passé, de Poudlard, de la guerre avec Voldemort, _de vous_…

Dumbledore s'arrêta et observa les cinq jeunes assis face à lui, tous bloqués dans une perplexité totale, chacun essayant d'assimiler, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les paroles de leur directeur.

Soudain, de son air naïf et enjoué, Luna annonça.

-Chouette, on va pouvoir se faire une nouvelle amie!

_**oOo**_

Harry venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Il était seul, Mme Pomfresh ayant refusé qu'ils entrent à cinq, ou même à trois, pour ne pas fatiguer Hermione. Ils avaient donc décidé d'y aller chacun leur tour, Harry étant le premier.

Il aperçut son amie au fond de la pièce, allongée sur un des lits.

Elle dormait, ou du moins semblait dormir. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et la contempla quelques instants. Elle paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil et si il n'y avait pas eu cette longue cicatrice sur sa joue, jamais on aurait pu deviner que cette innocente jeune fille avait vécu les pires atrocités.

Soudain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en le voyant devant elle à la dévisager. Elle le fixa d'un air méfiant tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

-Salut Hermione… Je suis Harry, Harry Potter… Et normalement, je suis ton meilleur ami. Avec Ron bien sur.

Harry sourit timidement tandis qu'Hermione se détendait légèrement mais gardant un regard suspicieux.

-Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ni de Ron, Ginny ou encore Neville et Luna. Mais on est tous là, enfin eux attendent dans le couloir mais on est tous là pour te soutenir et t'aider. Tu peux nous poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la cicatrice de Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure. _Cette drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair… elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu_…

Harry vit le regard troublé de son amie et une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux. Il s'installa sur le lit et souleva sa mèche afin qu'Hermione puisse encore mieux la voir. La jeune fille avança doucement la main et passa ses longs doigts fins sur la petite cicatrice, la caressant avec douceur.

-Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu te souviens de ma cicatrice ?

Un flash se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Elle vit Harry pliait en deux, se tenant la tête. Il avait mal, elle le faisait souffrir, c'était un lien, un lien vers toutes les peines du monde.

_Mais tout était si flou_…

Hermione retira brusquement sa main, se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain au fond de l'infirmerie où elle s'enferma à double tour et se laissa lentement glisser sur le carrelage froid, tremblant de la tête au pied.

Elle avait peur.

La vision qu'elle avait lui avait permis de se souvenir, non pas du jeune homme qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami, mais du danger qui l'entourait. Elle sentait que tout autour de lui n'était que danger, crainte, tristesse, incertitude et mystère…

_Comment pouvait-il être son ami…_

_**oOo**_

Dans l'infirmerie, Harry resta de longues minutes complètement perdu, ne sachant que penser, comment réagir face à une telle réaction. Il finit par sortir, rejoignant Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna et Dumbledore. Quand ils virent la tête dépité et perplexe qu'il arborait, ils surent que les choses avaient mal tourné.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je… Elle a vu ma cicatrice et je suis presque sur qu'elle l'a reconnu mais… tout à coup, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle s'est levée précipitamment et est allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis désolé jeunes gens mais je crois que pour les visites on va s'arrêter là.

-Mais enfin professeur… Il faut faire quelque chose, si elle s'est souvenue de la cicatrice d'Harry, elle doit se souvenir de nous. Il faut, je sais pas moi, la forcer à se souvenir, la…

-Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionne ainsi Mr Weasley. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Laissons lui un peu plus de temps. Allez dîner, je vais m'occuper de Miss Granger.

Les cinq élèves s'en allèrent en bougonnant tristement, pendant que Dumbledore allait voir Hermione.

Il toqua doucement à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Hermione aux yeux rougis par les pleurs.

-Eh bien Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules et retourna se mettre dans son lit. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

-Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger, vos souvenirs reviendrons et vous comprendrez tout. Ne soyez pas trop pressé, allez-y doucement.

Après un dernier sourire, il la laissa seule et rejoignit la Grande Salle où le dîner avait commençé depuis longtemps.

Alors que les élèves attaquaient le dessert, le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole. Le silence se fit et tous attendirent l'annonce à venir.

-Cher élèves, je sais que vous êtes nombreux à vous poser deux questions. La première étant qui est la personne qui se trouve en ce moment à l'infirmerie, cachée derrière des rideaux.

A ces mots des murmures d'approbations se firent entendre.

-La deuxième étant, où est Hermione Granger…

Les murmures se firent plus dense à la table des Gryffondors, qui, malgré l'histoire de l'appendicite racontée par Ginny, continuaient à se demander où était la jeune fille.

-Je vais répondre à ces deux questions par une seule et même réponse. Hermione Granger est à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours, cachée pour ne pas être dérangée.

Dumbledore dû lever les bras pour réclamer le silence.

-Sans rentrer dans les détails, Miss Granger a été attaquée et torturée, certainement par des mangemorts, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Elle a d'abord été soignée dans un hôpital moldu avant d'être ramenée à Sainte Mangouste où elle a pu être convenablement soignée.

Les Gryffondors paraissaient légèrement, très légèrement, apaisés, tandis que les Serpentards, qui avaient sourit en apprenant que des mangemorts avaient 'réglé son compte' à la Sang-de-Bourbe, faisaient désormais une mine dépitée.

-Cependant, il faut que vous sachiez que son état n'est pas pour autant meilleur car Miss Granger est totalement amnésique. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais d'être indulgent et patient avec elle. Elle reprendra certainement les cours d'ici une semaine ou deux mais ne pourra plus y participer comme avant. Il ne faudra pas la bousculer. Ses souvenirs peuvent revenir à n'importe quel moment sans que l'on ne sache ce qui l'a déclenché. Et je vous demanderais également de ne pas allez la déranger à l'infirmerie, pour le moment elle a surtout besoin de repos et de reprendre ses marques. Je vous remercie d'avance. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

Dumbledore se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle par la petite porte situé derrière la table des professeurs, laissant un silence pesant derrière lui.

_**oOo**_

Hermione était en train de lire L'Histoire de Poudlard, que lui avait amené Mme Pomfresh avant de quitter l'infirmerie, quand elle entendit les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer et croisa le regard métallisé d'un jeune homme à l'air arrogant et sûr de lui.

-_C'est donc vrai_… Miss je-sais-tout est de retour parmi nous!... Oh mais j'oubliais… Miss je-sais-tout ne sait plus rien du tout.

Un sourire sarcastique collé au visage, Drago Malefoy s'avança vers Hermione.

Cette dernière le fixait, sans rien dire, immobile, n'osant bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Sans pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment, elle était complètement envoûtée pas le jeune homme qui s'approchait dangereusement. Une mystérieuse aura l'entourait, hypnotisant Hermione.

Quand il s'arrêta, il se trouvait juste à côté de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots d'une voix froide et doucereuse qui la fit frissonner.

-Comme c'est dommage, en plus la pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe a perdu sa voix en route. Je ne suis pas content du tout… _Hermione_… Tu vas m'empêcher de prendre mon pied en te torturant moralement, car j'ai besoin de tes répliques cinglantes pour vraiment m'amuser… Prends garde petit fille, je vais te le faire fortement payé…

Il se redressa, la toisa quelques instants et fit demi-tour. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine fait trois pas, Hermione murmura deux mots qui le stoppèrent net.

-_Drago Malefoy_…

* * *

**et vOilà,**

**A SUIVRE !! **

**bOn j'suis pas ravie de tOut mais j'suis pas mécOntente de la fin... **

**pas vOus :p **

**j'espère que vOus avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre, pas tOp tOp mais bOn, j'suis pressée d'entamer la 'relatiOn' (pas amOureuz' mais just' la 'relatiOn') entre DragO et Miss HermiOne :) !! Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder !...**

**Sur ce, je vOus sOuhaites bOnne nuit Ou bOnne jOurnée.**

**A bientÔt !**


	8. Chapter 7

**bOnsOir à tOus,**

**vOici enfin le septième chapitre ! DésOlé de pas être tOut à fait dans les temps mais bOn bOulOt, bOulOt Oblige :)**

**petit RAR rapidOs : **

**myym :** _bien sur qu'il devait aller la vOir... sinOn ce s'rait pas drÔle !_

**hamataroo : **_Voldy ! Mdr ! Bon j'te le laiss' mais j'veux fair' parti de ses fidèles partisans ;) lOol, nan mOi j'veux sOit Lucius, sOit Bellatrix Lestrange (enfin façOn d'parler ! lOol ! C'est just' que j'l'adOr' !)._

**priinc3ss :** _mOi sadiqu' ! Oh !... vOui pitetre. hihihi !_

**r0z' :** _ben vii il fallait que j'lui trOuv' une réplique à la hauteur de Luna ! Je l'adOr' et c'est exactement cOmme ça que je la vOis :)_

**Roze Potter :** _je ne rafOll' pas nOn plus qu'Harry et HermiOne (sansOublier rOn bien sur) ne sOit pas amis mais bOn là c'est pOur les besOins d'une fic' ! lOol !_

**pinkly :** _cOnnard ? DragO MalefOy ! Oh! Mais enfin... cOmment Oses-tu ! lOol ! Mais cOntente que t'aime ma fic' :) !_

**langedesenfers :** _je peux m'arrêter là tOut simplement parce que j'suis du genr' sadique... hihihi. _

**lils :** _tu peux tOujOurs les pOser tes questiOns mais j'te prOmet pas d'y répOndre ;) lOol ! _

**mione69 :** _t'inquiète pas ça va pas aller aussi vite que ça, sinOn ce s'rait pas drÔle ;)._

**roSeSwan :** _il ne peut qu'être méchant... c'est dragO MalefOy pas n'impOrte qui ;) !_

**MalefoyHeartless :** _bien sur qu'un beau blOnd ça s'Oublie pas ;)._

**Naelys/Kfah :**_vOus n'aimez pas Harry pitetre ! lOol, quel dOmmage ... Mais ravie que vOus aimiez cette fic' :) !_

**elodu92 :**_c'était tOut simplement sOnattitude tel que je le vOis mOi, méchant, cynique... :) hihihi j'adOr' lOol ! Bref' tu vas avOir quelques répOnses à tes questiOns ici ! _

**Merci à tOus pOur vOs reviews, j'apprécie énOrmément :) ! Et merci à BBLaussi:) !**

**sur ce je vOus sOuhaite une**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7** : _pOurquOi lui !..._

Drago ne bougeait plus, c'était à peine si il respirait.

Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille assise sur le lit. La stupeur la plus totale se lisait très nettement sur son visage. Il lui semblait pourtant que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait clairement expliqué qu'Hermione Granger avait perdu la mémoire, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir...

Il se rappelait exactement quelle avait été sa réaction lors de l'annonce du directeur. Il avait gardé son attitude neutre, impassible mais le verre qu'il tenait avait éclaté en morceaux. Puis, alors que tous discutaient du 'cas Granger', il s'était levé et avait rapidement quitté la Grande Salle. Une fois dans sa salle commune, il avait, de rage, donné un coup de poing dans le mur, se brisant les doigts au passage.

La colère entière l'avait envahi et le pire c'est qu'il en ignorait exactement la cause. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que non seulement il n'avait pas pu la faire souffrir depuis la rentrée, alors que cela lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais qu'en plus, quand elle revenait c'était en ne se souvenant d'absolument rien… même pas de lui ! Alors désormais, l'humilier ne servirait plus à rien puisqu'elle ne savait même plus qu'elle lui était inférieure, que son sang était souillé…

Une fois calmé, il avait décidé qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il avait alors pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

_Il voulait la voir._

_Il devait la_ _voir._

C'était un besoin réel, vital, qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même, qui le prenait aux tripes. Il devait lui faire savoir qu'il était et serait toujours son pire cauchemar, qu'il hanterait sa vie et son esprit…

Quand il était entré et qu'il l'avait aperçu, il s'était tout de suite senti mieux. _Son souffre douleur était de retour_…

Il s'était approché, lui avait murmuré quelques '_gentillesse_s' dont il avait le secret et avait fait demi-tour, heureux d'avoir vu qu'elle avait été impressionné. C'était à ce moment qu'il l'avait entendu.

-_Drago Malefoy_…

C'était un murmure, quelques mots à peine audibles, légèrement hésitants, mais c'était dit. Et ces deux mots que la Gryffondor avait prononcé avaient suffit à faire retomber toute tension, tout sentiments autre que l'étonnement, la surprise.

Elle avait prononcé son nom, son prénom… _Elle se souvenait de lui _! Lui, Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, ennemi juré des Gryffondors, et surtout tortionnaire de la Sang de Bourbe qu'était Hermione Granger. Et pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle-même, de ses amis, de sa façon d'être, non tout cela n'était plus mais lui, son nom à lui, était ancré dans son esprit.

Il lui faisait face, ayant perdu toute assurance et attitude de supériorité, de suffisance. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans parler. Mais, alors qu'il allait lui demanderde répéter, un cri retentit derrière lui.

-MALEFOY!

Drago, se ressaisissant enfin, se retourna et reçut le poing de Harry en pleine figure. Le choc fut tel que Drago vacilla un instant. Il porta sa main à son visage d'où un mince filet de sang coulait délicatement de son nez. Drago resta un léger instant indécis, avant de sentir une vague de colère et de haine l'inonder.

Mais au moment où il allait répondre, Mme Pomfresh, l'air particulièrement énervé, entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

-Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! Miss Granger a besoin de repos ! Certainement pas d'une bagarre ! Dehors tous les deux !

-Mais…

-Oh non, Mr Potter ! Aucune discussion n'est possible, ni même acceptable ! Vous la verrez quand vous serez calmé et quand elle se sera remise de ces émotions ! Si elle s'en remet…

En entendant les dernières paroles de l'infirmière, Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés dans lesquels se mêlaient peur et inquiétude. Il lui lança un regard de dégoût, tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmière, suivit de près par Harry.

Quand ils ne furent plus dans le champ de vision de l'infirmière et d'Hermione, Harry lui attrapa violemment le bras et planta un regard haineux dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Malefoy?

Drago dégagea vivement son bras et le toisa avec toute la fureur qui l'animait.

-Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Tu as peur pour la pauvre sang de bourbe sans défense ?... Tu as décidé de jouer les chiens de garde pour essayer, vainement bien sur, de la protéger !

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'approcher ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair !

-Tu sais quoi Potter…

Drago se rapprocha encore plus du Gryffondor, de telle manière que leurs visages se retrouvèrent presque collés l'un à l'autre, un simple petit centimètre les séparant.

-... tant que je serais en vie, ta Sang de Bourbe de copine ne sera jamais, _jamais_, en paix.

-Oses lui faire du mal et je te le jure, _je te tue_!

-Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Les deux élèves se retournèrent en sursautant pour voir Rogue sortir de l'ombre d'un couloir, son sourire cynique collé aux lèvres.

-Voyons Mr Potter… faire des menaces de mort dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard… Ce n'est pas très malin... Excusez-vous Potter !

-JAMAIS !

-Très bien. Ce fera donc quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor… en plus des trente premiers bien sur, sans oublier le mois de retenu qui vous attend.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fusiller et Drago et son professeur de potions avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Une fois le Survivant disparut au détour d'un couloir, Rogue se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Drago, si vous voulez éviter les ennuis et les suspicions quant à votre nouvelle condition, vous feriez d'opter pour une autre attitude.

-Merci… _Severus_, mais je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide et encore moins de vos conseils ! Je ne suis plus ce petit gamin sur lequel il fallait veiller parce qu'il n'était autre que le fil Malefoy, destiné à devenir un grand sorcier, un grand mangemort.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Drago ! N'oubliez pas votre place dans ce château, je suis toujours votre professeur !

L'échange se déroulait à voix basse, mais quiconque serait passé par là aurait nettement sentit la tension palpable qui s'était emparée de l'endroit. Soudain Drago sortit sa baguette, la pointant droit sur son professeur. Celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction ne fit pas un geste.

-Et _vous_… n'oubliez jamais qui je suis! Surtout hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard!

Le professeur de potions resta un instant interdit mais lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Drago était déjà loin.

Alors Rogue sentit une sensation, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et qu'il n'appréciait guère, s'emparer de lui.

_Severus Rogue eut peur_. Peur de ce qu'allait devenir le jeune Malefoy, peur qu'il ne devienne comme son père, peur qu'il ne soit trop tard…

**_oOo_**

Drago était rentré dans sa salle commune, il s'affala dans le canapé, plongeant son regard dans le feu qui s'était allumé dans la cheminée lorsqu'il était entré.

Il sentait la colère bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui, colère qui n'attendait qu'à exploser. Pourtant, une pensée finit par s'imposer dans son esprit, une pensée qui le calma légèrement.

_Hermione Granger.._.

Ce n'était pas le simple fait de penser à elle qui l'apaisa, mais c'était surtout le fait de savoir qu'elle s'était souvenue de lui. Pas de Potter, Weasley, ou même de Dumbledore… mais de lui ! Lui, Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi ?!

Evidemment, il ignorait jusqu'à quel point ses souvenirs s'étendaient à son sujet mais il allait remédier à ça.

Et le jour où elle se souviendrait entièrement de lui, uniquement de lui bien sur... ce jour là, il se ferait un plaisir de la faire souffrir, de la torturer plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait… _et de l'anéantir complètement_.

**_oOo_**

A l'infirmerie, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se remettre de ses émotions. Quand les deux garçons étaient sortis, Mme Pomfresh avait posé sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille. Hermione avait alors sursauté et, complètement paniquée, elle s'était levée et s'était précipitée dans le fond de la salle. Elle s'était laissée glisser contre le mur, avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, glissant sa tête entre ses bras, tremblante.

Mme Pomfresh s'était sentie totalement désemparée face à un tel désarroi. Elle prit alors la sage décision de s'armer de patience et d'attendre que la jeune fille se calme d'elle-même. Mais quand elle dut quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements, Hermione était toujours à terre et n'avait pas changé de position. Après un dernier regard et un léger soupir, l'infirmière baissa la lumière, sans éteindre complètement et sortit.

_**oOo**_

Collée contre le mur comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, Hermione tremblait, faisant écho au froid qui l'avait envahi, elle, et la grande pièce.

_Drago Malefoy_…

Ce nom la hantait tout comme le visage de son propriétaire.

_Drago Malefoy_…

Ce nom s'était imposé à elle tout comme la sensation que ce jeune homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais voilà, elle avait beau chercher, se torturer l'esprit, elle ne trouvait pas un vrai souvenir à lui rattacher.

Quand Harry était entré, elle avait nettement senti la colère qui l'animait et, par leurs regards échangés, si pleins de hargne, elle en avait rapidement déduit qu'ils étaient ennemis. Et elle savait également que _Drago_ ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, tout en lui accordant une importance troublante. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la raison qui le poussait à lui vouer une haine aussi dévastatrice…

Il lui en voulait tant de ne pas avoir été présente le jour de la rentrée, pour son plaisir personnelle... Il avait apparemment besoin d'elle pour '_aller bien'_. Il avait besoin de la faire souffrir pour se sentir '_heureux_'. C'était tellement étrange et si ambiguë à la fois. Malgré tout, Hermione se sentait étrangement attirée par ce démon blond, comme elle l'avait surnommé. Il était désormais le seul lien qu'elle possédait avec la vie qu'elle avait vécu…

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, une fois de plus, et leva la tête pour voir qui venait la déranger.

Devant elle se dressait l'homme qui hantait toutes ces pensées. Elle le regarda s'installer à ses côtés sur le sol gelé avant qu'il ne plonge son regard d'acier dans ses yeux chocolatés. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à s'observer mutuellement.

Drago était étrangement calme, sans aucun sentiment de haine, de colère ou encore de dégoût. Il se contentait de la regarder. Elle paraissait si perdue, si troublée… si tourmentée. Sans le montrer, il jubilait. Elle souffrait tellement… mais elle ignorait que cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle ressentirait quand il en aurait fini avec elle…

Il finit par briser le silence.

-Alors voilà, on nous annonce au dîner que tu as été attaqué et que tu es désormais amnésique. Pour… _m'amuser_, je décide de te rendre une petite visite et là, surprise, tu dis mon nom ! Donc si je comprends bien, tu te souviens de moi ?

Hermione ne dit rien et l'observa longuement, puis d'une petite voix, légèrement enrouée, elle se mit à parler.

-Je… en fait, je… je sais pas trop. C'est juste que… quand je t'ai vu, je ne sais pas trop… ton nom s'est... imposé à moi. Mais je ne saurais vraiment pas expliquer pourquoi. J'ai beau… chercher, encore et toujours, je ne trouve malheureusement aucun souvenir qui te relis à la vie que j'ai vécu…

-Donc tu te souviens juste de mon nom mais pas de moi…

Drago tourna le regard et fixa un point invisible tout en réfléchissant.

Tout doucement, Hermione leva la main et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Délicatement, elle se mit à jouer avec les mèches blondes du Serpentard. Drago ne dit rien, ne fit rien, mais ferma les yeux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy se laissa aller à une caresse, un geste tendre que lui offrait une fille.

_Cette fille_…

Un large sourire sarcastique s'étira alors sur son visage pâle tandis qu'une idée nouvelle germait dans son esprit. Si, en plus, il pouvait la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, se serait encore plus réjouissant de la voir tomber…

Il replaça son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa délicatement sa tête au creux de son épaule. A nouveau, il ne dit rien mais cette fois-ci, il sentit un étrange et très léger pincement au cœur…

Il murmura alors doucement à son oreille, sur un ton particulièrement froid, trois petits mots auxquels Hermione répondit en le serrant encore plus.

-_Je te hais_ !...

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Hermione consentit enfin à le lâcher.

-Drago… je peux te poser une question?

-Je t'écoute…

-Dis-moi… tu saurais m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai giflé?... et quand?

* * *

**bOn ben vOilà,**

**j'suis pas hyper cOnvaincu que ce chapitre sOit typ' tOp' mais bOn... **

**J'suis désOlé pOur la lOngueur par cOntre, j'aimerais fair' plus lOng mais c'est assez cOmpliqué parce que j'veux tOujOurs cOuper à un mOment 'fatidique' hihihi !**

**Bref' j'espère quand même que vOus avez aimé même si ce chapitre est lOin d'être le meilleur ! ;) lOol !**

**Bref' !**

**bientÔt (mais j'avOue je sais pas trOp quand là :s !)**

**bizOox tOus !**


	9. Chapter 8

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**vOilà le Chapitre 8, j'ai essayé de me dépêcher et je dOis dire que pOur une fOis j'suis pas mécOntente du résultat. En plus, il est un peu plus lOng que les autres, j'vais essayer d'cOntinuer dans cette vOie là ;).**

**Rapide RAR :**

**hamataroo :** _j'suis vraiment cOntente que tu trOuv' que les sentiments cOntradictOir' de DragO sOnt bien retranscris parce que c'est pas l'plus facile à faire... Il peut pas tOmber amOureux du jOur au lendemain quand même ;)... encOr' faut-il qu'il tOmbe amOureux... ! Et pOur vOldy, mOi j'le veux bien avec sa face de serpent :p lOol !_

**RoSeSwAn :** _rendez-vous dans quelques chapitres pOur savOir si il va s'adOucir... lOol. _

**guignou :** _cOntente que tu aime malgré le fait que l'histOir' sOit 'dure' cOmme tu dis ;)._

**myym :** _et Oui l'amOur et la haine sOnt si prOch', et j'ai une phrase en tête qui le prOuveras bien mais j'te dis rien maintenant car elle sera prOnOncé par une de nOs deux hérOs... (et nOn ce n'est pas un truc du genre "il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amOur", ce s'rait trOp 'simple', c'est plus... recherché dirOns-nOus, même si elle s'est impOsé à mOi un beau matin ) !_

**priinc3ss :** _j'espère que tu as cOmpris maintenant que c'était DragO qui disait à Hermione qu'il la haïssait et que elle, elle répOnd en le serrant encOr' plus fOrt dans ses bras ._

**Malefoy Heartless :**_ Il la terrOriz' mais l'impressiOnne en même temps, et puis il est envOutant nOtre cher Drago... ;). J'ai aimé faire l'altercatiOn entre Harry et DragO et Rogue et DragO. Et puis j'adOr' faire un DragO sur de lui et impressiOnant :) !!_

**virginie01 :** _cOntente que ma fic' te plaise ! Par cOntre, si il est cOmme ça DragO c'est parce que pOur mOi c'est un être cruel, pleins de mauvaise attentiOn, en fait en lisant ma fic' il vaut mieux t'enlever l'image du DragO trOp peureux à mOn gOût qu'On nOus as servi dans les livres et surtOut dans les films. Et pis Oui mtn il est mangemOrt et ce n'est pas n'impOrte qui, il est le fils de Lucius MalefOy qui même après la disparitiOn de sOn maître a fait régner sa lOi dans la cOmmunauté sOrcière... dOnc bOn vOilà ! Mais j'espèr' que ça t'plaît quand même ;) !_

**elodu92 :** _eh Oui elle se sOuvient de la gifle mais bOn que de ça... pOur l'mOment ;) ! _

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur' !!**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8** : _rester la même... sans être tOut à fait pareil..._

Drago était diaboliquement ravi. 

Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui parler, le simple fait d'être à ses côtés semblait raviver en elle des souvenirs enfouis ; bien qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se souvienne pas tout de suite de la magistrale gifle qu'elle lui avait infligé lors de leur troisième année. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui le fixait avec une lueur d'espoir ancré dans son regard noisette.

-Pour rien !

-Si je t'ai giflé c'est que je devais avoir une bonne raison quand même !

-Ca y est ! Tu as retrouvé ta langue !

Hermione s'empourpra légèrement, se détacha complètement de Drago et détourna le regard. Cette réaction amusa le jeune Serpentard. 

Il l'impressionnait. Elle qui s'était toujours fortement opposée à lui, lui tenant tête, ne s'intéressant jamais à lui comme le faisait toutes les autres filles de Poudlard. Mais maintenant la donne avait changé. 

-Je ne vais pas te raconter ta vie Granger, je pense que tu dois te souvenir par toi-même… Tout ce que je peux faire c'est répondre à certaines de tes questions, sans aller trop loin bien sur…

-Alors j'ai une question pour toi…

-Pose toujours.

-Tu me détestes ?

-Non… Je te hais !... 

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme moi…

Drago plongea un regard illuminait d'une étrange fureur et d'une légère frustration dans les yeux de la jeune fille, tandis que dans sa tête résonnait en écho une phrase qu'il refusait d'écouter '_parce que tu n'es pas à moi…_'. 

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne sachant que penser. Il la haïssait… Mais alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à ressentir ce même sentiment envers lui ?... Au lieu de ça, elle préférait le prendre dans ses bras ou simplement rester à ses côtés. Tout était si étrange et si compliqué…

Elle finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Et moi ?

-Quoi toi ?

-Je suis censé te haïr autant que tu me hais ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, détournant à son tour le regard.

-Oui…

-Ah !... Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

-… Ecoute Granger, on n'a jamais été ami, on s'est toujours voué une haine irréprochable, toi avec tes deux amis, Potter et Weasley, et moi… Ca ne concerne pas vraiment que nous puisque nos deux maisons sont ennemies depuis toujours, Gryffondors et Serpentards se haïssent et c'est comme ça depuis que Poudlard est né. Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre. 

Drago s'arrêta un court instant et en regardant Hermione il décela une légère pointe de déception et d'amertume se peindre sur son visage pâle.

-Je ne t'adresserais jamais la parole devant les autres élèves Granger, on me lapiderait pour un simple regard amical envers toi… Mais si jamais on a l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau seuls tout les deux, je serais aimable et je t'aiderais à retrouver ta mémoire, si tu en as envie…

-Commence par m'appeler Hermione.

Drago hocha légèrement la tête puis se remit sur ses pieds, reprenant instantanément son air arrogant et sûr de lui. Il tendit une main à Hermione et l'aida à se remettre, elle aussi, debout. 

-Je vais y aller. Tu devrais aller te coucher également et dans ton lit, pas sur le sol...

Sans attendre de réponse, Drago sortit de l'infirmerie et se fondit dans la noirceur des couloirs. Hermione sourit légèrement avant de se glisser dans le lit moelleux et de plonger dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Ni le Serpentard, ni la Gryffondor ne vit l'ombre sortir du bureau de Mme Pomfresh. _Elle_ se plaça devant une fenêtre et un rayon lunaire éclaira le visage heureux de Dumbledore. Il regarda un instant la jeune fille qui se reposait paisiblement. Il avait suivi l'échange des deux ennemis et au fur et à mesure, un espoir réel s'était emparé de lui. 

_Le Serpent pourrait sauver la Lionne…_

_La Lionne pourrait sauver le Serpent…_

_oOo_

La semaine passa tranquillement.

A l'infirmerie, Hermione reprenait toutes ses forces mais ce repos forcé l'énervait de plus en plus. Harry, Ron et Ginny passait la voir tous les jours. Ils lui racontaient leurs journées de cours, des petites anecdotes à propos des élèves, ou les dernières bêtises de certains autres. Ils essayaient, en vain, de faire rire Hermione, où du moins de la faire simplement sourire. Mais la jeune fille ne les écoutait pas, c'était à peine si elle s'apercevait de leur présence, de plus elle ne leur parlait toujours pas, ni à l'infirmière d'ailleurs… Cette attitude peinait énormément les trois Gryffondors, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi elle se fermait complètement face à eux, ni pourquoi elle fixait continuellement la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie…

En effet, Hermione était complètement perdue dans cette contemplation comme si le simple fait de regarder la porte aller faire apparaître la seule personne qu'elle voulait la voir franchir. La Gryffondor espérait en effet que le jeune Serpentard qui hantait ses pensées reviendrait la voir. Mais les jours passaient et il ne venait pas. Alors elle se renfermait encore un peu plus sur elle-même. 

Le samedi soir, Hermione eut la visite de Dumbledore. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire mais la lueur de reconnaissance qui naissait dans ces yeux chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avait désormais disparu, et elle reporta son attention sur la porte. 

-Bonsoir Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Madame Pomfresh a donné son accord, vous pourrez sortir demain.

A cette annonce, Hermione retrouva un sourire heureux. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette prison. Elle allait pouvoir revoir Drago…

-Cependant, il faut mettre au point quelques petits détails.

Hermione regarda enfin le directeur dans les yeux et porta toute son attention sur lui.

-Depuis votre cinquième année, vous êtes ce que l'on appelle une préfete, c'est-à-dire que vous avez pour rôle de veiller à la sécurité des élèves ainsi que de faire attention à ce qu'il ne fasse trop pas de bêtises. Il y a deux préfets choisis dans chaque maison à partir de la cinquième année et lors de la septième année, les professeurs et moi-même désignons deux préfets en chef parmi les différents préfets. Leur rôle est de superviser le travail des préfets, d'organiser certaines activités, ou encore faire des rondes les soirs... et ils doivent également partager un appartement pendant toute l'année scolaire.

Hermione écoutait attentivement, notant à nouveau dans sa tête les informations que lui livrait Dumbledore sur le monde étrange dans lequel elle devait désormais vivre. 

-Cette année vous aviez été choisi pour être la préfete en chef, malheureusement, suite à votre état, j'ai du confier le rôle à une autre. Cependant, je doute que vous devriez retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor, il est préférable que vous soyez au calme. C'est pourquoi je vous ais fait installé une chambre à côté des appartements des préfets en chef, ainsi vous aurez droit à de la solitude mais au moindre problème, vous pourrez faire appel à eux.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un court instant et Hermione en profita pour le remercier d'un sourire. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il ne lui demande pas de se fondre tout de suite dans la foule des élèves. 

-Sachez quand même que j'ai du mettre toute l'école au courant, sans entrer dans les détails bien sur, de votre état d'amnésie… Mais je leur ais expressément interdit de vous poser trop de questions ou même de vous ennuyer. Cependant vous risquez d'avoir droit à des petites attentions. De plus, si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez retourner en cours dès lundi. Tout cela vous convient-il ?

Hermione acquiesça, légèrement abasourdis, mais heureuse. 

-Parfait ! Je vais donc vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin.

Dumbledore partit après avoir dit au revoir à Mme Pomfres et Hermione, fatiguée, se laissa happer par Morphée.

_oOo_

Quand Hermione sortit de son sommeil, elle fut envahie par la douce chaleur propagée les rayons du soleil qui filtrait entre volets entrouverts. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Dumbledore qui discutait avec Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci aperçut alors que la Gryffondor était réveillée et les deux adultes s'approchèrent d'elle. Le directeur lui adressa un franc sourire auquel Hermione répondit un peu plus timidement.

-Bonjours Miss Granger. Prête pour votre grande sortie ?

Hermione acquiesça vivement, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus. L'infirmière dut la forcer à rester assise le temps de prendre ses médicaments, pour la dernière fois.

Enfin Hermione put se lever. 

Fébrilement, elle s'approcha de l'entrée et d'un pas, au début incertain, elle sortit.

_Elle était_ _libre_…

-Suivez-moi Miss Granger, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Dumbledore s'amusait de la réaction de sa jeune élève. 

Hermione le suivit à travers le labyrinthique château, s'émerveillant toujours autant devant la beauté du lieu. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un tableau représentant un vieil homme en train de lire. En les entendant arriver, il leva les yeux de son livre.

-Bonjour Albus ! Comment allez-vous ? 

-Bonjour Hector. Je vais bien merci. Je te présente ta nouvelle protégée. Hermione Granger.

-Bonjour Hermione.

La jeune fille se sentait tout intimidée face à ces deux hommes imposants, même si l'un d'eux était peint sur une toile et accroché à un mur. Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire timide. 

-Hector garde l'entrée de ta chambre. Pour pouvoir rentrer, il te faudra lui donner un mot de passe, pour l'instant il s'agit de 'résurrection' mais tu peux le changer quand tu veux… quand tu seras seule avec lui…

Hermione fixa son directeur, étonnée. 

Aurait-il oublié qu'elle ne parlait pas… 

Mais en voyant ses yeux pétillants de malice, elle comprit. Il savait. Elle ignorait comment mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait parler.

Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers Hector et prononça le mot de passe avant de s'effacer pour laisser Hermione passer devant. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent laissa Hermione sans voix. 

Il s'agissait d'une chambre, ni trop petite, ni trop grande mais extrêmement chaleureuse. Le décor était simple, dans les tons rouges et or, bien évidemment. Elle était également peu meublée se contentant simplement d'un bureau, une armoire et un lit qui semblait être une invitation au repos éternel. 

-Tu as également une salle de bain individuelle de ce côté-là.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte que venait de pointer du doigt Dumbledore et l'ouvrit. La salle de bain était tout aussi simple que la chambre, plutôt petite mais agréable et lumineuse. 

-Tenez Miss Granger, venez voir par ici.

Hermione s'approcha et observa le directeur passer sa main sur une image représentant un petit lion qui se révéla être en réalité une sorte d'interrupteur. Et quand il retira sa main, une porte était apparue sur le mur. Il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une salle légèrement plus grande que la chambre de la Gryffondor mais tout aussi agréable. 

Hermione leva la tête et vit au plafond un immense H entourait d'un Lion, d'un Serpent, d'un Aigle et d'un Blaireau. 

-Vous voici dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, vous constaterez que vous pouvez venir ici au moindre problème. Pour l'instant ils ne sont pas là, ils sont certainement à Pré-au-Lard, mais vous pourrez sans doute faire leur connaissance ce soir.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait apparaître, Dumbledore fit disparaître la porte. 

-Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez y aller, eux ne peuvent pas avoir accès à votre chambre, à moins que vous ne leur donniez le mot de passe de votre porte d'entrée bien sur. Vous avez toute la journée devant vous pour découvrir le château, le déjeuner a lieu de midi à quatorze heure et le dîner a lieu à vingt heure dans la Grande Salle, il vous suffira de suivre les élèves, votre table est celle où mangent des élèves aux couleurs rouge et or, couleur de Gryffondor.

Après un dernier clin d'œil, Dumbledore s'en alla, laissant la Gryffondor seule avec elle-même. Hermione examina encore une fois sa nouvelle chambre puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. 

Elle retira ses vêtements et s'observa dans le miroir. Sa peau était blanche, beaucoup trop pâle, et sa maigreur semblait déterminé à vouloir supprimer toutes formes féminines. Les longues cicatrices sur son bas-ventre, au dessus de son sein gauche, sans oublier celles qui ornaient son dos et sa joue droite, témoignaient de l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu. Même si elle allait mieux, son état physique restait assez pathétique. 

Elle entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps la revigora. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée mais lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentait bien mieux et surtout beaucoup plus propre. Elle attacha une serviette autour d'elle et retourna dans la chambre. Elle ignorait comment Dumbledore avait fait mais il y avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'armoire. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit. 

Avant de s'éloigner, elle se tourna vers Hector qui lui souriait. 

-Je… Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je parle…

-Alors c'est un honneur que d'entendre votre voix Miss. Bonne balade.

-Merci Hector.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement avant de s'éloigner à petits pas.

oOo

Le château était tout simplement immense et Hermione se sentait écraser par la majesté des lieux. Elle passa une heure dans les hauteurs de Poudlard sans croiser personne. Elle finit par redescendre et atteignit le hall d'entrée gigantesque par lequel ils étaient passés lors de son arrivée. Là, elle rencontra les premiers élèves. 

Perdu dans sa contemplation elle ne fit pas attention à eux mais ce n'était pas leur cas. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent immédiatement à son apparition et furent remplacées par de légers murmures surexcités. Ils n'en revenaient pas, Hermione Granger était bel et bien là devant leurs yeux. 

Certains frissonnèrent en apercevant la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue mais personne n'osa l'approcher de peur de la déranger, et tous la regardèrent s'éloigner. 

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au détour d'un nouvel escalier, un Serdaigle osa poser la question qui leurs brûlait les lèvres.

-C'était bien Hermione Granger ?!

oOo

Hermione ne bougeait plus. 

Elle semblait soudainement incapable du moindre mouvement. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, elle contemplait la gigantesque salle qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Des étagères à en perdre la tête montaient vers le plafond qui paraissait si lointain. Et des livres… Des centaines, des milliers de livres. 

Hermione avança doucement dans la première rangée qui s'intitulait 'Créatures Magiques' et délicatement caressa les côtes des livres devant lesquelles elle passait, lisant rapidement les titres. « _Dragons, savoir les domestiquer_ », « _Créatures magiques, la vérité_ », « _Savoir prendre soins d'une Licorne_ », « _Centaures, créatures de la nuit_ », et tant d'autres qu'Hermione aurait voulu lire d'une traite. 

Elle passa dans une nouvelle allée dont elle vit qu'il s'agissait de livres traitant de 'l'Histoire de la Magie'. « _Les débuts de la sorcellerie_ », « _La Magie de tout temps_ », « _Magie Blanche, Magie Noire, quelle différence ?_ », « _Le temps de la Magie_ », « _D'où vient la Magie, traité de Napolie Drallus_ »...

Hermione attrapa quelques livres qu'elle trouvait intéressant et alla s'installer sur une table isolée. 

Elle lut pendant des heures, sans s'apercevoir que la journée passait, remettant certains ouvrages pour en prendre d'autres, notant mentalement certains détails importants. Elle ne fut dérangé par personne mais, le soir, son ventre finit par lui rappelait que les heures avaient défilé. Elle rangea alors tous les livres qui s'étalait devant elle et quitta, légèrement à contre cœur, la Bibliothèque.

A peine sortit, elle entendit des éclats de rire qu'elle décida de suivre après avoir entendu le mot 'manger' prononçait par une des élèves. Elle les vit entrer dans une salle encore plus grande que la Bibliothèque et que le hall d'entrée et, à l'intérieur, Hermione put voir des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves en train de manger en discutant et en riant, innocemment. 

Elle s'approcha lentement et, se cachant derrière une des immenses portes, elle les observa. Ils semblaient tous si heureux, si pleins de vie, qu'elle se sentit soudainement vide. Elle aperçut Harry, Ron et Ginny qui bavardait avec d'autres personnes de la même maison, eux ne semblaient pas si joyeux que les autres mais s'efforçaient de ne rien faire transparaître. 

Hermione chercha alors des yeux, le jeune sorcier blond aux yeux d'acier mais ne le vit nul part. Décidément elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter tout ces regards, surtout si Drago n'était pas présent, aussi étrange que cette remarque puisse l'être… 

Elle se détourna de la Grande Salle et reprit le chemin inverse. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore leva la tête pour voir, avec une pointe de tristesse, Hermione s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

oOo

Hermione eut du mal à retrouver le chemin de sa chambre et elle se perdit à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, au bout d'une bonne demie heure, elle reconnut le couloir qui menait au tableau d'Hector. Il lui sourit et posa sur elle un regard bienveillant quand il la vit arriver, légèrement essoufflée.

-Alors Miss, cette balade ?

-Je me suis perdue sur le chemin du retour.

Hermione grimaça en repensant aux multiples couloirs qu'elle venait de arpenter. 

-Ce château est en effet un vrai labyrinthe, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous avez fini par revenir. 

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, le bruit sourd d'une chute la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et scruta le couloir sombre. Elle aperçut alors une ombre au sol qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Elle s'approcha prudemment.

-Qui est là ?...

Mais alors qu'elle était à un dizaine de mètre de l'inconnu, elle le reconnu. 

_Lui_, Drago Malefoy. 

Elle poussa un léger cri où perçait nettement la peur et se précipita sur le Serpentard. Quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il était, ses craintes montèrent d'un cran. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée par endroit montrant des blessures profondes qui saignaient encore, se mélangeant à la poussière et la boue qui le parsemait. 

Il planta son regard dans celui rempli d'inquiétude de la jeune fille et remua les lèvres. Hermione dut mettre son oreille contre sa bouche pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui murmurait.

-S'il te… plaît… Pas… infirmerie… personne… au courant…

Hermione sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser mais consentit à accepter la demande du jeune homme. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout avec beaucoup de difficulté et vit qu'il boitait fortement. Tout doucement elle le traîna vers le tableau d'Hector qui, après avoir entendu le mot de passe, les laissa passer, le visage empreint d'anxiété.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione installa Drago sur son lit et entreprit de lui retirer sa robe de sorcier et quand il ne fut plus qu'en caleçon, chose qui ne la fit même pas rougir, la panique l'envahit. 

Le Serpentard était blessés à plusieurs endroits mais elle ignorait comment les guérir. Elle savait, suite à ses lectures dans la bibliothèque, qu'il existait des sorts de guérison mais elle était bien incapable d'en lancer un, de plus elle n'avait pas de baguette magique ce qui compliqué encore plus l'affaire. 

Elle se força à respirer calmement puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle ressortit avec plusieurs serviette et deux bouteilles d'eau. Elle entreprit alors de nettoyer les plaies avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Quand elle eut fini, elles étaient nettement plus propres. 

La jeune fille se pencha vers Drago qui avait cessé de bouger et comprit, avec soulagement, qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi. Alors elle s'assit à côté de lui et le veilla jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison d'elle. 

Et, sans même sans rendre compte, au moment de plonger dans un profond sommeil, elle attrapa la main de Drago. 

* * *

**

* * *

**

bOn ben vOilà,

**alOrs qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça va pas trOp vite et que vOus avez tOut cOmpris :) !**

**Je vOus sOuhaites à tOus de bOnnes fêtes de Pâques et n'Oubliez pas la p'tite review pOur laisser vOs impressiOn ;) !**

**bientÔt !**


	10. Chapter 9

**bOnsOir -Ou bOnjOur-**

**vOici le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vOus plaira, je viens d'y passer l'après-midi et je reste mOyennemant cOnvaincu du résultat.**

**Bref'Ouille ! **

**/.\IMPORTANT/.\**

**Pour les besOins de ce nOuveau Chapitre et de la suite, j'ai dû mOdifier le chapitre 3, de ce fait : DragO ne se sert pas de Pansy ParkinsOn pOur 'assOuvir' certains besOins et du cOup il ne la jette pas cOmme une vieille chaussette !!**

**/.\...ImPoRtAnT.../.\**

**Voilà !**

**RAR :**

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy :**_ pOur l'instant quand l'inspiratiOn me quitte, ça dure quelques heures vOire un Ou deux jOurs mais elle revient tOujOurs ;)_

**hamataroo :** _euh... pOurquOi veux-tu m'emprunter Lucius? mOi j'veux bien mais tu m'le ramène quand j'en aurais besOin Okay ?! ;)_

**langedesenfers :** _ben ta lanterne ne sera pas tOtalement éclairée avant... pffiOu je sais pas cOmbien de chapitres mais bOn ça va v'nir ;)_

**RoSeSwAn :** _tu vas désOrmais avOir la répOnse à ta dernière review mais pas encOr' la mémOiré cOmplète d'HermiOne !_

**Krrista :** _et je te remercie d'avance pOur ta fidélité ;)_

**myym :** _ne t'inquiète pas tu vas enfin avOir quelques répOnses (en éspèrant qu'elles te suffirOnt ) :)_

**elodu92 :** _j'essaie d'aller rapidement mais bOn y'a, malheureusement, pas que ma fic' dans ma vie lOol :)_

**Naelys/Kfah :**_ je vOus rassur' vOs review ne me fOnt pas chier, lOin d'là, j'les adOr', elles me fOnt rire ! Donc vOus pOuvez cOntinuer (enfin évitez de trOp vOus entretuer quand même ;) )_

**Merci pOur vOs reviews et merci à **_MalefoyHeartless_ _Aurelie Malfoy__tititaisant_** et **_priinc3ss _

**Au fait, désOrmais les pOints de vues d'HermiOne et DragO, vOire des autres, vOnt s'alterner dans les chapitres. J'peux pas vraiment faire autrement puisqu'ils sOnt désOrmais tOus à Poudlard... **

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : _pOurras-tu encOr' être sauvé ?..._

Quand Drago se réveilla, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qui s'était passé. Il garda un instant les yeux fermés, respira un bon coup, et les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent dans son esprit.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit que le jour commençait à se lever.

Il voulut alors se redresser mais sentant un poids sur son bras, il baissa la tête et aperçut Hermione qui dormait paisiblement, sa tête posait sur son bras. Il se dégagea doucement, non pas qu'il ne veuille pas la réveiller, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler, il valait donc mieux, pour elle comme pour lui, qu'elle reste au pays des songes.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il retirait son bras, ce fut sa main qui resta bloquée et lorsqu'il en comprit la raison il fut stupéfait et resta un long moment bouche bée. Elle lui avait pris la main. Elle lui tenait la main. Son visage se teinta alors d'un dégoût non dissimulé et, sans aucune délicatesse, il arracha sa main de celle de la jeune fille. Hermione remua mais, au grand soulagement de Drago, elle ne se réveilla pas.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle chambre d'Hermione. Il vit une porte, s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. C'était la salle de bain. Il s'empressa alors de se laver les mains, comme si il voulait enlever toute trace de la nuit passer à serrer celle d'Hermione, une sang de bourbe qui se permettait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Son regard glissa sur le miroir accroché au mur. Il était en caleçon et ne se souvenait ni quand ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette tenue. Mais avant même de commencer à chercher, la réponse vint d'elle-même. _Hermione_… Ses blessures avaient été nettoyées et commençaient déjà à cicatriser, mais son état resté pour le moins pitoyable. Il était plus pâle que jamais et les seules couleurs qu'il avait étaient dues aux quelques bleus qui parsemaient son corps et au sang coagulé de ses multiples plaies. Il sortit de la salle de bain, récupéra sa baguette posait sur la table de nuit et se lança différents sorts de guérison. Une minute plus tard, il était impeccable et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la journée infernale qu'il avait vécue. Il se rhabilla et observa la jeune Gryffondor qui dormait encore. Merlin qu'il pouvait la haïr, elle, son corps, ses cheveux, son air de petite fille perdue et innocente. Il détourna son regard et sortit sans se retourner.

**_oOo_**

Ce fut la fermeture du tableau d'Hector qui réveilla Hermione.

Encore légèrement endormie, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Drago n'était plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle l'aidait et lui partait, sans un mot, sans un remerciement. Décidément, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'attachait à lui alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas et le lui montrait très bien.

Hermione se rallongea sur le lit et soupira un grand coup.

Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir…

Mais voilà, elle ne souvenait toujours de rien.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Harry, Ron et Ginny qui, chaque jour de la semaine, étaient patiemment venus la voir à l'infirmerie et elle… elle les avait tout simplement lâchement ignoré. Ils ne cherchaient pourtant qu'à l'aider mais depuis qu'Hermione avait eu ce 'flash' sur le jeune homme à la cicatrice, elle avait préféré se fermer à son amitié, incluant du même coup l'amitié que lui portait les deux Weasley.

Cependant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas en côtoyant uniquement Drago Malefoy qu'elle allait retrouver sa mémoire. Et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs… _pour se venger_. De plus, non seulement Drago et elle étaient sensés être ennemis, mais ils faisaient, de toute façon, partis de deux maisons différentes, de ce fait, il ne devait pas réellement la connaître, ils ne devaient pas avoir vécu les mêmes choses. Leurs passés différés. En revanche, Harry, Ron et Ginny, eux pourraient l'aider et lui dire exactement qui elle était. Elle devait leur laisser une 'chance'.

Et puis de toute façon… pourquoi s'attacher à une personne qui la haïssait de tout être, de tout son cœur ?...

Décidée, Hermione se leva d'un bond. Il lui fallait des réponses et elle ne les trouverait qu'auprès de ceux qui avaient clairement été proche d'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements de la veille, avec lesquels elle s'était d'ailleurs endormie. Lorsqu'à nouveau ses yeux se posèrent sur les cicatrices, son visage s'assombrit. Elles détestaient ses marques qui lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait vécu car même si elle ne se souvenait des tortures infligées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer… Imaginer l'objet tranchant s'enfoncer dans sa peau faisant abondamment couler son sang, imaginer les hurlements qu'elle n'avait certainement pu contenir, imaginer l'homme, ou pire les hommes, la pénétrant avec force…

Hermione secoua vivement la tête. Elle devait cesser de penser à tout ça.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers Hector, ayant perdu toute son assurance. Le vieil homme peint lui fit un chaleureux sourire qu'Hermione compara avec ceux bienveillant qu'avait le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

-N'ayez crainte Hermione, tout se passera bien.

Après un dernier sourire réconfortant et un petit clin d'œil, il se replongea dans sa lecture et Hermione s'éloigna.

**_oOo_**

En arrivant dans le couloir central qui menait à la Grande Salle, Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer pour battre furieusement contre sa poitrine. Son esprit aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais ses jambes, elles, continuaient, lentement mais sûrement, d'avancer.

Il devait lui rester une centaine de mètres à faire quand, venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire au sien, Harry et Ron apparurent. Ils discutaient vivement et ne l'avaient pas vu.

Hermione respira profondément, s'approcha et s'adressa aux deux Gryffondor d'une petite voix, pas très sûre d'elle.

-Bonjour.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en sursaut et regardèrent la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Harry fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Hermione… tu… tu peux parler ?... Tu… tu te souviens de nous ?

-Je peux parler, en effet… mais… je ne me souviens de vous uniquement parce que vous êtes venus me voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie… _Désolé_… Et je vous demande pardon aussi pour vous avoir ignoré, je… j'étais encore un peu perdue mais il n'y a pas d'excuses… je…

-C'est bon Hermione ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Harry lui fit un sourire radieux avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Ron qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre du choc.

-Euh… Ron ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… Euh… Oui… Oui, oui, ça va… Bon... ben et si on allait manger ?!

-Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ?! Tu es un véritable estomac sur pattes !

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire pendant que Ron bougonnait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que c'était la jeune fille qui venait de lancer cette taquinerie. Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément et le silence se fit dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne la parole.

-Hermione ? Tu te souviens de Ron ?

-En réalité… Pas vraiment…

-Mais pourtant…

-En fait, ma mémoire revient par petit, tout petit, fragment… Alors de temps en temps j'ai… des sortes de flashs… Sans pour autant me souvenir réellement.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé avec ma cicatrice ?...

-Eh bien… Oui…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus pour l'instant. Ecoute, c'est un bon début que tu es des 'flashs' comme tu dis, c'est encourageant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu retrouveras rapidement la mémoire.

Hermione sourit sincèrement à Harry.

Malgré tout, malgré la vision qu'elle avait eu, Hermione trouvait que ce jeune homme avec cette drôle de cicatrice était attachant, quant à ce Ronald Weasley… Hermione tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits… Et elle sourit. Elle sentait qu'elle allait facilement s'attacher aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Bon allons réconforter nos estomac… enfin surtout celui de Ron.

Suivant la parole d'Harry, les trois amis reprirent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons étaient heureux, ils se sentaient légers.

Hermione, même sans souvenirs, restait Hermione. _Leur Hermione_.

Au moment où ils passèrent les portes, un lourd silence les accueillit. Tous les regards venaient de converger vers Harry, Ron et surtout, Hermione. Cette dernière s'arrêta et sembla hésiter, gênée devant toute l'attention que sa simple personne attirait. Alors elle sentit Harry glisser délicatement sa main dans la sienne, exactement comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, selon l'avis de la jeune fille, et Ron s'empara de son bras, assez maladroitement et pourtant avec une certaine délicatesse.

Le Trio était de retour.

**_oOo_**

Assis à la table des Serpentards, Drago était en grande discussion avec Blaise Zabinni lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il se retourna pour voir Pansy Parkinson qui lui indiquait les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Regarde Drago ! La Sang de Bourbe est de retour parmi les vivants… Quel dommage ! Oh comme c'est chou… Saint Potter et Weasmoche la belette la tripote pour l'encourager…

La réplique cinglante de Pansy eut pour effet de faire ricaner les Serpentard autour d'elle. Drago regarda le trio qui venait d'entrer dans la salle et les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient installés à la table des Gryffondor. Il vit avec dégoût et mépris les élèves sourirent à Hermione, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule, lui sourire…

Et elle ne le vit même pas. Elle semblait réellement plus vivante que lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle finisse pas se resaisir et revenir vers ses..._amis._ Il sentit une vague de haine déferler dans tout son être sauf que cette haine n'était destiné qu'à Potter et Weasley. Et si il avait pu, il les aurait sans aucun doute tuer d'un simple regard.

-Drago ? Tu rêves ?

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers Pansy.

Les autres Serpentards étaient retournés à leur discussions, ou plutôt leurs moqueries, et la jeune sorcière s'était adressée à lui à voix basse. Il lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'ils en parleraient plus tard et passa son bras autour des épaules de la Serpentard qui se laissa rassurer par cette simple mais importante étreinte.

A la table, plus aucun Serpentard ne s'étonnait de ces petites marques d'affection que Drago portait à Pansy.

Tous savaient parfaitement que Pansy était la personne la plus proche de Drago. En réalité c'était la seule et unique personne que Drago s'était autorisé à 'aimer'. Elle était comme lui, froide, moqueuse, sadique, mauvaise, machiavélique, intelligente, rusée… c'était son double au féminin et il la considérait comme une sœur. Tous deux régnaient clairement sur les Serpentards, même si Pansy était beaucoup plus discrète que le jeune homme. Et les étreintes qu'ils se permettaient en publique les mettaient encore plus sur un piédestal. Elle était la seule à le connaître réellement et la seule à qui il acceptait de se confier. Et jamais personne ne s'était permis de ricaner devant cette étrange amitié, ou même ne serait-ce que penser que Drago se laissait aller à de faibles sentiments. De toute façon, tous savaient pertinemment que Pansy Parkinson était également la protégée de Lucius Malefoy depuis la mort de ces parents, qui demeurait d'ailleurs mystérieuse.

L'arrivée des hiboux apportant le courrier détacha l'attention des élèves d'Hermione et de nombreuses Gazette du Sorcier s'ouvrirent.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit à la vue d'un des gros titres. Drago lâcha Pansy et tous deux contemplèrent, sans voix, le titre qui faisait sensation. « _Attaque violente dans un petit village de Moldus : aucun survivant_. », et juste en dessous on pouvait lire « _Hier dans l'après-midi, une dizaine de mangemorts ont attaqué un petit village de pêcheurs d'une cinquantaine de moldus. Malheureusement, aucune arrestation n'a pu être réalisées mais le carnage laissé par les fidèles de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom est indescriptible… suite p3 _».

Drago garda son air impassible mais, sous la table, il venait d'agripper la main de Pansy. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, puis quand enfin quelques élèves sortirent pour se rendre, en avance, devant leurs salles de cours, les deux Serpentard se levèrent. D'autres voulurent les suivre mais suite à un regard noir du préfet en chef ils se ravisèrent.

Pansy emmena Drago dans les sous-sols sombres du château et quand elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient seuls, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu y étais, pas vrai ?

Drago acquiesça silencieusement.

Bien sur qu'il y était et il avait bien cru ne pas survivre au massacre.

-Rassure moi, tu n'as rien ?

Le Serpentard hocha négativement la tête et la jeune fille sembla rassurée.

-Mais enfin pourquoi as-tu été entraîné là-dedans ? Je croyais que tu n'aurais pas de mission cette année ?! Pas que je n'apprécie pas l'idée de massacrer ces misérables, mais t'y emmener toi… C'était de la pure folie !

-Calme-toi Pansy ! Je vais bien de toute façon.

Il allait bien… physiquement mais psychologiquement il avait un doute. Les horreurs de la veille lui revinrent en tête telle une vague qui chercherait à le noyer.

-Bon j'attends ! Tu m'explique pourquoi tu as participé à un tel massacre ?

-Je n'ai pas participé… Enfin pas vraiment.

-Comment ça pas vraiment ? Drago explique moi parce que là je perds patiente.

-Très bien… Samedi soir, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Il savait que ce week-end était prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et voulait que je le rejoigne, le dimanche, devant la Cabane Hurlante. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était limite surexcité et m'a expliqué qu'un évènement très important allait avoir lieu et qu'il fallait que j'en sois témoin pour… m'endurcir… encore et toujours tu le connais…

-Bien sur ! Je l'ais toujours admiré pour ça ! Sauf que là…

-C'était une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que les aurors débarquent… Là ça c'est transformé en une véritable bataille rangée.

-Ne me dis qu'ils t'ont vu…

-Non, je portais mon masque de mangemort, n'oublie pas que je fais partie de leur rang maintenant.

A ces paroles, une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago.

-Le massacre était déjà terminé mais les aurors sont arrivés au moment où nous allions partir. Père a voulu que je parte mais pour une fois je ne l'ais pas écouté. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me battre enfin contre des vrais aurors surentraînés. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. Alors je suis resté ! Et je vais t'avouer que c'était vraiment excitant, bon il va falloir que j'améliore mes réflexes mais...

-Tu as été blessé ?

-De simples blessures superficielles, ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

-Je sais… les blessures faut s'en servir pour y puiser sa force, j'ai eu les mêmes leçons que toi je te rappelle… mais j'y peux rien quand il s'agit de toi…

-Attention à tes sentiments Pansy !

-Tu sais parfaitement que je suis moins doué que toi !

En effet, bien qu'elle soit une véritable peste devant tous, Pansy était toujours remplie de peur dès qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle l'adorait tout simplement. Elle avait au début essayé de ne pas y penser, de refouler ses sentiments qui lui donnait un aspect humain puis elle avait abandonné comprenant que Drago prendrait soin d'elle. C'était son meilleur ami, son confident, son grand frère… un point c'est tout. A deux ils se le permettaient. Il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre.

Une cloche retentit au loin faisant réaliser aux deux Serpentards que leur cour de Métamorphose allaient commencer et c'est en courant qu'il se rendirent au cour du professeur Macgonagall.

**_oOo_**

La journée passa lentement aux yeux d'Hermione, sans pour autant que cela la dérange. Petit à petit, elle reprenait ses marques et les Gryffondors, ainsi que les Poufsouffles et la plupart des Serdaigles, étaient tellement agréables avec elle que son intégration, ou plutôt sa réintégration, se fit assez facilement. Cependant Harry et Ron avaient tenus à la prévenir que les Serpentard risquaient d'être beaucoup moins sympathiques avec elle et que, pour l'instant, ils avaient de la chance, car c'était la seule journée où ils n'avaient de cours en commun avec ces 'faces de Serpent' comme ils se plaisaient à les appeler.

Lors de leur premier cours, Histoire de la Magie, Hermione avait étonné tout le monde en répondant correctement à deux questions posées par leur professeur. Ils l'avaient regardés sans comprendre, et Hermione avait alors haussé les épaules et déclaré avoir lu ça dans des livres à la Bibliothèque. Ce détail avait beaucoup amusé ses amis qui se disaient que, décidément, Hermione était restée la même.

Le soir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller dîner, Dumbledore apparut devant le 'trio recomposé'.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-J'aimerais parler à Miss Granger, si vous le permettais.

-Allez-y. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Harry et Ron continuèrent leur chemin et Hermione se tourna vers le directeur.

-Pour commencer je suis ravi que vous repreniez votre vie en main. Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous mais c'est le mieux à faire.

Hermione acquiesça et sourit pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le vieux directeur ne se doute de ses réelles intentions lorsqu'elle aurait recouvré la mémoire.

_La Vengeance_…

Ne pas y penser. Surtout ne pas y penser pas maintenant. Hermione reporta rapidement son attention sur Dumbledore.

-Mais si je voulais vous voir, c'était pour vous donner ceci…

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une sorte de morceau de bois qu'il tendit à une Hermione surprise.

-Bois de vigne et ventricule de cœur de Dragon… Voici votre baguette magique.

D'une main hésitante, Hermione prit la baguette que lui tendait Dumbledore. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Cette baguette comblée soudainement un manque qu'Hermione n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Elle lança un sourire radieux au vieil homme qui après un léger clin d'œil, signe qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre explication, s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs. Hermione, quant à elle, retourna auprès de ses amis, souriante et heureuse. Harry remarqua immédiatement la baguette qu'Hermione tenait fermement dans sa main.

-Ta baguette ! Dumbledore l'a retrouvé ! C'est super !

-C'est drôle mais quand je l'ai prise… j'ai eu l'impression de combler un vide…

-C'est tout à fait l'effet que ça fait quand on reçoit notre première baguette.

Le dîner se passa gaiement, sans incident. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de Serpentard.

-Tiens mais qui voilà… Saint Potter, la belette et… leur cher Sang de Bourbe…

Ron, furieux, voulut se jeter sur le Serpentard, un dénommé Nils Dunclan, mais fut retenu par Harry. Hermione, en entendant le dernier mot du jeune sorcier, fronça les sourcils et murmura pour elle-même.

-_Sang de Bourbe… Sang de Bourbe... Insulte pour les nés moldus…_

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, sa main partit pour aller se claquer sur la joue du jeune homme qui avait prononcé l'injure et elle s'éloigna en courant. Elle entendit Harry et Ron lui crier de les attendre mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était tout simplement perdue, une fois de plus, dans les dédales de couloirs. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et sécha, d'un geste rageur, ses larmes. A nouveau, elle n'avait eu qu'un 'flash' mais elle avait compris que cette insulte, proférait uniquement contre elle, était pire que toutes celles qu'elle pouvait connaître. _Et ça faisait mal_…

Fatigué, elle finit, sans même sans rendre compte, par s'endormir sur le sol froid.

**_oOo_**

Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la soulevait de terre. Inconsciemment, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la personne qui venait de la prendre et se laissa bercer pas la marche rapide de l'inconnu. Les pas finirent par s'arrêter et elle entendit de légers murmures prononçaient près de son oreille.

-Ton mot de passe Granger ?...

-_Résurrection_…

Ledit mot de passe fut répété plus fort par une voix masculine et Hermione reconnut le bruit que faisait le tableau d'Hector lorsqu'il pivotait. Elle sentit alors que le jeune homme la déposait sur son lit et la couvrait délicatement. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent.

Hermione, toujours les yeux fermés, dit quelques mots en entendant le tableau se rouvrir.

-Reste avec moi…_ Drago_.

Drago Malefoy allait sortir mais en entendant la demande d'Hermione il s'arrêta et se retourna. La jeune fille avait fini par entrouvrir les yeux et lui lançait un regard de supplication. Il l'observa un instant. Elle semblait si triste, si seule, si perdue.

Mais Drago se retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre et avant de la franchir complètement, il murmura une dernière phrase, sans s'inquiéter de savoir si Hermione pouvait l'entendre ou pas.

-N'oublie jamais que je te hais… _Hermione Granger_.

**Et vOilà c'est tOut pOur aujOurd'hui.**

**bOn j'espère que ça vOus as plu.**

**En ce qui cOncerne Pansy, je suis désOlé si cela ne plaît pas, mais persOnellement je n'avais pas envie de faire un Pansy ParkinsOn cOmme On vOit dans tOutes les fic's, c'est à dir' fOll' de Drago, se faisant marcher sur les pieds et stupide cOmme ses pieds. Et puis même si ça fait paraître DragO un peu plus humain, il ne faut pas Oublier que tOus sOnt mangemOrts Ou fils de MangemOrts et qu'ils en sOnt fiers... De plus je n'ai pas très envie de tOmber dans le "cliché" '_DragO n'a pas d'amis et ne cOnnaît pas l'amitié'_. Un peu cOmme Lucius qui n'est pas viOlent avec sOn fils, just' fier ! J'espère avOir su mOntrer leur amitié cOrrectement... sinOn vOus en faites pas, ça viendra ;)**

**Bref' sur ce j'vais vOus sOuhaiter une bOnne nuit -Ou une bOnne jOurnée-**

**et surtOut j'attend vOs impressiOns...**


	11. Chapter 10

**cOucOu,**

**tOut d'abOrd un grand merci pOur vOs reviews, j'en revenais pas jeudi matin en allumant en allant sur ma boîte mail où m'attendait déjà, patiemment, 8 reviews :) ! Et j'était encOr' plus cOntente en vOyant que ma visiOn, quelque peu nOuvelle, de Pansy ParkinsOn plaisait ! Et puis merci pOur vOs encOuragements (aujOurd'hui pas spécialement de répOnses persOnelles à vOs reviews puisque, pOur une fOis, il n'y avait pas réellement de questiOns ;) !).**

**Donc je vais vOus sOuhaiter tOut d'suite **

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10** : _sOuffrance... sOuffrance... viens et emmènes mOi..._

_**oOo**_

-_N'oublie jamais que je te hais…_

Cette phrase...

Ces six petits mots...

Ils ne cessaient de se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête, cherchant à s'ancrer profondément dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, de son cœur, de son esprit…

_-N'oublie jamais que je te hais..._

Hermione était assise sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Le seul éclairage présent provenait de la Lune dont les fins rayons venaient se poser sur la jeune fille, accentuant ainsi la maigreur et la pâleur de son visage.

-_N'oublie jamais que je te hais…_

Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison qui poussait le Serpentard à la haïr de la sorte. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire dans le passé pour qu'il lui voue une haine aussi forte…

-_N'oublie jamais que je te hais…_

Mais alors, pourquoi l'avoir ramené dans sa chambre au lieu de la laisser dans le couloir ?...

Pourquoi avoir voulu l'aider à l'infirmerie ?...

Pourquoi lui avoir proposé son aide pour retrouver ses souvenirs ?...

_-N'oublie jamais que je te hais…_

Et ces mots qui revenaient, tel une chanson que l'on passerait en boucle…

**_oOo_**

La nuit finit par laisser sa place au jour. La Lune quittant le ciel pour y laisser entrer le Soleil

Hermione se leva et, tel un automate, elle se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle faisait plutôt peur à voir. Les quelques couleurs reprisent la veille avait de nouveau disparu laissant place à la pâleur cadavérique qui faisait ressortir les cernes formées sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux, bien qu'attachés, paraissaient plus emmêlés que jamais ; et pour finir le tout, l'uniforme qu'elle avait revêtit, auparavant à sa taille, faisait désormais ressortir sa maigreur et lui donnait un air de fragilité extrême.

Peu d'élèves étant déjà en train de déjeuner, son entrée fut moins remarquée que la veille. Pourtant, quelques personnes levèrent la tête et restèrent un instant sidérés de la tenue de la Gryffondor, certains ne purent d'ailleurs s'empêcher de frissonner. Ni faisant guère attention, Hermione s'avança vers Ginny qui, tout en mangeant, lisait un livre. Quand elle sentit Hermione s'asseoir en face d'elle, la rouquine leva la tête et l'inquiétude la prit aussitôt.

-Hermione… est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca va…

-Tu es sûre ? On dirait que tu sors directement du royaume des morts-vivants…

Sans réellement l'écouter, Hermione commença à se servir mais fut vite interrompue par la main de Ginny qui venait de s'emparer de la sienne.

-Hermione… Harry et Ron m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé hier… avec les Serpentards… Il ne faut pas que tu prêtes attention à ce qu'ils disent… Ils sont moqueurs et méch…

-Ecoute Ginny, c'est gentil de ta part de vouloir me réconforter mais si je dis que je vais bien c'est que je vais bien !

La jeune Weasley leva les mains en signe de résignation et retourna à son livre. Hermione finit de se servir, attrapa sa cuillère, et stoppa tous ces gestes. Elle ne pouvait rien avaler... Elle reposa le couvert au moment où Harry s'asseyait à ses côtés tandis que Ron prenait place en face d'elle, aux côtés de sa sœur.

-Bonjour les filles. Ca va ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Impect.

Ils observèrent Hermione mais avant de poser la moindre question, ils interceptèrent un regard de la rouquine signifiant clairement de ne rien demander et de se taire sur l'aspect d'Hermione. Tous les trois entamèrent alors une discussion sur le Quidditch à laquelle Hermione finit par se joindre en voulant savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils lui expliquèrent, avec grand enthousiasme, ce en quoi consistait ce sport et rirent de bon cœur devant l'expression outrée de leur amie en apprenant qu'un jeu aussi violent était admis dans l'enceinte d'une école. Alors qu'ils rigolaient et que Hermione commençait à être de meilleure humeur, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Drago Malefoy franchir les portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'une bande de Serpentard et d'une jeune fille qu'il tenait par les épaules. Son sourire mourut instantanément au fond de sa gorge. Ses amis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le radical changement d'attitude de la jeune fille et tournèrent le regard dans la même direction de celui d'Hermione. Ils se renfrognèrent immédiatement, Ron serra les poings et Harry, rouge de colère, se tourna vers Hermione.

-Qu'a-t-il osé te faire, Malefoy ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Son regard suivit Drago jusqu'à sa table, l'observant terrifier les plus jeunes, ricaner avec la jeune fille qu'il ne lâcha qu'en s'asseyant, remettre à sa place un élève... elle le vit tout simplement régner en maître sur sa maison. Une aura de respect, de crainte et de mystère l'entourait et cette soudaine prise de conscience la fit frissonner.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en sentant Harry poser sa main sur son bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le déteste ?

Sa question installa un trouble et un étonnement total chez les trois Gryffondors mais ce fut avec énervement que Ron répondit.

-Parce que c'est un sale fils de mangemort pourri gâté, imbus de lui-même, prétentieux, égoïste, arrogant, ignoble…

-Ca va Ron, je crois que j'ai compris.

-Mais enfin pourquoi une telle question Hermione ?

-Je vous rappelle que je ne me souviens de rien.

Elle mentait. Mais il n'avait nullement besoin de le savoir.

-Et la fille à ses côtés ? C'est qui ?

-Pansy Parkinson ! Une vraie peste celle-là ! Presque aussi infect que Malefoy. Ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il paraîtrait qu'il la considère comme sa sœur et ce serait la seule fille qu'il ne voit pas comme une conquête, une proie… un simple objet…

L'arrivée de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat, fit passer vers eux l'attention de Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Hermione risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard et intercepta alors les yeux d'acier de Drago. Face à ce regard scrutateur, Hermione ne put empêcher un désagréable frisson de s'emparer d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne brisa pas ce contact, cherchant, désespérément, à lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait nullement et pour cela, elle se forçait à ne pas prendre en compte le trouble qui l'avait envahi. Elle sentait son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine mais s'obligea à garder une apparence de calme et de contrôle de soi. Ce fut finalement lui qui rompit le lien en détournant le regard, mais c'était uniquement parce que Pansy venait de lui parler.

Quand leur étrange contact fut rompu, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement mélangé à une once de frustration.

**_oOo_**

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Drago et Pansy se levèrent et, de nouveau, un seul regard fit comprendre aux autres de ne surtout pas les suivre. Juste avant de franchir les portes, Drago fit glisser son regard vers la table des Gryffondors. Mais Hermione ne l'avait pas vu partir et discutait avec Ginny Weasley. Malgré tout, un sourire sarcastique vint se figer sur son visage. Quand leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, il avait soudain eut l'impression de faire face à la véritable Hermione Granger, celle qu'il n'impressionnait pas, celle qui le détestait, celle qui le méprisait. Et cela, plutôt que de le contrarier, l'avait enchanté. Si Hermione redevenait ce qu'elle avait été, même sans souvenir, il serait beaucoup plus amusant de la faire souffrir, de la martyriser, de la détruire…

Drago et Pansy arrivèrent, avec plus d'une demie heure d'avance, devant le cachot où aurait lieu le cours de potion. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les pierres froides qui constituaient le sol et Pansy sortit brusquement un parchemin de son sac.

-Tu pourrais relire rapidement ? Surtout la fin.

Drago attrapa le devoir de la jeune fille et entreprit de le lire.

Pansy était intelligente mais Drago, elle le savait bien, l'était encore plus. Mais ce qui manquait surtout à la jeune fille c'était la confiance en ce qu'elle faisait. Mais cela, bien évidemment, seul Drago le savait.

-Rien à changer !

Pansy reprit le parchemin mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le ranger dans son sac, elle vit la grimace que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de lui dissimuler. Elle fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Drago, dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Immédiatement !

Drago soupira. Décidément, quand il s'agissait de Pansy, il était un bien piètre menteur et un lâche qui plus est. Il n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et il ne le pourrait sans doute jamais. Alors, lui tournant le dos, il souleva la chemise de son uniforme, faisant ainsi apparaître une plaie profonde qui lui entaillait le dos sur une vingtaine de centimètre.

-J'ai eu envie de garder un petit souvenir de ma rencontre avec les aurors.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Drago !... C'est le seul endroit que tu n'as pas pu atteindre d'un sort de guérison, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça en conservant un sourire narquois. Soudain, Pansy plaqua sa main contre la blessure et appuya de toutes ses forces, rouvrant la plaie et faisant abondamment couler le sang. Drago poussa un cri de surprise mais retint celui de douleur en se mordant la lèvre. Enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes de souffrance, Pansy retira sa main, prit sa baguette et fit définitivement disparaître l'entaille.

-Tu es un idiot, Drago Malefoy !

Le Serpentard lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Mais elle était en colère et il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait mal physiquement, elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la mettait réellement hors d'elle, dans une rage dévastatrice. La plupart du temps parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, tout simplement, et qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

-Tu m'as fait mal.

Ce n'était pas un reproche de la part de Drago, loin de là. Il disait juste ce qu'il en était en lui souriant toujours. Mais la colère de Pansy ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer, elle s'était légèrement écartée de lui, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

-Tu mériterais bien pire…

Face à cette amère réaction, Drago se rapprocha et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Au début tendue, elle finit par se détendre légèrement mais son visage gardait la trace de sa rancœur.

-Un jour je te tuerais de mes propres mains Drago Malefoy… ne serait-ce qui pour avoir l'esprit tranquille et être sûre que rien ne peut t'arriver…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction se firent entendre. En deux temps, trois mouvement, ils étaient debout et avaient réintégré leur masque de froideur de parfait Serpentard.

C'était le premier cours commun aux deux maisons ennemies de la semaine et lorsque tous les Gryffondors et Serpentards furent dans le couloir, la tension devint palpable, presque étouffante.

Drago vit arriver Hermione entourée de ses deux amis. Un sourire mauvais vint étendre ses lèvres quand il vit la Gryffondor s'avancer doucement, intimidée par la maison des Verts et Argent. Drago sentit que certains élèves de sa maison auraient volontiers lancé quelques injures mais d'un simple regard il creva leur envie dans l'œuf, leur signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment et tous comprirent que leur _Prince_ signifié par là qu'un de ces mystérieux plans était déjà en route. Cela les firent sarcastiquement sourire, inquiétant encore plus les Gryffondors. Les regards haineux que se lançaient les élèves des deux maisons furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Severus Rogue fit entrer ses élèves et referma la porte sèchement.

C'était le début de deux heures d'un cours terrifiant… du moins pour l'une des maisons.

**_oOo_**

_Elle courait_.

Encore et toujours. _Elle courait à en perdre haleine_.

Les battements de son cœur étaient si rapides qu'elle avait la sensation qu'il finirait par s'arracher lui-même de sa poitrine. _Elle sentait la peur_ lui tirailler les entrailles et au lieu de lui donner des ailes, elle la ralentissait.

Elle savait qu'_ils étaient là_. Qu'ils la poursuivaient toujours.

Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était échappée mais elle savait qu'ils auraient désormais vite fait de la rattraper.

Elle trébucha, tomba face contre terre et ne se releva pas.

La partie allait se finir là, au beau milieu d'une forêt qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle ne sursauta même pas en voyant un homme se matérialiser devant elle, suivit d'un autre et enfin d'un troisième. _Sa peur les amusait_, alors elle leva la tête et fixa, d'un regard haineux, celui qui tenait le rôle de leader. Il eut un rire sadique et _s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille apeurée_. Elle était seule, _elle était vulnérable_ et cela l'excitait au plus au point.

Elle eut un mouvement de reculer en le voyant s'avancer vers elle mais avant de pouvoir faire un autre geste, il lui lança un sort et elle se retrouva pliée en deux par la torture qu'il lui infligé aussi violemment. _Ses hurlements déchirés le silence de la nuit_. Elle aurait aimé ne pas crier mais la douleur était si forte qu'elle ne put empêcher ni les cris, ni les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues pâles et creuses. Enfin, le sort fut levé mais l'homme sortit alors un long poignard et, sous le regard horrifiée de_ sa proie_, il s'approcha _avec un large sourire sadique et bestial_. Sans ménagement, il arracha ses vêtements et elle se retrouva nue devant les regards pervers des trois hommes.

Et lentement, _le poignard fut profondément enfoncé_ dans sa joue, faisant redoubler les larmes qui se mélangeaient au sang. Puis il fit glisser la lame plus bas, juste au dessus de son sein gauche. Et à nouveau _sa peau fut ouverte de force et le sang coula_. Quand il atteignit son bas-ventre et commença à dessiner lentement des zigzags en appuyant avec force, elle ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

_Une longue plainte déchirante._

**_oOo_**

Hermione se réveilla dans un hurlement.

Elle transpirait, sa respiration était saccadée, et de violents tremblements la parcoururent de longues minutes pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de se reconnecter à la vie réelle, à la vie présente. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Poudlard, en sécurité.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et essaya de restituer le rêve qui lui avait envoyé une telle décharge de peur.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Toutes traces du rêve avaient déjà disparu.

Elle avait tout oublié. Encore…

Soudain un petit détail lui revint en mémoire.

Cette étrange signe, une sorte de tatouage lui semblait-il…

Identique à celui qu'elle avait pu voir sur l'avant bras de Drago Malefoy.

_Un crâne humain avec un serpent sortant de la bouche._

* * *

**Et vOilà c'est tOut pOur aujOurd'hui ! **

**J'espèr' que vOus avez aimé... **

**Just' une questiOn : trOuvez-vOus ma façOn d'écrire trOp 'saccadée' ? Parce que j'essaie d'écrire de telle sorte que vOus puissiez ressentir les chOz' telle que je les ressens en écrivant mais du cOup j'ai peur que mes phrases sOient trOp 'sèches'... Donc dites le mOi si c'est vraiment gênant (enfin j'avOue j'espère que ça l'est pas trOp parce que ça rest' ma façOn de m'exprimer ;) ! )**

**En tOut cas j'attend vOs réactiOns sur ce nOuveau chapitre avec impatience...**

**à très bientÔt !**

**bOn week end à tOus :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**bOnsOir-bOnjOur !**

**bOn et bien vOilà -enfin- le chapitre 11. J'suis désOlé, j'pensais vOus l'mettre plus tÔt mais le fait est qu'être en BTS ça demande pas mal de bOulOt... Et du cOup ça dOit passer avant le rest', enfin j'avOue ça dépend quOi parce que là, j'ai préféré vOus taper le onzième chapitre plutÔt que d'aller réviser ma physique... ! Mais bOn demain sOir j'suis en vacances (yOupi ! lOol) et dOnc ça s'ra plus cOol !**

**bOn j'arrête mOn p'tit BlabLa !**

**Merci à tOus pOur vOs reviews très encOurageantes :) !!**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11** : _...laisse mOi m'envOler au pays du malheur et du Mal..._

**oOo**

Pour la vingt-deuxième fois en une petite heure, Hermione poussa un long soupir, agaçant encore un peu plus ses deux amis. Alors qu'elle allait en entamer un vingt-troisième, Ron posa brusquement sa plume sur la table.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parce que je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as tenu à nous accompagner pour travailler avec nous, ce qui, bien sur, nous fait extrêmement plaisir. Cependant, non seulement tu n'as absolument rien écrit depuis près d'une heure, ce qui en soit est déjà très déstabilisant pour nous, mais, en plus, soit tu t'ennuie, soit quelque chose te tracasse… Alors on t'écoutes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione observa un instant le rouquin, surprise d'une telle réaction, 'brutale' et si amicale à la fois. Il n'était pas en colère, loin de là, il était juste agacé et elle trouva ça assez étrange. C'était comme _une impression de déjà vu_…

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés sur une table, dans un coin reculé de la Bibliothèque. Ils avaient un devoir de Métamorphose à rédiger que la Gryffondor avait également tenu à faire. Cependant, ils étaient là depuis une heure mais Hermione, au début contente de pouvoir se changer les idées dans des livres, avait vite déchantée lorsque, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, ses pensées s'étaient de nouveau tournées vers la nuit précédente. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir de son rêve, ou plutôt de son cauchemar vu la manière brutale dont elle s'était réveillée, en revanche, ce détail, ce crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche la poursuivait inlassablement, hantant la moindre de ses pensées.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, le vingt-troisième selon Harry qui, en silence bien évidemment, avait compté. Elle posa sa plume à son tour et leva les yeux vers les deux garçons qui la fixaient avec une lueur d'impatience dans le regard.

-Et bien voilà… La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve, enfin un cauchemar, et je me suis réveillée en sursaut et en criant. Mais quand je me suis calmée, le rêve s'était entièrement dissipé… je ne me souvenais plus de rien… _pour changer_… Enfin… presque rien pour dire vrai… Il y a un détail qui s'est imposé à moi… Est-ce que vous savez ce que signifie le tatouage ayant la forme d'un crâne humain avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche ?...

Dès l'instant où Hermione avait fait allusion à la_ Marque_, les deux garçons avaient pâli et leurs visages s'étaient assombri, ce que ne manqua pas, bien sur, de remarquer la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'agit de la Marque que porte les Mangemorts…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas la première que j'entends ce mot…

Ron gigota sur sa chaise, quelque peu mal à l'aise et c'est Harry qui dût entamer les explications.

-Les mangemorts sont les partisans de Lord Voldemort.

-Lord Voldemort étant le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus mauvais que la terre ait porté et qui veut _'conquérir'_ le monde ?...

-C'est à peu près ça oui. Et les mangemorts sont des sorciers, ou sorcières, qui ont décidé de se ranger du côté du Mal, du côté de Voldemort.

-Par pitié, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêté de prononcer son nom ?!

Hermione haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ron réagissait ainsi. Harry, lui, sourit d'amusement.

-Pour tous les sorciers, mis à part Dumbledore, toi et moi, le nom de _Voldemort_ est difficile à entendre, et encore bien plus à prononcer. Son simple nom est craint alors… je te laisse imaginer la terreur qu'il répand…

Harry s'arrêta un instant, laissant le temps à Hermione de comprendre et d'assimiler.

Cela lui faisait tout drôle de raconter tout ça. Il se revoyait lui-même, l'année de ses onze ans, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, il avait dû tout apprendre de Voldemort et de la guerre qui déchirait la communauté sorcière. Sauf qu'en plus, lui était connu chez les sorciers, même les plus jeunes, alors qu'il ignorait absolument tout de ce monde.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix d'Hermione.

-Et donc, le crâne avec une tête de serpent sortant de sa bouche, c'est la Marque des Mangemorts…

-En fait on l'appelle la Marque des Ténèbres et c'est le signe qui 'représente' Voldemort. Tous les mangemorts la porte sur leur avant-bras, signe qu'ils appartiennent à Voldemort, mais ils la font également apparaître au-dessus d'un lieu où…

Harry s'arrêta en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione. Elle semblait stupéfaite, mais aussi… déboussolée…

-Hermione ?

-A partir de quel âge devient-on Mangemort ?

-Enfin Hermione, tu n'as quand même pas envie de te joindre à eux ?!

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'Hermione rejoigne les mangemorts ?

-Ben… Vu ce qu'elle vient subitement de nous demander…

-Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question au lieu de parler comme si je n'étais plus là ?

-Désolé… En fait, pour être franc, on ne sait pas vraiment si il y a un âge pour devenir mangemort.

-Est-ce qu'un élève de Poudlard pourrait…

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Hermione rougit légèrement et hocha vivement la tête pour répondre par la négative.

-Non ! Non ! Je veux juste savoir… Et non Ron, je ne compte pas entrer dans le fan-club d'un taré à l'ego surdimensionné.

-Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas Hermione, si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais sauver en te séquestrant !

La Gryffondor éclata de rire devant l'attitude que venait d'adopter le rouquin. En effet, Ron avait bombé le torse d'un air sûr de lui, mais soudain, une tape de Harry dans son ventre le fit se dégonfler d'un seul coup.

-Pour en revenir à ta question, oui un élève peut certainement être déjà mangemort. Pour être franc, on soupçonne au moins la moitié des Serpentard d'en faire déjà parti. Parce qu'il faut également que tu sache aussi que tous les mangemorts viennent de cette maison…

-Et on est quasiment sûr de sûr que cette pourriture de Malefoy a déjà suivit les traces de son père et fait donc parti des fidèles de Tu-sais-qui !

Hermione préféra se taire et baissa les yeux vers son parchemin vide de tout mots, et attrapa sa plume, faisant ainsi mine de se remettre au travail.

Alors comme ça, _Drago Malefoy était un mangemort_, un digne représentant du Mal…

C'était étrange cette soudaine impression qu'on lui enserrait le cœur dans un étau. Elle se sentait… _trahie_. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il soit de l'autre côté… du mauvais côté… Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur qu'elle détestait tant quand elle pensait à lui ? Pourquoi ce vide étrange qu'elle ressentait malgré elle quand il n'était pas dans les parages ? Pourquoi, malgré tout le mépris qu'il avait pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester, à le haïr encore moins ?...

Elle secoua la tête et poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Ce n'est rien Harry… J'essaie… d'assimiler ce que vous venez de m'apprendre, c'est tout.

Il hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu, et lui sourit.

-Le monde est fou Hermione, mais ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, Harry et moi sommes deux hommes forts et on te protègera !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, à nouveau, rapidement suivit de Harry puis de Ron.

Alors que des larmes coulaient à force de rire, Hermione songea à quel point elle se sentait vraiment bien avec les deux garçons. _Elle se sentait en sécurité_. Elle avait su passer au-dessus du 'flash' qu'elle avait eu sur Harry et avait découvert deux garçons au cœur d'or et sentait qu'ils ne pouvaient être autre chose que ces meilleurs amis. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle avait pris la décision de leur reparler et elle ne regrettait absolument pas cette décision, bien au contraire. Elle s'était très rapidement attachée à eux. Cependant, elle aurait aimé se souvenir de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient apparemment vécu ensemble mais pour le moment elle devait se contenter de les adorer, tout simplement. Ils étaient si attentionnés et, chacun à sa manière, ils lui montraient qu'ils l'aimaient, tenaient à elle, et seraient toujours là en cas de besoin.

Soudain, une ombre menaçante apparut au-dessus d'eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir approcher Mme Pince, la Bibliothécaire. Elle était on ne peut plus furieuse et paraissait complètement démente ce qui ne fit augmenter le fou rire des trois Gryffondors.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CE BOUCAN ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT D'ICI !

Les trois amis rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et, sans cesser de rire, ils sortirent en courant de la Bibliothèque.

Ils durent finalement s'arrêter dans un couloir vide, à bout de souffle mais toujours hilare. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Hermione parvint à se calmer et à reprendre une respiration normale.

-Avec tout ça, on a pas vraiment avancé dans notre devoir de métamorphose… Alors maintenant, direction la salle commune des Gryffondor et au boulot !

-Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais !

Toujours souriante, elle attrapa ses deux amis par les bras et les entraîna vers la tour des Gryffondors.

**_oOo_**

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Drago était, lui aussi, plongé dans son devoir de Métamorphose et avait déjà écrit quatre feuilles de parchemin. Il entendit le tableau s'ouvrirent mais ne releva pas la tête. C'était sans aucun doute Padma Patil, la nouvelle préfete en chef. Elle lui lança un léger bonjour auquel il répondit par un grognement.

Elle s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, sortit ses affaires, et commença à travailler. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Drago leva la tête et observa la jeune Serdaigle. Elle était plutôt jolie, bien foutu même… Et il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, il suffisait d'avoir vu sa réaction lorsque, le matin même, il avait quitté la salle de bain avec une simple serviette alors qu'elle lisait dans la salle commune. Cependant elle le craignait également.

Un sourire mauvais fendit les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il avait soudain besoin d'une pause... après tout, il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures. Il se leva subitement et, tel un prédateur fonçant sur sa proie, il s'avança vers la jeune sorcière. Le sentant approcher, elle releva la tête, rougit fortement et fit nerveusement tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Il arriva près d'elle et se pencha près de son oreille.

-Ma chère Padma... je te fais de l'effet n'est-ce pas ?...

La jeune Serdaigle n'osait plus faire un geste mais déglutit difficilement ce que Drago prit bien sur pour une réponse positive. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva allongée sur la table, chemisier en moins et jupe relevée. Elle ne protesta pas, elle voulait qu'il continu... Sentant le plaisir s'insinuer lentement, elle poussa des soupirs de plus en plus forts et saccadés. Mais, à peine cinq minutes après, Drago ayant prit son pied, se retira et c'est complètement frustrée que Padma le vit sortir de la salle commune, sans un regard en arrière.

**_oOo_**

Elle hurlait.

Et à chaque nouveau hurlement de la jeune fille,_ il riait_, d'un rire plus que sadique.

Il finit la vague dessinée sur son bas-ventre en repassant, _une seconde fois_, le poignard sur la plaie béante, _se délectant du sang qui en coulait_.

-Cesse donc de geindre ! Tu mérites entièrement ce sort… tout comme tes parents méritaient de mourir… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à eux après tout… Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été les _Gardiens du Secret_… Tu ne serais pas là... Mais ne t'en fais pas surtout,_ leur protégé_ seront bien vite retrouvés… Mais j'oubliais… Tu ne savais rien !

Il rit à nouveau, de ce rire qui poignardait à lui seul le cœur de la jeune fille. Ses pleurs redoublèrent à l'entente de ses parents… qui lui avaient menti si longtemps et qui étaient morts pour avoir voulu _**la**_ sauver…

-Vous êtes… un monstre !

Elle cracha alors furieusement au visage du mangemort et en réponse se prit une gifle magistrale qui l'aurait sans doute faite tomber à terre si elle n'y avait pas déjà été. Elle sentit _le goût métallique du sang_ envahir sa bouche et lui lança un regard empli de haine.

Mais il se voila de peur lorsqu'elle le vit soulever sa robe de sorcier et déboutonner son pantalon…

**_oOo_**

Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut, le souffle court.

Cette fois-ci, elle mit seulement quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et une fois calmée, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, encore légèrement tremblante.

_Elle se souvenait !_

Son cauchemar demeurait dans son esprit.

Elle revoyait désormais les moindres faits et gestes de l'homme. Elle ressentait clairement la peur qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles quand elle avait compris sa dernière intention.

Les tremblements d'Hermione redoublèrent. Finalement, elle aurait préféré continuer à ignorer ce qui s'était réellement passé. La réalité était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'alors…

Elle sentit quelques gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos pour coller désagréablement sa nuisette contre sa peau.

Puis doucement, la peur laissa place à un tout autre sentiment._ Elle se sentit frustrée_…

Le visage du mangemort demeurait complètement flou.

Elle pouvait re-visionner tous ces gestes, ressentir son odeur, mais _les traits qui aurait pu lui donner une identité restaient dans le brouillard complet_.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement qu'une voix s'éleva.

-Alors Granger, on a des nuits agitées ?...

Hermione sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer au noir de la pièce mais finit par distinguer Drago Malefoy, négligemment installé dans un fauteuil.

**_oOo_**

Drago se leva et s'approcha du lit. Hermione se blottit contre le mur, ramenant les couvertures sur elle, comme un espoir de protection. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa son regard dans celui chocolaté de la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard vit alors, avec stupéfaction, la peur qui semblait avoir pris possession du regard de la Gryffondor et il comprit immédiatement que cette peur, c'était lui qui la lui inspirait et non plus le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Il aurait dû se délecter de ce retournement de situation, mais il n'en fut rien. Il resta figé d'incompréhension. _Ce regard_… Ce regard le troubla. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

_Il perdait le contrôle_.

Il devait se reprendre.

Il essaya de repositionner son masque de froideur… _sans y parvenir_.

Alors, comme poussé par une étrange pulsion, _il tendit la main vers le visage d'Hermione_. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et lorsque leurs deux peaux se touchèrent, il la sentit se tendre. Elle ressemblait à un animal pris au piège... Mais il laissa sa main sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais si peur tout d'un coup ?

Il fut content d'entendre que sa voix restait dure, sans hésitation quelconque, contrairement à son attitude.

Elle, en revanche, parla d'une voix peu sûre.

-Tu… _tu es avec eux_…

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

-Avec qui ?

-_Les Mangemorts_…

Drago resta un instant sans rien dire. Cette fois-ci il se sentit hésitant. Merlin, qu'il n'aimait pas ça !

-Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, _Malefoy_. J'ai vu cette marque sur ton bras… _La Marque des Ténèbres_… Et je… j'ai apprit ce qu'elle signifiait… Tu fais parti des fidèles de Voldemorts.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, le fait qu'elle l'accuse de cela et qu'elle ait, du coup, peur de lui, le fit se sentir encore plus mal. Il retira sa main et parvint, enfin, à reprendre son attitude de Serpentard, de mangemort…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas…

-Comprendre quoi ?!

-_Je voulais te faire confiance_… Je voulais comprendre, _te_ comprendre... Tu as beau me vouer une haine gigantesque, il n'empêche que, dès que tu as su que j'étais à l'infirmerie… tu es venu me voir… _Si tu me hais tant que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accordes tant d'importance_ ?

Drago resta interdit plusieurs minutes.

_Elle avait compris_… Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il la haïssait et qu'ainsi… il lui apportait une importance comme personne d'autre n'en avait pour lui.

Ce fut Hermione qui reprit la parole, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

-Et moi malgré la haine que tu me portes, j'ai été comme attiré par toi, par l'aura que tu dégageais, par ce sentiment d'importance que tu me donnais, par cette impression qu'avec toi tout irait bien, _par la sensation de me sentir vivante_… Mais… mais maintenant… je sais vraiment qui tu es… Et tu es sans aucun doute le même genre de monstre que ceux qui m'ont fait subir les tortures dont je porte encore les marques... _et dont, désormais, je me souviens_…

Elle avait dit les derniers mots dans un murmure, les images de son rêve repassant en boucle dans sa tête. Et là, elle baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes revenir.

-Mais… J'étais pourtant sur… que les mangemorts n'y étaient pour rien… Mon manoir étant le refuge de Tu-Sais-Qui et des mangemorts, je l'aurais su ! _Non c'est impossible_…

-Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu exactement la même marque que tu portes sur ton avant-bras.

-Tu te souviens des ceux qui t'ont… agressé ?

-Non… C'est… Leurs visages restent flous.

Le barrage qui retenait ses larmes éclata soudainement et Hermione les laissa couler le long de ses joues, sans chercher à les arrêter de nouveau.

Drago se sentit encore plus mal. Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi elle_ ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit face à elle qu'il se sente si… troublé, si perdu ?...

Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hermione se jeta sur lui, passant ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, elle se colla contre son torse. Elle était secouée par les sanglots qui n'en finissaient pas.

D'abord stupéfait et perplexe, il finit par passer ses bras autour du corps fragile de la Gryffondor et _l'enferma dans une étreinte que lui-même n'avait jamais connu, ni même imaginé…_

**...**

**bOn, ben vOilà...**

**Je vais dOnc vOus demander vOtre avis... **

**Parce que j'avOue aimer ce chapitre mais j'ai lOnguement hésité avant de décidé qu'il serait le onzième chapitre, cependant, ne croyez pas que ça va aller aussi vite entre nos deux ennemis... ;) !!**

**Dites mOi ce que vOus en avez pensé ! :)**

**à bientÔt !**

**...**


	13. Chapter 12

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**je suis désOlé pOur le retard j'ai eu du mal à écrir' ce nOuveau chapitre... hésitatiOns, pannes d'inspiratiOn...**

**vOus vOyez l'genr' quOi ;) !**

**bref'Ouill' **

**pinkly : une questiOn d'vie Ou d'mOrt ? Carrément ?! lOol !**

**hamataroo :** _beaucOup d'questiOn se pOsent dis dOnc... quelques unes vOnt venir plus vites que d'autre mais pas d'autres ;) !_

**RoSeSwAn :** _tu penses que nOtre serpentard va craqué ? enfin que sOn cOeur de pierr' va craqué ?... hihihi , On verra bien..._

**myym :** _j'espèr' sincèrement avOir répOndu à tes questiOns dans ce chapitre... même si j'ai quelques dOutes alOrs dis mOi quOi :) !_

**tititaisant :** _et nOn ça n'ira pas trOp vit' ça c'est sur, même si une partie cOmmence à arriver... ce n'est que le début ;)_

**priinc3ss :** _j'essaie de fair' vit' mais j'avOue j'cOmmence à avOir du mal ;)_

**virginie01 :** _fière ? oO' euh... pas sûre nOn . Mais j'espèr' que la suite va te plaire :) !_

**Liloo :** _ma p'tite liloo j'suis trOp cOntente que tu aime ce que j'fass' et j't'adOre ;). En espèrant que la suite te plaiz' !_

**Kiraa :** _pOur être cOmplexe, ça va être cOmplexe. J'suis ravie que tu sOis captivée par ma fic', en espèrant que ça cOntinue ainsi ;)_

**Et merci à MalefoyHeartless, Caella, BBL et langedesenfers :).**

**Vraiment merci à tOus !! Parce que avOir vOtre avis est tOujOurs impOrtant pOur mOi. :) !**

**Sur ce**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12** : _prOpriété exclusive..._

Les minutes passaient, le silence régnait en maître absolu sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et dans une petite chambre, non loin de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger restaient fermement enlacés. De temps à autre, un sanglot secouait le corps de la jeune fille, mais lui, il ne disait rien, se contentant de la tenir serrée contre son torse. Aucun des deux ne comprenait ce qui se passait mais chacun savait pertinemment que c'était un moment unique… _presque sacré_.

Soudain, sans aucun signe avant coureur, Drago se redressa, balança violemment Hermione sur le lit et quitta précipitamment la chambre, sans un regard en arrière… Sans voir que la Gryffondor s'était cognée la tête contre le mur, qu'elle ne se redressait pas et qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait lentement de derrière son crâne, faisant prendre aux draps blancs une couleur d'un rouge profond.

A peine le tableau s'était-il refermé que Drago se mit à courir. Il courut rapidement et ses pas le guidèrent, plutôt par automatisme que par choix, jusque dans les cachots. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il commençait tout juste à s'essouffler mais son cœur, qui n'avait cessé de battre furieusement, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la poitrine en feu. Il posa ses deux mains contre le mur, la tête baissée vers le sol, les yeux clos, et essaya de se calmer. Mais subitement, ne parvenant pas à atténuer sa colère, il se mit à cogner férocement contre la pierre, souhaitant évacuer toute la rage et la frustration qu'il contenait en lui. Il donna coup de poing sur coup de poing, ne faisant nullement attention aux blessures qu'il se créait, ni à la douleur qui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, semblait l'apaiser doucement.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna précipitamment, attrapa la personne par le cou et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

-Tu me… fais mal…

Reconnaissant alors Sarah Bellostrode, une Serpentard de septième année, il relâcha son étreinte autour de son cou et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il fallu une bonne minute à la jeune fille pour reprendre une respiration normale et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle recula d'un pas et l'observa avec crainte. Drago n'y fit pas attention, il n'avait que faire d'une fille qu'il avait bien failli étrangler.

-Que fais-tu dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ?! Tu as de la chance de faire partie de Serpentard parce qu'en tant que préfet en chef je pourrais parfaitement te retirer des points… Maintenant, va me chercher Pansy !

-Mais…

-DEPÊCHE-TOI !

Il avait hurlé.

Il perdait complètement son sang-froid et le contrôle de lui-même.

Trop effrayé par le jeune homme et la rage qui se dégageait de lui, Sarah fila à toute vitesse en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy, inquiète et pas encore totalement réveillée, apparut au bout du couloir. En le voyant aussi en colère elle s'approcha rapidement et ses craintes, non pas de lui mais pour lui, de ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour le mettre totalement hors de lui, augmentèrent d'un cran.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_Elle me rend dingue_…

-Hermione Granger… Pas vrai ?!...

Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle devine ainsi de qui il parlait, elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, et ce depuis bien longtemps, alors un détail de plus ou de moins…

Il se laissa glisser au sol et elle s'installa à ses côtés.

Drago ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Pansy se contenta d'attendre… comme toujours. Il parlerait quand il le voudrait.

Elle souriait… _Elle savait_.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'un lien pour le moins étrange, et assez dérangeant dans un sens, liait le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Elle le savait bien avant que Drago ne s'en rende compte lui-même, ce qu'il commençait à peine à faire… Mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait décidé de laisser faire le temps et de n'intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Cependant, elle avait observé depuis tant d'années, la 'pseudo-guerre' que se menait le Serpent et la Lionne. Elle avait bien vu la haine que Drago portait à Hermione Granger… _Une haine qui sortait de l'ordinaire, trop forte pour être anodine, innocente_… Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Drago tenait à la « Sang de Bourbe ». Oh ! _Il ne l'aimait pas_, loin de là… _mais il la voulait,_ et quand il l'aurait compris… Ca ferait mal !

-_Je la hais_…

Elle ne dit rien. Le couper serait un sacrilège.

-Je la hais mais… je la veux également ! Je la veux pour moi ! Je veux qu'elle soit mienne… T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?... C'est un bordel sans nom… Elle a été torturé et violé par des mangemorts dont elle sait que je fais parti… et_ mademoiselle_ décide de s'accrocher à moi, de tenir à moi… Elle ne m'a jamais accordé le moindre regard, elle m'a toujours méprisé et maintenant… Merlin que je la hais !

Il voulut se prendre la tête dans les mains mais c'est à ce moment seulement qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'était, de nouveau, brisé quelques doigts. Pansy voulut prendre ses mains pour les soigner mais il l'en empêcha.

-_La douleur_… Elle atténue ma colère… _Elle m'apaise_…

-Je sais Drago… Tu as toujours aimé la douleur… Contrairement à beaucoup d'être humain, et je compte bien sur la quasi-totalité des mangemorts... Tu as toujours su puiser ta force dans la douleur… _La douleur physique… pas psychique_…

-Je la hais !...

-Mais elle t'obsède…

-Tout le temps ! J'aimerais tant…

-La faire souffrir ?!...

-Oui… Et bien plus encore si tu savais…

Il s'arrêta, serra les poings et se releva prestement.

-Elle doit m'appartenir ! De gré ou de force, je te le jure Pansy, elle va être à moi !

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna rapidement.

Pansy le regarda partir, son sourire, quelque peu machiavélique, s'étira un peu plus sur son visage.

Il commençait vraiment à comprendre… _Il comprenait qu'il devait la posséder_…

Il aurait pu paraître étrange de la part de Pansy Parkinson, fille de mangemort, elle-même devant en devenir une, soit 'heureuse', pour dire ça comme ça, que Drago s'aperçoive qu'il tenait à une Gryffondor, une Sang de Bourbe qui plus est… Mais non, cela ne la dégoûtait nullement, elle aimait Drago comme un frère et seul lui l'intéressait. Elle n'avait que faire de tout le reste du monde, des mangemorts, du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Drago… Et contrairement à ce tout le monde pensait, le jeune homme était loin de n'avoir aucun sentiment, _bien que l'amour n'en faisait en effet pas parti, bien évidemment_…

Et puis de toute façon, Gryffondor… elle l'était mais 'sang de bourbe', autrement dit née de moldus… rien n'était moins sûr, d'après ce qu'elle savait… Et quand Drago l'apprendrait, la donne changera du tout au tout…

**oOo**

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Drago arriva enfin devant le tableau d'Hector. Celui-ci dormait.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta un instant. Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il était tout à fait conscient, depuis maintenant plusieurs années, qu'il avait mis Hermione sur un piédestal, et ce depuis leur première année d'étude à Poudlard. C'était simple, elle était la seule fille qui lui résistait ; elle avait un fort caractère et du répondant, _et il aimait ça_. Elle s'était toujours montrée forte, courageuse, téméraire ; elle le battait à plate couture côté intelligence et vivacité ; certes il était le plus rusé mais elle était la plus douée pour faire face à des situations inattendues et périlleuses. _Elle était lui, en Bien, c'était son double du côté des 'bons', des 'gentils'_.

Cependant maintenant, il venait de réaliser à quel point il la voulait. _Il voulait la posséder. Il devait la posséder_. Pas physiquement, car malgré les horreurs dont il avait déjà été témoin, le viol restait la seule chose qui le répugnait complètement, mais la posséder moralement, ça, ça le comblerait.

Il réveilla précipitamment Hector, lui donna le mot de passe, et entra dans la chambre d'un air conquérant.

Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui l'immobilisa sur place et il perdit instantanément son air suffisant et supérieur.

Hermione, les yeux clos, était allongée en travers du lit dans une position loin d'être confortable. Un de ses bras était allé se loger sous son corps, montrant nettement la fracture qui avait dû se produire. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute la flaque de sang qui s'était formée autour de sa tête. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, _Drago eut peur_. Peur que la vie se soit échappée de ce corps si fragile. Il s'approcha et d'une douceur qui l'étonna lui-même, il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie sans perdre de temps, mais à un tournant, il retrouva nez-à-nez avec Argus Rusard.

-Tiens ! Tiens !... Voilà un petit morveux qui va avoir des problèmes pour se balader la nuit dans les couloirs et…

Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur le corps inanimé de la Gryffondor. Il resta stupéfait, pétrifié, puis commença rapidement à paniquer.

-Vous… Vous… Elle…

-Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de m'emmerder ! Alors dégagez de là !

Et sans plus de formalité, Drago bouscula le vieux concierge et continua sa route. Derrière lui, Rusard n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions et s'empressa de prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Drago arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, et déposa la jeune fille sur un des lits. Il alla voir dans le bureau de l'infirmerie mais n'y trouvant personne, il se permit d'aller frapper, plutôt violement, à la porte des appartements de l'infirmière. Mme Pomfresh finit par passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, d'un air mécontent.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour me réveiller ainsi ?!

-Dépêchez-vous ! Vous avez une nouvelle patiente qui vous attend.

Elle voulut s'offusquer de la conduite du jeune homme mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada. Elle referma la porte pour sortir deux minutes après, complètement habillée.

Quand elle vit Hermione sur le lit, elle comprit vite ce qui avait paniqué le Serpentard, et elle s'empressa d'ausculter la jeune femme. Après environ vingt minutes d'examen, et d'administration de potions et pommades, elle revint vers Drago. Elle allait commencer à lui parler lorsque Dumbledore fit son apparition, l'air inquiet.

-Pompom ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai vu Argus… Il a croisé Mr Malefoy avec une jeune fille dans les bras, blessée. Qui est-ce ?

L'infirmière avait le regard sombre et Dumbledore comprit.

-_Miss Granger_…

Il se tourna vers Drago.

-Eh bien Mr Malefoy, puisque c'est vous qui l'avez ramené ici, savez-vous ce qui s'était passé ?

Drago fixa le vieillard droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça !

-Où ça ?

-Dans un couloir, près de sa chambre !

-Très bien merci ! Vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements !

Drago fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Mais ce que Dumbledore ne vit pas c'est qu'il s'arrêta dans un angle, non loin de l'infirmerie et attendit patiemment que les deux adultes quittent la salle.

Quand enfin, les lumières s'éteignirent et que Dumbledore ce fut suffisamment éloigné, il sortit de sa cachette et retourna à l'intérieur.

Hermione dormait, ou du moins, semblait dormir, paisiblement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et retira une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à son visage. Elle semblait si loin du monde, loin de tout, loin de lui. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance depuis quelques semaines… Violée, torturée, amnésique, et de nouveau torturée, _par lui_… C'était injuste. Pendant les deux mois d'été, il avait torturé et tué alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le sort de cette sang de bourbe de Gryffondor le touchait à ce point là. Pourtant à la voir ainsi, une pointe dans son cœur le piqua fortement… Et cette douleur là, il la détestait.

Cette fille ne méritait pas tout ça… En fait, il avait l'impression que jusque là lui seul avait le droit de la faire souffrir. Il le faisait avec joie non dissimulée depuis près de six ans mais aujourd'hui quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait mal, terriblement mal… Et ça il ne pouvait le supporter. _Elle était à lui_. Elle était sa propriété. Et quelqu'un avait osé la toucher. Une nouvelle colère s'insinua doucement en lui. _Elle était sienne et il la vengerait._

Une idée naquit doucement dans son esprit. Hermione était à lui, uniquement à lui et il allait le lui prouver, _à elle et aux autres_…

Délicatement, il la tourna légèrement sur le côté et prit sa baguette. Il murmura quelques mots.

Alors subitement, un _**D**_ et un _**M**_ entrelacés se formèrent sur la peau de la jeune fille, à la base de son cou.

_Elle était à lui._

* * *

**Et vOilà, c'est tOut pOur aujOurd'hui.  
j'espère que ça vOus as plu.**

**Par cOntre petite questiOn : ais-je été assez clair' pOur les 'explicatiOn' des sentiments de DragO... S. C'est ce sur quOi j'ai le plus blOquée, j'dOis bien l'avOuer, j'ai vraiment envie de vOus emmener 'dans mes pensées', si j'puis dir' ça cOmme ça, parce que je sais exactement ce que je veux dir' mais j'ai parfOis du mal à l'exprimer clairement. En tOut cas dis mOi si y'a quelque chOz' qui vOus embête ;) !**

**Sur ce à bientÔt !**


	14. Chapter 13

**bOnjOur-bOnsOir à tOus,**

**et vOici le nOuveau chapitre ! En espèrant qu'il vous plaise :) !**

**RAR avant de cOmmencer : **

**Kiraa :**_ beaucOup de questiOns... et pas encOr' de répOnses . Mais ça viendra t'en fais pas ;) ! En tOut cas ravie que 'ma' Pansy te plaise et t'inquiètes pas HermiOne ne sera pas tOujOurs victime... enfin peut être pas ;) ! _

**hamataroo :** _cOntente que tu trOuv' que je décris bien les sentimens de DragO, et Oui il est très pOssessif... ! Pour ce qui est de QUI a tOrturé HermiOne mOi je sais... mais je le dirais pas nananananèreuh ! lOol ;)_

**pinkly :** _alOrs si c'est une questiOn de vie Ou de mOrt là j'ai essayé d'fair' vite.. ça a été ? Par cOntre pOur la suite... ben faudra certainement attendre un peu. Mais merci quand même d'rester fidèle à ma fic :) !_

**langedesenfers :** _as-t-il cOmpris que c'est de sa faute si HermiOne est dans cet état... bOnne questiOn, j'lui d'manderais p lOol, pitetre que Oui pitetre que nOn !_

**Malefoy Heartless :** _et Oui mais nOtr' DragO est quelque peu Inhumain alOrs pOur lui c'est nOrmal de la marquer, elle est sa prOpriété... ;) !_

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy :** _très cOntente que 'mOn' DragO te plaise, il est vrai que j'adOr' les persOs cOmplexe et là j'pense en tenir un particulèrement cOmpliqué ! Et en effet je change sOuvent la descendance d'HermiOne, j'en suis navré, j'vais essayer d'vOir si j'peux faire quelque chOz', j'vais alle cOnsulter un psy... On sait jamais ça veux p'tet dir' des truc... lOol Okay je me calme ! Merci quand même d'apprécier ma fic' ;)_

**miss DS :** _ravie que le DragO que je dépeint dans ma fic' te plaise :) ! J'aime les méchants pOur leur cOmplexité -d'ailleurs mOn frèr' dit que j'suis dingue mais bOn...- et avec ce DragO là ben j'pense réussir :) ! Et t'inquiète, DragO restera Drago (enfin avec un 'g' ) !_

**sarah :** _j'suis ravie que ma fic' te plaiz' autant vraiment :) ! Et j'suis d'accOrd un Drago gentil comme un agneau c'est chiant mais persO j'l'ais d'jà fait alOrs bOn... ! J'espèr' que ce chapitre va te plair' aussi :)_

**coopix :** _questiOn intéressant que tu pOz' mais tu n'auras pas de suite ta répOnse ;) navré va fallOir cOntinuez à suivre ma fic' ;) !! lOol !_

**myym :**_ ben je pense même en rajOuter un peu par rappOrt au livre mais en même temps, dans les bOuquins, il n'est pas le persOnnage principal alOrs bOn ! J'suis cOntente de parvenir à fair' cOrrectement ressortir les sentiments de DragO parce que c'est lOin d'être aussi simple surtOut que je veux pas vOus décevOir... :) _

**brookley :** _tu as parfaitement cOmpris ce que je vOulais dir' bien que ça va encOr' un peu plus lOin que ça... mais ceci est une autre histOir', Ou plutÔt la suite mais pas maintenant à tOi de suivre ;) !_

**virginie01 :** _mOi aussi j'aime Pansy dans cette fic', lOol, le but rechercher est qu'elle paraisse sympathique sans pOur autant fair' partie des gentils, lOin d'là même mais bOn... tu verras ça plus tard ;)._

**Un GRAND GRAND Merci à tOus ainsi qu'à elodu92, priinc3ss, caella et valalyeste ! Vraiment merci à tous qui me laissaient des reviews, c'est vraiment mOtivant de savOir que cette fic' plaise, et j'espèr' bien qu'elle cOntinura à plaire D**

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13** : _attendre un sOuffle de Vie... attendre l'espOir..._

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le jour commençait tout juste à se lever. Un mal de crâne pharamineux l'obligea à refermer immédiatement les paupières. La lumière qui l'avait ébloui laissa sa marque quelques instants sous la forme de point blanc lumineux dans le noir de ses yeux clos. Au bout de longues minutes, elle fit un nouvel essai, en allant beaucoup moins vite cette fois-ci, pour prendre le temps de s'habituer à l'éclairage.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut enfin l'infirmerie. Décidément, elle allait finir par connaître cette salle par cœur.

-Ah ! Miss Granger ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui venait d'apparaître et elle grimaça pour montrer comment elle allait.

-Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, c'est Mr Malefoy qui vous a trouvé dans un couloir… Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se concentra sur les derniers évènements dont elle avait le souvenir et revit parfaitement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant…

Mais Malefoy avait menti à Mme Pomfresh, alors elle en ferait de même…

-Je suis tombée !

L'infirmière fit une moue désapprobatrice et obligea la Gryffondor à lui montrer sa tête afin de lui remettre un peu de pommade. Elle lui ordonna ensuite de boire deux potions à l'aspect plutôt répugnant puis lui annonça que Dumbledore allait venir lui parler dans très peu de temps, avant de repartir dans son bureau.

Et comme elle l'avait dit, quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore apparut aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête. Son mal de tête était en effet passé.

-Mme Pomfresh vient de me dire que vous êtes apparemment tombée dans un couloir et que c'est donc cela qui aurait provoqué votre blessure à la tête.

-En effet… C'est ce qui s'est passé Professeur !

-Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez en pleine nuit dans les couloirs ?

-Euh… Je… Je devais aller prendre l'air.

Dumbledore sourit mais préféra taire le fait qu'il connaissait l'entière vérité. En effet, tôt ce matin, il était allé voir Hector qui lui avait appris que Drago Malefoy était venu tard dans la soirée pour en ressortir précipitamment quelques heures, pour y revenir une petite heure après et enfin en ressortir avec Hermione Granger en sang dans les bras. Mais Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler… _pour l'instant_…

-Très bien Miss Granger. Je vais m'arrêter là avec toutes mes questions. En revanche… je ne sais pas si je vais vous laisser repartir dans votre chambre… Vous feriez peut-être mieux de rester à l'infirmerie pendant quelques temps…

Hermione se redressa vivement.

-Oh non Professeur ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi retourner dans ma chambre ! Je vous promets de faire très attention et de ne plus sortir la nuit !

-Comme vous voudrez Miss Granger, mais je vous préviens qu'au prochain problème vous resterez à l'infirmerie, sous surveillance constante de Mme Pomfresh ! Est-ce qu'on est bien d'accord ?!

Hermione hocha la tête.

Il était hors de question qu'elle reste encore enfermée à l'infirmerie. Et puis Harry et Ron allaient s'inquiéter et elle préférait aller passer de bons moments avec eux plutôt que de rester seule entre ces quatre murs. Elle regarda Dumbledore s'éloigner et Mme Pomfresh reprendre sa place.

-Albus m'a dit que vous souhaitiez sortir… Vous pourrez y aller ce soir, je souhaites vous garder en observation aujourd'hui.

Hermione grommela pour exprimer clairement son mécontentement.

-Mais enfin, il faut que j'aille en cours !

-Désolé Miss Granger mais je ne préfère pas vous laisser sortir pour l'instant.

Hermione se renfrogna encore un peu plus et but, non sans une grimace de dégoût, une des potions que lui tendait Mme Pomfresh.

La matinée passa très lentement aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et, en plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de se gratter dans le dos, à la base du cou, ce qui l'énervait passablement.

Le midi, alors que la cloche venait juste de retentir, une tête noire et une tête rousse déboulèrent subitement dans l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron serrèrent rapidement Hermione dans leurs bras avant de la bombarder de questions.

-Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu es blessée ?

-Pourquoi es-tu de nouveau ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te blesser ?

-Pourquoi cette nuit ?

-Ola ! Les garçons ! S'il vous plaît… Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller plus doucement ?!

-Euh désolé 'Mione… Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca peut allez. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

-Dumbledore nous a juste dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie mais il ne nous a pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé… Alors ?

-Cette nuit j'ai voulu allez prendre l'air mais j'ai glissé et je me suis cognée la tête… Un élève m'a ramené ici et Mme Pomfresh veut à tout prix me garder aujourd'hui mais je ressors ce soir.

-Qui t'as ramené à l'infirmerie en pleine nuit ? C'est interdit normalement de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs mais là je dois dire que j'aimerais bien pouvoir remercier cette personne !

-Euh… Désolé Ron… Je ne sais pas qui m'a trouvé.

-Et, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Oui Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour…

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent étonnés et l'interrogèrent du regard. Mais ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne regarde à nouveau Harry, une lueur de joie dans le regard et un immense sourire fendant son visage.

-Tu as toujours été inquiet ! On a beau te dire de ne pas l'être, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Tu es toujours inquiet,_ toujours_…

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, réfléchit quelques instants et reprit.

-Tu as toujours eu peur pour nous… Tu fais toujours attention qu'il n'arrive rien aux autres… Même lorsque c'est toi qui est en danger immédiat… A la fin de notre... cinquième année, tu voulais que l'on te laisse aller seul chercher Sirius…

Harry et Ron ne disaient rien mais leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

-_Sirius_… _Sirius_… Sirius Black** !** Il s'était échappé de la prison lors de notre… troisième année, je crois… mais en fait c'était ton parrain Harry ! Et c'était le meilleur ami de ton père, ainsi que… euh… Lupin. Remus Lupin **!** Il a été notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et c'était un loup garou… James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et… et… et Peter Pettigrow **!** Les quatre amis d'enfance… _Les Marauders_ **!**

Hermione était surexcitée. Mais son sourire disparu soudainement pour laisser place à une déception grandissante.

-Je… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow… Pourquoi je me souviens d'eux ?! Je préférerais me souvenir de vous, de Poudlard, de Ginny, de Dumbledore, de…

-Hermione ! Calme-toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ?! C'est déjà super !

-C'est vrai, c'est un excellent début.

-Mais pas suffisant !

-Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste veux-tu ! C'est vraiment bien ! Ca fait à peine deux semaines que tu as été retrouvée, et tu commence déjà à te souvenir ! Ne perds surtout pas confiance d'accord ?!

Hermione acquiesça la tête, quelque peu mécontente. Harry et Ron restèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'être mis à la porte par Mme Pomfresh. Ils déclarèrent que, de toute façon, ils devaient aller manger quelque chose pour retourner ensuite en cours.

L'après-midi passa encore plus lentement et Hermione soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle pu enfin passer le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Les cours s'étaient terminés depuis près de trois heures et le dîner dans la Grande Salle allait certainement commencer dans très peu de temps. Mais elle n'irait pas. Elle n'avait pas faim et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, alors, elle prit la direction de sa chambre, tout en prenant son temps, profitant du calme du château.

Hector l'accueillit avec un grand sourire chaleureux qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur de la Gryffondor.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci !

-Je me suis fait du souci pour vous. Vous savez… Il m'est avis que vous devriez faire attention aux personnes que vous côtoyez… sans vouloir, bien sur, me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Je crois que vous avez raison… et j'aimerais changer mon mot de passe…

-Mais bien sur ! Quel mot de passe souhaitez-vous prendre ?

-Je peux prendre une phrase ?

-Une phrase, un poème, un roman… tout ce que vous voulez.

-Alors ce sera « _rêves infernaux et vie en enfer_ »…

Hector haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais n'ajouta rien et acquiesça en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonne nuit Miss.

Le tableau se referma et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'immobilisa à l'entrée même. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur son lit et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en songeant à ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée. _Elle et Drago_. _Elle dans les bras de Drago_. Sur ce lit. Mais il l'avait balancé et surtout, il l'avait blessé. Pas que physiquement. Il l'avait également blessé psychiquement. Et maintenant… _Maintenant elle avait peur de lui_, peur de ce Serpentard, déjà mangemort. Peur de cet être qui la fascinait pourtant tellement… Il était capable de tout, et surtout du pire… Elle ne devait plus jamais se retrouver seule avec lui, elle devait à tout prix l'éviter. Son comportement envers elle était beaucoup trop étrange, ambiguë et dangereux. Et après ce qu'elle avait subi quelques semaines auparavant…

Elle ferma les yeux. Des fragments de son rêve avaient soudainement décidé de lui refaire une petite visite.

Elle respira profondément avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle retira la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait depuis la veille et se tourna, une fois de plus, vers le grand miroir. Son état physique était décidément toujours aussi pitoyable. Sa maigreur ne cessait de s'accentuer, les traits de son visage étaient tirés et durs, et des cernes, de plus en plus importantes se formaient sous ses yeux. Elle fit une grimace à son reflet mais sentit de nouveau un picotement à la base de son cou. Elle se tourna pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait en être la cause mais n'y parvenant pas, elle chercha un court instant dans les tiroirs et finit par dénicher un petit tiroir rectangulaire avec lequel elle pu enfin voir ce qui provoquait sa légère démangeaison. Dès qu'elle aperçut le tatouage qui ornait la base de son cou, elle stoppa net tous ces gestes. Un _D_ et un _M_ joliment entrelacés… _Drago Malefoy_…

_Il l'avait marqué_… Il l'avait marqué **!** Ce petit salaud avait apposé ses initiales sur elle, _comme pour montrer qu'elle était sa propriété_. Hermione sentit une douce et amère colère s'insinuer lentement en elle. La haine revenait.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, son humeur était toujours aussi massacrante que la veille, lorsqu'elle avait vu le tatouage que lui avait apposé Malefoy. Elle se leva, se prépara à toute vitesse et sortit sans même un regard pour Hector qui en fut quelque peu intrigué et vexé.

La Grande Salle n'accueillait qu'une dizaine d'élèves quand elle entra et ses amis n'en faisaient pas parti. En revanche, elle croisa les yeux gris d'acier de l'être qui emplissait désormais son cœur de haine. Elle soutint son regard, le fixant comme si elle pouvait le désintégrer sur place et ce fut finalement lui qui détourna la tête, non sans un sourire sarcastique et un petit clin d'œil. Elle aurait tant aimé le frapper de toute ses forces, lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un petit salopard et qu'il ne méritait nullement l'attention qu'elle lui avait porté jusque là… mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était entourée de quelques élèves et de professeurs, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait totalement ignorer la peur qu'il avait insinué en elle par son attitude… _Mais un jour_… elle aurait sa revanche.

**oOo**

Hermione passa le week-end et la semaine qui suivit à éviter le Serpentard. Elle restait scotchée à ses amis, s'amusait avec eux à cœur joie et, dès la fin des cours, elle allait se plonger dans ses bouquins à la Bibliothèque. Toute la journée, elle n'avait de cesse d'étonner ses compagnons et ses professeurs par les connaissances qu'elle avait déjà acquis, de nouveau, en si peu de temps. Même Rogue était resté, bien que peu de temps, sans voix quand elle lui avait récité, sans faute, une recette de potion particulièrement compliquée. Mais elle voulait faire plus, apprendre plus, tout savoir… et rapidement retrouver la mémoire. Elle lisait vite et bien espérant justement qu'un détail ferait sauter la barrière qui s'était installée dans sa mémoire. Mais grâce à Harry et Ron, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment là pour elle et elle les en remerciés chaudement, parce que sans eux, elle serait certainement devenue dingue… en à peine quelques jours. Cependant, chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à changer, Hermione ne mangeait toujours que trop peu et refusait de venir dîner, préférant passer un maximum de temps plongée dans ses livres.

Le vendredi soir, Hermione était encore seule à la Bibliothèque. Il commençait à se faire tard et Mme Pince venait tout juste de partir. Hermione sentit ses yeux fatiguer et elle décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle rangeait quelques livres dans une des allées, un bruit la fit sursauter.

-Qui est là ?

Le silence complet fut sa réponse. Elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendant rien, continua de ranger, tout en se pressant quand même un peu.

Soudain elle sentit un bras l'agripper à la taille et un autre l'attraper par le cou pour la ramener en arrière contre un torse solide. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent nettement et la peur lui noua le ventre. Elle avait reconnut l'odeur si particulière du jeune Serpentard qu'elle avait mit tant de soin à éviter. Un souffle sur son cou la fit frissonner et cela s'accentua lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser à l'emplacement même du 'tatouage'.

Drago Malefoy resserra un peu plus la pression de ses deux bras, faisant suffoquer Hermione dont la respiration n'allait pas tarder à manquer. Il approcha alors doucement sa bouche de son oreille et lui parla d'une voix doucereuse... _dangereuse_.

-Tu as essayé de m'éviter toute la semaine… Tu as même changé le mot de passe de l'entrée de ta chambre, belle idée je dois dire… Mais tu oublie quelque chose… **_Tu m'appartiens !_**

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**bOn ben j'attend vOs impressiOn. Pas trOp déçu j'espèr' _S..._**

**DésOrmais j'vais essayer de fair' un chapitre "HermiOne" et un chapitre "Drago", chacun leur tOur, un peu cOmme j'avait fait au début de la fic' :) !**

**En tOut cas dites mOi ce que vOus avez pensé de celui-ci qui cOncernait Miss HermiOne :) **

**à bientÔt !**


	15. Chapter 14

**bOnjOur tOut l'mOnde :)**

**je suis désOlé de l'attente mais je n'ai pas eu d'Ordi pendant tOute la s'maine dernière dOnc bOn... je m'en excuz' et pOur me fair' pardOnner j'ai pris le temps ce sOir de vOus taper ce quatOrzième chapitre et de vOus le pOster au lieu de fair' ma cOmpta' Ou autres révisiOns... sinOn c'était pas avant ce week end et j'suis pas sûre que cela vOus aurait plu !**

**Par de RAR aujOurd'hui, j'ai essayé de répOndre persOnnellement à chacun d'entre vOus dOnc là, étant fatigué je fais plus vite ;) ! Mais je tiens quand même à tOus vOus remercier pOur vOs encOuragements, vOs critiques cOnstructiv' Ou vOs idées ! Mill' merci !**

**J'espèr' que la suite va vOus plair' !**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : _rage, haine et viOlence..._

Drago tenait toujours fermement Hermione contre lui. Il pouvait nettement sentir les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

-Tu es complètement perdue… Sans souvenirs réels… _Ma douce Hermione_, pourquoi donc as-tu décidé de m'ignorer toute la semaine ?... Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu donc plus venir en douce la nuit dans ta chambre ?... _J'aime bien t'observer dormir tu sais_… Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement ? Juste en te cachant derrière tes amis ?...

Il cala sa tête sur son épaule, et fit glisser son bras qui tenait son cou vers son ventre, transformant ainsi son étreinte afin de la rendre plus tendre.

Les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille augmentèrent encore et il la sentit sur le point de défaillir. Alors, il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille de manière à la soutenir du mieux possible.

-Tu… tu m'a marqué… tu m'as marqué comme ta propriété…

-C'est pour que tu n'oublie pas que tu es à moi.

-Pourquoi ?...

-Parce que tu me rends complètement dingue depuis notre première année, et que j'ai enfin compris que je te voulais pour moi seul… Tu ne dois jamais être à personne d'autre que moi. Tout ce que veux un Malefoy, il l'a ! _Je te veux, tu es donc à moi_ ! Tu es ma propriété. Il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre.

Subitement, Hermione se retira et se retourna vers lui. Sa main partit à toute vitesse en direction de sa joue mais il fut plus rapide et attrapa fermement son poignet.

-N'essaie même pas !

-Je ne suis pas un objet Malefoy ! Et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne serais ta propriété ! Tu es un salopard égocentrique et prétentieux ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS !

Elle paraissait dans une rage immense, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Hermione et Drago se défièrent quelques instants du regard. Mais soudain, Drago se jeta sauvagement sur Hermione, prenant possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser violent, empli d'une hargne sans nom. Etonnement, la jeune fille répondit instinctivement au baiser en y mettant sa propre violence et toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant fortement contre elle, tandis qu'il l'encerclait de ses propres bras, comme si il voulait la faire rentrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il la sentit lui mordre la lèvre inférieure et un goût de sang vint se mêler à leurs langues, leurs salives.

Au bout de longues secondes d'éternité, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

-_Je te hais également_ !

Elle le regarda intensément, une étrange lueur de fureur brillante dans le regard. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir Hermione sortir en courant de la Bibliothèque. Il se redressa entièrement et s'appuya contre une des étagères. Le souffle court, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, encore sous le choc. _Il l'avait embrassé._

Quand il l'avait vu seule dans la Bibliothèque, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir, pour la toucher, pour humer ce doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux, pour sentir la peur s'imprégner d'elle… Mais quand elle lui avait criait sa rage et sa haine, une force inconnue et incontrôlable l'avait forcé à prendre possession de ses lèvres, de goûter leur saveur… Il ferma les yeux. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'anodin et il l'avait bien senti. Ils y avaient mis une telle fougue, une telle fureur, et malgré tout, il se serait volontiers perdu dans les méandres de cette violente étreinte. Il se ressaisit enfin, reprit son attitude arrogante et sortit à son tour de la Bibliothèque.

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Et le pire, c'était qu'il en ignorait la raison exacte. A peine sortit du lit, il s'énerva sur tout ce qu'il rencontrait, objet ou personne, pesta, jura, tapa dans les murs. Une vraie tornade de colère et de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement, c'était le début du week-end, et de ce fait, il ne croisa pas grand monde. Dans la Grande Salle, très peu d'élèves étaient déjà attablés, beaucoup ayant préféré profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de leurs lits.

La table des Serpentards était tout simplement vide. Drago prit place au centre et entama son petit déjeuner d'un air plus que ronchon. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Pansy et Blaise s'installaient à ses côtés pour l'une et en face pour l'autre.

Blaise Zabinni était le seul Serpentard, mis à part Pansy bien sûr, mais c'était différent, que Drago appréciait. C'était un ami et il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en cas de problème. Drago n'avait rien à envier au Trio d'or que formait Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Lui, il avait Pansy et Blaise, même si l'amitié entre Pansy et Drago passait avant celle des trois Serpentards. Cependant Drago avait remarqué que Blaise craquait sur Pansy depuis l'année passée, mais elle était trop préoccupée par lui pour s'en apercevoir. Le jeune Malefoy s'était dit qu'il essayerait bien d'aider le jeune homme mais, pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et de toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires d'autrui, surtout des affaires de cœur. De plus, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Pansy ait un copain, c'était sa petite sœur et il voulait la protéger, même si c'était Blaise…

Il se tourna vers Pansy qui lui colla un léger baiser sur la joue avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

-Bien dormi ma belle ?

-Pas trop mal. Mais toi, tu as l'air soucieux… Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Tout va très bien Pansy !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas du tout, elle connaissait trop bien Drago pour avoir deviner, dès le premier coup d'œil, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle n'ajouta rien et se replongea dans son assiette. De toute façon, il ne dirait rien pour le moment, surtout devant Blaise, car même si ils étaient amis, il existait des frontières à ne pas dépasser en tant que fils de mangemorts.

Les trois Serpentards mangèrent en silence et petit à petit les élèves se firent plus nombreux dans la Grande Salle.

Drago releva soudain la tête, comme poussé par une intuition et c'est là qu'il la vit entrer. Hermione était entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis et les deux garçons semblaient dans une discussion animée tandis qu'elle souriait en les écoutant. Mais en entrant dans la pièce, elle fit dériver ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de Drago. Les deux ennemis s'observèrent à peine quelques secondes mais ils avaient l'impression que le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté de tourner. Leurs regards brûlaient de haine, de colère, de défiance, de rage contenue… mais aussi d'envie, de désirs, de passion.

Ce fut elle qui finit par détourner la tête suite à un appel de Ron. Aussitôt le lien coupé, Drago se leva et s'empressa de quitter la salle. Pansy, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, fit signe à Blaise qu'elle s'en occupait, et sortit à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, il ne s'arrêta pas et elle marcha alors à ses côtés, en silence.

Après plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, Drago se mit à parler, plus comme si il réfléchissait à voix haute que pour adresser la parole à Pansy.

-Il faut que je me débarrasse de ça ! Un Malefoy ne ressent que de la haine, mais une haine raisonnable, et celle que je ressens pour Granger n'est pas normale du tout ! Je dois m'en débarrasser. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… Peut-être une potion… Non, ça ne serait pas suffisant… Je devrais la tuer ! Si elle n'est plus là, la tentation ne sera plus ! Je n'aurais plus cette irrésistible envie de la torturer, de la voir souffrir… _de l'avoir pour moi seul_…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que la tuer soit une très bonne idée Drago… Tout d'abord, parce que, je te le rappelle, c'est la meilleure amie de Potter et qu'elle est sous la protection de Dumbledore, et ensuite, si on remonte jusque toi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…

-Alors je fais quoi moi ?! Je la veux ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je la veux ! Je veux la posséder entièrement ! Je veux son corps, je veux son âme, je veux son cœur. Je la veux toute entière ! Elle ne doit être qu'à moi et à personne d'autre ! Personne d'autre que moi ne doit avoir le droit de poser la main, ou même un simple regard, sur elle.

Il s'était arrêté et avait parlé d'une traite, sans même reprendre son souffle. Pansy l'observa sans rien dire. Elle le savait possessif mais pas à ce point. Elle ne put réprimer un léger frisson en pensant qu'il serait capable du pire pour cette fille.

Il remarqua son frisson, et son léger malaise eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Il s'approcha rapidement et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je deviens dingue ! Complètement dingue pour une simple fille, _une petite garce_… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu ais peur de moi.

-Je n'ais pas peur de toi Drago… _J'ai peur pour toi_.

-N'oublie pas que je suis mangemort. Je vais être amené à faire des choses horribles, et à risquer ma vie de nombreuses fois…

-Mais pour le moment, on est encore à Poudlard et ici, on devrait pouvoir vivre encore un peu notre jeunesse…

Drago prit soudainement Pansy par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien…

-Ne me mens pas. Tu me caches quelque chose !

La jeune fille se blottit de nouveau contre son torse, s'accrochant fermement à son pull.

Autant Hermione le mettait hors de lui, autant Pansy avait le don de le calmer et de le faire culpabiliser.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté… et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi comme je le devrais. Que se passe-t-il ma belle ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?!

-Drago… tu ne m'abandonneras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau, il se recula légèrement et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour relever son visage. Son regard était empreint d'une douce mélancolie, et d'une once de tristesse. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle ne pleurerait jamais. Elle était forte. Pourtant, Drago voyait un tel regard chez elle pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi une telle question ? Tu sais parfaitement que je serais toujours là pour toi !

-J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père… hier soir… J'ai appris que je ne deviendrais pas mangemorte… je ne pourrais pas, comme toi, participer à des missions, aider à changer le monde…

-Bien que cela me rassure, je ne comprends pas ce qui te met dans un tel état…

-Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents m'ont promise à Rabastan Lestrange, il y a quelques années, bien avant leur mort. Je dois l'épouser après mes études.

Elle sentit les poings de Drago se serrer autour de ses épaules et elle dut lui signaler qu'il commençait à lui faire mal pour qu'il daigne la lâcher.

-_C'est impossible_… Pas Rabastan…

-Ton père a dit qu'il allait tout faire pour que ce 'lien' soit coupé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il y arrivera ! Jamais tu n'épouseras ce Lestrange ! Je te le promets !

-Je te fais confiance, et je fais confiance à ton père mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre ce… mariage… Je ne veux pas que l'on m'oblige à être avec quelqu'un. Je veux devenir Mangemorte ! Je veux être comme toi…

-Je ne sais pas si cela me plaît vraiment… Il faudrait que tu fasses de la chirurgie esthétique, que tu te teinte les cheveux en blond, que tu les coup, et puis... en fait laisse tomber tout de suite, tu ne seras jamais aussi charmant et beau que moi.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire d'amusement à la jeune sorcière. Il avait le don de la détendre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, se comprenaient parfaitement, savaient parfaitement comment aider l'autre... Ils étaient eux tout simplement. Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Deux enfants nés de mangemorts. _Deux âmes noires et deux coeurs solitaires._ Jamais personne ne comprendrait ce qui les lier...

Drago lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et ils repartirent en direction du parc.

La journée passa rapidement. Drago, Pansy et Blaise la passèrent dans le parc à discuter et somnoler au soleil. Ils se décidèrent à rentrer lorsque la nuit pris sa place dans le ciel et se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre. Blaise et Pansy prirent la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards tandis que Drago se rendait dans ses appartements.

Les couloirs étaient vides et le silence régnait en maître pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune Malefoy. Soudain, alors qu'il allait passer dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des préfets en chef, il vit Hermione à l'autre bout, rejoignant sa propre chambre. Elle marchait lentement, la tête plongée dans un livre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il eut un large sourire sarcastique et il s'approcha d'un pas rapide mais léger, tel un félin se préparant à sauter sur sa proie. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il l'attrapa par la taille, la retourna d'un geste sec et pressa durement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Hermione se débattit mais ne parvint pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du Serpentard. Enfin il la relâcha et elle le regarda avec rage.

-Mais enfin Malefoy, t'es complètement malade ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-J'en avais envie !

-Eh bien pas moi ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salopard Malefoy !

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Drago qui la rattrapa par le bras et la colla contre son torse.

-C'est moi qui décide ! C'est moi qui fais les règles du jeu !!

Elle fixa un regard emplis de haine dans le sien.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage du sien. Leurs nez se toucher presque et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Après lui avoir murmuré ces quelques mots, elle l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Drago resta planté au milieu du couloir.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

_Le jeu commençait._

* * *

**bOn... ben vOilà...**

**j'espèr' que vOus as plu.**

**J'suis pas sûre d'avOir su tOut expliquer clairement mais j'espèr' que vOus avez cOmpris le principal... En fait j'suis p'tetre un peu trOp cOnfuse dans ma manièr' d'exprimer les sentiments de DragO mais j'dOis bien avOuer que c'est pas hyper facile... Mais bOn vOilà quOi ! **

**Dites mOi vit' ce que vOus en pensez. J'attend vOs impressiOns :) !**

**à très bientÔt (j'espèr' !)**


	16. Chapter 15

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**bOn ben vOilà le chapitre 15, assez rapidement je crOis...**

**J'espèr' que celui-là vOus plaira , peut-être plus que le précédent ...**

**Allez cette fois-ci, RaR avant de cOmmencer :**

**myym :** _cOntente que l'histOir' t'intrigue, j'espèr' que la suite va te plair' :) !_

**hamataroo :** _eh bien Oui il est pOssessif et bien que je détesterais ça en vrai, j'aime beaucOup dans la fic' . Moi aussi j'adOr' Pansy, mais je dOis bien avOuer que dans la plupart des fic's elle m'énerv', j'avais envie d'changer :). Et en ce qui cOncerne l'agresseur d'HermiOne ben... tu verras bien :p !_

**Naelys :** _je suis sincèrement désOlé de la mettre dans un tel état en un simple petit chapitre... mais je mentirais en disant que ce n'est pas le but . J'espèr' que la suite va te plair', en plus y'a un petit quelque chOz' que tu avais envie de vOir dans cette fic' :p._

**coopix :** _ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ais plu :). Et désOlé de ne pas t'avOir dOnné de spOiler mais bOn... tu cOmprend hein ?! :p lOol !_

**caella :** _ben le prOblème avec Rabastan c'est que Pansy dOit l'épOuser, c'est un mangemOrt pur et dur -ce que Pansy veut être- mais c'est le frère de RodOlphus Lestrange qui est le mari de Bellatrix Lestrange et il est lOin d'être un hOmme très dOux..._

**miss DS :** _je sais pas persOnnellement si j'vOudrais exactement le même mais j'suis cOntente qu'il te plaiz' . Oui l'histOir' va avOir des péripéties mais je dis pas fOrcément que c'est avec le fait qu'HermiOne reprenne du pOil de la bête..._

**Malefoy Heartless :** _je sais pas vraiment si On peut dir' qu'elle a accepté le tatOuage, On y r'viendra plus tard, mais pOur l'mOment ben... enfin tu liras la suite de tOute façOn ;) !_

**virginie01 :** _pOssessif à sOuhait Oui, et ce n'est pas fini ;) mais bOn je n'en dit pas plus pOur le mOment..._

**Anna Kalessin :** _je suis ravie que ma fic' te plaise et que tu aime la manièr' dOnt elle est cOnstruite :). Et je crOis que tu n'es pas la seule à avOir un petit cÔté masO ;) ! J'espèr' que la suite va te plair' :) !_

**Merci à tOus pOur vOs reviews.**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : _et un peu de dOuceur... juste un peu..._

Elle courait. Elle fuyait.

Ils étaient juste devant elle. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se séparer ou se perdre de vue. Son père se retourna vers elle et lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper.

-Courage ma puce. On va s'en sortir, je te le promets !

Il mentait.

Elle le savait mais ne dit rien, ce n'était pas le moment d'être pessimiste. Sa mère s'essoufflait et ralentissait petit à petit, elle se prit soudainement une branche dans les pieds et tomba durement à terre. Il s'arrêta, stoppant ainsi la course de sa fille qu'il prit par les épaules.

-Hermione, je veux que tu coures le plus vite possible. Je veux que tu t'en sortes.

-_Papa_…

-Ne discute pas ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! Dès que tu seras sortie de cette maudite forêt, transplane chez tes amis, tu y seras en sécurité…

Des bruissements les firent sursauter.

-Vas-y ! Maintenant ! COURS !

Après une courte hésitation, elle ravala ses larmes et reprit sa course. Cependant, ses pas ne purent la mener bien loin et elle s'arrêta rapidement pour revenir discrètement en arrière. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

_Ils étaient là_.

Sa mère était au sol, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Son père la serrait contre lui, cherchant à la protéger même en sachant que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose, tout en défiant du regard les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant eux.

-Alors Granger, pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ?... Vous avez trahi le maître il y a bien longtemps et une telle trahison ne s'oublie pas. Vous vous croyiez meilleurs que notre maître ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Pauvres fous… Vous allez souffrir, encore, et vous allez mourir avec pour dernière pensée le fait que votre fille est la suivante sur la liste…

Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione, le mangemort qui avait parlé, lança le premier d'une longue série de Doloris. Elle vit ses parents se tordre de douleur, leurs corps secoués par de violents spasmes, leurs membres se cognant durement contre les racines des arbres qui les entouraient.

Elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque l'homme, qui tenait clairement le rôle de chef, leva la main, signe d'arrêter les tortures.

-On se retrouvera en enfer Granger !

Il leva sa baguette.

-AVADA…

Hermione retint son souffle ainsi que le cri qui aurait voulu s'échapper de sa gorge.

-KEDAVRA !

Sa mère s'écroula.

Le mangemort répéta le sort une seconde fois et le corps de son père alla rejoindre mollement celui de sa femme.

-Enterrez les rapidement ! Ensuite... allons nous occuper de la fille…

Les yeux d'Hermione se détachèrent enfin des corps sans vie de ses parents et, sans faire plus attention à la tristesse et la détresse qui s'infiltrait en elle, elle reprit sa course.

Elle devait courir.

Elle devait fuir.

_**oOo**_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, à Poudlard. Encore un souvenir de la nuit où elle avait tout perdu… Chaque nuit c'était la même chose, et même si elle voulait se souvenir, elle devait bien s'avouer que c'était si horrible qu'elle s'en serait finalement bien passée.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le puzzle de cette nuit-là se formait, des questions apparaissaient. Qu'avaient donc fait ces parents pour être ainsi poursuivis par des mangemorts ? Qu'avaient-ils donc cacher pendant tant d'années ?

Pourtant ce qui frustrait le plus Hermione était que les visages de ses agresseurs restaient toujours dans le flou. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui avait tué ses parents pour ensuite la torturer et la violer.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers son père et sa mère, leurs visages… Et soudain de nouveaux souvenirs firent leur apparition.

Elle et son père au parc. Elle avait cinq ans et riait gaiement pendant qu'il la poussait sur la balançoire. _Elle voulait voler. Il voulait l'y aider_... Son père et sa mère à leur mariage. Elle avait sept ans. Elle était demoiselle d'honneur pour sa plus grande fierté. Le caprice fait à sa mère lorsque celle-ci avait refusé de lui acheter une poupée Barbie et leur 'réconciliation' autour d'un bol de chocolat chaud. La fierté sur leur visage quand elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Ils formaient une famille soudée. Ils étaient heureux.

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle d'Hermione, lentement suivie par d'autres. Elle se souvenait enfin de ses parents, de leurs caractères, de leur amour l'un pour l'autre et de celui qu'ils lui portaient. Et maintenant, _ils étaient morts_.

Un frisson la parcouru. Elle avait froid et se sentait soudainement bien seule, trop seule. Alors, poussée par un irrésistible besoin, elle se leva et s'approcha du mur du fond. Après avoir passé sa main sur le petit Lion, elle entra silencieusement dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Le feu dans la cheminée s'alluma à son entrée, lui permettant ainsi de voir là où elle allait. Elle repéra rapidement la porte ornée d'une grand Serpent et d'une plaque sur laquelle était finement inscrit « Drago Malefoy, Serpentard ». Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit avec précaution.

Elle aperçut le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement, enroulé dans des draps de soie d'un vert profond. Elle referma délicatement la porte derrière elle, laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre et alla, sans bruit, se glisser dans le lit du Serpentard, se collant légèrement contre son dos. Sentant sa soudaine présence, Drago se retourna et, reconnaissant l'odeur particulière de la Gryffondor, il l'entoura de ses bras, la rapprochant encore plus contre lui. Il avait gardé les yeux clos et Hermione l'observa encore quelques instants. Il avait un air si angélique. Un visage d'Ange, cachant un tempérament démoniaque. Comment un tel paradoxe pouvait bien exister…

-Arrête de m'observer et rendors toi !

Hermione sourit légèrement, colla sa tête contre son torse et se rendormit rapidement. Cette fois-ci, aucun rêve ne vint la déranger dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut tout d'abord étonnée de voir, juste en face d'elle, un torse. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Drago qui l'observait sans rien dire.

-Bon, tu m'expliques…

Hermione se détacha légèrement de lui afin de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-D'une fille qui me hait et que je fais souffrir avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et qui malgré tout vient se glisser dans mon lit au beau milieu de la nuit.

Hermione ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues mais elle garda son regard planté dans le sien.

-Je suis désolé… tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, et la plus proche également… côté distance je veux dire.

Drago l'attrapa par la taille et ramena son corps contre le sien. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hermione et la mordilla légèrement avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

-De toute façon, si j'avais appris que tu étais allée chercher du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, tu en aurais fortement souffert…

-Je ne serais jamais à toi.

-Tu es déjà sous mon emprise…

-Jamais !

Hermione avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Drago et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, elle poussa de toutes ses forces et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Quand il parvint enfin à sortir des draps qu'il avait embarqué avec lui dans sa chute, il se leva prestement, couru hors de sa chambre au moment même où les portes de celle d'Hermione se refermaient. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, pesta et repartit dans sa propre chambre.

Hermione s'était dépêchée de refermer l'ouverture et quand ce fut fait, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il avait raison. Elle était déjà sous son emprise. Elle était sous son emprise depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à l'infirmerie. Mais ça elle ne le lui avouerait jamais… du moins pas tout de suite. Il ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Pourtant c'était lui qu'elle était allée voir alors qu'elle venait de faire un horrible rêve, revécut un horrible souvenir... Elle devait être maudite. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. _Mais il était lui_...si charismatique, si charmeur, si mystérieux... Elle voulait percer son sercret. Elle le ferait. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

_**oOo**_

Après s'être préparée, Hermione avait rejoint la tour des Gryffondors. En entrant, elle repéra immédiatement Ginny qui était plongée dans ses devoirs. Elle s'installa à ses côtés après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

-Tu devrais également parler du chèvrefeuille et de la pierre de Lune pour ta potion.

La rouquine sursauta et se tourna vers son amie.

-Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur !

La nouvelle arrivante se contenta de sourire de son effet.

-Chèvrefeuille et pierre de Lune dis-tu ?...

Hermione hocha la tête et Ginny attrapa un des livres qui s'étalaient devant elle, le feuilleta quelques instants avant de s'arrêter sur une page.

-Exact ! Merci. Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?... Tu te souviens ?

-Non. Mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre de livres que je peux avaler en quelques heures. Tu fais une petite pause ?

-Avec grand plaisir. J'ai une faim de loup. Harry et Ron sont déjà descendus prendre leurs petits déjeuners.

-Alors allons-y !

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors et se dirigèrent, en bavardant, vers la Grande Salle où elles furent accueillies joyeusement pas Ron et Harry.

-Dis Hermione, après on va sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire des essais à ceux qui veulent entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, tu veux venir ?

-Bien sur ! J'adorerais.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre amis étaient dans le stade, installés sur les gradins à attendre les éventuels futurs équipiers.

Ils passèrent la matinée à voir défiler nombres de candidats, s'exclamant sur certaines prouesses ou riant de certaines gaffes. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre, à chaque fois, que les élèves tombent de leurs balais même si Ron ne cessait de lui expliquer que tous ceux qui volaient savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.

L'après-midi, Hermione força Harry et Ron à aller à la Bibliothèque afin d'avancer dans leurs devoirs de la semaine. Ils s'amusèrent, discutèrent beaucoup, et parvinrent quand même à travailler sérieusement.

Il était tard quand Hermione retourna à ses appartements. Elle se sentait légère, la journée avait vraiment été très agréable. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle se sentit tirée en arrière et se retrouva subitement entourée de deux bras tandis que des lèvres chaudes commençaient à picorer son cou. Elle essaya de se débattre mais il resserra son emprise sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus gesticuler du tout.

-Malefoy… Lâche moi…

-Impossible.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il passa de son cou à son oreille.

-T'as vu, toi aussi tu en as envie…

-Pas du tout…

Son murmure mourut dans sa gorge sous les caresses du Serpentard. Il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, s'arrêtant juste au niveau de son bas-ventre, il passa ses doigts le long de la cicatrice qui y ondulait.

-Tu as souffert ?

-Non, bien sur que non, quand on est torturé on ne souffre pas, ce n'est pas du tout le but de la torture.

-Quelle ironie… Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? Je ne t'ais pas vu de la journée…

-Tu n'étais pas là au déjeuner. Tu étais où ?

-Je t'ais posé la question en premier, alors réponds moi !

-Oh, j'ai passé la journée avec Harry et Ron…

Il ne répondit pas mais elle sourit sarcastiquement en sentant qu'il resserrait la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

-Jaloux, Malefoy ?

-Un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux.

-Et bien tu dois faire exception à la règle. Et maintenant si tu me lâchais je pourrais tranquillement aller repenser à la merveilleuse journée que j'ai passé avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont vraiment géniaux, tu sais, je les adore, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux et…

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin quand les bras de Drago se serrèrent si fort qu'ils lui coupèrent la respiration.

-Drago… Tu me… fais mal… Arrête…

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'avoir sous ton emprise en te servant du fait que je te veux pour moi seul ?... Autant que tu le saches tout de suite, tu ne réussiras pas. Navré mon Ange mais tu n'as aucune prise sur moi.

-Drago… je… je respire… plus.

Il la relâcha, réalisant soudainement à quel point il avait serré fort. Hermione se recula, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Elle leva enfin le regard vers le Serpentard. Il la fixait et elle vit clairement une lueur d'inquiétude percer dans son regard métallique. Il leva la main et l'apposa sur sa joue. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans rien dire, et lentement, Drago approcha son visage. Il lui donna alors un baiser qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'alors. Il était tendre, léger, sans aucune violence ou haine quelconque. Il finit par se détacher et posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de Bien. Je ne le serais jamais. Tu ne pourras pas me changer. _Jamais_.

-Je ne suis pas un Ange… Tu risques certainement d'être étonnée…

Ils se turent un instant et Hermione en profita pour enrouler ses bras autour de lui, posant sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Drago l'encercla à son tour, délicatement mais fermement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi toi, Hermione ?

-Parce qu'on ne contrôle pas tout dans la vie…

-Avec toi, je ne contrôle rien du tout. Et je déteste ça. Je sens que je deviens complètement dingue, c'est insupportable.

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard froid de Drago. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je ne te promets pas que cela va s'arranger… _loin de là_...

Drago passa ses doigts fins sur la joue d'Hermione, sur la longue cicatrice, toujours présente.

-Je te hais Hermione… _**Je te hais comme on aime**_… Mais je te hais !

* * *

**et vOilà !**

**AlOrs ça dOit sans aucun dOute vOus changer des chapitres précédents. Mais bOn un petit peu de tendress' ça ne peut fair' de mal à persOnne :). Cependant pOur ceux qui se pOserait la questiOn : nOn DragO ne devirendra pas un gentil petit agneau... lOin de là mais bOn vOus verrez la suite, j'ai encOr' de bOnnes surpriz' pOur vOus ;) !**

**Mais en attendant j'espèr' que ce chapitre vOus a plu :)**

**à bientÔt !!**


	17. Chapter 16

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**et vOilà un nOuveau chapitre, pOur ceux qui sOnt tOujOurs en vacances, pOur ceux qui Ont repris les cOurs depuis une semaine et pOur ceux qui reprenne le chemin du cOllège/lycée/Ou autre demain, ça ne peut fair' de mal à persOnne que de se changer les idées ;) ! **

**Bref'Ouill', Merci à tOus pOur vOs reviews encOurageantes :D, ça fait vraiment plaisir de vOir que cett' fictiOn est apprécié et j'espèr' que vOus aimerez la suite.**

**RépOnses aux Reviews 'anOnymes' : **

**bellaedwardsm.skaii : **_cOntene que ma fic' te plaise, j'espèr' que la suite que vOilà te plairas tOut autant :) ! Et merci pOur ta review._

**SARAH :** _c'est un hOnneur que tu sOis plus fidèl' à ma fic' qu'à tOn cOpain, mais le délaiss' pas trOp, j'vOudrais pas m'retrOuver dans l'incapacité d'écrir' la suite :p lOol ! SinOn, ben nOn DragO ne va pas du jOur au lendemain se dir' qu'être mangemOrt c'est pas bien, tOut cOmme il ne tueras pas sOn pèr' parce qu'HermiOne est enceinte et qu'il veut dOnc la tuer... Pour cett' fictiOn je veux à tOut prix évité les clichés :). Même si je ne pOurrais peut-être pas tOus les éviter, pOur l'mOment j'en ai viré beaucOup je pense : HermiOne n'est pas préfête en chef, Pansy n'est pas une greluch', DragO est un vrai méchant et a des vrais amis, enfin sutOut une, etc etc. A Bas les clichés ! Lol, j'dis ça mais ma premièr' fic en est bOurré, mais bOn j'l'ais écrite y'a deux ans, depuis j'ai évOlué... je crOis . Bref' j'arrête de parler et pass' à la suite après t'avOir remercié pOur ta review :) !_

**lorise :**_ 'chOu' n'est pas fOrcément le qualificatif' que j'aurais utilisé mais bOn . Merci pOur ta review :)._

**Caella :**_ je ne sais pas vraiment si tOuts les surpriz' serOnt "bien" mais en tOut cas, je l'espèr', elles serOnt surprenantes (enfin je crOis ). Merci pOur tes reviews :) !_

**vOilà et encOr' un grand merci à tOus !!**

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16** : _le bOnheur... parce que cela existe ?..._

_**--**_

Drago était dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, il repensait à l'étrange étreinte qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, une semaine auparavant.

Il avait gagné._ Elle était à lui_. Mais, étrangement, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il n'avait pas envie de laisser cette fille s'éloigner de lui. Il avait toujours aimé chasser, les filles étant ses proies et, même si elles résistaient au début, elles finissaient toujours par être à lui. Puis, quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il les laissait partir, ou plutôt il les abandonnait. _C'était la chasse qu'il aimait_. Mais avec Hermione, tout était différent. Elle, il voulait la garder. Elle était à lui et ne la laisserait pas partir. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, _pas elle_. Jamais. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, un Malefoy n'a jamais de doute.

Malgré tout, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que même si il l'avait, tout n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il était à Serpentard, elle à Gryffondor. Il était un mangemort, elle une sang de bourbe. Il était Drago Malefoy, elle était Hermione Granger. Tout était si simplement compliqué. Tout les opposait. Et pourtant, il ne voulait qu'elle et passerait outre toutes ses conditions qui ne demandaient qu'à les séparer.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Il releva la tête et aperçut Hermione dans l'encadrement. La douce lumière du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée enveloppait la jeune fille d'un doux halo doré qui lui donnait des air d'Ange. _Un Ange déchu_. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. _Fragile et intouchable_. Elle ne portait qu'une simple nuisette et il pouvait voir les tremblements qui la parcouraient de part et d'autre, ainsi que ses yeux rougis et les sillons humides qu'avaient tracé les larmes sur sa peau pâle.

Il se déplaça légèrement, l'invitant à venir à ses côtés. Elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide, se glissa sous les draps de soie, et s'agrippa fermement à Drago, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette réaction étonna le Serpentard mais il ne dit rien et passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune fille, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte rassurante. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, seuls les sanglots d'Hermione entrecoupaient de temps à autre le silence qui les entourait. Et c'est seulement quand il sentit la respiration de nouveau calme de la Gryffondor contre son torse qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors pendant le reste de la nuit, il se contenta de la regarder, de sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille contre son torse, et d'écouter les battements, irréguliers, de son propre cœur mêlés à ceux, réguliers, d'Hermione. Toutes traces de sommeil l'avaient quitté et il en était toujours de même lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil virent lui chatouiller le visage à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés.

Hermione remua quelques instants, finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Tu es plutôt un bon oreiller.

-Je suis parfait, que veux-tu.

-Quelle modestie !

-C'est pas tout mais je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne te vois pas pendant une semaine, tu me dois d'ailleurs une explication à ce sujet, et tu débarque, une nouvelle fois, au beau milieu de la nuit... Alors ?

-Juste un cauchemar…

-Quand on fait un cauchemar, on allume la lumière et on lit une livre ou, en tout cas, on fait autre chose pour se changer les idées. On ne débarque pas, complètement apeurée, dans la chambre d'un mec, même si c'est moi.

Hermione se détacha de Drago et s'assit, en tailleur, face à lui. Elle ne le regarda pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains, hésitante.

-Hermione…

-Je… La nuit, dans mes rêves, je… revis… un souvenir… Celui de la nuit où j'ai été torturé. Je revois tout, dans les moindres détails, par fragments… et je m'en souviens clairement après… mis à part, les visages des mangemorts…

-Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

-… près de trois semaines…

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non… je ne peux pas…

-Et tu es toujours dans un tel état en te réveillant ?

-Pas vraiment… Habituellement, j'arrive à me calmer mais… cette nuit… j'ai revécut… _mon viol_.

Le dernier mot, Hermione le prononça dans un murmure, les larmes semblaient sur le point de ressurgir pour inonder ses joues. Drago tendit une main et l'attira à lui.

_Le Viol_. Rien que ce mot lui donner envie de vomir. Il trouvait que le fait d'abuser de quelqu'un était la pire des déchéances pour un homme. C'était plus que minable, pitoyable… C'était tomber plus bas que terre. Et lorsqu'il saurait qui était l'auteur du viol d'Hermione, il lui ferait payer cet acte immonde.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la tête de Padma Patil apparut.

-Malefoy, excuse moi mais…

Elle se figea face au tableau qui se dressait devant elle. Hermione se redressa, ne sachant comment réagir. Drago ne bougea plus, respirant à peine.

-Je suis désolée…

Padma disparut alors, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que Drago se levait précipitamment.

La Serdaigle était arrivée devant l'entrée de sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut brusquement attrapée et plaquée brutalement contre le mur. Le Serpentard la fixait de ses yeux d'acier, avec froideur et colère.

-Dis à quiconque ce que tu viens de voir et tu peux dire adieu à ta joyeuse petite vie. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Padma hocha vivement la tête, espérant que son homologue relâche la pression que ses mains exerçaient sur ses épaules.

-Oublie ce que tu as vu… _Conseil de Serpentard_.

Enfin, il la lâcha et elle se précipita dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Drago se retourna et aperçut Hermione sur le pas de la porte. Elle le fixait avec crainte, appréhension, et tristesse. Il rentra dans sa chambre en la bousculant et entreprit de s'habiller tandis qu'Hermione, après avoir refermer la porte, se réinstalla dans le lit et l'observa.

Il finit enfin par se tourner vers elle.

-Personne ne doit savoir !

-Quoi ? Qu'on est ensemble ?

-On n'est pas ensemble **!** Tu es juste à moi **!** Mais personne ne doit jamais savoir **!**

-Je ne t'appartiens pas Malefoy **!**

-Oh que si, tu m'appartiens **!** Ne le nie pas Hermione, sinon dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu, de nouveau, venue me trouver au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et pourquoi t'accroches-tu à moi malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il avait raison.

-Padma ne diras rien, et toi non plus** !**

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je ne sois qu'à toi, sans rien dire à personne ?... Tu tiens tant que ça à ta réputation de Prince des Serpentard… Tu es pathétique Malefoy **!**

En entendant ces mots, Drago lâcha le tee-shirt qu'il venait d'attraper et, furieux, il se précipita vers Hermione. L'attrapant par les bras, il apposa violement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un nouveau baiser empoisonné. Quand il se détacha, il planta un regard dur dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille.

-Si tu savais comme ma réputation à Poudlard est négligeable. Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que je suis un mangemort et que j'obéis à un maître qui veut éradiquer les moldus et les sangs de bourbe, ce que tu es. Tu n'imagines pas comme je me fiche des élèves de cette école, ils ne sont rien comparés à ceux qui nous attendront à l'extérieur, et tu sais parfaitement de quoi sont capables les mangemorts !

Tout en parlant, il souleva la nuisette qu'elle portait, dévoilant la cicatrice de son bas ventre qu'il caressa lentement mais durement.

-Et je doute que ce soit la seule…

Hermione attrapa la main du jeune homme qui tenait toujours sa chemise de nuit et la souleva plus haut, dévoilant sa poitrine et la cicatrice qui ornait son sein gauche.

-En effet…

Drago passa ses doigts sur la fine balafre, faisant frissonner Hermione. Il y déposa ensuite un doux baiser, avant de remettre la nuisette correctement.

-_Tu n'es pas comme eux_…

-Quoi ?

-Les mangemorts… Tu n'es pas comme eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis un mangemort, je suis exactement comme eux.

-Tu vois ma poitrine et tu n'essais pas d'en profiter…

-Tu ne me connais pas Hermione **!** Quand il s'agit des filles, je prends mais seulement quand elles le veulent, le viol me répugne. Et je dois dire que ce n'est dans les habitudes des mangemorts de violer leurs victimes.

Hermione posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du Serpentard et attira ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour un baiser différent de celui qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

-Merci…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être là, pour être différent avec moi, pour être toi…

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Hermione ! Ne l'oublie pas !

-Je n'oublie pas Drago. Tu me l'as prouvé plus d'une fois…

-Et je n'en suis pas désolé le moins du monde.

-Je le sais en effet, je te rappelle que je porte tes initiales dans le bas du cou.

-J'adore !

Drago se pencha et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Il finit par se détacher, au bout de longues secondes, et reporta son attention sur le tee-shirt qu'il avait abandonné.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te prépares déjà ? On est samedi, c'est le week-end, on a tout le temps.

-Désolé mais pas moi. Je ne serais pas là du week-end.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione se redresser sur le lit.

-Comment ça tu ne seras pas là de tout le week-end ?

-Je dois partir. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Tout le week-end ?

-Oui Granger **!** Tout le week-end **!** Mais c'est quoi ça ? Un interrogatoire ?

-Est-ce que cela à a voir avec un certain groupe dont tu portes la marque au poignet ?...

-Fous-moi la paix Granger **!** A ce que je sache, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Mais enfin Malefoy, tu…

-TAIS-TOI **!**

-NON **!** NON, JE NE ME TAIRAIS PAS MALEFOY **!** Pourquoi faut-il que je les rejoigne ? Surtout si c'est pour que je te retrouve dans un état aussi pitoyable que la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles **!** Je t'interdis d'y aller **!**

-DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres ?! Tu rêves Granger **!**

Hermione le fixait avec une colère immense. Elle s'était levée et lui faisait face. Drago se surprit même à la trouver impressionnante.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit salopard Malefoy **!** JE TE HAIS **!**

Après l'avoir, une dernière fois, fusillé du regard, elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Drago ne bougea pas. Il finit par balancer son tee-shirt, de rage, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Cette fille allait le rendre complètement dingue, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais il se reprit rapidement, finit de se préparer et quitta prestement les appartements des préfets en chef.

Arrivé dans le hall, il retrouva Pansy et tous deux prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Une fois là-bas, à l'abri d'une ruelle, les deux Serpentards transplanèrent.

**_oOo_**

Ils atterrirent directement au beau milieu d'un bureau à l'aspect chaleureux.

-Drago ! Pansy !

Lucius Malefoy se leva du confortable fauteuil où il était installé, déposa le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il sirotait et s'approcha des deux jeunes. Il serra la main de son fils et prit Pansy dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

-Bonjour père. Alors, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir pour tout un week-end ?

-Asseyez-vous.

Les deux Serpentards se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et s'installèrent face à Lucius.

-Je préférais vous annoncer la nouvelle en face, et non pas par simple lettre.

Le mangemort paraissait absolument enchanté de ce qu'il avait à leur dire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la curiosité des deux adolescents.

-Pansy, tu sais que je t'ais toujours considéré comme ma propre fille et bien, maintenant, c'est officiel !

Pansy ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement abasourdie. Drago sourit en lui saisissant la main. Lucius était ravi de l'effet de sa nouvelle, une lueur malicieuse trônait dans son regard.

-C'est… c'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait ! Ce qui signifie que, étant désormais ton tuteur légal, j'ai pu annuler tes 'fiançailles' avec Rabastan Lestrange.

Un immense sourire inonda le visage de Pansy. Elle se leva et se jeta au cou de son nouveau père, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

-Désolée ! Ne pas montrer ses sentiments ! J'ai tendance à l'oublier depuis quelques temps !

Lucius se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Entre nous, on va dire que c'est acceptable. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, depuis le temps que tu nous côtoies, les Malefoy ne sont pas si froid que ce que les gens veulent bien le croire. Et entre nous, je veux dire, entre Malefoy, on peut se permettre quelques incartades aux codes de bonne conduite des Mangemorts.

-Merci pour tout Lucius !

Dragp se leva et serra, à son tour, la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, _frangine _!

Pansy était heureuse, comblée. Elle entrait dans la meilleure et la plus respectable famille de sang pur du monde sorcier. Elle aimait sincèrement les Malefoy. Ils avaient toujours été particulièrement attentionnés envers elle. Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à l'accueillir suite à la mort de ses parents. Et puis surtout, elle était fascinée par cette famille, si charismatique, si emblématique. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago. Les Malefoy. Contrairement à ce que disait les rumeurs, ils formaient une famille unis et heureuse. Tous trois mauvais jusqu'à la moelle et unis dans la quête du Mal et du Pouvoir. Pansy les admirait.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser entrer Narcissa Malefoy. Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique. Tout en elle n'était que magnificence, beauté et grandeur. Pansy avait toujours trouvé que Lucius et Narcissa étaient parfaitement assortis, ils étaient, pour elle, le couple parfait. Et, quoiqu'on en dise, ils s'aimaient.

-Pansy ! Bienvenue dans la famille !

Narcissa serra, elle aussi, la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son fils pour l'accueillir également.

-Nous fêterons ça ce soir ! Le dîner sera servi à huit heures tapantes !

Drago fronça les sourcils et son père comprit ce qui le taraudait.

-Le Manoir est vide de tout mangemorts aujourd'hui.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Et bien, certains sont partis en mission en Europe, d'autres sont tout simplement rentrés chez eux, quant à notre Maître, mission secrète.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-A vrai dire… Et ceci est la deuxième bonne nouvelle que j'avais à vous annoncer, Il revient demain.

Narcissa souriait de toutes ses dents et fixait Pansy avec fierté, tout comme Lucius.

-Pansy, que dirais-tu si tu recevais la Marque des Ténèbres, demain ?

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain, Pansy attendait impatiemment dans sa chambre. Drago était passé la voir quelques instants plus tôt, lui annoncer que le Maître venait d'arrvier et qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir descendre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le grand salon, elle put constater qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que pour la cérémonie de Drago mais, au moins, sa nouvelle famille était présente.

Elle fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une complète soumission, tremblante de joie et d'appréhension.

Lorsque Voldemort apposa sa marque, elle ressentit une vive douleur et ne put, comme l'avait fait Drago, retenir un cri de douleur et finit par perdre pied.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, ce fut pour faire face au visage soucieux de Drago.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mon bras me fait encore atrocement mal, mais je survivrais. Cependant... j'ai honte, tellement honte, de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir debout… Je me suis évanouie !

L'air dépité de la jeune fille arracha un sourire amusé au jeune Malefoy.

-Tu es loin d'être la seule.

-Oui mais toi…

-Moi je suis le seul à avoir résisté à la douleur, mais j'ai eu mal.

-Mmmh…

-Allez ma belle, il faut que l'on rentre à Poudlard !

-Mais... combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée évanouie ?

-Eh bien… Quelques minutes…

-Drago **!** Combien ?!

-Plusieurs heures.

-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai. Et le maître ?

-Il a dû repartir.

-Je n'ai donc aucune mission…

-Pansy, ça se passe toujours comme ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! Rares sont les mangemorts qui ont une mission juste après avoir reçu la Marque, même moi je n'en ais pas eu, j'ai juste participé aux missions de mangemorts qui ont beaucoup plus d'expérience. De plus, Tu-Sais-Qui a dit que tu n'étais pas totalement prête. Il a demandé à mon père de s'occuper de ta formation lors des prochaines vacances.

-Mais… Si je ne suis pas prête, pourquoi m'avoir fait l'honneur de porter la Marque ?...

-A vrai dire, tu ne portes pas la Marque définitive.

-Comment ça ?

-Passe ta main dessus…

Pansy s'exécuta et passa délicatement ses doigts sur le Tatouage qui lui faisait encore affreusement mal. Alors, sous son air abasourdi, la Marque des Ténèbres s'effaça.

-Mais… je ne comprends pas.

-Le Maître a juste voulu te montrer que tu étais digne d'entrer dans nos rangs. Cette Marque là peut disparaître, ainsi personne ne pourra savoir que tu fais parti des mangemorts, ça te protège, si je puis dire ça comme ça. Mais quand tu seras prête, cette marque se transformera d'elle-même, pour devenir entièrement vrai.

Un sourire vint enfin changer la mine renfrognée de Pansy en une mine plus réjouie. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir son Maître, ou même les Malefoy. Et puis Drago serait là pour elle.

oOo

Les deux Serpentards repartir du Manoir Malefoy une heure plus tard.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard, Drago fut soudain préoccupé.

Il n'avait pas pensé à Hermione de tout le week-end et voilà qu'en revenant, sa première pensée était pour la Gryffondor. Car même si il l'avait sous son emprise, il l'avait vraiment mis en colère la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et Drago sentait qu'il aurait du mal à la faire revenir vers lui facilement. Il allait certainement devoir utiliser, à nouveau, une certaine forme de manière forte… Mais si elle pensait pouvoir le changer, elle rêvait toute éveillée. Cependant, même si il se le répétait un peu trop souvent à son goût, il la voulait.

Alors, en entrant dans le grand hall du château, il se fit une promesse, il ne se contenterait pas de l'avoir sous son emprise… _Il aurait également son cœur_.

* * *

**et vOilà,**

**bOn j'espèr' sincèrement que ce nOuveau chapitre vOus a plu.**

**J'ai hésité à mettre le passage au ManOir MalefOy mais je sOuhaitez vOus mOntrer cOmment était la Famille MalefOy, du mOin cOmment je les vOis dans cette fic'... Pas trOp déçu j'espèr' ?... Je n'fais pas cOmme ce qu'On peut sOuvent vOir, pOur mOi, ils sOnt vraiment unis et, aussi mauvais sOit-il, ils Ont des sentiments, ce sOnt, malgré tOut, mais just' entre eux, des êtres humains pas des cybOrg ! J'espèr' avOir réussi à vOus le mOntrer, sinOn dites le mOi et j'essaierais de reprendre ce chapitre :) ! **

**J'attends dOnc vOs impressiOns et vOs suggestiOn et vOus sOuhaites une bOnne fin de week end ainsi qu'un bOnne rentrée pOur ceux qui reprenne les cOurs demain :) !**

**A bientÔt !**


	18. Chapter 17

**bOnjOur tOut l'mOnde,**

**vOici dOnc le dis-sexptième chapitre de ma fic' ! J'espèr' qu'il vOus plaira :) !**

**Par cOntre, je tiens à le signaler : passage qui peut-être sans dOute difficile vers la fin... vOus êtes prévenu cOmme ça !**

**Merci à tOus ceux qui Ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review mais également à ceux qui lisent ma fic', et je sais que vous êtes nombreux. J'espèr' ne pas vOus décevOir par la suite :) !**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17** : _existe t-il une fin à l'hOrreur..._

Hermione était assise, en tailleur, sur son lit, un grand nombre de livres autour d'elle. Sa concentration était à son comble, elle lisait rapidement, prenait des notes de temps à autre, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la déranger.

TOC ! TOC !

Même les deux coups qui retentirent tout à coup contre sa porte ne parvinrent pas à lui faire relever la tête de ses bouquins.

TOC ! TOC !

Cependant, les deux suivants l'intriguèrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Vingt-deux heures quarante-trois.

TOC ! TOC !

Il était bien tard pour une visite. Elle reposa crayon et papiers avant de se lever. Elle s'approcha doucement, tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien.

-Qui est là ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Alors, poussée par la curiosité, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir qu'Hector n'était pas dans son tableau qu'elle fut brutalement attrapée et embrassée. Au début surprise, Hermione finit par se débattre et parvint violemment à se détacher du jeune homme.

-Mais ça va pas Malefoy ! T'es complètement malade !

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

-Ta Gueule Malefoy !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je te l'interdis !

-Tu croyais quoi Malefoy, que j'allais sagement attendre ton retour pour te sauter dans les bras ? Non mais tu rêves ! Figure toi que notre 'aimable discussion' d'hier m'a été extrêmement bénéfique. Je me suis finalement rendue compte à quel point je m'étais facilement laissée berner par ton foutu... charisme ! J'ai été stupide et aveuglée mais je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur !... _Protectum Maximum Vivum !_

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Tu sais Malefoy, j'apprends vraiment très vite, et… on ne m'avait pas menti en me disant que j'étais douée…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Drago ne put rien ajouter qu'il était subitement envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la chambre par une force invisible. Il se redressa difficilement en se tenant les côtes.

-Désolé Malefoy, mais à partir de maintenant, tu ne peux plus t'approcher de moi à moins de trois mètres. Il n'y a que moi qui le puisse, seulement si je le veux…

Hermione, animée d'une colère que Drago ne lui connaissait pas, s'approcha dangereusement du Serpentard.

-_Je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas un Ange_.

Elle plaqua soudainement une main sur le ventre de Drago et rapidement des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent de leur étrange contact. Une grimace de surprise et douleur vint se former sur le visage de Drago. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Hermione retira sa main. Drago baissa les yeux. Il constata alors avec consternation, que sa chemise avait brûlé et il put voir la trace rougeâtre qu'avait formé la main de la jeune fille.

-Cette trace ne disparaîtra pas. Te voilà marqué… _à ton tour_.

Une étrange lueur malveillante et déterminée trônait dans le regard de la Gryffondor.

-Et maintenant, dégage !

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte Granger ! Je te ferais payer cette injure !

Après un dernier regard noir, le Serpentard quitta prestement la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle avait tenu bon, mais tout au long de leur entrevue, son cœur n'avait cessé de tambouriner furieusement contre sa poitrine. Malgré tout, elle était fière de ne pas avoir cédé face à cet homme qui, jusque là, lui faisait perdre tout ces moyens.

De tout le week-end, elle n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser leur dispute dans sa tête, et elle avait fini par décider qu'il était temps pour elle de se ressaisir. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, elle ne contrôlait rien, elle n'avait été qu'un simple objet entre les mains du destin, ou autres âneries de ce genre, et il était grand temps que cela change. Elle n'avait été qu'une simple loque passive, elle serait désormais maîtresse de sa vie. Elle se devait, pour cela, de recentrer ses priorités, autrement dit, elle devait se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, comprendre ce qui s'était passé et mettre de côté pensées et interrogations sur Malefoy. Certes, il la voulait, mais elle s'était trop laissée aller, pour le moment, à des sentiments et des doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Pleine de nouvelles résolutions, elle avait alors passé le week-end à faire différentes recherches. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait un moyen pour que Drago ne puisse plus l'approcher car, ils le savaient parfaitement l'un comme l'autre, le Serpentard avait clairement une certaine emprise sur elle, et il fallait qu'elle l'empêche d'accentuer cette prise. Une fois ce problème réglé, elle s'était occupée d'une autre tâche : _apprendre_. Apprendre, encore et toujours apprendre. Elle avait soif de connaissances. Il lui fallait combler six années d'apprentissage de multiples sorts, et ce le plus rapidement possible car si ces rêves persistaient, elle était sûre que, bientôt, elle retrouverait la mémoire concernant le visage de ces agresseurs. Et ce jour là… _sa fureur se déchaînerait_.

_**oOo**_

Les jours passaient, faisant défiler les semaines au gré du temps, encore bon et ensoleillé. A la veille des premières vacances, Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouveaux flashs sur sa vie passée, et, même si ses cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé, elle n'arrivait toujours pas, à son plus grand désespoir à voir l'identité des mangemorts qui l'avaient torturé.

Depuis qu'elle avait eu le courage de repousser Drago, Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du Serpentard. Certes, ils se voyaient en cours, mais il ne lui adressait plus aucun regard, et, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, elle souffrait de ce manque total d'attention. Mais même si certaines nuits, toujours après avoir été hantée par le même souvenir récurant de cette terrible nuit, elle mourait d'envie d'aller se blottir dans les bras réconfortants du jeune homme, elle continuait de résister. De plus, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il préparait quelque chose et que, par conséquent, il lui fallait, psychologiquement, s'attendre au pire...

-Hermione ?

La Gryffondor fut tirée de ses pensées par Ron Weasley.

-Eh beh, il en faut du temps pour te ramener sur terre. Peux-tu me passer le pudding, s'il te plaît ?

Hermione adressa un aimable sourire au rouquin, en guise d'excuse, et attrapa le plat tant réclamé pour le lui passer. Les trois amis étaient installés au milieu des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle, prenant un copieux déjeuner afin de reprendre des forces pour leur dernière après-midi de cours.

-Alors Hermione, prête à rencontrer la terrible famille Weasley ?

-Eh ! Enfin Harry ! Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, il n'y a pas meilleure famille que la mienne ! Et puis tout le monde t'adore. Ma mère a eu tellement de mal à convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser sortir hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard que je peux t'affirmer que tu es sacrément la bienvenue au Terrier !

Harry et Hermione s'amusaient du discours de leur ami en se lançant des petits sourires et des regards entendus.

-Par contre, elle a fait une véritable razzia dans la chambre de Fred et George. Ils ont beau ne plus vivre là, ils ont eu le malheur de laisser un bon nombre d'échantillons de leurs différentes inventions. Je t'ai dit qu'ils avaient leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes ?

-Juste une bonne centaine de fois…

-Et ils sont…

Le rouquin s'arrêta, comprenant soudain l'ironie de la phrase d'Hermione, et, captant l'un de leur sourire amusé, il replongea son attention dans son assiette en bougonnant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire les deux autres. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, toujours sous le regard noir de Ron, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

-Ce que Ron essayait de te dire, je crois que c'est de ne pas être trop stressé à l'idée d'aller au Terrier parce que tu seras très bien accueillie.

Hermione essaya de contenir le rire qui aurait volontiers franchit, de nouveau, ses lèvres et se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Merci beaucoup, Ron !

-Mmmh…

-Allez Mr Grognon, il est temps de retourner en cours.

Les trois amis se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, rapidement imités par les autres élèves.

_**oOo**_

Hermione sortit de la Bibliothèque avec une pile importante de livres qu'elle avait demandé, avec l'accord préalable de Dumbledore, à emprunter le temps des vacances. Mme Pince avait, bien sur, râlait, pour la forme, avant de laisser la Gryffondor repartir avec les précieux ouvrages. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione prit la direction de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de faire sa valise.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, vide bien évidemment, une voix retentit derrière elle.

-Granger !

Hermione se figea un instant avant de se retourner lentement. Drago, l'air plus arrogant que jamais, lui faisait face, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et commença dangereusement à s'approcher, un étrange et mauvais sourire en coin collé au visage. Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer et ses jambes prirent une étrange texture cotonneuse. Elle aurait voulu partir loin, mais son corps semblait cloué sur place. Et alors qu'il arrivait au bord de la limite magique qu'elle avait instauré entre eux, il prononça la formule qu'elle redoutait.

-_Annulare Protectae_.

Trois mètres… Deux mètres… Un mètre… _Quelques centimètres_…

Hermione était désormais dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre petit geste, de prononcer la moindre parole. Il posa une main sur son ventre, la faisant frissonner au passage, et la fit glisser sur sa taille tout en allant se placer derrière elle. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

-J'aurais mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par trouver le sort que tu avais lancé, et, par la même occasion, le contre sort…

Il resserra légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur elle et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Je suis sur que je t'ai manqué… mais tu ne l'avoueras pas, n'est-ce pas ?!...

Hermione était complètement tétanisée.

-Passe de bonnes vacances… _Prépare toi bien pour la rentrée_…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou et Hermione le sentit se détacher d'elle, pour s'éloigner. La Gryffondor se retrouva seule dans le couloir, à essayer, difficilement, de reprendre pied.

_**oOo**_

Hermione venait à peine de poser un pied sur le quai de la gare qu'elle fut soudainement attrapée et plaquée contre une imposante poitrine.

-Hermione, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Merlin, ce que tu es maigre ! Il va falloir arranger ça !

Molly Weasley lâcha enfin la Gryffondor, lui fit un immense sourire chaleureux, puis se tourna vers Harry. Hermione se retrouva alors face à deux grands roux qui la regardaient malicieusement.

-Salut Hermione !

-Euh… Salut… Fred, George…

-Alors, comment se porte notre _adorable_ Hermione ?...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Vous ne m'aurez pas les jumeaux. Harry et Ron m'ont prévenu. Je ne goûterai aucuns de vos étranges soit disants bonbons.

-Oh ! Allez Hermione…

C'est dans une bonne humeur communicative que les Weasley, Harry, et Hermione transplanèrent, direction le Terrier.

Les vacances se déroulèrent dans une ambiance festive et chaque jour voyait débarquer des visiteurs, amis de Poudlard ou membres de l'Ordre, que Mme Weasley se faisait toujours une joie de nourrir.

Hermione reprenait des couleurs au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ainsi qu'un peu de poids, tout en restant plus maigre qu'auparavant. Cependant, ses traits étaient toujours tirés et elle les dissimulait derrière du léger maquillage, emprunté discrètement à Ginny. Ce qui causait cette fatigue extrême continuait d'être ses nombreux cauchemars. Hermione dormait dans la chambre de Ginny, et avait dû jeter trois sorts différents, le plus discrètement possible. Le premier sur Ginny pour que ses cris ne réveillent pas la rouquine, le deuxième afin d'insonoriser la chambre, et le troisième, découvert par le plus grand des hasards, quelques temps auparavant, dans un vieux livre de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, devait empêcher les deux autres sortilèges d'être détectés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Cependant, malgré ses petits soucis nocturne, Hermione était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, ne laissant rien paraître, riant avec bonheur aux blagues des jumeaux, aidant Molly Weasley, ou tout simplement, bavardant avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

**_oOo_**

_Elle était nue_.

Nue et sans défense.

De violents tremblements de peur extrême la parcouraient, tels des éclairs foudroyants.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et ne pourrait rien faire.

L'homme devant elle se débattait furieusement avec son pantalon qu'il finit par faire glisser à terre. A travers le fin tissu qui restait, elle pouvait voir le membre durci d'excitation perverse du mangemort, et cela lui donna une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle voulut se débattre mais il la plaqua au sol et colla son corps au sien, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Un sourire d'un sadisme total se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en laissant les larmes couler en abondance.

Et il entra. Il pénétra férocement dans cette partie de son corps qui jusque là lui était restée si intime. Elle lâcha un nouveau cri, plus puissant que tous les précédents. L'homme entama des vas et vient brutaux et finit, avec délectation, par se vider en elle. Il se retira enfin. Elle crut alors que tout était fini, que sa torture allait prendre fin, mais un deuxième mangemort prit place au-dessus d'elle…

**-**

Une fois de plus, Hermione se réveilla dans un violent sursaut. Son oreiller était trempé des multiples larmes versées et sa respiration semblait encore plus difficile à reprendre que les autres fois.

Elle se rallongea, et essaya de se concentrer sur des moments plus heureux tels que les vacances qu'elle venait de passer chez les Weasley. Et même si ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, Hermione avait promis d'y retourner aux vacances de noël, à la plus grande joie de Molly Weasley.

Hermione finit enfin par se calmer et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était temps pour elle de se préparer pour la rentrée. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle sentit un violent mal de tête la submerger et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'évanouir. Cependant, lorsque son tournis disparut, ce fut pour être remplacé par une étrange nausée et elle dut se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour ne pas rendre son repas de la veille sur la moquette de sa chambre. Malheureusement, cela dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle finit par se traîner vers l'infirmerie où Mme Pomsfreh l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Miss Granger… Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien… J'ai des nausées depuis ce matin…

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et demanda à Hermione de s'installer afin qu'elle puisse l'ausculter et lui donner quelques potions. Hermione s'exécuta mais une fois qu'elle fut examinée, elle n'eut pas l'autorisation de sortir, à son plus grand étonnement et qui ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

Environ, deux heures plus tard, Dumbledore se présentait devant Hermione, à la plus grande surprise de la Gryffondor. Le vieil homme avait une mine anxieuse et Hermione sut, avant même qu'il ne parle.

-Je suis enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le vieux directeur acquiesça lentement.

-Je suis désolé Miss Granger… Nous ne l'avions pas vu avant car il était beaucoup trop tôt lorsque nous vous avons fait passer les différents examens à l'hôpital…

Dumbledore s'approcha mais Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Allez-vous en…

Elle leva des yeux humides vers le vieil homme.

-Je vous en prie, _allez-vous en_…

Il hocha la tête, et repartit, après un dernier regard triste vers la jeune fille.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter… Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait des conséquences, que tout ne s'arrêteraient pas à une simple nuit d'horreur. Une nouvelle vague de nausée s'infiltra en elle, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, dans le calme et le mal-être. Mme Pomfresh avait fini par forcer Hermione à boire une potion de sommeil afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Mais lorsque celle-ci se réveilla, la tension dans son corps et dans son esprit n'avait nullement diminué, bien au contraire…

Elle baissa les yeux, releva son tee-shirt et fixa ce ventre où sommeillait un être qui ne pouvait exister…

_**oOo**_

Dans la Grande Salle, le dîner battait son plein. Tout le monde mangeait joyeusement, mais à la table des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron bavardaient à voix basse, l'air inquiet.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue en cours…

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

-J'en sais rien. J'espère bien que non, peut-être qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée ou tout simplement qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien…

-Sûrement… On pourra aller voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, puisqu'on n'a pas pu y aller ce midi…

Ron allait répliquer lorsqu'un un cri retentit soudainement, faisant taire toutes les conversations et petit à petit, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes d'entrée de la salle.

Hermione se tenait là, fixant un regard ambré de démence sur Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements et tenait, à la main, un couteau ensanglanté. Les élèves furent alors horrifiés de voir son ventre taillaidé de part en part, laissant couler le sang sur le sol qu'elle foulait.

Lorsqu'elle hurla, ce fut en direction du directeur.

-JE N'EN VEUX PAS **!** _JE N'EN VEUX PAS_ **!!**

* * *

**euuh... y a-t'il encOr' quelques lecteurs ?... **

**pas trOp secOué j'espèr'...**

**C'était dOnc le dix-septième chapitre avec encOr' et tOujOurs quelques petites péripéties pOur nOtre chère HermiOne... **

**J'espèr' que vOus avez aimé. J'attends impatiemment vOs impressiOns.**

**à bientÔt !**


	19. Chapter 18

**bOnjOur, bOnsOir**

**vOici dOnc venu le temps du 18ème chapitre ;) !**

**EncOr' un grand merci à tOus pOur vOtre sOutien, vOs critiques cOnstructiv's, vOs avis, et vOs encOuragements :) ! Vraiment merci à tOus !!**

**J'espèr' que ce nOuveau chapitre va vOus plair' !**

**bOnnz LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18** :_ Malheur... que tu m'aimes..._

Personne n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, ou même prononcer la moindre parole. Le silence était total et oppressant. Quelques premières années faillirent tournés de l'œil, mais pas un seul élève n'était resté impassible, indifférent, face à l'image meurtrie de la Gryffondor. Ce petit corps si frêle, cette peau laiteuse et pâle désormais dévastée par les entailles d'où s'écoulaient en abondance le précieux liquide rougeâtre, et ce visage déformé par une étrange folie, une peur furieuse, et une immense détresse. La rage qu'elle crachait en déversant inexorablement les mêmes paroles était telle le venin d'un serpent qui piquait au vif le vieux directeur.

-Je n'en veux pas **! **Vous entendez **?!** JE N'EN VEUX PAS **!**

Elle finit par s'arrêter et porta une main à sa tête.

A la table des Serpentards, un élève reprit enfin ses esprits. Drago se leva soudainement et, d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers Hermione. Il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille au moment même où ses jambes se dérobèrent pour la laisser glisser sur le sol. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche terre, et, passant un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux, il la souleva délicatement. Alors, après un dernier regard noir pour l'assistance, il quitta la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un court instant, la déposa doucement sur le sol, sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort afin de stopper l'hémorragie, et repartit rapidement. Il hâta le pas et parcourut hâtivement les couloirs, Hermione, toujours inconsciente, dans les bras.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'arrivait pas à poser son regard sur ce petit corps de porcelaine, c'était étrangement trop dur. Quand il l'avait vu, devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ce couteau à la main, dégoulinant de ce sang qui souillait désormais la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier entrouverte, Drago avait sentit ses entrailles se compresser durement. Cette étrange et violente sensation avait alors prit un sens lorsqu'une pensée s'était imposée à lui : quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait fait souffrir la Gryffondor, quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait fait perdre la tête à cette petite poupée qui n'appartenait pourtant qu'à lui.

Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, et déposa délicatement Hermione sur un des lits. Mme Pomfresh, ayant entendu les portes s'ouvrir, sortit de son bureau. Elle posa un regard investigateur sur Drago, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le corps inanimé de la Gryffondor.

-Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une réaction à laquelle nous aurions dû nous attendre et y être attentif, PomPom…

Drago se retourna et vit Dumbledore, les yeux brillants d'une étrange inquiétude, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Derrière lui, haletants, se tenaient Harry, Ron et Ginny, le visage empreint d'une inquiétude extrême. Les trois élèves regardèrent le directeur, d'un regard interrogatif, après avoir entendu sa dernière phrase. Harry fit un pas en avant, fixant le corps frêle de son amie.

-Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? Pourquoi auriez-vous dû vous attendre à une telle réaction ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment pour discuter de cela Harry. Vous, Mr et Miss Weasley devriez retourner à vos dortoirs. Vous également Mr Malefoy.

Les trois Gryffondors semblèrent alors prendre conscience de la présence du Serpentard, ayant oublié pendant un instant que c'était lui qui avait récupéré Hermione tandis qu'eux étaient encore sous le choc. Ron s'avança alors à son tour, la colère déformant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ?! De quel droit te permets-tu de toucher Hermione ?!

-Tu semble oublier, Weasley, que si je n'avais pas été là, ta chère copine se serait effondrée au sol, et, puisque personne ne semblait reprendre ses esprits, elle se serait certainement vidée de son sang !

Ron s'approcha vivement du jeune Malefoy, le poing levé, mais fut stoppé par la voix cinglante de Dumbledore qui trancha la subite tension dans l'air.

-Mr Weasley ! Cela suffit !

Le rouquin s'arrêta immédiatement mais continua de fixer Drago d'un regard plus qu'haineux.

-Et maintenant, il me semble vous avoir demandé de repartir à vos salles communes.

-Non !

-Je vous demande pardon, Mr Potter ?!

-Désolé professeur, mais je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir eu des explications sur ce qui arrive à Hermione !

-Tiens donc… serais-tu aussi stupide que ça Potter ?... Tu n'as pas compris ce qui lui arrive. Ou alors… Ou alors, tu n'es pas au courant de tout… Quelle drôle d'ironie…

Harry se tourna furieusement vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait reprit son air supérieur et son sourire en coin si Malefoyien et maléfique.

-De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

-Arrêtez tous les trois ! Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être ici ! Miss Granger est au plus mal et j'aimerais pouvoir la soigner tranquillement.

Mme Pomfresh tourna le dos aux élèves et au directeur, se dirigea vers Hermione, toujours inconsciente, et commença à l'examiner.

-Il est tard et la soirée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Il serait mieux pour vous de rentrer maintenant.

-Professeur, je veux savoir ! Dites-nous ce qui arrive à Hermione !

Dumbledore planta son regard dans celui, déterminé, du jeune Potter. Et alors, il capitula.

-Miss Granger est enceinte…

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Comment ça Hermione est enceinte ?! Mais c'est impossible… Elle n'a même pas de copain et…

-Tu es vraiment d'une stupidité affolante Weasley…

-Mr Malefoy, je vous en pris !... Ecoutez jeunes gens, je ne vous l'ais pas dit plus tôt pour diverses raisons, mais Miss Granger n'a pas seulement été torturée, elle a également été violée. Et maintenant, elle est enceinte.

Les trois Gryffondors étaient à présent horrifiés de ce que Dumbledore venait de leur apprendre. Ginny poussa un cri de stupeur et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, Ron devint livide et Harry sentit une douce colère amère s'imprégner de tout son corps. Il posa un regard sur Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, la fille à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû être plus attentif à la souffrance de la jeune fille. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Mais il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait rien vu. Elle était si fragile.

Soudain, Hermione fut secouée par un violent spasme, faisant, par la même occasion, sursauter le Survivant. Et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, une mare de sang vint se former sur les draps immaculés, au niveau de son entre jambe.

-Maintenant, tout le monde dehors !

Enervée, Mme Pomfresh les poussa précipitamment hors de l'infirmerie et referma violement les portes derrière eux. Une fois dans le couloir, ils restèrent tous silencieux, et, c'est avec une anxiété non dissimulée, qu'ils attendirent.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, Mme Pomfresh finit par ressortir et fit signe à Dumbledore de la suivre avant de claquer les portes au nez des quatre élèves.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?!...

-Décidément, ton sens de la déduction n'est pas très élevé Weasley…

-Toi la fouine, on t'as pas sonné ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qui lui arrive ?!

-A ton avis, Weasley ?! J'ai un grand plaisir à voir la sang de bourbe souffrir… Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle meurt, car vois-tu, si elle meurt, je ne pourrais plus la faire moi-même souffrir…

Drago avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il vit un poing lui arriver droit dans la figure. Il parvint à le stopper à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il repoussa alors violement son assaillant et fit face à un Harry en proie à une immense colère.

-Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy ! Je t'avais bien dit que si tu lui faisais quoique ce soit, je te tuerais !

-Eh bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends Potter…

La tension était à son comble. Les deux garçons avaient sorti leurs baguettes et se faisaient face, hargneux, une lueur de défi dans le regard, et malgré les supplications de Ginny, Ron sortit également sa baguette.

-Les garçons, je vous en prie… Arrêtez !

-Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je vais enfin pouvoir montrer que Saint Potter aux pouvoirs extraordinaires n'est qu'une légende !

-Arrêtez !

La voie de la nouvelle venue les fit tous sursauter. Pansy venait d'arriver et vint se placer aux côtés de Drago.

-Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Vous battre en duel, au beau milieu d'un couloir, juste devant l'infirmerie ! Vous voulez tous vous faire renvoyer ?!...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Parkinson ? Aurais-tu peur pour ton petit Drago d'amour ?…

-Si vous deviez réellement vous battre en duel, mon cher Potter, j'aurais bien plus peur pour toi, mon ennemi, que pour Drago ! Mais, vois-tu, si vous vous battez maintenant, vous serez sans aucun doute renvoyés de l'école, et, personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de finir l'année sans mon meilleur ami, et je doute que vous ayez envie que votre chère sang de bourbe se retrouve seule…

Les trois garçons continuèrent de se fixer haineusement mais ils finirent par ranger leurs baguettes. Ils les avaient à peine remises dans leurs robes de sorciers que les portes de l'infirmerie se rouvrirent pour laisser sortir Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard suspicieux au petit groupe et s'étonna de la présence de Pansy.

-Miss Parkinson, veuillez aller attendre Mr Malefoy plus loin je vous pris.

Pansy jeta un dernier regard coléreux à Drago et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

-Comment va Hermione, professeur ?

-Elle est revenue à elle mais Mme Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil. Miss Granger a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait… je crois, d'un côté, que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi… Et maintenant, elle a besoin de repos.

-On ne peut donc pas la voir ?!...

-En effet Mr Weasley. Mais avant de vous laisser partir, je veux que vous promettiez de ne rien dire. Personne ne doit connaître les détails de ce qui est arrivé à Miss Granger.

-Bien sur !

-C'est évident, professeur !

-Vous aussi Mr Malefoy…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Serpentard qui acquiesça sans rien dire.

-Rentrez vous coucher maintenant.

Sans un mot, les quatre élèves s'éloignèrent, prenant soin de ne pas prendre le même chemin.

Le vieux directeur leur jeta un dernier regard embué d'une mélancolique tristesse avant de prendre, lui aussi, la direction de ses appartements.

**_oOo_**

Drago traînait les pieds dans les couloirs vides de l'école mais s'arrêta brutalement. Pansy était devant lui, les bras croisés devant la poitrine, elle le fusillait du regard.

-Tu es fier de toi au moins ?!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?...

Pansy s'approcha vivement et gifla le Serpentard. Il faillit alors perdre son sang froid mais il croisa le regard brillant d'amertume de la jeune fille.

-Tu veux vraiment être viré ? Tu veux partir ? Quitter Poudlard ? _M'abandonner_…

Drago leva la main vers le visage de Pansy mais il n'eut pas le temps de la déposer délicatement sur sa joue qu'elle recula d'un pas.

-Tu sais bien que non, Pansy !

-Alors pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à modérer tes paroles devant Potter et Weasley ?!

-J'en sais rien… Ils m'ont toujours énervé mais cette année, c'est bien pire qu'avant… Ils ne voient même pas la souffrance de Granger et ils osent dire qu'elle est leur meilleure amie ! Ils sont si minables et égocentriques !

-Parce que tu n'es pas égocentrique toi peut-être…

-C'est pas la même chose, tu le sais très bien !

-Mais oui bien sur…

Drago s'installa à terre, adossé au mur, vite imité par son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai quitté la Grande Salle ?

-Eh bien, Dumbledore a fini par reprendre ses esprits, a ordonné aux professeurs de s'occuper des élèves et il a quitté, à son tour, la pièce, rapidement suivit par Potter et les deux Weasley.

-Et ensuite ?...

-Tout le monde a commencé à reprendre ses esprits et ça a commencé à jaser. Beaucoup pense que Granger est devenue dingue… Quelques uns pensent que tu l'ais également… et tous se demandent pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi…

-Qu'as-tu fait ?...

-Je me suis occupée des Serpentards. J'ai dit, à ceux qui savent que tu es mangemort, que Granger fait partie d'une de tes missions 'secrète', sans détails réels bien sur, et quelques minutes plus tard, ta réputation était indemne, voire même encore meilleure qu'avant.

Un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu es diablement diabolique !

-Je sais, je suis fantastique, que veux-tu !

-Ben voyons, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi !

-Tu peux parler dis donc !

-Tout à fait !

Ils se sourirent, et se turent un instant, chacun partant dans ses pensées.

Celles de Drago dérivèrent alors sur Hermione, petite fille perdue aux airs d'adulte. L'image meurtrie de sa détresse profonde ne cessait de danser devant ses yeux, et risquait certainement de le hanter quelques temps. Il avait pourtant été témoin et auteur de tortures violentes mais, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, l'image torturée d'Hermione lui faisait mal, lui compressait le cœur et les entrailles. Venait s'ajouter à cet étrange malaise, la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Hermione était sienne, et quelqu'un la lui avait pris…

_Il la vengerait_ ! Quand il aurait trouvé qui avait fait souffrir cette jolie poupée qui était à lui, il la vengerait. Il la protégerait, _malgré elle_…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la main de Pansy sur son bras.

-Et au fait, dis-moi, tu es prêt pour le match de ce week-end ? Serpentard contre Gryffondor... Promets-moi un match d'exeption !

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**bOn c'est pas fOrcément un chapitre d'une impOrtance extrême mais quand même... J'espèr' qu'il vOus a plu, dites-le mOi que je sach'...**

**J'essaierais de vOus pOster rapidement la suite mais je vOus prOmets rien...**

**J'attends vOs impressiOns... :)**

**à bientÔt !**

**et bOn week-end à tOus :) !**


	20. Chapter 19

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**je suis désOlé de ne pas avOir pOsté plus tÔt, une p'tite semaine plus tard... j'espèr' que vOus m'en vOulais pas trOp et que vOus apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**En tOut cas je tiens à vOus remercier de tOut cOeur pOur tOut le sOutien et les encOuragements que vOus m'appOrtez, ça m'appOrte beaucOup ! 300 reviews pOur 19 chapitres c'est... waOoh ! Enfin vOilà vraiment un grand merci à vOus !**

**sur ce bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19** : _sOuvenirs, Quidditch, Haine et nOirceur d'un cOeur..._

**oOo**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés lorsque Hermione fut enfin autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Elle les avait passé à dormir, sous l'œil vigilant de Mme Pomfresh. Cependant, elle avait peut-être l'autorisation de sortir pour retourner en cours, mais, suite à une décision sans appel de Dumbledore, elle devrait, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, passer ses nuits à l'infirmerie. De plus, le directeur avait demandé à Harry et Ron de ne pas la laisser seule, tout comme les professeurs devaient garder un œil sur la jeune fille lors des cours. Etonnement, Hermione n'avait pas cherché à protester. Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'il faisait tout ça pour son unique sécurité. Elle reconnaissait que son geste avait été brutal et irréfléchi, et, même si elle était quelque peu contente et surtout rassurée d'avoir perdu cet enfant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, elle regrettait d'avoir eu une réaction aussi violente, surtout devant toute l'école. Mais, elle avait tellement l'impression que la vie se jouait d'elle, la mettant sur scène sans lui avoir, au préalable, donné son texte. Alors la frustration, la colère et une douce folie avaient pris le dessus sur la raison. Quand elle était revenue à elle, la panique l'avait envahi et Mme Pomfresh avait bien cru, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, que la dépression était sur le point d'éclore dans son esprit. Pourtant, après trois jours de repos total et d'intense réflexion, Hermione se sentait mieux et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle avait pu convaincre Mme Pomfresh de la laisser retourner en cours.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Harry et Ron entrer, prendre les dernières recommandations auprès de Mme Pomfresh, et s'approcher doucement. Elle s'aperçut de leur présence lorsque Harry s'adressa à elle.

-Prête pour une journée de cours ?

-Je crois…

-De toute façon, si tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu n'hésites pas à nous le dire, Dumbledore nous a donné une autorisation pour quitter le cours et te ramener ici.

-Surtout en cours de Potions ! N'hésite pas !

La remarque du rouquin arracha un sourire crispé à la jeune fille, malgré la contraction qui serrait son estomac.

-Bon allez Miss Granger, direction le parc pour un super cours avec Hagrid ! Ce va te changer les idées, tu verras.

Hermione se leva, et suivit les deux garçons hors de l'infirmerie.

Partout où elle passait, Hermione pouvait sentir les regards curieux et craintifs des élèves, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter son mal être. Mais elle garda la tête haute, et, entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle se dirigea vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, la silhouette d'Hagrid se faisait de plus en plus nette, et, soudain, Hermione s'arrêta. Harry et Ron la regardèrent, sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?

-C'est Hagrid... Tu le connais, on a toujours cours avec lui le vendredi matin…

Sous leur regard d'incompréhension, un large sourire vint illuminer le visage de leur âme.

-Je m'en souviens…

-J'ai eu peur ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais perdu de nouveaux souvenirs…

-Non Ron… Je m'en souviens !

-Tu… Oh !

-Hermione, c'est génial !

-Il a été si gentil avec moi lors de notre troisième année… A l'époque, vous ne me parliez plus beaucoup parce que… parce que tu croyais que Pattenrond avait mangé Croûtard, qui en fait n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, et toi, Harry, tu m'en voulais lorsque j'ai fait part de ma crainte que ton 'tout nouveau et absolument fantastique' balai était en réalité un piège de Sirius Black… Harry ! Ron ! Je me souviens de notre troisième année !... Je n'ai pas tout les détails mais je me souviens grosso modo de ce qui s'est passé ! C'est cette année là que j'ai giflé Malefoy, parce qu'il était content que Buck soit mis à mort !

-Et on peut dire que tu ne l'as pas raté en plus !

Le cœur léger et l'esprit réconforté, les trois amis reprirent la direction du cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

**_oOo_**

Le dimanche matin, une incroyable frénésie s'empara de Poudlard. Certes, cela avait commencé la veille, mais en ce jour particulier, les élèves étaient encore plus surexcités.

Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Les deux maisons ennemies allaient s'affronter dans un match qui promettait de rester gravé dans les esprits pendant les semaines à suivre. La tension était à son comble et dans les couloirs, on pouvait assister à de nombreux affrontements et les professeurs avaient parfois bien du mal à calmer les élèves.

Assise sur son lit, à l'infirmerie, Hermione semblait être la seule personne à ne pas se sentir concerner par toute cette agitation. Dans le calme reposant de la grande salle de soin, la Gryffondor lisait tranquillement en essayant de se changer les idées. Cependant, elle avait beaucoup de mal à chasser de ses pensées, le souvenir de l'être qui, quelques jours auparavant, grandissait encore dans son ventre. Elle avait beau être rassurée de ne plus avoir à porter l'enfant d'un viol, l'idée d'avoir commis une sorte de meurtre lui restait insupportable.

Elle reposa finalement son livre et, d'un geste délicat, souleva son tee-shirt. Désormais, son ventre n'était plus orné uniquement de la longue balafre en zigzag, mais était également parsemé de nouvelles cicatrices, plus fines, plus petites. Mme Pomfresh avait voulu lui appliquer une pommade car, contrairement aux autres, celles-ci étaient effaçables, mais Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Toutes les cicatrices qui se dessinaient à présent sur les différentes parties de son corps reflétaient sa souffrance intérieure… _Et cette souffrance, elle allait en avoir besoin, elle devrait y puiser la force nécessaire pour se venger_…

**--**

Le vacarme était assourdissant. La foule était complètement surexcitée. Chaque élève arborait fièrement les couleurs de l'équipe qu'il soutenait. Au milieu de tout ce bruit, Hermione essayait de ne pas montrer son malaise.

Harry et Ron avait tenu à ce qu'elle vienne et Neville devait resté auprès d'elle, ainsi que Luna qui, comme à son habitude, soutenait les Gryffondors.

Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle, l'air quelque peu perdu.

-Tu vas voir Hermione, le Quidditch est un sport génial !

-Et puis Harry est un sacré bon attrapeur ! Ron est pas mal non plus comme gardien, quant à Ginny…

Une voix retentit soudainement dans le stade, faisant sursauter Hermione et interrompant Luna en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Chers élèves, chers professeurs, bienvenu au premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui verra s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Les hurlements du public redoublèrent d'intensité et des banderoles de soutien pour chaque équipe furent déployées.

-Et maintenant, je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour l'équipe des Gryffondors, avec Dean Thomas, Robin Dolnare, et Ginny Weasley comme poursuiveurs, Andrea Palmert et Jimmy Peakes comme batteurs, Ron Weasley comme gardien, et enfin Harry Potter, l'attrapeur et capitaine de cette merveilleuse équipe gagnante !... Aie ! Désolé Professeur.

Pendant que Eddy Woodkart, le nouveau commentateur, avait déclamé joyeusement le nom des joueurs, l'équipe de Gryffondors était apparue. Ils avaient fait un tour du stade sous les acclamations de plus de la moitié de l'école, pour finalement s'arrêter juste devant leurs compagnons rouge et or.

-Et maintenant, voici l'équipe des Serpentards, avec Adrian Pucey, John Glandi, et Pete Daurk comme poursuiveurs, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle comme batteurs, Steve Parkis comme gardien et Drago Malefoy, attrapeur et capitaine.

Les joueurs verts et argent s'envolèrent eux aussi pour un tour de piste, sous les acclamations de leur maison, puis se postèrent face à leurs adversaires.

Mme Bibine s'avança alors au centre du terrain, une boîte à la main.

-Capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Harry et Drago s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, le regard haineux, la colère plein l'esprit, et se serrèrent la main, ou plutôt broyèrent la main de l'autre. Ils repartirent ensuite rapidement de leur côté.

Mme Bibine s'approcha de la malle qu'elle avait apporté.

-QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !

Elle donna un coup de sifflet tout en ouvrant le coffre. Alors les quatre balles s'envolèrent et le match put commencer.

Une heure passa.

Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième.

D'après les commentaires que Neville lui soufflait de temps à autre, il s'agissait du plus long match auquel il assistait depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Hermione était subjuguée. Elle trouvait ce sport si dangereux et en même temps si passionnant. Elle voyait les joueurs évoluer sur leurs balais, et, malgré la tension agressive qui se dégageait du match, ils semblaient tous parfaitement dans leur élément, tout particulièrement Harry et Drago, bien que le Gryffondor semblait encore plus doué que son adversaire.

A plusieurs reprises, les spectateurs avaient pu voir les deux attrapeurs partir subitement dans la même direction, réalisant, par la même occasion, d'impressionnantes prouesses. Cependant, à chaque fois que l'un des deux approchait le vif d'or, un membre de l'équipe adverse s'arrangeait pour lui barrer la route, ou envoyait un cognard le faire.

Et plus le temps défiler, plus la tension et la haine devenaient papables, dans l'air comme dans les gradins. Au bout de deux heures trente de match, les Gryffondors perdirent un de leur joueur. Ginny Weasley, alors qu'elle approchait des buts adverses, le souaffle en main, reçut un cognard en plein dans les côtes. Elle bascula alors de son balai et glissa dans le vide. Elle fut heureusement rattrapée, in extremis, par Harry qui la ramena au sol où Mme Pomfresh la prit en charge. A partir de ce moment là, ce fut le coup d'envoi d'une multitudes de coups bas et les blessures se multiplièrent, sans pour autant que les joueurs abandonnent, même Ginny finit par revenir, et ce malgré l'interdiction de l'infirmière.

Dans les gradins, Hermione commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à regarder le match, notamment après avoir vu Ron se prendre le souaffle en pleine figure, lui cassant le nez en faisant gicler du sang au travers des anneaux.

Elle se tourna vers Neville.

-Les matchs sont-ils toujours aussi violents ?

-En fait non. Il y a toujours des accidents, c'est vrai, mais là je dois bien avouer qu'ils y vont fort… Je ne crois pas les avoir déjà vu aussi agressifs… Les matchs Serpentards contre Gryffondors sont toujours difficiles, mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'aussi violents…

Neville avait à peine finit sa phrase, qu'ils durent se baisser pour éviter Dean Thomas et Adrian Pucey au coude à coude.

Le score était serré mais les Serpentards menaient le match.

Soudain, au bout de cinq heures d'un match difficile, Harry et Drago, chacun à l'opposé du stade, se dirigèrent subitement vers le centre du terrain où les spectateurs, avec une très bonne vue, purent apercevoir le vif d'or qui flânait tranquillement. Ils étaient à la même distance et avançait à la même vitesse. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque Harry tendit le bras. Sa main se referma alors sur la minuscule petite balle mais poursuivit quand même sa course pour finir sur le visage du Serpentard.

-ET GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE !

Ce fut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit dans toute une partie du stade.

Personne ne se préoccupa de Drago qui, sous le choc du coup donné par Harry, avait basculé et lâché son balai pour atterrir durement plusieurs mètres plus bas. Hermione, ayant suivit la scène, plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais fut soulager de voir Mme Pomfresh se précipiter vers lui. Elle secoua vivement la tête et décida de suivre le flux d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le terrain pour aller féliciter l'équipe des rouges et or.

En jouant des coudes, Hermione parvint finalement à approcher le Survivant.

-Félicitation Harry ! C'était un match… intéressant, dirons-nous...

-Pas trop secouée ?

-Ca peut encore aller. J'ai vu pire tu sais. Mais c'était violent !

-Je te l'accorde, ce match était bien plus violent que tout ceux que j'ai déjà fait.

-En parlant de violence… Une fois que tu avais le vif d'or en main… ton bras était-il réellement obligé de poursuivre sa route dans la figure de Malefoy ?!...

Harry lui fit un grand sourire malicieux, l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et se détourna d'elle pour être félicité par d'autres camarades. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tenta d'approcher Ron qui, la voyant arriver, se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as vu ça ma petite Hermione ! On a gagné ! ON A GAGNE !!

-Félicitation Ron mais si tu continu, tu vas vite perdre ton sourire, parce que je serais morte étouffée dans tes bras.

-Désolé.

Il la relâcha vivement et Hermione s'amusa de son air enjoué, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur le nez du rouquin.

-Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu devrais allez voir Mme Pomfresh…

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je suis un homme fort et… AIE !

Hermione venait délicatement de toucher, d'un seul doigt, le nez de son ami.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai mal. J'irais voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Parfait ! Tu vois quand tu veux !

Hermione serra une nouvelle fois son ami dans ses bras, le félicita et se détourna pour chercher Ginny.

**_oOo_**

Hermione fut ravie lorsque le dernier joueur de Quidditch quitta enfin l'infirmerie et que le calme revint. Mme Pomfresh avait passé l'après-midi à soigner les multiples blessures des deux équipes de Quidditch. Ils étaient tous plutôt bien amochés, mais à la fin de la journée, seul l'un d'eux n'avait pu retourner à ses appartements.

De nouveau seule, Hermione s'approcha de l'autre lit occupé.

Drago Malefoy, les yeux toujours clos, avait des difficultés à revenir à la réalité. Depuis sa chute, il était resté inconscient et désormais il était allongé dans ce lit, dans la même pièce où devait dormir Hermione.

La jeune fille observa le Serpentard. Il paraissait calme, loin de toute l'agitation du monde. Avec ces yeux ainsi fermés, il ne paraissait plus aussi dangereux que lorsqu'il était réveillé. L'aura de haine et de crainte qui émanait habituellement de lui semblait s'être entièrement dissoute.

Hermione passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Drago. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-_Qui es-tu donc_ ?...

Sous les paupières closes du jeune homme, elle pouvait voir ses yeux bouger vivement. Et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, la main du jeune homme se posa sur la sienne.

-Et toi, qui es-tu réellement ?...

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et Hermione plongea son regard dans celui d'acier du Serpentard.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?...

-Je vais bien mais là, c'est toi qui est couché dans un lit d'hôpital… Comment te sens-tu ?

Drago se redressa et Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! D'ailleurs je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici.

Il voulut se lever, mais Hermione, posant une main sur son torse, le força à se rasseoir.

-Tu as fait une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres. Ce n'est pas rien ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester allongé !

-Depuis quand est-ce que je reçois des ordres de toi ?!

-Depuis que je l'ais décidé !

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et arracha ainsi un sourire moqueur au Serpentard.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est une conversation civilisée que l'on a là ?...

-Il semblerait en effet…

-Ca change de d'habitude !

-Si tu le dis… Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole ?!

-En effet ! Ne t'inquiètes pas demain, tout reviendra à la normale !

-Je n'en suis pas si sur… Souviens-toi, je t'avais signalé que tu regretterais de m'avoir tenu loin de toi pendant de longues semaines…

Hermione baissa la tête mais son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par celui du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tant de cruauté Drago ?

Face à cette question inattendue, Drago fronça les sourcils et observa un instant la jeune fille avant de répondre.

-Que voudrais-tu que je réponde à une telle question ?! Je vis dans la méchanceté, la haine et la cruauté depuis que je suis venu au monde. Je te l'ai dit, rien ne me changera plus maintenant ! Même pas toi !

-Tu n'as même pas envie d'essayer ?...

-Pas du tout ! J'aime ce que je suis et ce dans quoi j'ai grandi. Mais tout cela te dépasse alors je ne vais pas chercher à te l'expliquer !

-Pourtant j'aimerais comprendre…

-Un jour peut-être… Sûrement même puisque je t'emmènerais avec moi dans les Ténèbres…

* * *

**bOn ben vOilà...**

**pfiOu j'ai l'impressiOn de ne pas avOir pOsté de chapitre depuis une éternité... Ne m'en veuillez quand même pas trOp... **

**je dOis bien avOuer craindre vOs impressiOns sur ce chapitre, vOus attendez certainement des répOnses qui cOmmencent à se fair' attendre... Ne vOus en faites pas, ça va v'nir, je vOus l'prOmets !**

**Sur ce j'attends vOs avis et vOus sOuhaite une bOnne sOirée :) **

**à bientÔt**


	21. Chapter 20

**bOnjOur-bOnsOir à tOus,**

**vOili vOilOù le vingtième chapitre ! J'espèr' qu'il vOus plaira :D ! **

**EncOr' un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une p'tite review :) !**

**sur ce**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : _ressemblances dans la sOuffrances..._

La noirceur de la nuit s'était installée au-dessus du parc sombre de Poudlard. C'était comme si la nature avait décidé de faire écho aux dernières paroles de Drago. Un silence presque mystique s'était installé entre les deux sorciers. Hermione se noyait dans le regard métallisé et froid du Serpentard, sentant, malgré elle, la véracité de ces paroles prononcées froidement et de façon si envoûtante.

Quelque chose les liait. Ils ignoraient encore de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais il était indéniable qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux, et ce certainement depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils plongeraient, à deux, dans la brutalité du monde, la folie de leurs pensées, et la noirceur de leur cœur.

La vie s'était toujours jouée d'eux, les manipulant secrètement, les faisant souffrir, les brisant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. L'une avait vu son monde bouleversé en quelques heures à peine, l'autre, malgré ce qu'il disait, était depuis toujours cloisonné dans un univers où le mot 'choix' n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Cependant, contre toutes attentes, depuis le jour de leur première rencontre lors de leur rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie, depuis ce jour où la haine, portée par leurs différences et le refus de voir au-delà des apparences, les avait conduit dans une relation de conflits perpétuels... depuis ce jour, leurs destins avaient basculé, sans même qu'ils en soient conscients.

Mais là, plongé dans le regard de l'autre, de petites portes s'ouvraient dans leurs esprits, et alors, ils surent, avec certitude, que plus rien ne serait comme avant, et que leurs deux vies étaient à jamais liées. Ils ignoraient dans quoi ils se lançaient exactement, mais il y aurait sans aucun doute de la violence, de la passion, de la destruction, du désir, de la souffrance, de la haine… de l'amour,_ peut-être_… Mais il faudra du temps et de la patience et même si cela arrivait, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne parlerait de ce sentiment étranger.

Hermione n'appartenait pas à Drago. Drago n'appartenait pas à Hermione. Ils étaient chacun l'autre.

**_oOo_**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux grandes immensités grises qui la fixaient, comme quelque chose d'étrangement précieux. Elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormie ainsi, sur le bord du lit, légèrement collée contre le jeune homme. Elle se redressa, essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et adressa un sourire timide à Drago qui le lui rendit en un peu plus moqueur.

-C'est si catastrophique que ça ?

-C'est… oui, tes cheveux sont catastrophiques !

-Quelle gentille parole pour bien commencer la journée.

-Sauf que le jour ne s'est pas encore levé.

Hermione se tourna vers une des nombreuses fenêtres pour s'apercevoir, qu'en effet, la nuit était toujours bien présente dans le ciel.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Quelques heures…

La Gryffondor se remit sur ses pieds et fixa les mains de Drago d'un air mal à l'aise.

-Je vais retourner dans mon lit et te laisser dormir.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Hermione releva la tête subitement et planta un regard interrogateur dans celui, impassible, du Serpentard.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Si tu en as envie… J'aime bien quand tu t'accroches à moi comme si j'étais ton sauveur.

Hermione sourit, amusée. Elle se pencha vers lui, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue du jeune homme et fit demi-tour.

-Bonne nuit !

Elle se retourna une dernière fois, lui sourit en signe de provocation et tira les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Pas le moins du monde contrarié, Drago s'amusa de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais je suis sûr que dans très peu de temps, tu viendras me supplier de dormir à ses côtés.

-Rêve toujours !

-On verra bien…

Hermione passa la tête entre les rideaux et tira la langue au Serpentard.

-Très mature !

Après quelques minutes d'insultes, bien plus 'gentilles' que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusque là, les deux jeunes sorciers se laissèrent happer par les bras de Morphée pour une nuit de doux rêves.

**_oOo_**

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons réaliser une potion particulièrement complexe. Aussi vous demanderais-je, et je sais à quel point cela va être difficile pour certains d'entre vous, d'être très attentifs aux indications que vous pouvez voir sur le tableau. Maintenant, mettez-vous par groupe de deux et commencez !

Les élèves se déplacèrent afin de constituer les groupes déjà réalisés par leur professeur, juste avant les vacances. Ainsi, Harry rejoignit Drago en traînant les pieds, Ron fit la grimace en voyant Goyle s'asseoir à ses côtés et Hermione alla s'installer près de Pansy. Cette dernière l'accueillit par l'ignorance et c'est en silence que les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à préparer leur potion.

Derrière elle, Hermione pouvait entendre Neville et Crabbe se disputer et ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à faire correctement ce qui était demandé par Rogue. Profitant que leur professeur soit occupé de l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione se retourna afin de venir rapidement en aide à son camarade. Mais au même moment, Crabbe fit un mauvais mouvement et percuta violement le chaudron posé sur la table. Celui-ci vacilla un instant, faisant dangereusement tournoyer l'étrange liquide qu'il contenait. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le chaudron bascula en avant et la potion se déversa, projetant de nombreux éclats sur Hermione, ainsi que sur Pansy, juste à côté, qui venait d'attraper le bras de la Gryffondor.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de classe, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Crabbe, Neville, Hermione et Pansy. Rogue, rouge de colère, s'approcha vivement du petit groupe. Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre à rabrouer les deux garçons, Hermione poussa un cri et se plia en deux en se tenant la tête.

Alors que tout le monde s'interrogeait, la Gryffondor se sentit soudainement aspirée de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se risqua à rouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce, une chambre plus précisément. Il n'y avait étrangement aucune couleur, tout était en noir et blanc. Elle entendit alors une voix chantonner une douce mélodie. Elle se retourna vivement et vit alors, non sans stupéfaction, une femme, d'une beauté envoûtante, qui tenait tendrement dans ses bras une petite fille qui lui ressemblait fortement.

-Je… Excusez-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais…

Hermione s'arrêta. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, aucune des deux personnes présentes ne la voyait.

Soudain, un claquement de porte les fit sursauter. La mère se leva précipitamment, et le pétillement de joie qui éclairait jusque là les yeux de l'enfant disparu dans une étincelle de crainte.

-Vite Pansy, couche-toi et dors mon cœur.

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre le prénom de l'enfant, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette découverte car une voix dure et mauvaise s'éleva dans la maison.

-Amanda ?! Où es-tu ?

La femme quitta la chambre de sa fille et Hermione put voir Pansy, terrorisée, se cacher sous ses couvertures.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Encore en train de t'occuper de ta fille ?! Quand vas-tu comprendre que dans cette maison tout sentiments ayant rapport avec l'amour ne peut exister ! Tu dois apprendre à m'obéir.

Hermione n'en entendit pas d'avantage, elle était de nouveau aspirée dans l'espace inter dimensionnel.

Elle se retrouva dans une nouvelle pièce où l'absence de couleur se faisait toujours aussi clairement remarquer. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un grand salon. Un seul homme était présent, assis sur un des nombreux fauteuils, sirotant ce que Hermione supposa être du whisky pur feu. Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte et il ordonna à la personne d'entrer. Hermione se retourna pour voir entrer une fillette d'une dizaine d'année environ. Cette fois-ci, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Pansy. Elle avait peur, et cela se voyait aux tremblements qui agitaient nerveusement sa main droite.

-Vous m'avez demandé père…

-Approche !

La jeune Pansy s'exécuta sans perdre de temps.

-Tu grandis Pansy… Dans un an tu vas rentrer à Poudlard… _Tu vas changer_…

Il s'arrêta un instant, but une gorgée et reposa un regard étrangement fiévreux sur sa fille.

-Déshabille toi !

-Père, je…

-J'ai dit… Déshabille toi !

Hermione crut que Pansy allait se mettre à pleurer, mais la jeune fille se retint et commença, lentement, à retirer ses vêtements. Une fois nue, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Approche… Plus près.

Horrifiée, Hermione put alors voir l'homme passer ses mains sur les moindres parties du corps tremblant de sa fille.

-Allonge toi à terre !

-Père… Je vous en prie…

Il la gifla violemment et elle tomba à terre.

Alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon, afin de laisser sortir son érection déjà bien présente, la porte s'ouvrit. La mère de Pansy entra dans la pièce mais s'arrêta subitement, choquée du spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Hermione fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point les années avaient laissé leur trace sur la femme qui était pourtant si belle dans la scène qu'elle avait vu juste avant.

-Robin… Merlin, que fais-tu ?!... Je t'en prie, pas elle, pas ta fille… Epargne là…

-Sors Amanda ! _C'est un ordre_ ! SORS !

Pansy supplia sa mère du regard, celle-ci lui lança un regard empli de tristesse avant de quitter la pièce. L'homme eut un sourire mauvais et revint se placer sur sa fille dont les larmes, désormais, coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

C'est avec soulagement qu'Hermione se sentit de nouveau aspirée. Encore une fois, elle se retrouva dans, ce qu'elle avait comprit être, un des souvenirs de Pansy. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs juste devant elle, et Hermione reconnut la Pansy de leur cinquième année. Elle paraissait dans une colère noire, immense, et tenait sa baguette droite devant elle. La Gryffondor se retourna et vit alors le père de la Serpentard, à terre, plié en deux, les mains sur son sexe d'où du sang s'échappait abondamment, formant une large mare au sol. Debout, derrière lui, devant la porte, se tenait sa mère, les traits plus tirés que jamais. Hermione regarda de nouveau Pansy et vit clairement la lueur de haine mêlée à celle de la folie qui se noyait dans son regard de braise.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que tu aurais dû souffrir, et cela n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu m'as fait subir… Tu as de la chance que je sois magnanime, je vais rapidement abréger ta souffrance et plus jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur personne.

-Pansy… Pitié…

-Pitié ? PITIE ?! Tu en as eu toi de la pitié quand je te suppliais de ne pas me violer ? JAMAIS !

-Pansy…

-AVADA… KEDAVRA !

Satisfaite, Pansy regarda son père tomber lourdement sur le sol, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur. Elle observa un instant ce corps sans vie, puis se tourna vers sa mère dont la peur se lisait très nettement dans toute son attitude.

-Pansy, ma chérie…

-_Tais-toi_ ! Tu crois vraiment que tes mains sont propres ?! FAUX ! Elles sont souillées ! _TU _es souillée ! Des années. Des années qu'il me viole, qu'il parcoure mon corps de ses infectes mains et toi… _toi, tu savais_… Tu savais mais tu n'as jamais rien fait, jamais rien dit ! JAMAIS ! Tu mérites la mort autant que lui car tu ne faisais rien… C'est comme si toi aussi tu avais parcouru mon corps de tes mains…

-Pansy…

-Adieu Mère !

-Ma chérie…

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

A son tour, le corps inanimé de la femme tomba sur le sol. Pansy lâcha sa baguette, recula et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Lucius Malefoy.

-Robin, j'ai besoin de…

Il s'arrêta instantanément en voyant la scène qui se dressait devant ses yeux.

-Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Il se précipita vers Pansy et lui releva la tête de façon à se qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Pansy, que s'est-il passé ? Il faut que tu m'expliques.

-Je les ais tué… Il voulait encore que je lui donne mon corps mais… c'était une fois de trop… et _elle_… elle m'a abandonné, il y a trop longtemps…

Lucius observa à nouveau le corps des deux adultes morts.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, Pansy. Tu vas venir vivre au Manoir.

-S'il vous plaît Monsieur Malefoy… _ne dites rien à Drago_…

-Je ne dirais rien. Ni à Drago, ni à personne. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverais une solution pour expliquer la mort de tes parents et personne n'en saura rien.

Alors que Malefoy Senior emmenait avec lui la jeune fille, toujours sous le choc, Hermione se sentit de nouveau aspirée sauf que la douleur du début réapparut. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la salle de classe du cours de potion, les élèves qui semblaient ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce depuis l'instant où elle avait disparu dans les souvenirs de Pansy, ainsi que Harry et Ron qui se précipitaient vers elle, et elle s'effondra.

--

Au moment où Hermione avait crié, Pansy avait eut exactement la même réaction et elle aussi s'était sentie aspirer dans un autre univers. En ouvrant les yeux, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver dans une pièce spacieuse et chaleureuse, bien que sans aucune couleur, et en son centre jouaient joyeusement un homme et une petite fille qui riait aux éclats. Pansy reconnut Hermione et supposa que l'homme devait être son père.

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi… Crabbe, Londubat, je vais vous tuer_…"

Une femme entra alors dans la pièce, un gâteau à la main qu'elle alla déposer sur la table.

-Qui veux de la charlotte au chocolat ?

-Moi !

La mini Hermione se leva et se précipita vers sa mère, suivit de près par son père.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre. Le père se leva, et s'avança vers les escaliers avant de se retourner pour regarder sa femme et jeter un petit coup d'œil sur leur fille.

-Hermione, mon ange, vas dans la cuisine et cache toi, d'accord ?

-C'est un nouveau jeu ?

-Tout à fait !

Enthousiaste, la gamine se précipita dans la cuisine. Une fois seuls, les deux parents se regardèrent et, d'un même geste, sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Ils montèrent silencieusement à l'étage et Pansy les suivit rapidement. Arriver devant la pièce d'où provenait les bruits, ils entrèrent précipitamment.

-STUPEFIX !

Pansy fut stupéfaite de voir la dextérité des parents d'Hermione car les deux hommes dans la pièce furent immédiatement maîtrisés et figés dans leur position. Le père s'approcha et arracha, d'un geste brusque, la manche d'un des deux intrus, mettant ainsi à découvert la Marque des ténèbres. L'homme se tourna vers sa femme dont seule une petite lueur dans le regard trahissait son inquiétude.

-Ils nous ont retrouvé… _encore_…

-La mort de leur maître ne semble décidément pas tous les avoir contraint à renoncer…

-Il faut partir ! Occupe toi d'Hermione, je préviens Albus.

Alors que les deux adultes quittaient la pièce, Pansy se sentit de nouveau aspirée. Elle atterrit dans un nouveau salon, plus petit que le précédent et dans lequel, elle trouva une Hermione Granger en train de sautiller dans tous les sens, folle de joie. Ses parents se tenaient légèrement à l'écart, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis une sorcière ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je vais aller dans une école où je vais apprendre la Magie !

-Que dirais-tu d'aller fêter ça au restaurant ? Vas te préparer !

-Génial ! Je vous adore !

Elle embrassa ses parents et sortit en courant. A peine avait-elle quitté le salon que le sourire de la mère disparu pour faire place à un air grave.

-On ne peut pas la laisser y aller ! Tu sais bien qu'il y a des risques ! Elle va être à Poudlard avec des fils de mangemort et…

-Et rien du tout ! On savait que ce jour allait venir et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait à craindre quoique ce soit. Albus sera là pour veiller sur elle, en plus elle va se retrouver avec le fils de James et Lily, tu imagine. Et puis personne, même pas elle, ne sait qu'elle est née, non pas de parents moldus mais bel et bien de parents sorciers, le nom de Granger est celui de moldu, le notre a été oublié depuis fort longtemps, sans oublier que nous n'avons plus jamais eu de visite surprise comme celle d'il y a huit ans. Elle ne craint rien ! Je te le promets !

Il prit amoureusement sa femme dans ses bras et Pansy vit l'image se brouiller.

Un nouveau décor prit forme et elle se retrouva dans une vaste forêt. Elle entendit des hurlements de peur et, après s'être retournée, elle put voir Hermione, nue, torturée par un mangemort qui s'amusait perversement à dessiner différentes marques sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille à l'aide d'un poignard aiguisé. En retrait se tenaient deux autres mangemorts qui riaient d'un air moqueur. Mais ce qui étonna fortement Pansy, c'était que leurs visages étaient flous, c'était comme si leurs traits avaient été sauvagement gommés. Elle observa de nouveau Hermione, complètement terrorisée et paralysée par cette peur qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. L'homme la retourna subitement et s'attaqua à son dos, traçant une ligne le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pansy frissonna, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait presque ressentir la souffrance d'Hermione. Soudain, l'homme se redressa et se retourna. Alors, à sa plus grande surprise, Pansy vit le visage du mangemort prendre forme et elle _le_ reconnut avec stupeur.

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne. Elle fut de nouveau aspirée, aperçut la salle de classe, Hermione tombant à ses côtés, ainsi Drago qui se précipitait vers elle comme le faisait Harry et Ron pour leur amie, et s'effondra à son tour.

**vOilà :) !**

**bOn j'dOis bien avOuer que j'suis plutÔt cOntente de ce chapitre, il m'est v'nu d'un cOup, j'avais jamais pensé à cet 'échange' de sOuvenirs avant hier et j'suis assez satisfaite :) !**

**J'espèr' sincèrement qu'il vOus as plu !**

**J'vOus dis dOnc à très bientÔt et j'attends vOs impressiOns avec impatience, dOnc laissez mOi une p'tite review ;) ! **


	22. Chapter 21

**bOnsOir-bOnjOur,**

**vOici dOnc le vingt-et-unième chapitre de cette fictiOn ! C'est fOu, j'ai l'impressiOn de l'avOir cOmmencé hier, mais pas du tOut, ça fait déjà quelque mOis que je prends plaisir à vOus l'écrir' :) ! Je tiens d'ailleurs une vOus remercier -une fOis de plus-, alOrs vOilà un Grand Merci à ceux qui lisent et surtOut à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite marque de leur passage. Mine de rien c'est vOus qui faite avancer cette fic -bOn y'a aussi beaucOup d'mOn imaginatiOn, lOol- mais parce que c'est avec vOs reviews que je me rends cOmpte qu'il faut que je reprenne tel Ou tel pOint, qu'il faut que je n'en Oublie pas un autre, Ou qu'il faut que je répOnde à des questiOns auxquelles je ne m'avais pas pensé. Donc vOilà Merci !**

**Mais j'arrête mOn BlabLa et vOus dit de suite :**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

** Chapitre 21** : _et si tOut ne faisait que cOmmencer_...

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, plus précisément dans la salle de classe du cours de potion des élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor de septième année, un silence avait fait suite à la chute de Hermione et de Pansy. Cette dernière avait été rattrapée, de justesse, par Drago qui essayait, sans résultat, de la réveiller. Hermione, elle, était durement tombée sur le sol, Harry et Ron étant plus éloignés des deux jeunes filles que le Serpentard. Neville et Crabbe fixaient les corps des deux sorcières, mal à l'aise, attendant que la sentence tombe, Rogue restant immobile à leurs côtés, la rage déformant son visage en un mauvais rictus.

-Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, amenez Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous deux…

Les deux fautifs semblèrent soudain se ratatiner sur eux-mêmes.

-Je savais que vous étiez un incapable Mr Londubat mais là, je dois dire que cela dépasse tout entendement. Ramassez moi tout ça immédiatement ! Le cours est terminé !

Les élèves rangèrent précipitamment leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe sans perdre de temps, tandis que Rogue s'enfermait dans son bureau, avec ce qui restait de potion dans le chaudron de Neville et Crabbe. Seul Ron resta afin d'apporter son aide à Neville.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Neville, je sais parfaitement que c'est Crabbe qui a renversé le chaudron, j'ai vu toute la scène.

-Oui mais si on avait fait correctement la potion, Hermione aurait dû juste ressentir un bonheur intense, au lieu de ça, elle a hurlé de douleur et s'est effondrée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, moi-même ma potion c'était n'importe quoi, au lieu d'être bleuté elle était jaune caca d'oie… Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça aurait donné si quelqu'un l'avait bu ou reçu… Allez viens, on va aller voir comment elles vont.

--

Harry et Drago venaient tout deux de déposer leur amie dans des lits face à face, lorsque Mme Pomfresh fit son entrée.

-Merlin, que s'est-il encore passé ?!

Harry expliqua rapidement l'incident et, dès qu'il eut fini, elle s'empressa d'examiner les deux jeunes filles.

-A priori, elles sont simplement évanouies mais je ne peux malheureusement pas définir qu'elles seront les conséquences de la potion, ne sachant pas de laquelle il s'agit…

-Il semblerait, Poppy, que ces incapables de Crabbe et Londubat aient réussi à transformer la potion du Bonheur intense, en potion d'échange.

Harry et Drago se retournèrent brusquement pour voir entrer Severus Rogue dans l'infirmerie.

-Echange de quoi ?

-Que faites-vous encore là Mr Potter ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?!

-Severus, pour soigner ces jeunes filles correctement, j'ai besoin de savoir de quelle potion il s'agit, alors le savez-vous exactement ?

-Je pencherais pour un échange de souvenirs, cependant, il y a un risque pour qu'il s'agisse en fait d'un échange de corps.

A ces mots, Harry et Drago ouvrirent grands les yeux et leurs regards passèrent de Hermione à Pansy et de Pansy à Hermione. Imaginer l'une dans le corps de l'autre, et inversement, avait quelque chose d'assez déroutant pour les deux sorciers.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, veuillez retourner à vos cours, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons, de toute façon, qu'attendre qu'elles reviennent à elles.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie, non sans un dernier regard pour leur amie respective, et, à la sortie, il croisèrent Ron et Neville à qui Harry entreprit d'expliquer la situation, tandis que Drago, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Neville, s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

--

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel lorsque Pansy ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre où elle se trouvait, mais ce qui s'était produit lui revint en mémoire. Le cours de Rogue, Hermione, Crabbe, le chaudron, la potion, _les souvenirs_… Elle referma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle tomba dans un regard d'acier où pointait une touche d'inquiétude, qu'elle seule connaissait, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien Drago, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Pansy se redressa pour pouvoir s'asseoir et constata qu'Hermione, en face d'elle, reprenait également contact avec la réalité, Harry et Ron penchaient au-dessus d'elle. Le Gryffondor choisit également ce moment là pour voir où en était sa compagne d'infortune, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacune comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait un bond dans les souvenirs de l'autre. Ayant suivit l'échange silencieux, les trois garçons se regardèrent d'un œil mauvais, sans dire un mot. La tension fut alors coupée par l'entrée de Mme Pomfresh, suivit de Dumbledore et enfin de Severus Rogue.

-Ah ! Vous voilà enfin de retour parmi nous, jeunes filles. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'une comme l'autre se contentèrent de hocher la tête et laissèrent l'infirmière les examiner rapidement.

Enfin, après de longues minutes de silence, Dumbledore prit finalement la parole.

-Tout d'abord mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous nous confirmer que chacune est bien dans son corps ?

Hermione et Pansy se lancèrent un regard étonné.

-A priori professeur, Granger est toujours Granger et je suis toujours Pansy Parkinson.

-Je confirme. Pourquoi une telle question professeur ?

-La potion que vous avez reçu, par inadvertance, s'est révélée être, non pas une potion de bonheur intense, mais une potion d'échange, cependant, nous hésitions entre un échange de corps, ou un échange… de souvenirs…

Les deux jeunes filles fixèrent à nouveau leur regard dans celui de l'autre, et tous comprirent alors que c'était bel et bien ce qui s'était passé.

-Cela se produit lorsqu'il y a contact de deux personnes. L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle touché l'autre ?

-Moi. J'ai attrapé Granger par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Cela explique pourquoi l'échange s'est produit. Si vous ne vous étiez pas touché à ce moment précis, la potion n'aurait eu aucun effet.

Dumbledore allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque la vois d'Hermione retentit, sèche, froide, sans appel.

-Laissez-nous !

Harry, Ron et Mme Pomfresh s'apprêtaient à protester mais un simple regard du vieux directeur suffit à les faire taire et ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux sorcières seules. Elles continuèrent de se fixer sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Pansy casse le silence installé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Des horreurs. Peur, abus sexuels… meurtre... Et toi ?

-L'illusion du bonheur, du mystère, et ton 'agression'.

Le ton était sec, froid, sans compassion quelconque. Et pourtant il ne s'agissait pas du ton qu'elles employaient habituellement lors d'attaques verbales entre leurs deux maisons. Hermione essayait de comprendre ce que signifiait les premières paroles de Pansy lorsque celle-ci s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

-Granger… Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais te demander une faveur.

-Je t'écoute.

-Drago ne sait rien, que ce soit pour le fait que mon père est abusée de moi pendant des années ou que je l'ai tué, ainsi que ma traîtresse de mère par la même occasion, et j'aimerais qu'il continu à tout ignorer.

-Je ne dirais rien !

Pour tout remerciement, Pansy se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête et le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques minutes.

-Dis-moi Pansy…

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Granger ! On n'est pas amies !

-Encore heureux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Tu apprécies bien Drago…

-Non ! Je…

-Ne mens pas ! J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois… _et pas qu'au sujet de Drago_…

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots, et Hermione, n'ayant rien entendu, soupira.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter… Vous êtes si proche…

-En effet, alors méfie toi !... Qu'est-ce que tu vous me demander ?

-Tu dis avoir vu mon… agression.

-Oui, juste avant ton viol, lorsqu'il te torturait avec un poignard, _joli d'ailleurs_…

Hermione frissonna face à l'indifférence de Pansy mais se prit à l'admirer. Elle aussi avait vécu des horreurs et pourtant personne ne s'en était jamais douté.

-J'aurais aimé savoir si… si tu avais vu qui était le mangemort ?

Le visage de Pansy se crispa, un court instant, mais Hermione, pleine d'espoir, ne remarqua pas ce léger changement et la Serpentarde se reprit très rapidement.

-Non. Tout était flou… Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te l'aurais dit ?!... Dois-je te rappeler dans quelle maison je suis ?!

Hermione se renfrogna et cette fois-ci, le silence s'installa pour de bon.

**_oOo_**

Hermione et Pansy ne furent autorisées à quitter l'infirmerie que le lendemain matin, pour retourner en cours. Drago vint chercher Pansy, tandis que Harry et Ron s'occupaient d'Hermione, essayant, tant bien que mal, de lui changer les idées.

-Décidément, tu vas finir par te domicilier dans cette infirmerie et y vieillir.

-Je crois que oui en effet.

-Mais au fait, tu ne nous as pas expliqué, pourquoi, hier, tu voulais que l'on vous laisse à deux avec Pansy ?

Hermione s'arrêta subitement, intimant à ses amis de faire de même.

-Ecoutez les garçons, hier, lorsque l'on a reçu la potion de Neville et Crabbe, on a toutes les deux fait un petit bond dans les souvenirs de l'autre, et il fallait que l'on en discute. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus !

Elle se remit en marche, avançant d'un pas rapide, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

-Attends Hermione !

-Puisque tu es allée dans les souvenirs de Parkinson, tu n'aurais pas quelques petits trucs détails croustillants à nous raconter, des choses que l'on pourrait ressortir lorsqu'ils nous chercheront encore ces foutus Serpentard. Par exemple, je suis sûr que Malefoy doit être présent dans ce que tu as vu, alors dis-nous... il ne porterait pas des caleçons avec des petits cœurs dessus ? Allez… Hermione… Parle où bien sinon…

-Où bien sinon tu me bombarde de paroles inutiles ?

-Très drôle !

-Laisse tomber Ron, je crois que notre chère Hermione ne nous diras rien.

Et tandis que Ron grommelait contre ses deux meilleurs amis, ils entrèrent dans la salle où le cours de Métamorphose allait commencer.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur et sans aucun incident à signaler. Hermione ne dit pas grand-chose, mais l'ambiance joyeuse lui permit de passer inaperçue. De plus, Harry et Ron, tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur elle, évitèrent finalement d'être trop sur son dos, la laissant filer dans ses pensées. En revanche, Neville passa la journée à s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille qui, au début amusée, finit par passer la fin de l'après-midi à essayer d'éviter le jeune homme.

Le soir, alors que Harry et Ron raccompagnaient Hermione à l'infirmerie, des voix, provenant d'une salle de classe vide, leurs parvinrent. Ils allaient continuer leur chemin lorsqu'ils reconnurent la voix de Drago. Ils s'approchèrent alors en silence, et, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils aperçurent le Serpentard en compagnie de Pansy.

-Maintenant Pansy, tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Mais de quoi tu parles, il ne se passe rien, mis à part que tu m'empêche d'aller travailler.

-Ne me mens pas Pansy, je déteste ça, tu le sais très bien ! Depuis ce matin tu es bizarre. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de la journée, et dès que tu le pouvais, tu m'évitais. Donc, je t'écoute.

-Mais que veux-tu que je te dise… Je suis fatiguée c'est tout…

-Cela n'aurait-il pas quelque chose à voir avec les souvenirs d'une certaine sang de bourbe ?!

Derrière la porte, Harry et Ron serrèrent les poings mais ils gardèrent le silence. Tous les trois savaient qu'ils allaient entendre quelque chose de crucial, bien qu'ils en ignoraient encore les conséquences.

-Ne l'appelle pas par ce nom…

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Ne dis pas que c'est une sang de bourbe…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je dis ce que je veux sur... Attends, ne me dis pas que… c'est impossible…

-Et bien si c'est tout à fait possible ! Granger est loin d'être une sang de bourbe. C'est parents se sont faits passer comme tels mais en vérité c'étaient des sorciers, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'étaient de sacrés bons sorciers.

Drago était sidéré, mais sa tête n'avait rien à voir comparé à celle que faisaient Harry, Ron et surtout Hermione.

-Granger… Granger… Pourquoi ce nom ne me dit rien…

-Parce que ce n'est pas leur vrai nom.

-Et toi bien sur, tu connais leur véritable identité.

-… Non !...

Un léger silence s'installa pendant lequel tous se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers, et d'après ce qu'elle savait, si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ce n'était pas dû à son amnésie mais parce qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement jamais su. Et apparemment, elle était loin d'être la seule. Cependant, cela expliquer certaines paroles prononcées par le Mangemort lors de son agression et dont elle en avait eu le souvenir en rêves.

-Mais dis moi Pansy, je ne crois pas que se soit le fait de savoir que Granger soit en réalité née de parents sorciers qui te dérange… Alors si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

La réponse se fit attendre, et à la tête que faisait la jeune fille, les trois amis comprirent que ce qui la tracassait était quelque chose de plus dur, de plus violent, qui avait, sans aucun doute, un rapport avec Hermione, et qu'elle aurait préféré taire.

-Je sais qui a agressé Granger avant la rentrée !

Drago devint livide, tout comme la concernée dont les ongles s'enfonçaient durement dans la chair de ses mains. Harry posa alors une main rassurante sur son épaule mais cela ne suffit pas à atténuer le malaise et la crainte qui s'étaient emparés d'elle.

-Et… Qui c'est ?

-_Mon père_ !

Le silence qui s'installa était lourd de sens qui n'échappait qu'à Harry et Ron. Hermione avait l'impression que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle était en train d'apprendre lui semblait complètement insensé.

-Mais enfin c'est…

-Impossible ?! C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Robin Parkinson, quatrième du nom !

-Tu as dû te tromper… Enfin, Pansy, ton père est mort… Tu ne crois pas plutôt que… je ne sais pas moi… que tu aimerais qu'il soit encore en vie alors tu as placé son visage sur celui du mangemort qui a agressé Hermione…

-PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'ETAIT LUI !!

Pansy paraissait soudain dans une rage immense, une rage qu'elle semblait avoir contenu trop longtemps, ce qui stupéfia Drago mais qui n'étonna pas Hermione, elle seule connaissant la vérité. La Gryffondor se sentit alors mal, une envie de vomir la prit alors mais elle essaya de respirer calmement, et reporta son attention sur les deux Serpentard.

-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas… Je veux bien te croire. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment ton père peut être en vie alors que _mon_ père a été témoin de son assassinat par des sorciers ?!...

-JE NE L'EXPLIQUE PAS, D'ACCORD ?!

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?!

-Je ne m'énerve pas !

Hermione en avait suffisamment entendu. Elle se redressa complètement, l'air impassible. Harry et Ron firent de même, et l'observèrent avec crainte.

-Hermione…

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?...

-_Très bien_...

Mais son visage prit soudain un air mauvais et un sourire diaboliquement Serpentard fendit alors ses lèvres, faisant peur aux deux jeunes hommes qui comprirent trop tard que ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre allait avoir des conséquences bien plus dramatiques qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

-Hermione, ne fait pas de bêtises. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver maintenant...

Mais alors qu'Harry amorçait un pas vers la jeune fille, elle sortit subitement sa baguette et d'un sort, qu'elle ne prononça pas, ils se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs. Harry tomba au bout du couloir mais Ron, lui, traversa la porte et atterrit durement sur une table dans la salle où discutait encore Pansy et Drago. Ces derniers firent un bond en voyant le rouquin traverser la pièce, comme soufflé par un vent d'une ampleur gigantesque. Ils se précipitèrent alors à l'extérieur et virent Hermione s'enfuirent au loin. Drago regarda Pansy, et sans prévenir, courut à la suite de la Gryffondor.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle traversait le parc, et l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ce que je dois faire ! Et si tu veux un bon conseil, laisse moi tranquille !

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu risques d'y laisser la vie cette fois-ci ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais tranquillement rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre pendant qu'un monstre se balade dans la nature ?!

-Et bien oui !

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Et puis demande à Pansy, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi sera ravie de voir son père mort… pour de bon !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, il fut, lui aussi, projeté à plusieurs mètres de la jeune fille, et lorsqu'il se redressa, Hermione avait disparu dans l'obscurité de la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**c'est tOut pOur ce sOir. J'espèr' que vOus avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Vous avez enfin quelques répOnses impOrtantes que vOus attendiez depuis un certain temps il me semble ;) ! Mais ne vOus inquiétez pas par cOntre, vOus saurez également pOurquOi le père de Pansy est encOr' en vie (pOur ceux -et je pense que vOus serez nOmbreux- qui se pOserait la questiOn !).**

**Sur ce je vOus sOuhaite une bOnne nuit -Ou une bOnne jOurnée ça dépend de quand vOus lirez ce chapitre, ça peut être aussi bOnne aprem' Ou bOnne sOirée ;)- !**

**J'attend impatiemment vOs impressiOns :) !**

**Bye !**


	23. Chapter 22

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**avec un peu d'retard -et je m'en excuse- vOici le chapitre 22 de cette petite fictiOn :) !**

**EncOr' un Grand Grand Merci à tOus ceux qui me laissent une p'tite review. Et aujOurd'hui, je vais prendre le temps de répOndre aux reviews anOnymes :**

**sarah : **_merci pOur tes reviews pOur tes cOmpliments. Ravie que ma fic' te plaise, ainsi que ma façOn d'écrire, j'fais d'mOn mieux pOur vOus faire passer un bOns mOments -enfin mis à part le fait que l'histOire n'est pas fOrcément très gaie -. Quant à savOir si ma fic' va être lOngue, je pense puisque j'ai l'impressiOn de tOut faire pOur qu'elle dure le plus lOngtemps pOssible, mais bOn faudra bien mettre, un jOur le mOt "fin" ;)._

**Yamia : **_merci pOur ta review, ravie d'vOir que ma fic' attire de nOuveau lecteur ;) ! Voici dOnc la suite, j'espèr' qu'elle te plaira tOut autant que le reste ! En ce qui cOncerne "ce salp", et bien tu verra par tOi même, mais pas encOr' maintenant ._

**pop's :**_ dOis-je vraiment te répOndre là ? ;). Mis à part pOur, encOr' une fOis, te dire un grand merci d'avOir pris le temps de me laisser une review avec tOn adress' :D ! Et que j'suis ravie que ma tOute première lectrice sOit tOujOurs aussi fan de mes fic's :) ! Merci et énOrmes bisOus à tOi !_

**Christoux972 :**_ merci pOur ta review ! Ravie que ma fic' te plaise ! Et en effet j'essai de fair' un DragO MalefOy... euh très Malefoy ! lOol -enfin j'essai . Et vOici dOnt la suite tant attendu..._

**bellaedwardsm.skaii :**_ la fin de l'histOire ? Euh... nOn pas encOr' ;) ! J'ai pas vraiment envie que ça se termine dOnc, j'fais durer l'plaisir ! Pour tOutes tes questiOns, tu vas bientÔt avOir tes répOnses, mais p'tet pas dans ce chapitre..._

**Et encOr' merci à tOut les autres :) !**

**Et maintenant la suite tant attendu...**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22** : _prOblèmes et explicatiOns_

Harry se redressa difficilement et vit Pansy qui disparaissait à l'embranchement du couloir. Il grimaça, mais une fois debout, il entra dans la salle de cours où discutaient, quelques minutes auparavant, les deux Serpentards. Il aperçut Ron au milieu d'un tas de tables renversées, dont une d'elle écrasait littéralement le rouquin qui s'était, d'ailleurs, évanoui suite à sa chute. Le Survivant s'empressa de dégager son ami, puis, prit sa baguette, murmura un_ wingardium leviosa_ et, précédé d'un Ron volant, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

En y arrivant, il trouva Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore en pleine discussion et, le voyant entrer, ils s'interrompirent immédiatement.

-Merlin, Mr Potter ! Que s'est-il passé ? Posez Mr Weasley sur ce lit ! Où est Miss granger ?

Harry déposa Ron sur le lit indiqué où Mme Pomfresh entreprit de l'examiner, et se tourna vers le directeur.

-Professeur, nous avons un problème !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, interrogateur et inquiet.

-A propos de Miss Granger ?

-Oui !

-Je t'écoute Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Comme vous le savez, Hermione et Pansy Parkinson ont chacune visité les souvenirs de l'autre. Hermione a refusé de nous dire quoique ce soit, à Ron et moi, mais, tout à l'heure, alors qu'on la raccompagnait ici, on a entendu Parkinson et Malefoy discuter dans une salle de classe vide.

-Et bien sur, vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher d'écouter…

Un sourire amusé flotta sur le visage du vieil homme, et Harry en fut, un court instant, mal à l'aise.

-En effet, oui…

-Et qu'avez-vous donc appris ?

-Plusieurs choses. Un peu trop pour être franc… Apparemment, Pansy, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, avait été étrange toute la journée, ne parlant pas et fuyant Malefoy. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait coincé dans cette salle de classe, pour l'obliger à lui parler. Il lui a alors demandé si son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec Hermione, en la traitant de… de _sang de bourbe_. Mais Parkinson a soudain déclaré qu'Hermione était née, non pas de parents moldus, mais de parents sorciers…

En entendant cela, Dumbledore cilla, troublé, mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et continua son récit.

-Mais après, Malefoy a dit que ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui la dérangeait autant, mais qu'il y avait certainement autre chose. Et c'est là qu'elle a annoncé que le Mangemort qui a torturé et violé Hermione, n'était nul autre que son propre père !

-Robin Parkinson ? C'est impossible… Il est mort…

-C'est bien ce qu'a dit Malefoy mais Pansy s'est énervée et a crié qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que c'était bel et bien lui. C'est là, qu'avec Ron, on a vu la tête que faisait Hermione… Elle paraissait complètement déboussolée, comme si elle en savait plus que nous, et je crois, maintenant, que cela a un rapport avec les souvenirs de Pansy qu'elle a vu.

Harry s'arrêta. Tout en parlant, il revoyait exactement le visage de la jeune fille et son cœur se serra un peu plus en songeant qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

-Puis elle a fait un étrange sourire, digne du pire Serpentard, et elle nous a propulsé dans les airs avant qu'on ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit… Ron est passé à travers la porte de la salle où discutaient Malefoy et Parkinson, tandis que j'atterrissais à l'autre bout du couloir, et qu'Hermione s'enfuyait.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, jeta un regard à Ron qui, grâce aux soins de l'infirmière, commençait déjà à revenir à lui, et replongea son regard dans celui du directeur.

-Professeur, je crains qu'Hermione se soit lancée à la recherche de Robin Parkinson, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle avait prévu cela depuis longtemps, sans même que l'on soupçonne quoique ce soit…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je pense que, depuis le début de toute cette sombre histoire, Hermione savait que lorsqu'elle aurait enfin le nom de l'homme qui l'a torturé et violé… _elle savait qu'elle irait se venger_. Et, à présent, je doute que tout le temps qu'elle passait à la Bibliothèque était entièrement consacré à combler ses lacunes. Elle avait préparé sa fuite, et je suis certain qu'elle sait exactement où aller pour retrouver Robin Parkinson.

Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta définitivement. Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées et paraissait préoccupé.

-Dans ce cas, tu as tout à fait raison Harry, nous avons un problème, et pas des moindres ! Je vais de ce pas prévenir l'Ordre. Il faut retrouver Miss Granger au plus vite !

Il allait sortir lorsqu'Harry l'interpella.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, Harry ?

-Les parents d'Hermione, vous savez si ils étaient vraiment sorciers ?

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, désormais réveillé, attendant également la réponse.

-Oui, Harry ! Et c'était même d'excellents sorciers…

**_oOo_**

Dans le parc, Drago se redressa difficilement, sentant encore les vibrations du choc de son dos sur le sol. Mais une fois debout, il courut jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, y entra même, et se mit à hurler le nom d'Hermione, de toutes ses forces. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle était partie. Bel et bien partie. Envolée.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une branche au sol et reprit le chemin du château.

-DRAGO ! DRAGO !

Le Serpentard releva la tête et aperçut Pansy qui courait vers lui.

-Drago, mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Mais à peine était-elle arrivée près de lui, que Drago l'empoignait durement par les épaules.

-La Vérité, Pansy ! Je veux connaître la Vérité ! Dis-moi… l'entière Vérité !

La jeune fille ne put que s'étonner du regard qu'il lui lança, et en trembla.

-Drago ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Elle se dégagea vivement de la pression qu'exerçait le Serpentard sur ses épaules. Elle était entièrement troublée par cette réaction, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi son ami, son _frère_, agissait ainsi, aussi subitement.

-Mais enfin Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Dis-moi… toute…_ la Vérité_ !

-Mais de quelle Vérité est-ce que tu parle ?!

-Je parle de la Vérité qui se cache derrière ta réaction, tout à l'heure, lorsque tu t'es mise en colère parce qu'on parlait de ton père, que tu n'a apparemment aucune envie de revoir en vie. Et Hermione a dit… Elle a dit que toi aussi, tu serais ravie de voir ton père mort, une bonne fois pour toute… Alors, _je t'en pris_, Pansy, dis-moi ce que tu me cache.

Drago avait repris Pansy par les épaules, plus doucement, et dans ces yeux, la jeune fille put apercevoir une lueur de colère mêlée au désespoir, qui la déstabilisa. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais jamais elle n'avait vu un tel éclat briller dans les yeux métalliques du jeune Malefoy.

-Je…

-La Vérité, _juste la Vérité_…

-Très bien. Mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas te plaire, du tout. Alors écoute attentivement et surtout ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai fini.

-Je t'écoute !

Pansy respira profondément et, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard du jeune homme, elle fixa un point derrière son épaule.

-Si Hermione a dit que je serais ravie que mon père soit –enfin- six pieds sous terre, c'est en rapport avec ce qu'elle a vu dans mes souvenirs –et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs promis de taire.

Pansy tremblait. Elle savait comment Drago allait réagir, et cela lui faisait peur. Pourtant, elle lui devait cette foutue Vérité.

-Tu as toujours cru que ma famille était comme la tienne, avec un père Mangemort, une mère magnifiquement ténébreuse, et leur fille digne d'eux ; qu'on était, également, unis, une vraie famille de Mangemort, tous mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et se força à regarder Drago dans les yeux.

-Tout ceci n'a jamais existé chez moi. Tout était faux !

A ces mots, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais d'un simple regard la jeune fille le lui en empêcha.

-Ma mère, en réalité, était une femme douce et aimante, et lorsque l'on n'était qu'à deux, elle me donnait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, au plus grand désespoir de mon père qui, du coup, avait instauré une réelle terreur quand il était présent, il voulait qu'on le craigne, et cela fonctionnait, et surtout pour moi. Je n'étais qu'une gamine lorsqu'il a commencé à frapper ma mère. J'avais peur. Terriblement peur de lui. Et elle aussi.

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta, détourna à nouveau le regard, respira un grand coup, et reprit.

-Tu-sais-qui avait beau ne plus être là, mon père, contrairement au tien qui avait réussi à infiltrer le Ministère pour mieux surveiller ces imbéciles, devait se cacher et, dans le plus grand secret, il continuait d'approfondir ses connaissances en Magie Noire.

-Mais enfin…

-Ne m'interromps pas !

-Désolé...

Pansy déglutit de nouveau. Le plus dur arrivait.

-Lorsque j'ai eu neuf ans… mon père a commencé… Il a commencé à abuser de moi…

Drago, qui jusque là avait du mal à saisir où Pansy voulait en arriver, se raidit et ses poings se serrèrent, si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Mais Pansy continua, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il lui semblait plus facile de continuer.

-Ma mère le savait. Mais elle n'a jamais rien fait. Et ce petit manège a continué des années, _même après notre entrée à Poudlard_… Je ne pouvais rien te dire, je savais que ta réaction serait… démesurée… Alors j'ai subi, en silence... Pourtant, après notre cinquième année, lors des vacances, mon père a encore une fois abusé de moi mais… _lorsqu'il m'a_…

Pansy sentait son cœur s'affoler au fur et à mesure que ses paroles lui faisaient revivre ce qu'elle avait tant de fois essayé d'oublier. Mais elle devait poursuivre, se libérer…

-Lorsqu'il a mis, de force, son sexe dans ma bouche, j'ai violement refermé ma mâchoire. Je l'ai mordu. Le plus fort possible. Et lui,_ il a hurlé_. Il hurlait de douleur... dès fois j'ai même l'impression de l'entendre, la nuit, dans mes rêves… J'ai senti le sang couler dans ma bouche, et j'ai relâché prise… Ma mère est entrée. Je me souviens encore de son visage pétrifié de stupeur et de crainte. J'ai sorti ma baguette. Il m'a supplié. Oh, oui ! Ce monstre m'a supplié ! Lui qui, lorsqu'il profitait de mon corps, n'avait aucune pitié, se moquant de mes larmes, car, oui Drago, je pleurais. Mais là, j'ai ri. Et je les ai tué. Sans pitié, sans scrupule. Tous les deux…

Drago était livide. Tout son corps tremblait de la rage immense qui s'était emparée de lui au fur et à mesure que Pansy racontait son histoire. Il avait toujours tout ignoré. Il n'avait jamais vu la souffrance de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tant. Pansy avait souffert cet être abject, puis Hermione…

-Comment as-tu pu t'en sortir ? Pourquoi personne ne l'as jamais su ?

-_Ton père_…

-Mon père ?

-Il est arrivé peu de temps après qu'ils soient morts. Et la suite, tu la connais… Il m'a pris en charge et a annoncé que mes parents avaient été tués.

Drago était complètement abasourdi.

-_Pendant des années_… Tout le temps… Vous m'avez menti. _TU_ m'as menti !

-Non, Drago ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'était… pour te protéger…

-Me protéger ? ME PROTEGER ! ET DE QUOI ?

-De toi. _Simplement de toi_…

-De…

-De toi ! De ta rage, de ta colère, de toute la passion que tu mets dans la haine…

Les yeux dans les yeux, l'âme de chacun dévoilé à l'autre, ils se connaissaient si bien. Elle le connaissait si bien…

Drago détourna le regard. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, cela ne l'aiderait pas à le sauver. Tout comme lui ne pourra pas sauver Hermione._ Hermione_ que la haine et la colère possédaient déjà._ Hermione_, la beauté et la sauvagerie d'une rose. _Hermione_ consumée par la violence dont elle avait fait les frais. _Hermione_…

-Une dernière question, Pansy, pour les parents d'Hermione, sais-tu autre chose ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais su qu'une chose, ils étaient sorciers.

Drago fronça les sourcils, titillé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-_Tu le savais_… Tu le savais bien avant de voir ses souvenirs… n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-NE ME MENS PAS !

-OUI ! Oui, je le savais ! T'es content ?!

-Comment…

-Ton père… Encore et toujours, ton père, _Lucius Malefoy_. Lors de notre première année, tu pestais déjà contre cette Hermione Granger, souviens-toi, même devant lui tu crachais toute la haine que tu ressentais pour elle. Mais lorsqu'il l'a rencontré pour la première fois, chez Fleury & Bott, juste avant notre deuxième année… Il l'a immédiatement reconnu. Je passais la dernière semaine de vacances chez toi, et la veille de la rentrée, il m'a parlé d'elle. Il a juste dit qu'Hermione n'était pas une 'sang de bourbe' mais, qu'en réalité, elle était la fille de puissants sorciers qu'il croyait mort depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elle était plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit… avant de me demander de la surveiller, ainsi que toi par la même occasion… _Je suis désolé_, Drago…

-Non, moi, je suis désolé !

Il se pencha alors vers elle, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, lui sourit avec une mélancolique tendresse, et c'est avec amertume que Pansy le vit disparaître dans la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

**Et vOilà.**

**Petit chapitre. Petit intermède.**

**Mais préparez-vOus à la suite, parce que j'vOus prépare un chapitre plus lOng et plus... vOus verrez ;-).**

**En attendant, dOnnez moi vite vOs impressiOns sur ces petites mises au pOint :) !**

**Et à très bientÔt !**


	24. Chapter 23

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**vOici dOnc le chapitre 23. Pour tOut vOus dir', il était écrit avant le chapitre précédent mais au dernier mOment j'en ais réécris un avant celui-ci... Et pOur être tOtalement franch', j'appréhende beaucOup vOs réactiOns à ce chapitre... **

**En tOut cas, merci pOur vOs reviews sur le chapitre 22. **

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23** : _unis dans la viOlence, la haine, les Ténèbres…_

_**oOo**_

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Hermione s'était enfuie de Poudlard. Un mois pendant lequel elle n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser les paroles prononcées par Pansy Parkinson. Un mois qu'elle sentait tout son corps vibrer d'une rage nouvelle.

La Gryffondor avait mis un peu plus d'une semaine pour traverser la Forêt Interdite. Elle y avait rencontré de multiples créatures, et s'était, plus d'une fois, félicitée d'avoir passé autant de temps à la Bibliothèque, d'avoir une excellente mémoire, et de réussir un sortilège sans jamais l'avoir auparavant expérimenté. C'est, finalement, complètement exténué qu'elle avait atteint la sortie, et alors, sachant pertinemment qu'en tant qu'élève elle ne risquait rien, elle avait passé la barrière magique qui entourait l'Ecole. Arrivée dans les hauteurs qui surplombaient Poudlard, elle s'était retournée une dernière fois, et avait dit adieu à la sécurité réconfortante du château.

Hermione était tout à fait consciente que ce qu'elle faisait était complètement irraisonné, mais toute raison semblait l'avoir abandonné à l'instant précis où Pansy avait révélé le nom du Mangemort. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, qu'elle attendait de savoir, _de se souvenir_, de l'homme qui l'avait aussi violement torturé et violé. Trop longtemps qu'elle restait passive. Trop longtemps qu'elle voulait prendre sa revanche… Depuis le début, elle savait parfaitement quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Personne ne l'aurait comprise. Personne n'aurait cherché à la comprendre. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, et même Drago. Tous l'auraient empêché de faire ce à quoi elle était, à présent, destinée. Mais la haine s'était emparée de tout son être, de tout son corps, faisant bouillonner son sang et ses pensées confuses.

Après avoir quitté le domaine de l'école de sorcellerie, Hermione avait marchait. Longtemps. Des jours et des jours de marche. De temps en temps, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle entrait par effraction dans une maison, moldu bien évidemment, dont les propriétaires s'étaient absentés, afin de prendre une douche, de manger quelque chose, et voler un peu d'argent. Elle n'utilisait pas la Magie. Elle ne devait pas. Car même si elle était majeure, et pouvait donc faire usage de sa baguette hors de l'école, elle se disait, qu'en tant qu'élève, sa présence à tel ou tel endroit pouvait être détectée par le Ministère de la Magie. Elle se doutait bien que, déjà, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient être à sa recherche et elle ne souhaitait pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Enfin, après près de trois semaines de marche, Hermione avait enfin atteint Londres et se trouvait, à présent, devant la vieille façade du Chaudron Baveur, du côté moldu. Encore une fois, elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir lu de multiples ouvrages sur le monde sorcier et d'en avoir appris les lieux les plus importants, et leurs emplacements. La Gryffondor soupira légèrement, puis regarda autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur un salon de coiffure, tandis que, dans la poche de son jean, sa main enserrait fermement les billets volés dans les maisons où elle s'était '_invitée'_. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, une demi-heure plus tard, elle arborait une nouvelle coupe qui la changeait totalement, tout en la vieillissant. Désormais, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, coupés au carré, atterrissant sur ses épaules, et parfaitement lisses et démêlés -pour le moment du moins.

Elle changeait. Pas que physiquement, mentalement aussi. C'était comme si elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, comme si elle savait comment passer inaperçue. Elle se découvrait un esprit calculateur, malin, et inventif. D'où elle tenait ça ? Elle ne l'expliquait pas. Elle se contentait de l'utiliser. Mais à présent, Hermione se sentait réellement différente et, même si c'était préférable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange et désagréable impression de ne plus être elle… Mais seulement, l'était-elle encore ? Etait-elle encore Hermione Granger, Gryffondor téméraire, Miss je-sais-tout par excellence, amie fidèle et discrète, incapable de faire du mal à quiconque ?... Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était plus. Plus complètement. Les tortures et le viol avaient eu raison d'elle. Et même si quelques parcelles de cette Hermione persistaient, son âme n'était plus pure, ses mains n'allaient bientôt plus être blanches, et son cœur se fermerait, le temps d'une vengeance, pour devenir aussi dur que la pierre.

Hermione respira un grand coup, et d'un pas décidé, elle franchit le seuil du Chaudron Baveur. L'intérieur était sombre et d'aspect miteux, et, pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Personne ne fit attention à elle. La Gryffondor traversa le pub d'un pas rapide et se retrouva enfin, après avoir passé le mur servant de barrière, de retour dans le monde sorcier. Sur le Chemin de Traverse un grand nombre de sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures magiques fourmillaient déjà à leurs activités. Au lointain, Hermione reconnut l'immense bâtisse qu'était Gringotts, dont elle avait vu une photo quelques temps auparavant, et s'y dirigea précipitamment afin de changer une partie de son argent moldu en monnaie sorcière. Une fois ce 'détail' réglé, elle s'arrêta quelques instants et observa les alentours.

Dans un livre consacré au Londres sorcier, Hermione se souvenait avoir lu qu'il existait une rue, semblable au Chemin de Traverse, sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit mal famé où on pouvait facilement trouver les sorciers les plus noirs, les plus abjects, les plus infâmes.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'Allée des Embrumes, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme, que venait d'apostropher Hermione, l'observa un instant, étonné par la question.

-Si vous voulez mon humble avis, Miss, l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas un endroit convenable pour une jeune femme…

-Sauf que je ne vous ais pas demandé votre avis mais la direction de cette Allée.

Choqué par autant d'impudence, l'homme se contenta de lever le bras en indiquant, à l'aide de son doigt, une direction, non loin de Gringotts. Parmi la foule, Hermione distingua alors une petite ruelle sombre dont on ne voyait que l'entrée.

-Merci, vous êtes bien aimable.

Et sous les yeux éberlués de son indicateur, elle s'enfonça dans la ruelle. Après avoir marché quelques temps dans l'obscurité, Hermione se retrouva enfin dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dont le contraste avec le Chemin de Traverse était frappant et total. Il y faisait sombre, comme si la nuit s'était installé là, même en pleine journée, et une brume légère mais macabre enveloppait le peu de personne présente.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione mais, se ressaisissant, elle couvrit sa tête à l'aide de la capuche de sa robe de sorcière, dont elle avait pris soin de retirer le moindre détail pouvant faire penser à Poudlard, et avança avec précaution. Toutes les boutiques devant lesquelles elle passait étaient d'un aspect miteux et les objets qui y étaient vendus étaient on ne peut plus suspects, tout comme les sorciers et sorcières qu'Hermione croisait et qui la regardaient presque avec délectation. Peu rassurée, la Gryffondor continuait pourtant d'avancer, discrètement mais la tête haute. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une vitrine, et plus précisément, par un objet qui s'y trouvait. Un fin poignard, admirablement taillé dans le fer, reposait adroitement au milieu d'autres broutilles dont Hermione n'avait que faire.

Sa décision prise, elle entra dans la petite boutique. Le vieux vendeur l'observa un instant, d'un air suspicieux, avant de s'adresser à elle.

-Puis-je vous être utile ? Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

-A vrai dire, je suis très intéressée par ce poignard.

Elle pointa du doigt ledit poignard et le vieil homme s'approcha pour le sortir de la vitrine, avant de le tendre à son acheteuse potentielle, tout en argumentant.

-Très bon choix. Poignard datant du IVème siècle, on dit qu'il fut forgé par les elfes de la contrée de Nordlask, dans les pays nordiques, et que Merlin lui-même, lorsqu'il l'eut dans les mains, le bénit… Il coûte une petite fortune…

Hermione tenait à présent l'arme dans ses mains et l'observait avec une certaine fascination, ce qui étonna le vendeur.

-Une petite fortune dites-vous… Alors disons que je vais vous en donner dix mornilles, et que pour faire abstraction de tout vos beaux mensonges, vous allez m'indiquer où je peux trouver des Mangemorts, et, un dernier conseil, ne me mentez pas.

L'homme, qui se tenait devant elle, paraissait complètement abasourdi et offusqué.

-Navré de vous décevoir, mais ce poignard est d'origine moldu. Il fut forgé par les vikings, je dirais au IXème siècle… Vous voyez cette marque sur le manche, c'est celle de Maloch le Barbare. On dit qu'il a tué plus de six cent êtres humains en à peine quelques mois avant de tomber dans un piège ennemi et d'être abattu selon des rites bien particuliers qui consistaient à…

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis de stupeur. Le vieil homme l'observait toujours, tout aussi surpris, mais avec une lueur d'amertume et de mécontentement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir lu ça dans un livre à Poudlard… Non, ce souvenir remontait à plus loin, dans son enfance, lorsque, en primaire, elle s'était prise de passion pour la période Vikings. Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage et elle sortit quinze mornilles qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

-Les cinq en plus, c'est pour m'avoir, en quelque sorte, aidé. Maintenant, dites-moi où je peux trouver des Mangemorts !

-Je… Je n'en sais rien…

-Allons, ne mentez pas. Les objets que vous vendez sont quasiment tous de Magie Noire, ça se voit, ça se sent… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment une telle Allée peut exister… Mais je suis sûre que quelque part ici, il doit exister un endroit, une planque, où ils peuvent 'joyeusement faire une pause'…

Le sorcier considéra un instant la jeune fille. Elle paraissait sûre d'elle. Il la croyait folle.

-Au bout de l'Allée, il y a un bar. L'Antre des Maudits, vous y trouverez toutes sortes des sorciers et autres créatures plus ou moins maléfiques, et avec un peu de… _chance_, un ou deux Mangemorts… Mais je vous préviens, je doute fort que vous soyez très bien accueillie…

-Merci du conseil.

Hermione fixa le poignard à la ceinture de son jean, sous sa robe de sorcière, discrètement mais de manière à pouvoir l'attraper rapidement en cas de besoin, et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'enfonça dans le brouillard, se dérobant au regard du vendeur, encore tout retourné par cette étrange rencontre.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Hermione se tenait devant une petite bâtisse, d'aspect encore plus vieille et délabrée que toutes les boutiques environnantes, et sur laquelle un écriteau indiqué en lettre rouge sang « L'Antre des Maudits ». La Gryffondor prit une grande bouffée d'air, et, d'un pas qu'elle aurait aimé plus sur, elle passa la porte d'entrée.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre qu'offrait le pub. L'endroit était petit, poussiéreux, sale et vraiment vieillot. Hermione aperçut trois gobelins, deux sorciers, à moitié saoul, avachis sur le bar, ainsi que d'autres sur les quelques tables. Pratiquement tous avaient le visage dissimulé par une capuche et personne ne sembla s'étonner de l'entrée intempestive de la jeune femme. Elle alla s'installer à une table dans un coin sombre et reculé des autres.

-Vous prendrez quelque chose ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant le serveur, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

-Une Bièraubeurre.

L'homme hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva avec une chope de Bièraubeurre à la main. La jeune sorcière entreprit alors d'étudier les autres sorciers, dans le but de trouver un éventuel Mangemort. Mais alors qu'elle allait commencer son introspection, elle sentit un poids s'affaler à ses côtés. Elle se retourna, prête à envoyer balader l'importun, mais elle stoppa net toute tentative en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

-Drago ?!

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de balayer la pièce du regard.

-Chouette endroit pour une jeune fille…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille.

-Tu en as laissé une marque cuisante sur mes fesses d'ailleurs…

-Trêve de plaisanterie Malefoy, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-Mais je ne t'ais jamais quitté…

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, tandis que Drago buvait une gorgée de la bièraubeurre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il reposa la chope, fixa intensément Hermione, passa délicatement sa main dans sa capuche, et caressa doucement le bas de son cou. Là où se trouvait le fameux tatouage _DM_.

-_Ce n'est pas une simple marque_… Ca va au-delà… Et il me permet de savoir où tu es et comment tu vas… De ce fait, j'ai pu te suivre depuis ton départ de Poudlard… Mais je ne voulais pas tellement t'interrompre dans ta balade trop tôt…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était stupéfaite, troublée, et en colère. Mais elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. Le Serpentard profita de ce délai d'incompréhension pour approcher son visage et capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un baiser passionné et violent, auquel elle répondit, une fois la surprise passée. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais gardèrent leurs deux fronts collés.

-_Tu ne me ramèneras pas à Poudlard_…

-Je n'en ais pas l'intention.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ?

-_Je viens t'aider_.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et elle se détacha finalement de lui.

-Et que me vaux ce revirement de situation, toi qui m'aurais volontiers enfermé à Poudlard ?

-J'ai parlé à Pansy.

-Ah !

-Elle m'a tout dit. Pour son père, ce qu'il a fait, ce que tu as vu, ce qu'_elle_ a fait. Et je sais que c'est également Robin Parkinson qui t'a torturé et violé… Mais ça tu le sais puisque tu l'as entendu.

-En effet.

-Ecoute Hermione, je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, et je ne t'en dissuaderais pas. Ce que je veux surtout, c'est comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Cet homme est un monstre et il va payer les conséquences de ses actes.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire… Ce qu'il y a, c'est… si Robin Parkinson est en vie, personne n'est au courant, ou alors très peu de personne et ceci sont, sans aucun doute, des traîtres parmi les Mangemorts.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Vois-tu, deux personnes ont vu Robin Parkinson mort. La première est Pansy, qui l'a tué et en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, et la deuxième c'est mon propre père, qui, lui aussi, m'a menti mais à la demande de Pansy, et qui m'initie depuis mon plus jeune âge à la Magie Noire. C'est lui, qui a affirmé devant tous, et notamment devant Tu-Sais-Qui, que Robin avait été tué dans l'explosion de leur maison, personne n'a jamais cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais si Robin n'est pas réellement mort, si il est toujours en vie, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose, car depuis il ne s'est jamais montré... Ce qu'il faut aussi savoir à son sujet, c'est qu'à l'Apogée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un membre très influent, mais quelque peu rebelle, comme qui dirait. De plus, d'après les dires de Pansy, Robin continuait, après la chute du Lord, à approfondir ses connaissances en Magie Noire, dans le plus grand secret…

-Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir…

-Là où je veux en venir, c'est que je pense, qu'à présent, il n'y a plus les Mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phénix et autres sorciers du Bien, mais qu'une nouvelle force, porté par un Robin Parkinson encore en vie, est train de se former… Et si tu veux mon avis, tu as quelque chose à voir avec tout ça mais j'ignore quoi exactement… Et je peux t'assurer qu'au Manoir Malefoy, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais été au courant de ton agression, car sinon j'en aurais entendu parler, sois en sûre.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible…

-C'est ce qu'on va essayer de découvrir… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu ici très précisément ?

-A Poudlard, j'ai lu des livres sur le monde sorcier, et il y avait un passage sur cette Allée. Il y était écrit qu'on y trouvait les sorciers plus mauvais. Alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, des Mangemorts oseraient y venir… Bien qu'en toute franchise, je n'en sois pas si sûre, parce qu'en temps de guerre, je doute qu'ils veuillent se faire remarquer en venant ici… Mais c'était ma seule piste.

-Et pas la plus mauvaise, si tu veux mon avis. En vérité, cette Allée n'est accessible pour les gens 'normaux' qu'au début, mais là, tu es dans la partie où seuls les personnes ayant… le Mal en eux peuvent entrer… Ne fais pas cette tête. On sait tout les deux pourquoi tu es là. En tout cas, c'est ce qui fait de cette Allée, un endroit plutôt sûr, puisque les gens du Ministère ne peuvent y accéder.

-Cela explique beaucoup. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi un tel endroit peut continuer d'exister. Mais tous ceux qui se baladent dans cette rue ne sont pas des Mangemorts… Alors comment peuvent-ils entrer ?...

-Tu crois vraiment que seuls les Mangemorts sont mauvais ?

Hermione haussa les épaules mais devait bien admettre que le Serpentard avait entièrement raison. Cependant, elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle avait un mauvais fond, mais cela s'arrangerait, sûrement, peut-être, du moins l'espérait-elle, lorsqu'elle aurait mis un terme à la vie de Robin Parkinson.

-Et sinon, que voulais-tu faire une fois que tu aurais un Mangemort sous la main ?

-Lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il me dise où se trouve Robin Parkinson, mais puisque tu m'as dit que les Mangemorts ne savent, à priori, rien de lui…

Les deux jeunes sorciers relevèrent la tête en entendant la porte du pub s'ouvrirent. Un homme entra, la tête à découvert, l'air sûr de lui, et adressa un léger signe de tête au barman. Son regard perçant balaya la pièce sombre, s'arrêtant un instant sur les deux élèves, toujours encapuchonnés, avant d'aller s'installer au bar. Hermione retint son souffle. _Ses yeux…_

-Je crois que c'est ton jour de chance, ma belle…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Rabastan Lestrange ! Un mangemort de la pire espèce dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ah bon, pire que toi ?!

-Je suis un ange, Hermione, comparé à certains mangemorts…

La Gryffondor allait s'esclaffer, mais elle croisa le regard de Drago qui était tout sauf espiègle. Il ne mentait pas.

-Tu crois qu'il sait quelque chose ?

-Si il y a quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose sur Parkinson et ses magouilles, c'est bien lui… Il était, comme qui dirait, plutôt proche de Robin Parkinson…

Hermione sourit. Peut-être qu'enfin, la vie se rangeait de son côté et que la chance avait décidé de venir l'aider…

-Comment on fait ?

-Attends et suis-moi.

Le Serpentard se leva, s'approcha du Mangemort, lui glissa quelques mots et tous deux sortirent, Hermione à leur suite. Elle les suivit discrètement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire, encore plus sombre que l'Allée et complètement isolée.

-Alors Drago, que se passe-t-il d'aussi grave pour que tu quitte ton école à ma recherche ?

-Je te croyais un peu plus malin… mais en fait je ne devrais pas vraiment être si surpris. Une brute épaisse dans ton genre n'a finalement pas une grande intelligence…

Rabastan fixa, étonné, le Serpentard, sans comprendre, mais voyant que celui-ci regardait derrière lui, il se retourna. Son regard percuta alors un brasier de haine provenant des yeux d'une jeune fille, le visage désormais à découvert, qu'il reconnut instantanément. Mais alors, à la surprise des deux élèves, bien qu'ils ne le montrèrent pas, le mangemort se mit à rire. Un rire sec, mauvais, diabolique même. Il se retourna vers Drago.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent Drago. Deux ados contre un puissant mangemort de longue date… Que crois-tu que cela va donner ?! Et puis, tu n'es pas encore majeur, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu ne peux donc pas utiliser la Magie hors de Poudlard. Le Manoir de ton cher père te protège peut-être, mais ici…

Rabastan leva alors sa baguette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre sortilège. Un poignard vola subitement. Il poussa un hurlement, tandis que sa main, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, voltigeait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione, la rage illuminant son visage.

-Sale petite garce !

Drago s'approcha et décocha un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire du mangemort. Il y eut un craquement sec, du sang s'envola pour laisser une longue trainée sur le mur et Rabastan Lestrange vacilla un court instant avant de s'effondrer au sol, haletant.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers sa comparse, fier de son geste.

-Etant majeure, je pensais que tu utiliserais la Magie, toi.

-Et manquer de me faire repérer ? Non merci ! Et puis… cette technique n'est pas mal non plus, je trouve…

La Gryffondor alla ramasser son poignard, puis s'approcha du mangemort, toujours à terre et tenant fermement son moignon ensanglanté contre lui. Fixant son regard au sien, elle s'agenouilla et posa son arme contre le cou de Rabastan.

-_Je te reconnais_… Comment oublier ces yeux ?... Je les ais vu empli de plaisir alors que tu me violer… à ton tour.

A ces mots, Hermione accentua la pression de la lame et Rabastan sentit qu'une marque de sang se formait sur sa peau.

Drago, lui, suivait l'échange sans dire un mot, abasourdi par la révélation que venait de faire Hermione mais encore plus par son comportement. Il ne reconnaissait en rien la douce et innocente Miss Je-sais-tout qu'il avait toujours connu. La haine s'était entièrement emparée d'elle, ne laissant aucune place pour un autre sentiment, tel que la pitié, la peur, la culpabilité… La haine la dévorait de l'intérieur, et ne la laisserait que lorsque tout sera terminé. Dévastée. C'est pourquoi Drago ne la quitterait pas. Il n'empêchera rien. Mais il resterait là. Ils plongeraient dans les Ténèbres, à deux.

-Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?

-_Comment oublier…_

-Et bien moi, vois-tu, j'avais oublié… jusqu'à ce que je croise ton regard, tout à l'heure, dans le pub…

Rabastan déglutit difficilement mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle 'régler ses comptes' et pouvait sentir l'adrénaline du danger et de la folie vengeresse l'enivrer doucement.

-Maintenant, mon cher Rabastan, je vais te poser quelques questions auxquelles tu vas gentiment répondre.

-Plutôt crever !

-Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça... Tu vas mourir ! Mais avant, tu vas parler, et soufrir.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle planta férocement le poignard dans la jambe du mangemort qui parvint, de justesse, à retenir un cri de douleur.

-Alors, question numéro une : Robin Parkinson est-il bien l'homme qui m'a torturé puis violé ?

Voyant que Rabastan résistait, elle porta un nouveau coup dans sa chair d'où le sang commençait à s'écouler furieusement pour venir former une mare rouge sur le sol.

-Oui… Oui, c'est bien lui.

-Parfait. Tu vois quand tu veux… Question numéro deux : où peut-on le trouver ?

-La forêt… Au Nord de l'Angleterre… Là où on t'a…

-J'ai compris ! Question numéro trois : qui était le troisième mangemort présent ?

-Personne ne le connaît… Ce n'est pas vraiment… un mangemort… C'est un fidèle de Parkinson… Il t'expliquera tout mieux que moi… Moi, je ne suis qu'un pion dans un échiquier qui dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer… Mais si tu le retrouve, peut-être que tu sauras…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je le retrouverais. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je lui réserve un sort bien pire que le tien… Maintenant, question numéro quatre : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ma famille ?

-Ca… je n'en sais rien…

Cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher de crier de douleur lorsqu'Hermione planta la lame tranchante dans son épaule.

-Je le jure ! Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'était que tes parents étaient des traîtres à exterminer ! C'est tout ! Je le jure !

-Très bien… Merci pour toutes ces précieuses informations… Avant de te laisser, j'ai une dernière petite question pour toi…

Hermione approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du mangemort désormais complètement désemparé, et terrorisé.

-Est-ce que tu as pris ton pied, quand tu me violais ?...

L'incompréhension put nettement se lire sur le visage de Rabastan. Il chercha une faille dans le regard de la jeune fille, mais celui-ci demeurait désespérément dur et froid.

-_Oui !_

Il eut juste le temps de voir un sourire sadique se dessiner sur le visage pâle d'Hermione, le poignard fendit l'air à une vitesse surprenante, et s'abattit, sans pitié, sur lui. Rabastan Lestrange s'écroula alors au sol, la gorge tranchée.

Hermione fixa un instant le corps, à présent sans vie, du mangemort, puis se redressa tout en rangeant son poignard. Ses mains et ses vêtements étaient en sang mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui l'observait, sans rien dire, tranquille.

-En avant pour la suite !

* * *

**...**

**fin de ce chapitre...**

**Est-ce que vOus allez bien derrière vOtre écran ? --' **

**Bon, ben vOilà chapitre plus lOng que tOut les précédents, mais également le plus 'décalé'... **

**Avant de se quitter, quelques mises au pOint : HermiOne. Je sais, le persOnnage est désOrmais lOin de ce à quOi vOus avez l'habitude. Mais cela était prévu depuis le début de cette fictiOn. Et puis, j'avais quand même glisser quelques petits 'indices' par rappOrt à la vengeance. Cependant, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu... rapide, mais j'ai essayé, du mieux pOssible, bien que peut-être pas suffisemment, d'expliquer les sentiments d'HermiOne, ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Et puis de tOute façOn, la fic' est lOin d'être fini... Il y aura encOr' d'autres retOurnement de situatiOn. Voilà, désOlé si cette 'nouvelle HermiOne' ne plaît pas à tOut l'mOnde... PersOnellement, je savais pertinnement que j'allais en arriver là.**

**Maintenant j'attends vOs réactiOns avec impatience -pitié ne me démOntais pas trOp quand même --'.**

**Et pOur le prOchain chapitre par cOntre, je ne sais pas quand il va arriver, mais il se peut qu'il faille attendre la semaine prOchaine...**

**en attendant j'vOus sOuhaite quand même une bonne jOurnée, et puis j'ai aussi une p'tite pensée à tOus ceux qui sOnt en pleine révisiOn du Bac et je vOus dis Mrd !!**

**à bientÔt**

**vOtre dévOuée .oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo. **

**;-)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous,**

**voilà enfin le chapitre 24 de cette fiction ! J'suis désolé de vous avoir fait poireauter, mais la fin de semaine et le week end ont été chargé. De plus, maintenant, il se peut que je ne poste plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Etant en vacances, je prends moins le temps d'écrire -je sais, c'est pas normal, lOol. Mais je vous promets de continuer, et d'essayer d'aller rapidement :) !**

**Avant la lectur', petits remerciements, enfin plutot GRAND remerciements, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une p'tite review au chapitre précédent ! Merci, merci, merci ! :D**

**Et sur ce,**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24** : _le Loup, la Gueule, les 'pris au piège'... mais êtes-vOus sûr de savOir qui est qui ?..._

Des arbres immenses. Une végétation de plus en plus dense. Une obscurité oppressante, alourdie par la nuit noire dont les étoiles et la Lune jouaient à cache-cache avec de sombres nuages. Face à cette densité menaçante, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Petits corps d'êtres humains écrasés par cette immensité née de Mère Nature. _Cette forêt_… Là où tout avait commencé. Et elle y était de retour. Dans un seul et unique but : _trouver sa vengeance_.

Alors qu'Hermione observait silencieusement la forêt qui se dressait devant eux, Drago s'allongea un instant sur l'herbe fraîche de la lisière. Ils avaient beaucoup voyagé, empruntant, au plus grand désespoir du Serpentard, différents transports moldus, où Hermione eut d'ailleurs la désagréable surprise de voir que des pancartes de recherche avec sa photo étaient encore accrochées. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur destination, complètement exténués et dans un état pitoyable.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Drago se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Prête ?

Hermione jeta un regard froid au Serpentard qui observait à présent la forêt d'un air blasé.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas Drago…

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

-Ce que tu fais ici… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aide ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé torturer et tuer Rabastan Lestrange sans rien dire ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas aimé peut-être ?...

-Si… si, mais… là n'est pas la question !

Drage attrapa Hermione par les poignets et planta un regard dur dans celui, désormais troublé de la Gryffondor.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je t'emmènerais avec moi dans les Ténèbres ?... Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire… Je me contente de te suivre dans ta déchéance. C'est si… _magnifique_ !... Les tortures, la souffrance, la mort, je côtois tout ça depuis ma plus _tendre_ enfance… Mais à présent, je te veux toi ! Tu étais peut-être la douce, tendre, et naïve Miss je-sais-tout, pure et innocente, mais, maintenant, tu as connu la pire horreur qui puisse exister sur ce bas-monde, et tu sombre, lentement mais surement, dans la noirceur qu'engendre la vengeance. Et moi, j'adore ça. Tes mains ont désormais l'odeur et la couleur du sang. Et ça, crois-moi, tu ne t'en débarrasseras pas aussi facilement. Mais je serais là ! Je resterais à tes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!

-Je…

Hermione se sentait prise au piège dans ces grands yeux gris métalliques qui la fixaient avec une étrange tendresse glaciale.

-Alors maintenant, on va réfléchir à ce qu'on peut bien faire et arrêter de trop se prendre la tête sur des broutilles.

La Gryffondor acquiesça, se détourna et avança sur la route qui longeait le bois. Ils marchèrent encore une bonne heure en silence, avant qu'Hermione n'accélère subitement le bas, pour ensuite s'arrêter, s'agenouiller, et poser une main au sol tout en observant les alentours.

-_C'est ici qu'on m'a retrouvé_…

-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est exactement ici que l'on t'a retrouvé ? Il y a des kilomètres de routes et…

Hermione se releva, tenant une bande de papier jaune à la main sur lequel Drago put lire « _scene crime_ ».

-A mon avis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on retrouve une fille amnésique et le cadavre de ses deux parents en pleine forêt, au milieu de nulle part…

-Vu comme ça… Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Je suppose qu'il faudrait que l'on entre dans cette forêt et que l'on trouve… une maison, une grotte, quelques chose, un endroit où pourrait se cacher Robin Parkinson…

-C'est un plan comme un autre.

Hermione fixait le bois sombre, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'un air anxieux. Drago l'observa un instant, puis s'approcha d'elle, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Prête ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais se laissa, un instant, aller à l'étreinte du jeune homme.

-Ais-je vraiment le choix ?...

-Oublierais-tu tes plans de vengeance ?

-Jamais !

-Alors, en effet, tu n'as pas le choix !

-Si seulement toute cette histoire n'avait jamais commencé…

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc ne commence pas à poser des 'si', ou bien on referait le monde. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule…

-Merci d'être là, Drago…

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Hermione finit par se détacher du Serpentard, l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, et s'avança lentement vers l'orée de la forêt.

-Et si Rabastan nous avait envoyé dans un piège ?

-On ne le saura qu'en se jetant dans la gueule du Loup !

-L'extase du danger…

Ils se lancèrent un sourire sarcastique, un regard entendu, et d'un pas décidé, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs inquiétantes du bois.

Ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure, à peine, lorsqu'Hermione commença à ralentir le pas. Elle se sentait mal. Un étrange malaise la prit aux tripes, lui retournant l'estomac, lui écrasant les poumons. Elle avait des flashs, qui l'obligeaient à fermer les yeux pour, soit mémoriser les images, soit, au contraire, essayer de les oublier immédiatement. Elle pouvait se revoir, quelques mois plus tôt, courant nue dans cette même forêt. Courant pour sa propre survie. Elle avait si peur.

_Elle. La forêt. Le froid. La nuit. La peur. Les Mangemorts. Les tortures. Le viol. Les cris. Les rires. La peur. Le froid. La forêt. Elle, seule._

Hermione finit par s'arrêter complètement, une main posée sur un tronc d'arbres, l'autre sur son ventre, les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée. Inquiet, Drago s'approcha d'elle, et posa délicatement une main sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est si dur…

-Alors comme ça, tu arrive à torturer et tuer un homme, de sang froid, mais tu as du mal à te promener, de nuit, dans une forêt…

Drago avait répondu de manière sarcastique, mais il sentait une étrange et douloureuse contraction dans la poitrine en voyant la Gryffondor ainsi. Celle-ci lui jeta, d'ailleurs, un regard noir.

-Très drôle Malefoy !

Il la prit alors délicatement contre lui et, instantanément, Hermione s'y cramponna, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Drago lui caressa doucement les cheveux, essayant de lui procurer un semblant de réconfort.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai… des parcelles de souvenirs qui reviennent… Je me revois en train de courir… courir pour fuir… Et j'ai bien réussi puisque je suis même parvenu à fuir mes propres souvenirs, _ma propre vie_… J'ai tout perdu cette nuit là…

-Ecoute Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile, du moins je peux bien l'imaginer, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu oublies ce qui t'as amené jusqu'ici. Tu es là pour prendre ta revanche. Il y en avait trois, il n'en reste que deux. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Tu dois le tuer !

-Je ne veux pas abandonner ! C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit aussi difficile… On est là où ma vie a basculé…

Après quelques instants de tendresse, Hermione se détacha du Serpentard, observa un instant les alentours, respira un grand coup, et repartit en liant fermement la main de Drago à la sienne.

Ils marchèrent des heures entières, ignorant même si le jour s'était levé, puisque les arbres empêchaient désormais une vue quelconque du ciel. A bout de force, ils finirent par se laisser tomber à terre, adossés à un tronc.

-Il va nous falloir des jours entiers pour faire le tour de cette forêt ! Elle est immense !

-Je crois qu'il nous faut une pause.

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Merci Merlin, tu t'en rends compte !

-Tu prends le premier tour de garde !

-Ca va pas, non ! Je tombe de fatigue moi aussi !

-Et si on nous attaque ?

-On n'a pas croisé âme qui vive dans ces bois depuis que l'on y est entré, tu crois vraiment qu'on risque d'être attaqué maintenant ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Je dors ! Tu veilles !

Il voulut répliquer mais la Gryffondor se blottit contre son torse et s'endormit en un temps record.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione eut la surprise de trouver Drago endormit. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage en voyant la moue enfantine qu'il n'avait jamais étant éveillé. Mais c'est sans aucun scrupule qu'elle le secoua vivement.

-Eh !

-Allez réveille toi !

-J'aurais préféré un réveil plus en douceur…

-Pourquoi pas…

Drago approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, il ne rencontra que le vide. Hermione s'était relevée et s'époussetait en le regardant d'un air goguenard.

-…mais seulement une fois que notre mission sera terminée !

Le Serpentard lui adressa, à son tour, un regard noir, se redressa également, et ils reprirent leur avancée entre les arbres.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer péniblement. Elle résista mais une larme finit par rouler le long de sa joue. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago mais vit, non sans stupéfaction, que ce dernier pleurait déjà à chaude larme.

-Drago, mais que…

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Quelque chose clochait. Son regard n'était pas celui de quelqu'un de triste. Il semblait plutôt fortement énervé et désappointé. Très vite, Hermione fit, elle aussi, la même tête. Tous deux pleuraient sans en comprendre la raison. Leurs yeux leur faisaient mal à force de le frotter, et malgré tout, les larmes continuaient de dévaler leurs joues.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois que l'on est sous l'effet d'un sort…

-Je me disais aussi...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pleurer qu'à cause d'un sort…

-Oh, parce que le Grand Drago Malefoy ne pleure jamais !

-Exactement !

Malgré les pleurs insensés, Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de venir orner son visage.

-Mais, vois-tu, je déteste cette sensation. Alors, par pitié, dis-moi que tu as une solution pour que ça s'arrête !

-Malheureusement non… mais je crois avoir une explication qui signifierais une bonne nouvelle…

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

-Je dirais que nous approchons d'un endroit protégé par la Magie.

-Tu te fous de moi là ?! Se protéger en faisant pleurer les intrus ?!

-En fait, je crois qu'il s'agit plutôt de protections repousse-moldu. Mais ils sont particulièrement puissant, et ont un tout autre effet sur les sorciers… effet assez inattendus à vrai dire…

-C'est complètement dément ! Je préfère encore largement les protections contre les sorciers !

-Il se peut que Parkinson pense que tout ce qu'il fait est encore secret, et de ce fait, que les protections anti-sorciers sont inutiles…

-Quel idiot !

-Peut-être pas tant que ça, rien que ces larmes me donnent envie de faire demi-tour et de rentrer me coucher !

-Je dois dire… moi aussi !... Mais on ne peut pas ! Il faut qu'on continu notre route ! Notre volonté de le tuer doit se faire plus forte que ces sorts !

Hermione acquiesça et ils repartirent, toujours en pleurant.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne heure avant de sentir que les larmes se fassent moins nombreuses, et finissent par s'arrêter complètement. Ils se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, ils déchantèrent très vite lorsqu'un rire s'échappa de leurs gorges et cela sans leurs accords préalables.

-Hermione… pro…mets… moi que… Parkinson… souffrira…

-Ne… t'en fais… pas… pour ça…

Ils riaient tant, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à continuer de marcher, et se retrouvèrent pliés en deux sur le sol.

-Il faut… que… l'on continu… !

Ils avaient mal au ventre, et ils durent presque se trainer au sol pour continuer leur chemin. Hermione crut que sa mâchoire allait finir par se décrocher, et Drago avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de côtes.

Au bout de ce qui leur semblait être une longue, très longue, éternité, leurs rires s'atténuèrent pour disparaître complètement et les laisser exténués.

-Hermione, dis-moi que c'était la dernière barrière magique.

-Tant qu'on ne verra pas de maison, ou cachette quelconque, j'ai peur que non…

-Merlin, je ne veux même pas imaginer la suite.

-Courage, il ne faut pas que l'on s'arrête maintenant. On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour abandonner aussi facilement.

Drago grommela mais suivit, malgré tout, la Gryffondor.

-Je pense que tu as dû te tromper, il n'y a rien de plus…

A peine, avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il ressentit une étrange sensation l'emparer. Devant lui, Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna, une curieuse lueur brillante dans le regard. C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, d'une démarche presque sensuelle. Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement en la voyant coller son corps contre le sien et caresser son torse fébrilement. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Ne restant pas passif, Drago fit glisser ses mains sur les courbes de la jeune fille, passant sous les vêtements qu'elle portait.

-Je crois… que tu t'es trompé, Drago…

-Cela ne me… dérange pas… personnellement…

-Moi si…

-Il faut… qu'on continu… d'avancer… Ummmh… Pas ça, Hermione…

Ne cessant d'écouter leurs volontés, ils continuèrent d'avancer entre les arbres inquiétants, mais petit à petit, leurs vêtements étaient semés. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, fiévreusement, sans pouvoir sans empêcher, et malgré tout, en appréciant le contact de la peau de l'autre. Ils se cherchaient, se procuraient de douces tortures, se retrouvant chacun avec des légères morsures. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux en sous-vêtements, Hermione sentit la sensation de bien-être s'envoler. Elle sembla se réveiller soudainement. Mais alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, Drago l'allongea sur le sol, en l'embrassant passionnément. Ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là, n'avait plus rien à voir avec la magie. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle reprenne les choses en mains.

-Drago ?

-Umh…

-Drago, reprends toi !

-Déjà fait…

-Quoi ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il leva alors un regard empli de désir vers la Gryffondor.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Drago... je t'en pris, ce n'est pas le moment !

D'un air un peu boudeur, le Serpentard se releva. Une fois debout, il sembla enfin reprendre complètement ses esprits et tendit une main à Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, je n'étais plus sous l'effet du sort mais…

-Oui, je sais…

Ils s'observèrent un instant, réalisant dans quel état ils étaient.

-Nos vêtements…

-Sont derrière nous, oui !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je pense que l'on peut aller les rechercher.

-Mais, et le sort ?

-Je crois qu'il ne fonctionne que dans un sens, puisque sinon, je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'enfuir il y a quelques mois…

-Mais il faut aller les chercher... et revenir ici !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à une solution.

-Je pense qu'on a plus le choix.

-Tu vas utiliser ta baguette ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et l'interrogea du regard. Drago approuva d'un signe de tête et Hermione sortit alors sa baguette magique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau habillés, à leur plus grand soulagement.

Hermione finissait de mettre son pull, lorsqu'elle entendit le Serpentard l'appeler. Il était passé derrière une autre rangée d'arbres et, d'un pas rapide, elle le rejoignit. Elle resta alors bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

Ils se tenaient à présent dans une grande clairière, au milieu de laquelle se dressait un immense Manoir. Sombre comme la nuit, inquiétant comme la pire des créatures maléfique, Hermione en frissonna.

-Même mon Manoir est plus petit que celui-là…

-Comment a-t-il pu passer inaperçu… Et que peut bien faire Parkinson dans un endroit pareil ?…

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, toujours sous la protection des arbres, en admirant la bâtisse.

Soudain plusieurs craquements retentirent, et c'est avec horreur qu'ils se retrouvèrent entourés de cinq hommes à l'allure plus qu'inquiétante, qui pointaient leurs baguette vers eux, leur intimant de ne plus faire un geste. Imperceptiblement, Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de Drago. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Voilà la gueule… Mais où est le Loup ?...

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**bOn j'suis pas forcément ravie de ce chapitre, mais si j'vous l'mets pas maintenant, j'le mettrais jamais, et puis j'en avais besoin pour la suite !**

**J'espèr' que vous avez quand même aimé. Dites-moi vit' ce que vous en pensez.**

**J'attends vOs impressions avec impatience et en attendant, je vous souhaites une bonne aprem' !**

**à bientôt**


	26. Chapter 25

**bOnjOur-bOnsOir à tOus,**

**Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé pour ce lOong retard. J'ai malheureusement été distraite par autre chose, et, en plus, je bloquais complètement pour la suite, pas que les idées me manquaient, loin d'là, mais je n'arrivais pas à les organiser. Mais me voilà de retour, plus forte et plus décidé que jamais à aller jusqu'au bout de cette fiction qui me tient tant à coeur. **

**Encore une fois -mais j'ai l'impressione de ne pas le dire suffisament- je voudrais dire un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui me lisent, et plus particulièrement, à tous ceux qui prennent, toujours ou de temps à autre, le temps de me laisser une petite review.**

**Sur ce, **

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25** : _prisOn dOrée pOur explicatiOn..._

Hermione était tétanisée, elle n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. A ses côtés, Drago conservait une attitude de calme, pourtant il serrait, à en broyer, la main de la Gryffondor. Un des hommes s'approcha.

-Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Regardez qui nous rend visite…

Plusieurs rires gras et mauvais fut l'unique réponse de la part de ses comparses.

-Le fils Malefoy et, ô surprise… _Miss Hermione Granger_ !

Hermione frissonna en entendant son nom prononcé d'une tel manière qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était connu.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas te revoir de si tôt… Mais peut-être que le traitement dont nous t'avons honoré la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit… tu en veux plus, ma jolie…

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché et avait tendu la main vers la joue pâle de la jeune fille.

-NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !

Drago s'était précipitamment avancer et décrocha un majestueux coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui demeurait encore inconnu. Sous le choc, ce dernier vacilla et, immédiatement, les quatre autres lancèrent un stupéfix, entraînant ainsi l'immobilisation du Serpentard. L'homme se releva et attrapa violement Hermione par les cheveux pour approcher son visage du sien.

-Je ne vais rien te faire pour l'instant… Mais cette fois-ci, tu vas rester avec nous... Occupez-vous de lui !

Ils redonnèrent alors vie au Serpentard, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, il reçut un violent coup dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux, avant d'en recevoir plusieurs autres. Hermione cria, les suppliant de le laisser tranquille, mais elle fut tirée en avant et finit par disparaître dans l'entrée immense et sombre du Manoir. Et malgré le fait qu'elle était traînée sans aucune délicatesse, Hermione put admirés la richesse qui se dégageait de la décoration sobre des lieux.

Ils parcoururent des dizaines de couloirs, et, alors qu'Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander où il l'emmenait ainsi, une porte s'ouvrit devant eux et ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de la terre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir ornait de multiples portes conduisant toutes à de minuscules cellules. Hermione fut alors vivement balancée dans l'une d'elle.

-Désolé ma jolie, j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser un peu avec toi, rattrapé le temps perdu, mais je dois aller signaler ton retour au grand chef. Repose-toi bien en attendant la suite.

Il éclata d'un rire gras et cruel. La porte fut refermée et Hermione put l'entendre quitter les lieux.

Son cœur battait la chamade, son sang cognait contre ses tempes, sa respiration se faisait difficile. Le trop plein de sensation et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle, Hermione s'évanouit.

**oOo**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour recouvrer complètement ses esprits. Elle avait mal au crâne, sa tête s'étant durement cognée contre le sol lors de sa chute. Il faisait sombre, elle ne percevait qu'à peine les murs qui l'entourait. Une violente mais courte panique la saisit. Elle se força alors à respirer calmement et à reprendre le contrôle de soi-même.

Une fois calmée, la Gryffondor s'approcha des barreaux qui quadrillés la petite ouverture de la porte de sa cellule et tenta vainement d'apercevoir quelque chose. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait, pour seule compagnie, que l'obscurité oppressant. Une interrogation se posa alors dans son esprit. Où pouvait bien être Drago ? Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il n'ait rien, et même, qu'il soit parvenu à se sauver. Jamais il n'aurait dû la suivre. Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'enfuit ainsi. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, tout avait dérapé, jamais la Hermione que tous connaissait n'aurait fait un geste aussi irréfléchi auparavant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était d'avoir entrainé Drago dans cette folle course contre le mystère et l'inconnu...

Perdu en pleine réflexion, elle n'entendit pas le bruissement qui se produisit derrière elle, cependant, elle sentit très nettement la main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Elle se retourna prestement et se retrouva face au Serpentard qui hantait ses pensées. Au grand étonnement de ce dernier, elle lui sauta au cou, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire basculer en arrière et de lui arracher un cri de douleur.

Hermione le lâcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Désolé !

Elle l'observa attentivement et s'aperçut alors de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

-Etrangement, un simple passage à tabac à la moldu… et ils m'ont balancé ici lorsqu'ils en ont eu marre. Mais, et toi, il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'est contenté de belles paroles et de gentilles promesses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Le Serpentard eut un léger sourire. Il essaya de se relever mais une grimace de douleur et la main d'Hermione l'arrêta.

-Reste allongé ! Il ne sert à rien de t'épuiser inutilement pour le moment. Et je ne peux même pas te guérir, il m'a pris ma baguette…

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Mon troisième violeur à l'identité mystérieuse. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mangemort.

-Je m'en doutais. Je n'en ai reconnu aucun d'ailleurs…

Un silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel Drago essaya à nouveau de se redresser afin de s'asseoir, dos au mur. Une fois installé, Hermione vint délicatement se coller contre son torse et il l'entoura de ses bras, dans un geste maladroit de protection.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont mis dans la même cellule ?

-Ils doivent penser que l'on n'est pas dangereux…

-_Et ils n'ont pas tort_…

La Gryffondor souffla et Drago resserra son étreinte.

-Drago ?

-Umh ?...

-Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser le contraire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on est seulement emprisonné au beau milieu de nul part, aux mains d'un cinglé dont le monde ignore l'existence et qui a déjà, je te le rappelle, tué mes parents.

-Oui mais tout ce que tu viens d'énoncer, ce ne sont que de petits détails.

-J'oubliais que j'étais en compagnie de Grand Drago Malefoy !

-Exactement !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Et alors, sans que le Serpentard ne s'en aperçoive, une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue pâle de la jeune fille.

**oOo**

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'un bruit sortit les deux jeunes sorciers de leur léthargie. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser que déjà la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrait et trois hommes, dont le violeur inconnu d'Hermione, entrèrent précipitamment.

-Bonjour à vous. Nous avons très bien dormi, merci de vous en préoccuper, je prendrais volontiers un petit déjeuner…

Pour son insolence, Drago se prit un coup de genoux dans le ventre, arrachant un nouveau cri d'inquiétude à sa compagne. Mais il regarda son agresseur droit dans les yeux, tout en se redressant, et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

Les deux étudiants furent trainés hors de leur petite prison et tous remontèrent dans les étages supérieurs du manoir. Les trois hommes finirent par les faire entrer dans une pièce, qu'Hermione identifia comme étant un salon, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveaux seuls, enfermés. Drago s'approcha d'une des fenêtres.

-On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour essayer de s'échapper…

-Non ! Je veux le voir ! Je dois le voir…

-Chose demandée, chose faite, Miss Granger.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent précipitamment. Au pas de la porte se tenait un homme d'une stature imposante et au regard amusé avec pourtant une lueur de folie noire.

-_Robin Parkinson_…

-Je vois que vous vous souvenez de moi, Miss Granger.

Quittant Hermione des yeux, il observa un instant le Serpentard qui se tenait toujours légèrement à l'écart.

-Drago Malefoy… Ravie de te revoir. Comment se porte ma chère fille ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré **!**

Drago voulut se précipiter sur Robin Parkinson mais ce dernier fut plus rapide, et le jeune Malefoy se retrouva à valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Salaud **!**

Hermione voulut, à son tour, se jeter sur l'homme qui avait fait quelques pas dans le salon, mais celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-N'essayer même pas Miss Granger, où vous subissez le même sort. Maintenant, ramassez ce déchet et venez vous asseoir.

Alors qu'Hermione aidait Drago à se relever, elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension vers Parkinson qui s'était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, sa baguette toujours fixer vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

-Ne soyez pas aussi étonnée Miss. Si vous êtes là, c'est pour avoir des réponses, n'est-ce pas ?...

Imperceptiblement, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas où cet homme voulait en venir. C'était incompréhensible. Il l'avait torturé, violé, avait tué ses parents, et là il lui proposait de s'asseoir et de discuter. Mais, prenant son mal en patience, elle s'installa, tenant fermement Drago par le bras.

-Vous êtes même allée jusqu'à tuer ce pauvre Rabastan pour me trouver… Je dois d'ailleurs vous féliciter pour cette splendide exécution.

_-Vous êtes morbide_…

-Merci du compliment !

Le regard d'Hermione était noir, empli d'une haine grandissante.

-Et puis d'abord, comment connaissez-vous la manière dont je l'ai tué.

-Voyons ma chère, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout.

-Mais qui êtes vous donc ?

-Je pensais que vous commenceriez par me demander des explications sur vos parents, puisqu'il paraîtrait que vous soyez amnésique, bien que, de toute façon, vous ne connaissiez pas toute l'histoire.

-En effet, mais je suppose que pour en arriver à mes parents, il faut d'abord que je connaisse votre histoire…

-Vous supposez bien, mais voyez-vous, les deux vont ensemble, en réalité… Mais je vous promets qu'une fois que j'aurais terminé, vous comprendrez absolument tout.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Alors écoutez bien car ceci est mon histoire, mais également la votre…

* * *

**Je vois d'ici vos mines dépitées, vos airs déçus...**

**Vous allez me dire que ce chapitre est court et plutôt vide. Que vous avez attendus aussi longtemps juste pour ça...**

**Et bien oui ! :) **

**Mais je vous expliqu' avant que vous ne m'incendiez ;-) :**

**voilà, le fait est que, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite de cette fic' mais pour ce 25ème chapitre, je ne parvenais pas à les organiser, pourquoi me demanderez-vous, et bien, tout simplement parce que c'était sensé être le chapitre où je vous donnez toutes les réponses... Mais j'y arrivais pas, et alors que je tapais le chapitre sur word (parce qu'à la base j'écrit à la main mais ça on s'en fout !) j'ai eu une idée intéressante, très intéressante même, enfin à mon avis..., et donc je peux vous anoncer que le prochain chapitre sera un flash back d'une vingtaine d'année et qu'il sera beaucoup plus long que tout ceux écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! -si tout va bien, lol !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ces quelques explications vous ont convenu. Par contre je dois malheureusement vous demander de me laisser un peu de temps pour le chapitre suivants, non seulement je viens juste d'en avoir l'idée mais en plus à partir de lundi je commence un stage alors je n'aurais plus beaucoup beaucoup de temps, mais je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour que vous l'ayez les plus vite possible. Merci de votre compréhension ;-) !**

**bisous à tous, et j'espère à bientôt**


	27. Chapter 26

**bOnjOur à tOus**

**tOut d'abOrd, je vOus sOuhaite un bon 14 Juillet, et j'espèr' que tOus ceux qui Ont passé le Bac -Ou autres exam's- s'en sOnt bien sOrtis :).**

**vOici dOnc le 26ème chapitre, que, sans aucune doute, vOus attendiez depuis bien lOngtemps :D. Il va vOus appOrter -bien que pas tOutes- de nOmbreuses répOnses.**

**AlOrs sans plus tarder, je vOus sOuhaite une bOnnE LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26** : _explicatiOns, appOrte mOi du récOnfOrte... si cela est pOssible..._

**Flash-back** : une vingtaine d'année auparavant.

La nuit noire obscurcissait la ville de Londres, les nuages cachés jalousement la Lune ronde, empêchant la clarté habituelle. Dans une ruelle non éclairée par les lumières artificielles des néons, cinq ombres se faufilèrent furtivement par l'entrebâillement d'une porte dérobée. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une petite pièce, uniquement éclairée par des flambeaux accrochés aux murs de briques rouges.

Sans un mot, ils en attrapèrent chacun un, avant de continuer leur progression en faisant apparaître un passage derrière l'un des murs. Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs, un véritable labyrinthe pour quiconque n'en connaîtrait pas le chemin, et finirent par franchir une nouvelle porte. Cette fois, ils entrèrent dans une pièce spacieuse, également éclairée de torches, et au centre de laquelle trônait une longue table drapée d'un voile rouge et décorée de petites bougies dégoulinantes. Au bout de la table, un homme. Aux pieds de cet homme, un être méprisable et méprisé.

Les cinq arrivants s'approchèrent, retirant leurs capuchons, afin d'être correctement identifiés. Le premier homme, aux cheveux d'un blond pâlissant, se tenait droit, se grandissant davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà, le regard fier et vaniteux, l'air majestueux ; le deuxième, d'une stature imposante, avait une lueur de folie noire brillant dans ses yeux violacés ; la troisième, d'une beauté glaciale, envoûtante, balançait langoureusement ses longs cheveux d'un blond resplendissant ; le quatrième, paraissait complètement usé d'apparence, bien que robuste, cependant, ses yeux, d'un noir profond, semblait démontrer une vitalité à toute épreuve ; enfin, la dernière, d'une discrétion étrange et complète, donnait l'impression de se fondre dans le décor, ses yeux, vibrant pourtant d'une lueur rougeâtre, semblaient transpercer quiconque les croisés, une sérénité insolite et malveillante émanait d'elle. Lucius Malefoy, Robin Parkinson, Narcissa Malefoy, Pietro et Carolina Grangeraï Deï Milïania. Trois hommes, deux femmes. Tous possédant un charisme déroutant et une aura de haine destructive.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avancèrent vers l'homme, afin de s'installer de part en part de la table, à ses côtés, ce fut avec respect et humilité.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, et, alors qu'ils s'installaient, d'autres Mangemorts firent leur entrée. Rapidement, toutes les chaises furent occupées, certains durent même rester debout. Tous avaient le regard figé sur la haute silhouette en bout de table, toujours splendidement immobile, la plupart le regardant avec une crainte non –ou mal- dissimulée. Une fois le bruissement des robes de sorciers arrêtait, le silence fut total, lourd d'attente. Il fut finalement brisé par l'un des derniers venus, après que celui-ci eut reçu le signe de parler. Il parut hésiter.

-Maître… L'oracle a parlé…

-Et qu'attends-tu pour me dire ce qu'elle a débité ? Que l'on soit tous morts peut-être ?

La voix était sèche, tranchante.

L'homme se ratatina encore un peu plus et baissa les yeux, arrachant un rictus malveillant sur le terrifiant visage, à présent visible, de Lord Voldemort.

-Malheureusement… elle n'a rien dit de très… utile… Juste « A l'aube de sa naissance, une prophétie sera prononcée. Qui du Mal ou du Bien gagnera. Un lourd fardeau pour un être pas encore créé »…

Il s'arrêta et, risquant un coup d'œil vers son maître, s'aperçut que celui-ci l'observait attentivement, avec un sérieux déstabilisant. Lorsqu'il parla, il le fixait toujours, pour autant, il ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais à un autre personnage, assis plus en recul, non loin du premier.

-Severus ?

L'interpellé se leva, fixant le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air impassible.

-Cette mission est pour vous. Trouvez-moi toutes les voyantes capables de fournir une réelle prophétie. Et ramenez-les-moi !

Severus Rogue, le teint blafard, les cheveux sales et gras, acquiesça en silence et se réinstalla.

Voldemort tourna la tête pour passer à un autre sujet avec un autre de ces mangemorts.

-Augustus… Comment ça se passe au Ministère ?

-Mal. Pour eux, bien sur. Ils sont débordés, ne savent plus vers qui se tourner, à qui faire confiance… Et bien évidemment, la mystérieuse disparition de Melinda Clarks n'a rien arrangé… Ils restent persuadés qu'elle nous a rejoint.

-Oui… Melinda Clarks… Jolie et douce Melinda… Quelle tragédie…

Le sourire diabolique du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agrandit.

Nul n'ignorait que Melinda Clarks, langue de plomb de son vivant, avait découvert les agissements d'Augustus Rookwood, et celui-ci avait dû amener cette femme à son maître. Elle avait alors été torturée puis finalement tuée, lorsqu'elle était devenue inutile.

La séance dura encore une bonne heure. Passant de sujet en sujet, plus ou moins grave, plus ou moins rapidement.

Enfin, la réunion se termina, Voldemort se retira, suivit de près par Peter Pettigrow, pitoyable petit être ratatiné sur lui-même.

Quelques discussions animèrent encore un peu la pièce, puis, petit à petit, les mangemorts se dispersèrent, partirent à d'autres occupations. Ne resta plus, au final, que les cinq premiers. Ils s'observèrent en silence, avant que Lucius et sa femme ne se lèvent pour disparaître par le couloir d'où ils étaient entrés, rapidement suivit par Robin Parkinson. Ce dernier s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sans un regard pour les deux autres.

Pietro et Carolina se retrouvèrent alors seuls, face à face. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Pietro attrapa la main de sa femme, tendrement. Enfin, tous deux finirent par se lever et quitter, dans une discrétion et une élégance étonnante, la salle.

Dehors, l'air frais les enveloppa, la nuit les dissimula.

Ombres silencieuses, ils parcoururent plusieurs ruelles, traversèrent le centre lumineux de Londres, pour se retrouver au nord de la ville.

Une fois éloigné du lieu d'où il venait, ils disparurent dans un 'plop'.

Ils réapparurent dans un petit salon, chaleureux, chauffé par un feu de cheminée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'une petite fille aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux pétillants de malice se précipita vers eux et agrippa fermement la jambe de Carolina et celle de Pietro.

-Tata Ca'olina ! Tonton Pit' !

La gamine fut soulevée de terre et se retrouva dans les bras forts de son oncle, au cou duquel elle referma ses petits bras. Au même moment, une jeune femme, l'air fatigué mais comblé, entra dans la pièce.

-N'étouffe pas ton oncle, Elisabeth, ils reviennent tout juste après de longs mois d'absence et de silence…

En deux temps trois mouvements, Carolina enferma son amie dans ses bras.

-Lily, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien. Moins inquiète depuis deux minutes ! Mais où étiez-vous donc passé ?!

-Navré de t'avoir causé tant de souci. Mais tu sais bien que l'on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

-_Foutue guerre_ !...

Lily Potter baissa la tête, soudain soucieuse.

-Nous vaincrons, Lily, j'en suis certaine, nous vaincrons…

Bien qu'elles aient le même âge, Carolina paraissait plus âgée et plus mûre que son amie.

Pietro, qui jusque là était resté en retrait, s'avança et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Lily.

-Où est James ?

-Juste derrière toi !

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait James Potter, les cheveux en bataille, le même regard malicieux que sa fille, et un malheureux œil au beurre noir. Lily se précipita sur son mari, inquiète, mais s'arrêta net en voyant le sourire qui ornait son visage. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Vous vous êtes encore battus avec Sirius !

-Entraînés, ma chérie, nous nous sommes entraînés !

Lily fit une moue mécontente que James fit disparaître d'un doux baiser, sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

-On peut, peut-être, vous laisser… Vous semblez avoir d'autres préoccupations en tête…

Lily se détourna instantanément de son époux, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Restez dînez ! Cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu !

Carolina et Pietro s'interrogèrent du regard. Ce dernier eut un sourire en sentant l'enfant, qu'il portait toujours, enserrer un peu plus fort son cou et approcher sa petite bouche de son oreille.

-Il faut que tu reste tonton Pit', je dois te montrer comment j'embête maman…

Alors, il acquiesça.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Au début quatre, ils se retrouvèrent finalement à six suite à l'arrivée de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin.

Comme promis, la petite Elisabeth Potter montra ses nouveaux talents à son oncle et sa tante en faisant enrager sa mère et rire son père : dès que Lily la servait, elle changer brusquement le contenu de son assiette. Quatre ans et déjà très maligne, comme le fit remarquer Pietro.

Vers le milieu de soirée, les discussions dévièrent sur les souvenirs. Les Souvenirs de l'époque où tous étaient à Poudlard. Cette époque où Pietro, de deux ans leur aîné, fidèle descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers au sang pur, régnait en maître sur Serpentard, et ce depuis le départ du grand Lucius Malefoy, était l'ennemi juré des Marauders. Jusqu'au jour fatidique où il avait croisé le doux regard d'une jeune Serdaigle, devenue amie avec Lily Evans, lors de leur troisième année. Alors, tout en restant le respectueux et craint Prince des Serpentards, il avait développé une infinie tendresse pour la jeune Carolina di Castallina, fille d'une des plus célèbres et richissime famille italienne moldu. Tous deux avaient d'ailleurs vécu la perte de leur famille respective, elle pour être une sorcière, une 'fille du diable', lui tout simplement pour osé aimer une moldu, une 'sang de bourbe' indigne de sa famille. Après de multiples engueulades et coups bas des uns comme de l'autre, une amitié avait fini par naître entre les Gyffondors et le Serpentard. Amitié qui s'était amplifiée au fil des années. Amitié qui avait du faire semblant d'imploser lorsque Pietro et Carolina avaient pris la décision de jouer les agents doubles pour l'Ordre. C'est pourquoi, il était extrêmement rare pour eux de se retrouver, et les soirs comme celui qu'ils vivaient étaient toujours sujet à un bonheur complet, et ce malgré la guerre. Bien sur, seuls James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue connaissait le véritable camp des Grangeraï Deï Milïania. Peter Pettigrow, qui pensait être agent double pour Voldemort tout en se faisant passer pour le fidèle ami qu'il avait longtemps était, se devait d'ignorer toujours ce détail des plus important, et jusqu'à maintenant, tout fonctionnait à la perfection.

Alors que les hommes riaient des 'blagues' qu'ils avaient pu se faire à Poudlard, Lily attrapa sa fille, assoupie sur les genoux de Remus, et, suivit par Carolina, monta à l'étage pour la coucher.

-C'était vraiment une chouette époque que celle de nos études…

-En effet. Faire flancher le séduisant et inquiétant Prince des Serpentard a dû être particulièrement… excitant.

Elles rirent un instant.

-Je te l'accord Lily, c'était vraiment génial. Mais le meilleur, c'est de l'avoir gardé… Même dans ces conditions…

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Carolina, alertant Lily qui fronça les sourcils.

-Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton visage prendre ce masque nostalgique… de doute…

-Lily…

-Carolina, tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire.

-Les choses vont se compliquer d'ici peu…

Les traits de l'ancienne Gryffondor se tirèrent en inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-_Je suis enceinte_…

Un murmure à peine audible venait de sortir de la gorge de Carolina, mais Lily comprit instantanément en la voyant passer sa main sur son ventre en un geste tendre mais hésitant.

-Par Merlin !

Lily plaqua une main contre sa bouche, s'évitant un cri inutile.

-Carolina, mais c'est…

-Catastrophique, je sais…

-J'allais dire merveilleux… Cependant, à la réflexion, ta vision des évènements n'est, malheureusement, pas vraiment fausse…

-J'ignore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…

-Pietro est au courant ?

-Non.

-Tu vas lui en parler ?

-Bien sur… Ais-je le choix ?

-Non.

Quittant la chambre d'Elisabeth, elles redescendirent au salon, où s'étaient installés les quatre hommes, l'air plus préoccupé qu'à l'allée, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Pietro. Il ne dit mot, interrogeant rapidement sa femme du regard qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant, guère convaincant cependant.

La nuit était déjà bien installée lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison réconfortante et surprotégée des Potter. Carolina et Pietro rentrèrent chez eux en silence. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, vite rejointe par Pietro contre le torse duquel elle se blottit confortablement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, profitant un instant des douces caresses qu'il lui infligeait le long de son dos.

-Un souci dont nous aurions pu nous passer…

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

-Pietro… J'attends un enfant.

Il se figea brusquement et, sentant cette soudaine crispation, elle en fit de même.

-Cela va… compliquer toute l'histoire…

-Je sais. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas dû être suffisamment attentive… Si tu me le demande, j'avorterais…

Elle fut soudainement redressée et se retrouva face à deux yeux où brillait incompréhension, colère et tristesse.

-Tu es folle…

Il parlait dans un faible murmure, collant leurs deux fronts.

-Certes, cet enfant ne vient pas à un très bon moment, cependant je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas. Je suis même comblé du bonheur que tu m'offre en faisant de moi, prochainement, un père. En être un n'est-il d'ailleurs pas le rêve de tout homme ayant rencontré la femme de sa vie ?

Carolina eut un faible sourire.

-Cependant, il va falloir te retirer de toutes les opérations en cours, et ce à tout jamais…

Le sourire se transforma en grimace.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je n veux pas !

-Tu crois vraiment que faire l'agent double est une bonne idée ? Même si Voldemort acceptais de te donner le temps de la naissance, veux-tu réellement que notre enfant naisse parmi les Mangemorts, juste pour ne pas perdre notre couverture ?

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

-Mais on était tellement bien parti…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai une idée…

oOo

Deux mois après l'annonce de Carolina à son époux, tous deux, accompagnés d'une quinzaine d'autres mangemorts, attendaient, immobiles aux creux des arbres, fixant une petite maison dans la rue opposée à la forêt.

Pietro tenait fermement –un peu trop, sans doute- la main de sa femme dans la sienne. La peur lui tiraillait l'estomac, une peur qu'il n'avait ressenti que rarement ; des regrets firent également leur apparition dans le maelström de ses sentiments… Jamais il n'aurait dû s'accrocher à cette femme, jamais il n'aurait dû l'entraîner avec lui dans ce monde d'insécurité, jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser s'attacher à lui. Mais dès leur premier baiser échangé, il avait été trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir espion pour Dumbledore, il n'avait pu l'empêcher d'en faire de même.

ET voilà qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tout faire éclater, à repartir à zéro… Le plan avait été lancé depuis le jour où Rabastan Lestrange avait rapporté une 'merveilleuse' nouvelle qui était qu'il savait où se passerait la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, nouvelle apprise par 'le plus grand des hasard'. Il ignorait alors dans quel guêpier il allait se fourrer. Cependant, Voldemort ayant moyennement cru à cette chance qui leur souriait, il n'avait daigné venir vérifier par lui-même, estimant avoir des missions plus importantes. Il avait envoyé une quinzaine de ses fidèles dont Pietro, Carolina, Robin Parkinson, et bien sur Rabastan Lestrange. Ce dernier paraissait surexcité, persuadé que sa mission serait une réussite totale, ne sentant pas, contrairement à Robin, l'étrange tension qui animait le regard de seul couple présent.

Ils attendaient depuis près de trois heures lorsque des lumières vinrent éclairer l'intérieur de la maison. Des ombres apparurent, puis Severus Rogue apparut devant la porte d'entrée. C'était là le signe du départ. Ils approchèrent alors silencieusement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur dans un fracas digne d'eux.

C'est là que tout bascula.

La réalité leur sauta aux yeux comme une claque en pleine figure. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savaient pertinemment qu'une attaque devait avoir lieu. Les Mangemorts avaient été trahis. Et ils ignoraient par qui.

Dans la maison, le chaos régnait. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient plus nombreux mais les mangemorts se battaient avec une férocité décuplée par la colère violente qu'engendre la trahison.

Les sorts fusaient. Des corps tombaient.

L'Ordre était organisé, trop bien organisé. Tout allait trop vite. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ce qui était _prévu, se produisit_.

Pietro croisa le regard animé d'amusement de Sirius Black, fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Alors, à une vitesse surprenante, le marauder se tourna vers Carolina, au centre de la pièce, leva sa baguette et, dans un sourire amusé, lança le sort de mort.

Pietro hurla. Carolina s'écroula. Tout s'arrêta, un court instant.

Puis le chaos, de nouveau. Les mangemorts encore debout décidèrent qu'il était grand temps pour eux de se replier. Alors, sans perdre plus de temps, ils transplanèrent. Pietro chercha à se précipiter vers le corps de sa femme mais il fut intercepté par Robin qui, l'attrapant par le bras, transplana.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, devant l'immense manoir qui servait de refuge à Voldemort, Pietro entra dans une rage immense.

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'AS RAMENE ??

-Il fallait que l'on parte ! Tu voulais te faire tuer, ou pire, te faire capturer ?!

-EXACTEMENT !

-Elle est morte ! Tu l'as vu comme moi ! On ne pouvait absolument plus rien pour elle !

-C'ETAIT MA FEMME !

-Et si ça avait été la mienne, j'aurais eu la même réaction que celle que j'ai en ce moment !

-Tu n'aime pas ta femme !

-Et tu aimais trop la tienne !

-SALAUP !

Laissant seul son compagnon, Pietro entra dans le manoir d'un pas vif. Il aurait dû se calmer une fois seul, il en était conscient, pourtant son cœur tambourinait violement dans sa poitrine, son sang vibrait contre ses tempes, et son estomac était noué par la crainte. Mais il n'aurait pas du avoir peur. Tout avait été parfaitement calculé. Il faisait confiance à Sirius, et à Dumbledore. Malgré tout, la peur était bel et bien présente. La peur que quelque chose ait dérapé. Et cette peur lui tiraillait les entrailles, creusait un vide douloureux dans son cœur.

Il ne sut combien de temps il s'était retiré, seul, dans ses quartiers lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut devant lui pour lui apprendre qu'il était attendu par le maître. C'est d'un pas lourd que Pietro se rendit au grand salon.

Quand il entra, tous ceux qui avaient pu s'échapper de la bataille étaient présents, l'air passablement mal à l'aise. Rabastan, lui, était à terre, ayant apparemment déjà eu le droit à son lot de doloris, dignes représentant de la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pietro… Approche…

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, l'interpellé s'approcha. Il ne dit rien, attendant que Voldemort daigne lui-même prononcer les premiers mots. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ceux auxquels il s'attendait.

-Laissez-nous !

Surpris, les mangemorts jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur maître avant de rapidement s'éclipser, sans demander leur reste. Une fois seuls, Pietro se rapprocha encore un peu.

-Je suis navré maître, la mission que vous nous avez confié à lamentablement échoué. Ils savaient. Ils nous attendaient…

-Je sais. Je sais également que j'ai perdu quelques uns de mes fidèles, et _toi…_

Il se tut, observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et dont le visage était empreint d'une immense souffrance.

-Triste perte en effet… Je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi ce qui vous liez, mais ce lien était fort, et puissant. Vous faisiez, tous deux, partis de mes meilleurs éléments, si ce n'est _les meilleurs_… Elle va me manquer… Mais, je parle, je parle, alors qu'il me semble que tu ais quelque chose à me demander, n'ais-je pas raison ?...

-En effet maître… Si vous m'en donnez la permission, j'aimerais me retirer quelques temps, faire mon deuil, loin d'ici, seul…

Voldemort prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

-Soit… Dans cet état tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité… Je te donne deux semaines, pas un jour de plus.

-Merci maître ! Je serais vite de retour !

Après une dernière révérence, Pietro se retira.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements privés, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Jusque là, tout se passait comme prévu. Attrapant quelques affaires qu'il jeta dans un petit sac, il observa la chambre, et transplana sans plus attendre.

Il fit une trentaine de transplanation, afin d'être sur et certain qu'aucun mangemort ne l'avait suivit. Enfin, il atterrit dans un petit salon aux murs bleu ciel et agréablement éclairé par la vive lumière du soleil. A peine venait-il d'apparaître qu'il se retrouva emprisonné par deux bras qui le serrèrent fermement contre le corps frêle d'une jeune femme. Instantanément, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller encore plus contre lui.

-J'ai eu tellement peur !

Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure brune et indompté de sa femme, humant son odeur.

-Et moi alors, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Si les choses avaient dérapé, je m'en serais tellement voulu… Je n'aurais pas supporté ta perte…

-Mais tout s'est extrêmement bien passé. Sirius à complètement maîtrisé le sort de mort et la protection que lui avait appris Albus. Ils m'ont réveillé il y a peu de temps et je suis en pleine forme…

-Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu es sûre que le bébé va bien ?

Carolina posa une main rassurante sur la joue de son époux, et figea son regard, empli de tendresse, dans le sien.

-Je vais parfaitement bien et _elle_ aussi…

-Elle ?

-En effet, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un Grangeraï Deï Milïania va avoir une fille…

-_Une fille_… Fantastique.

Fou de joie, il souleva Carolina et la fit voltiger dans les airs. Leurs rires joyeux se répercutèrent dans la maison.

-Alors Pietro, t'as vu comme j'ai pris soin de ta femme.

L'interpellé posa sa femme au sol, se tourna vers Sirius qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et se précipita pour lui donner une franche accolade.

-Merci Sirius !

L'home se mit également à rire, amusé par l'inquiétude de son ami.

-Lily et James sont dehors. Viens voir un peu l'endroit où va vivre ta femme, en toute sécurité.

Celle-ci s'approcha et passa un bras autour de Pietro pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. La maison était située au bord d'une falaise donnant directement sur la mer. Paysage resplendissant qui donna du baume au cœur à l'ancien Serpentard.

-Le sud de la France est merveilleux. Notre fille pourra naître devant ce splendide paysage et grandir loin de la guerre, loin du monde…

Pietro acquiesça, les yeux rivés dans le lointain. En effet, ici, Carolina serait en sécurité… Loin de la guerre, loin de lui…

oOo

Les semaines passèrent, le temps s'écoula, plus ou moins rapidement, tout dépendait des jours. Pietro était retourné en Angleterre, auprès de Voldemort, laissant sa femme entre les mains de ses plus proches amis. Il n'arrivait que trop rarement à faire un saut dans cette petite maison de sud de la France et à chaque fois, il regrettait de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Carolina dont le ventre s'arrondissait au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient.

La guerre régnait toujours. Les morts et les disparitions se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Le Ministère de la Magie était complètement surpassé et les sorciers vivaient dans la peur et l'attente chaque jour. L'horreur faisait désormais partie de leur quotidien, si bien que même des familles s'entre-déchiraient et personne ne savait plus sur qui réellement comptait. Les complots augmentaient, les arrestations également, de plus en plus violentes. Le Ministère commençait même à en vouloir à l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'incrustait partout où elle le pouvait.

Au Manoir du Lord, Pietro Grangeraï Dei Milïania était en proie à une certaine excitation, dû à la naissance de plus en plus proche de sa fille et qu'il essayait de contenir, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ses appartements.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Robin Parkinson, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Robin ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Intrigué, Pietro suivit le mangemort jusqu'à l'extérieur du Manoir où, le prenant par la manche, il transplana.

Ils atterrirent dans une grotte, humide et sombre. Pietro lança un regard interrogateur à son compagnon qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait en écho contre les parois de pierre, venant ajouter à la sensation d'oppression que ressentait violement et étrangement l'italien. Enfin, de la lumière apparut et plus ils avançaient plus elle augmentait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent au cœur d'une immense caverne. Tout le long des parois était suspendus des torches qui diffusaient une chaude lumière sur le centre de la pièce. Là, allongée, nue et accrochée par les jambes et les poignets à une pierre posée horizontalement, une jeune femme jetait des regards apeurés et emplis de larmes aux deux mangemorts. Robin s'approcha d'elle et effleura sa joue d'un geste qui se voulait tendre avant de se tourner vers Pietro, immobile à l'entrée de la caverne.

-Dis-moi Pietro… Comment-vas ta femme ?

L'interpellé vacilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Robin, ma femme est morte ! Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux.

-En effet, j'ai vu Carolina tomber… Mais, fait étrange, je l'ai également vu se prélasser au bord d'une plage dans le sud de la France, avec un ventre… fortement rebondi…

Pietro se ressaisit et transperça le mangemort d'un regard noir et étincelant de haine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu ne me demande pas plutôt ce que je lui ais fait…

-Non, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas emmené ici. Nous ne sommes qu'à deux et si vraiment tu avais fait quelque chose à Carolina je serais en ce moment devant le maître… Or, nous sommes à deux au beau milieu de nulle part… Tu veux donc marchander, si je puis dire ça comme ça… N'est-ce pas Robin ?

Il rit. Un rire vrai mais sec.

-Il est vrai que tu es intelligent Pietro. Cependant, il y a également une autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas amené ta femme directement ici, cela aurait été plus aisé pour te faire marcher, elle était entourée de membre de l'Ordre… Etrange, non ?

Pietro serra les poings, essayant de calmer la fureur que déversait en lui les mots de Parkinson.

-Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux et qu'on en finisse. Quel va être le prix à payer pour que tu ne me dénonce pas à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Ton aide, tout simplement…

-Mon aide ?

-Vois-tu Pietro, tu es considéré comme un des plus grands sorciers de ton temps, excepté Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui bien évidemment, et je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences.

-Va droit au but Robin !

-Très bien. Je veux renverser _notre_ _Lord_…

Pietro se pétrifia. S'il s'était attendu à quelque chose, c'était tout sauf à ça.

-Et pour cela, c'est des hommes comme toi qu'il me faut.

-Tu es complètement dingue…

-Peut-être mais tu vas devoir me suivre dans cette voie… Si tu veux que ta femme et ton enfant, d'ailleurs est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

-Une fille…

-Exécrable…

-Passe-moi tes commentaires, veux-tu…

-Soit. Donc, si tu veux que ta femme et ta fille restent en vie, il va falloir que tu m'aide.

-Sauf que ma femme est sous la protection de l'Ordre et que jamais tu ne pourras l'approcher.

-Veux-tu vraiment parier là-dessus ?...

Un large sourire démentiel étira les lèvres du Mangemort tandis qu'il observait le malaise de Pietro. Il savait qu'il l'avait pigé.

-Et que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

-Des petites missions… Pour commencer, il va nous falloir nous entraîner pour arriver à un niveau supérieur que le Lord. Ensuite, il faudra essayer de recruter d'autres mangemorts prêts à nous suivre, et enfin… tuer ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre route.

-Rien qu'ça…

-Oui, et une autre petite chose…

Pietro se renfrogna, se demandant quand il pourrait enfin sortir de cet endroit, de ce cauchemar. C'est alors que Robin se mit à réciter une formule dans une langue qu'il crut reconnaître sans en comprendre le sens des paroles. Soudain, il planta furieusement un poignard dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui poussa un hurlement à faire frémir le plus violent des hommes, et, alors qu'il continuait à marmonner, un étrange faisceau s'échappa de ses lèvres pour venir s'intégrer à un médaillon, posé sur le cou de sa jeune victime. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à présent sans vie, avant de se retourner vers Pietro, toujours immobile, complètement estomaqué.

-Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que tu as fait…

Robin arracha le médaillon du cou frêle et l'apporta à son compagnon.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Pietro ?

-Tu…

-Oui ! Je viens d'en créer un.

-Tu es complètement dingue !

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Pietro se retrouva projeté de l'autre côté de la caverne. Il fit un vol plané qui ne fut arrêté qu'avec l'aide de la paroi qu'il percuta violement. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, il s'écroula au sol.

Robin s'approcha.

-Savais-tu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en a créer ? J'en ignore encore le nombre bien sur… Mais au moins, me voilà également protégé de la mort.

-Je confirme, tu es complètement fou !

-Je te l'accorde, mais il faut un peu de folie pour voir les choses en grand, et c'est ce que je fais. Alors prends garde Pietro, tu as intérêt à m'obéir sinon… tu te doute bien de ce qui arrivera à ta femme et ta futur petite gamine…

L'italien parvint enfin à se redresser. Une fureur noire régnait en maître dans son regard, cependant il ne put qu'acquiescer. Pour l'instant, si lui-même voulait sortir de là vivant, il n'avait guère d'autre choix.

* * *

**et vOilà**

**'Fin de la première partie du Flash-Back :)**

**J'espèr' que vOus avez apprécié.**

**Par cOntre, il dOit rester des fautes mais j'reprendrais ce soir la relectur' pour essayer d'en enlever un maximum.**

**Petite précisiOn : nOn je n'ai pas Oublié Harry, mais Hermione a un an de plus dOnc nOtre futur survivant n'est pas encOr' dans l'ventre de sa mère :) !**

**J'attends impatiemment vOs impressiOns :D !!**

**...**

**_Eh! Pssst, toi! Oui, toi là, derrière ton écran! Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment super ? C'est que si tu n'as encOr' jamais laissé de reviews, tu prenne le temps aujourd'hui pour m'en laisser une petite, juste une fois, afin de me dir' ce que tu pense de ce chapitre et de la fic' :). Aide moi à atteindre les 500 reviews ;)..._**

**_..._**


	28. Chapter 27

**bOnjOur à tOus :),**

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et une bonne nouvelle ! Voilà, il se trouve que je suis parti en vacances la semaine dernière et je suis parvenue à finir -enfin- à finir la deuxième et dernière partie du Flash-Back ! Résultat, et c'est la suite de ma bonne nouvelle, la suite est venue toute seul, de ce fait j'ai également le chapitre 28 de finit et le début du chapitre 29. Donc, je vais pouvoir vous poster au moins un chapitre par semaine (!) Et pitetre deux par semaines mais cela dépendra du nombres de reviews que vous aurez eu l'immense plaisir de me laisser :p !**

**En tout cas, je voudrais dire une Très Grand Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, surtout qu'un bon nombres d'entre vous n'en avez jamais laissé et que là... vous avez pris le temps de le faire :D. Alors vraiment merci. En espèrant que vous le ferez encore, et, également, j'aimerais retrouver certains lecteurs perdus en route ;-). Bref' MERCIII quand même à vous !!**

**Sur ce, je stoppe mon petit BlabLa qui vous enquiquine sur'ment.**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27** : _pOurquoi la Vie ne nOus laiss' dOnc t-elle pas en Paix ?_

-QUOI

-Carolina, je t'en pris…

-C'est hors de question ! Je refuse que tu prennes autant de risque pour moi !

Au milieu du salon de leur petite maison en France, Carolina faisait les cent pas, balayant l'air de gestes rapides, en proie à une immense colère toute projetée contre son époux, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, mal à l'aise. Il venait de lui raconter, en détail, ce qui c'était passé avec Robin Parkinson.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je te dirais « mais oui bien sur mon chéri, va jouer les agents triples pour le compte d'un détraqué qui vte promets ma mort si tu n'accepte pas ». JE REFUSE !!

Pietro se leva, et en un bond fut au côté de son épouse, l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle voulut se débattre mais se laissa vite happer par le confort qu'offraient ces bras et ce torse qu'elle aimait tant. Lentement, elle commença à se détendre, pourtant de petites larmes firent leur apparition pour couler délicatement le long de ses joues.

-Carolina… Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Je reste espion pour l'Ordre, mais je vais essayer de piéger Robin à son propre piège. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est fou, et c'est sans aucun doute cette folie qui le perdra.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis… Et si au contraire c'est cette folie qui le feras réussir…

-J'en doute… Il est mal organisé, je ne crois pas qu'il sache réellement ce qu'il veut faire pour renverser Tu-Sais-Qui, il a juste des envies de grandeur…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour lui… Et si on laissait tomber ? Si on abandonnait là, tout les mangemorts, l'Ordre… Laissons la Guerre derrière nous et partons loin, très loin.

-C'est impossible et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Non seulement se serait d'une grande lâcheté vis-à-vis de l'Ordre et, surtout, de Dumbledore, mais en plus, je doute que quelque endroit où nous allions puisse les empêcher de nous retrouver…

-M'en fous…

Un murmure. Une étreinte. Des larmes. Le silence. La Guerre détruit tout pour ne laisser qu'un amas de tristesse.

**oOo**

De nouveaux mois passèrent. Pietro était dans un état lamentable, ses yeux ne brillaient même plus de leur étincelante combativité, au contraire, ils étaient devenus terne, sans vie. Tous profitaient de lui, Voldemort et les mangemorts, Dumbledore et l'Ordre, et pour finir Robin Parkinson, qui ne cessait de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Sa fille était née et il n'avait pu ni assister à l'accouchement, ni lui rendre visite. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il commençait d'ailleurs à penser qu'il ne la connaîtrait jamais. Il s'était enfermé dans une spirale destructrice dont il ignorait la sortie. Tuer, torturer, mentir, trahir, tel était désormais son quotidien. Lui qui avait jusque là su éviter les erreurs ne pouvait désormais passer un jour sans être ronger par d'insaisissable regrets qui le torturaient même la nuit, dans son sommeil.

Assis sur un des fauteuils de ses appartements dans le Manoir de Voldemort, Pietro Grangeraï Deï Milïania broyait du noir. Son moral était clairement au plus bas lorsqu'un coup fut tapé contre l'épaisse porte en bois. D'une anormale lenteur, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Arthurus Clarks, Antonin Dolohov et Lucius Malefoy se tenaient dans l'encadrement, la mine sombre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Lucius lui répondit.

-Une nouvelle mission !

-De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? Encore un nouveau recrutement de monstres ?...

-Non.

Pietro fronçait les sourcils. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu d'autres missions que le recrutement de forces ténébreuses.

-Alors, que devons-nous faire ?

La réponse se fit quelque peu attendre.

-Assassiner le Ministre de la Magie !

Pietro vacilla un court instant, se reprit et parla d'une voix dure.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait une réunion pour préparer une telle mission, savoir qui s'en occuperait…

-Il y en a eu une.

-Quand ça ?

-Tu étais absent. Et seuls nous trois y étions…

-Très bien… D'accord… Et quel est le plan ?

Lucius leva la main dans laquelle se trouvait une petite gourde.

-C'est tout simple, voilà un peu de polynectar. Nous en avons quatre avec des cheveux de quatre employés, bien sur enfermés dans nos cachots depuis hier soir. Nous pénétrons donc _normalement_ au Ministère et l'exécutons. Enfin… et _tu l'exécute_.

A ces mots, Pietro compris. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple mission d'assassinat. Il était mis à l'épreuve. Le Lord commençait sans aucun doute à douter de lui et de sa fidélité. Et ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il était mis au courant au dernier moment, ainsi il n'aurait pas l'occasion de prévenir qui que ce soit. Il était piégé.

Silencieux, mais ne montrant aucunement son malaise, il acquiesça.

-Bien. Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent le Manoir, burent le polynectar, transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans le grand hall du Ministère, au beau milieu d'une foule de sorcier. Après un regard, ils se dispersèrent, laissant quelques mètres les séparer, tout en restant visible les uns pour les autres. Ils avaient vingt minutes, pas une de plus.

Pietro sentait son cœur battre de manière désordonnée, ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Il monta dans un des nombreux ascenseurs, précédé par Lucius, tandis qu'Arthurus et Antonin en prenait un autre.

C'est sans difficulté qu'ils atteignirent l'étage où se trouvait le Ministre, alors, qu'intérieurement, Pietro priait pour que quelqu'un remarque la supercherie. Ce qui, bien sur, n'arriva –et n'arrivera- pas. Dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'homme le plus important du monde sorcier, il n'y avait personne. Au bout, une jeune standardiste se tenait derrière un haut bureau. Elle les accueillit avec un aimable sourire.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aid…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un Avada Kedavra retentit et la pauvre femme s'écroula au sol, sans vue. Pietro se retourna vers Lucius dont la baguette venait de servir.

-Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de la tuer ?

Sa seule réponse fut un large et sarcastique sourire. Il s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait leur futur victime, et fit signe à Pietro d'approcher.

-Le maître a demandé une mort…_ particulière…_

-C'est-à-dire ?

Lucius fit alors apparaître une dague qu'il tendit à Pietro. Ce dernier resta de marbre et empoigna l'arme blanche. Le sang allait donc devoir être versé. Il posa la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa, entra. L'homme était bien là, assis derrière son bureau, au milieu d'une pile de dossier.

-Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

Pietro entra d'un pas qu'il voulait assurer, sentant le regard de Lucius dans son dos. Il approcha. Le Ministre aperçut alors le poignard. Il voulut se saisir de sa baguette mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour Malefoy qui, d'un expelliarmus, l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Dépêche toi Pietro, on n'a pas toute la journée !

Il fixa le Ministre, s'approcha, se pencha vers lui. Il tremblait, et Pietro semblait à deux doigts d'en faire de même, chose étonnante pour un homme habitué aux meurtres et à l'horreur.

-Pietro !

Il ne fit pas attention à Lucius qui le pressait, son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant un moyen, même le plus fou, pour se sortir de cette impasse.

-Mr le Ministre

Il murmurait si bien que les deux hommes derrière lui ne pouvaient même pas se douter qu'il parlait.

-Je fais parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Peut-on transplaner de votre bureau ?

Il secoua la tête, négativement avant de parler.

-Il y a une pièce, juste derrière la bibliothèque, de là il est possible de transplaner.

-A trois, vous courez et l'ouvrez.

Le Ministre, toujours effrayé, acquiesça.

-Un… Deux… Trois !

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. D'un bond, Pietro se redressa, sortit sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers les deux mangemorts, qui n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, lança un expelliarmus particulièrement puissant. Derrière lui, l'homme politique se releva du mieux qu'il le pouvait et se précipita vers la Bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit en deux après qu'il est tiré sur un des livres –cachette classique, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Pietro qui entra à sa suite alors que plusieurs sorts se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il attrapa le bras du Ministre et transplana.

Ils apparurent brutalement dans la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre, faisant violement sursauter les personnes présentes. Le Ministre tenta de reprendre ses esprits tandis que Pietro s'écroulait au sol. Remus, le plus proche, se précipita vers lui, puis se tourna vers Arthur Weasley et Franck Londubat.

-Franck, va vite chercher Dumbledore et dit lui surtout de prévenir Severus ! Il faudra aussi prévenir les membres de l'Ordre, excepté Peter ! Il faut que nous fassions une réunion, le plus vite possible !

L'homme disparut immédiatement l'ordre donné.

-Arthur, occupe-toi du Ministre !

-Venez avec moi Mr le Ministre.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cuisine. Au même moment, Sirius et James entrèrent dans la pièce. Voyant leur ami au sol, ils s'élancèrent.

-Pietro ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

Pietro avait les yeux clos, à présent, et Remus montra aux deux marauders la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former sur le sol.

-Il faut le monter dans une chambre !

-Je vous laisse vous en occupez, il faut que j'aille prévenir Carolina, elle est toujours en France avec Lily mais elle doit être au courant !

-Vas-y James !

Il partit. Aidé de Sirius, le Loup-garou amena Pietro dans une des chambres vides de l'étage et commença à guérir ses blessures. L'italien était salement amoché, l'un des sorts l'avait percuté et transpercé en plusieurs endroits dans le dos, formant des plaies profondes d'où le sang s'écoulait librement et surtout abondamment.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ignore. Ils sont soudainement apparus, mais je dois bien avouer craindre le pire.

-En effet… quand on voit l'état dans lequel il se trouve…

-Et puis, il n'aurait jamais transplané directement ici s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas d'extrême urgence, il vient de foutre en l'air toute sa couverture puisque Franck et Arthur l'ont vu…

Sirius allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un cri de stupeur les fit se retourner d'un coup. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Carolina, une main plaquée contre la bouche, d'une pâleur sans égal. Elle resta figée un instant, puis avança, lentement, vers son époux, toujours inconscient. Elle s'arrêta devant le lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et lorsqu'elle parla ce fut d'une voix froide, sèche, vide de tous sentiments.

-Qu'as-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Nous l'ignorons encore Carolina…

Sirius se leva et voulut prendre Carolina dans ses bras mais celle-ci se dégagea vivement.

-Ne me touche pas, je ne suis pas une veuve qu'il faut consoler ! Parce qu'il va s'en sortir cet enfoiré ! Et s'il ne le fait pas, je vais moi-même m'occuper de son cas dans l'autre monde !

-Carolina…

-Tais-toi Sirius ! N'essai même pas de me réconforter ! Ce n'est pas la peine !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de rage totale, mais également, bien que parfaitement bien dissimulé, une pointe d'inquiétude mêlée à un désespoir gigantesque.

-Il a une fille d'à peine trois mois, il est absolument hors de question qu'il claque maintenant, surtout de cette manière ! Est-ce qu'on est bien d'accord ?!

Les deux marauders ne purent qu'acquiescer. C'est à cet instant que Rogue, suivit de Dumbledore, entra dans la pièce. Le professeur de potions fit rapidement sortir les personnes présentes afin de s'occuper du blessé.

Ils redescendirent tous, Sirius et Remus faisant particulièrement attention à Carolina toujours d'une raideur glaciale. Cependant, elle se détendit à l'instant même où elle entra dans la cuisine, en apercevant James qui tenait un petit poupon endormi dans ses bras. Elle le lui prit immédiatement.

-Ma douce Hermione…

Elle la berça et pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna en maître, jusqu'à ce que Rogue redescende. Le regard de l'homme se porta immédiatement sur la femme et son enfant, non sans une légère grimace.

-Il te demande Carolina.

-Comment sait-il que je suis ici ?

-Il l'a senti…

Elle renifla, désapprobatrice et mécontente. Tout dans son attitude montrer clairement la colère, de plus en plus vive, qu'elle éprouvait envers son époux, pourtant, cette colère ne lui servait qu'à cacher l'impressionnant chagrin qui s'était insinué en elle lorsque James était arrivé avec cette mauvaise nouvelle. D'un pas vif, elle quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage, sa fille toujours dans ses bras. Avant d'entrer, elle respira un bon coup.

Pietro était bien là, l'air déboussolé et souffrant. Quand elle entra, il tendit la main vers elle.

-Carolina…

Il se figea en apercevant l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère, et un sourire vint fendre son visage en deux et ce fut alors le deux bras qu'il tendit. Cependant, Carolina resta collée à la porte, à présent fermée, et son regard se fit encore plus dur.

-Je ne sais pas si tu mérite de voir ta fille.

-Ma… Fille…

-Oui, ta fille ! Car c'est bien une fille que tu devais avoir, j'espère que tu te souvenais au moins de ça ! Hermione. Hermione Grangeraï Deï Milïania.

Pietro fixa sa fille d'un air interdit. Puis soudain, sans aucun geste avant coureur, il éclata en sanglot. Devant lui, Carolina se figea.

-Tu… pleures ?!

Il détourna la tête et se laissa retomber en arrière. Instantanément, toutes les barrières construites autour de sa tristesse, de sa détresse, s'effondrèrent. Carolina s'approcha vivement de son époux et, d'un bras, le serra contre prestement contre elle. Il répondit automatiquement et ses bras vinrent encercler le corps frêle et tremblant de sa femme. Ils restèrent de longue minutes ainsi, dans un silence quasi religieux. Pietro avait coincé sa tête dans le cou de Carolina, contre ses cheveux en batailles et humait son odeur, si particulière, qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait tant manqué. Ce fut l'enfant entre eux qui les ramena à la réalité. Réveillée, la petite Hermione se mit à gesticuler, cherchant à comprendre l'instant précieux qui se déroulait au dessus d'elle. Carolina se dégagea délicatement et observa son époux attentivement tandis que celui-ci baissait les yeux vers sa fille. Il était clairement et sincèrement ému, du bout des doigts il caressa le doux visage de l'enfant qui avait ouvert en grand ses yeux chocolatés.

-Tu veux la prendre ?

Il parut hésiter et redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Carolina.

-Pourras-tu me pardonner la bêtise de m'être cru plus fort que je ne le suis ?...

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. Lorsqu'elle se détacha, elle colla son front au sien.

-Oserais-je te dire non ?

-Tu en aurais le droit…

-Idiot. Je t'en veux, c'est sur. Je t'en veux de m'avoir rendu complètement et totalement amoureuse de toi, et ce depuis des années… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir d'avoir envie de sauver notre monde, de te battre aux côtés de nos amis. Moi-même je souffre chaque jour de ne pas pouvoir être au cœur de la guerre, d'être tenue aussi éloigné, de me sentir aussi inutile… Alors, à chaque fois, je la regarde… Elle a tes yeux…

-Mais elle a hérité des traits fins et doux de ton visage.

-Mais quand elle sourit, elle a tes fossettes.

Et alors, comme si elle avait compris de quoi ses parents discutaient, l'enfant illumina son visage d'un grand sourire, rendant ses yeux encore plus pétillants.

**oOo**

Confortablement installées dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Carolina et Lily discutaient joyeusement tout en gardant un œil sur leurs deux filles. Elisabeth s'amusait énormément en faisant tout un tas de grimace à Hermione, désormais âgée de sept mois, qui riait aux éclats.

Depuis que Pietro avait été découvert, lui et sa femme avait emménagé au quartier général de l'Ordre afin de bénéficier d'une protection des plus rapprochée.

James et Pietro entrèrent dans la pièce et tous deux se placèrent aux côtés de leurs épouses respectives. James passa tendrement sa main sur le ventre à présent bien arrondi de Lily.

-Plus que deux mois…

Pietro rit.

-Quel malheur pour nous, un Potter de plus ! Un p'tit mec qui plus est ! Merlin, épargnez-nous !

Il sur parfaitement éviter le coussin que James lui envoya, sous le rire des deux femmes. Cependant, il ne put éviter la petite tape que lui assena sa femme sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Sirius sait-il que tu vas le choisir comme parrain ?

-Pas encore non. On lui réserve la surprise pour le jour de la naissance.

-Je revois encore sa tête lorsqu'il a appris que vous aviez choisi Dumbledore comme parrain pour Elisabeth…

-Mais il est loin d'être bête, il a vite compris…

D'un même mouvement, les quatre adultes tournèrent le regard vers la petite Elisabeth qui, à présent, présentait ses peluches à Hermione.

-Nous n'avions guère le choix… Il fallait la sauver…

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, elle ne craint plus rien maintenant.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur, Carolina… Tu sais très bien que le sort réalisé à sa naissance n'est pas infaillible… Même avec Dumbledore comme parrain et _protecteur_…

Un silence s'installa, les adultes fixaient toujours cette enfant qu'ils auraient aimé innocente…

**oOo**

Il faisait sombre. La nuit noire avait imposé son règne depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Mais sa noirceur ne valait sans doute pas celle qui s'était déversée dans le cœur et l'âme des hommes encapuchonnés qui se dirigeaient en silence vers une sombre clairière au cœur d'une inquiétante forêt. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en cercle, Lord Voldemort fit son apparition.

-Il y a une question que je me pose un peu trop souvent à mon goût et qui m'irrite tout particulièrement… J'aimerais bien connaître… la raison qui fait… que je suis ENTOURE D'UNE BANDE D'INCAPABLE !

Un frisson de crainte parcouru l'assemblée face à la colère visible de leur maître.

-Voilà près de huit mois que nous avons découvert la trahison de Pietro, et aucun de vous n'a été fichu de mettre la main sur lui !... Lucius !

L'homme interpellé avança d'un pas, osant à peine croiser le regard brûlant de colère de son maître.

-Oui maître.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas vu ce traître enchaîné et torturé ?

-Je… Les recherches se poursuivent maître, mais… l'Ordre…

-L'Ordre ?... L'Ordre ?! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet Ordre, est-ce bien clair ?!

-Oui Maître. Nous ne nous arrêterons pas tant que Pietro Grangereï Deï Milïania ne sera pas enfermé dans un de vos cachots.

-Et tu as tout intérêt à ce que cela se fasse rapidement !

Lucius hocha la tête et se recula pour se remettre dans les rangs.

Voldemort observa tour à tour ces mangemorts, prenant le temps d'insinuer la peur en chacun d'eux avant de se mettre à parler.

-J'ai appris quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant il y a deux jours…

Il poursuivit son inspection, laissant planer le mystère.

-Tout le monde ici connaît les Potter, bien sur... Et personne n'ignore qu'ils ont eu, il y a de cela trois ans, une fille.

Les mangemorts se lancèrent des coups d'œil intrigués, attendant la suite.

-Apprenez donc que cette enfant se trouve être, en réalité, une _Naturae del Demonicae._

Un murmure d'étonnement parcouru les hommes en noir.

-J'ai donc pris la décision, plutôt que de donne cette mission à l'un d'entre vous, que chacun aurait droit à sa chance. Celui qui me ramènera la petite Elisabeth Potter sera récompensé… au-delà de ses espérances…

Cette fois, ce fut un murmure d'excitation qui s'empara des mangemorts.

-Peter, approche ! Vous autres, hors de ma vue !

Tous transplanèrent, excepté Pettigrow qui s'avança vers le Lord en tremblant.

-Je vais certainement bientôt avoir besoin de toi, Peter…

Le petit homme releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir et d'appréhension dans le regard.

-Oui Maître, tout ce que vous voudrez Maître.

-Il se peut qu'un jour, bientôt, les Potter aient besoin de se cacher, pour cela, ils voudront prendre leur ami Sirius Black comme gardien du Secret… C'est pourquoi, il faudrait essayer de manipuler cet imprudent et le jour où ils voudront faire le Sortilège de Fidelitas, tu captureras ce Black insolent et tu te feras passer pour lui.

Désormais, c'est la peur qui illuminait les pupilles de Peter Pettigrow.

-Et quand ce petit _détail_ sera réglé, tu libéreras Sirius Black en modifiant ces souvenirs. Il faut qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir convaincu Lily et James Potter, ainsi que Remus Lupin, de ton innocence, que tu es en réalité espion pour Dumbledore. Ainsi, Lily, James et Sirius doivent tous les trois croire que tu étais le Gardien du Secret, alors que les autres restent persuadés qu'ils s'agissaient de Black. Est-ce bien clair ?

Pettigrow hocha la tête d'un air quelque peu hésitant.

-Tu demanderas à Bellatrix de t'aider, elle est particulièrement douée avec les modifications de souvenirs, elle peut très bien faire cela de loin en plus…

Peter tremblait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le plan du Lord mais n'oserait certainement pas poser de questions.

-Bien Maître... J'attendrais que vous me… l'ordonniez… et se seras fait…

**oOo**

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, une agitation quelque peu hors norme semblait avoir pris possession du lieu et de ses habitants, de passage ou non. Dans la cuisine, une réunion exceptionnelle, de dernière minute, se tenait avec les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre. Y était donc présent Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice et Franck Londubat, Alastor Maugrey et, bien sur, Pietro et Carolina Grangeraï deï Milïania. Tous avaient la mine grave et s'énervaient en cherchant désespérément une solution à leur problème. James et Sirius étaient sans aucun doute les plus en colère.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ce fou a pu découvrir qu'Elisabeth était une naturae, qui plus est une naturae del demonicae !

-Tu sais Potter, le Lord a bien des créatures maléfiques sous ses ordres et tu peux remercier Merlin, et tous les Dieux inventés par l'être humain qu'il ne l'ait pas appris plus tôt !

-James, calme-toi s'il te plaît…

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Mais enfin Remus, c'est de ma fille dont il s'agit ! Je me calmerais lorsque tout danger aura disparu au dessus de sa tête !

-Mais ce n'est pas en t'énervant que le danger va disparaître… Comme par Magie.

-Très drôle Franck !

Pendant que James piquait chaque personne de son venin de colère, Dumbledore, debout en bout de table, légèrement dans l'ombre, croisa le regard de Pietro. Ils restèrent accrochés quelques secondes à peine mais, sans que personne ne le remarque, la même idée se transmit chez les deux hommes. Alors, Dumbledore s'approcha et parla d'une voix calme, posée, coupant court à toutes disputes.

-Il y a peut-être une solution…

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna Pietro et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, donnant plus de poids à ces paroles.

-Il s'agit d'un sort invoquant l'Ancienne Magie, un peu dans le même genre que le Sortilège de Fidelitas. Il faut un lieu, un Gardien du Secret, voir deux si on veut que cela fonctionne au mieux…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce sort ?

-J'y viens. Il s'agit de créer une protection autour de quelqu'un dans un univers inter-dimensionnel.

Un silence s'abattit face à cette révélation, avant que James n'ose reprendre la parole, d'une voix peu sûre.

-Tu veux dire que… que tu veux envoyer Elisabeth, ma propre fille, dans… une autre dimension ?

-Oui et non. Elisabeth sera dans une bulle, endormie, au croisement de plusieurs dimensions Elle ne se rendra compte de rien, toutes ces fonctions vitales et son système cérébral seront comme… mis sur pause. Elle ne grandira même pas…

Nouveau silence. Plus pesant cette fois-ci. Puis Remus hocha la tête, suivit de Carolina, Severus, Franck, Alice et Alastor. Sirius resta de marbre et James secoua la tête, dépité.

-C'est complètement insensé…

-Mais c'est sans aucun doute la seule solution qui s'offre à nous pour la garder saine et sauve…

James se tourna vers sa femme qui venait de poser une main sur son bras. Lily avait les yeux humides mais parvenait encore à bloquer les larmes qui menaçaient de venir envahir ses joues blanches. Cela suffit à le convaincre et, tournant son regard pour le fixer à celui de Pietro, il hocha la tête.

Trois mois plus tard, un mois après la naissance de son frère, Harry Potter, Elisabeth Potter était envoyé dans un espace inter-dimensionnel. Pietro et Carolina servait de Gardien du Secret, Dumbledore avait prononcé les formules de protections nécessaires et James et Lily avaient dû faire leurs adieux à leur fille… espérant la revoir le plus possible…

* * *

**...**

**vOilà vOilOù...**

**bOn j'espèr' que cette suite et fin de flash-back vous aura plu... je dois vous avouer que je suis loin d'en être satisfaite mais, encore une fois, si je poste pas maintenant vous l'aurez jamais et j'suis pas sûre que cela vous aurais plu, lol.**

**Par contre, une fois d'plus désolé si il reste des fautes, je vous promets que dans peu de temps je relirais toute ma fic' pour en enlever un maximum, mais bon je n'pense pas non plus que cela soit si catastrophique :).**

**J'attends vos réactions.**

**Pensez à la p'tite review qui fait plaisir à l'autre ;).**

**Bisous.**

**A Bientôt sans aucun doute :).**


	29. Chapter 28

**bOnsOir-bOnjOur à tOus,**

**Voici donc le chapitre 28.**

**bonne lectur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28** : _En apprendre tOujOurs plus. Aimer la sOuffrance tOujOurs plus..._

Drago était figé. Hermione pétrifiée, respirant à peine. Robin Parkinson les fixait, manifestement fier de son effet.

Il ne s'était pas contenté de leur raconter, il leurs avait carrément montré en images les scènes les plus marquantes de l'histoire, se servant, pour cela, de trois pensines. Une pour ses propres souvenirs, et les deux autres contenant les souvenirs de Pietro et Carolina Grangereï Deï Milïania, arrachés aux corps sans vie de ceux qui s'étaient passé, des années durant, pour Pierre et Charlotte Granger, de simples moldus au passé pourtant bien sombre.

Reprenant ses esprits, bien que difficilement, Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione, toujours immobile à ses côtés, fixant le mur où la dernière image terminait tranquillement de s'évanouir dans les airs. Dans un geste irréfléchi, il attrapa sa main, qu'il sentit glaciale, et la caressa lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sut qu'elle revenait à la réalité car elle s'agrippa à sa main, la serrant fermement. Puis, enfin, elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle était livide. Il passa délicatement le revers de sa main sur sa joue, gardant son regard métallisé à ses yeux chocolatés qu'il aimait tant à présent.

-Que c'est touchant… Un Malefoy et une Grangereï Deï Milïania…

Ignorant l'intervention de l'homme, Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse du Serpentard tandis que celui-ci lançait un regard noir à Parkinson. Ce dernier souriait toujours d'un air moqueur et nettement supérieur. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

-La suite, vous la connaissez…

Hermione releva la tête mais se blottit quand même contre Drago qui l'enserra dans ses bras.

-Racontez-la quand même !

La réplique de la jeune fille l'amusa un peu plus.

-Si vous le souhaitez…

Il s'interrompit un court instant puis reprit.

-Pietro et Carolina étant les Gardiens du Secret du lieu qui sert de protection à l'espace inter-dimensionnel où a été envoyé Elisabeth Potter, ils devaient clairement disparaître et se faire oublier du monde, car il ne faut pas oublier non plus qu'ils étaient recherchés par tous les Mangemorts pour trahison. Tes parents ont donc pratiqué différents sorts visant à faire oublier leur ancienne existence, leur nom de famille étant assez reconnu, ça n'a pas du être une mince affaire, et ils se sont fait passer pour de simples moldus, dont tu porte le nom tout simple, les Granger.

-Mais ça a plutôt bien fonctionné…

-En effet oui. Surtout qu'un an après le commencement de leur nouvelle vie, Lily et James Potter étaient assassinés, le Lord était « terrassé » par Harry Potter, et les Mangemorts se retrouvaient traqués et dispersés.

Hermione se détacha de Drago, tout en laissant tout de même sa main dans celle du jeune homme, et planta un regard noir et pénétrant dans celui, toujours amusé et sadique, de Robin Parkinson.

-Et de votre côté, vous avez continué à monter votre… « armée secrète » et à essayer d'augmenter sans cesse votre pouvoir…

-C'est exact ! Et je ne suis pas peu fier de ce que j'ai accompli, pour être totalement franc avec vous.

-Nous n'en doutons pas, fou comme vous êtes…

Un éclair de fureur illumina un instant les pupilles de l'ancien mangemort, mais il reprit très vite son calme apparent.

-Je suis loin d'être fou, petite sotte.

Aucun des deux étudiants ne prit la peine de répondre mais Drago crut bien qu'Hermione allait lui broyer la main. La Gryffondor décida alors de faire dévier la conversation.

-Qu'est devenue Elisabeth ?

-Voilà l'un des grands mystères d'aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle a été oubliée du monde, elle aussi… Le fait est que nul ne sait, au jour d'aujourd'hui où elle se trouve et ceux qui l'ont connu sont presque tous morts, ceux encore en vie ont bien d'autres préoccupations… Je peux juste vous affirmer qu'elle se trouve toujours dans son espace inter-dimensionnel, protégé de notre monde. Et, une fois de plus, pour être entièrement franc avec vous deux, je donnerais tout pour mettre la main sur elle.

-Je veux bien vous croire, posséder une naturae del demonicae doit être particulièrement jouissif…

-Sans aucun doute, oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pourrais certainement vous l'affirmer d'ici peu, il faut juste, à présent, que vous me donniez la _clé_… Alors, Miss Granger, dites-moi, où se trouve le lieu qui abrite Elisabeth Potter ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, Drago fronça le visage. Leurs deux visages n'exprimaient plus que l'incompréhension.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Vous venez vous-même de nous montrer que les Gardiens du Secret se trouvaient être mes parents… Ceux-là même que vous avez assassiné il y a quelques mois… Comment pourrais-je connaître le lieu caché qui protège Elisabeth ? Jamais auparavant je n'avais entendu parler de toute cette histoire…

-Et, de toute façon, Hermione est amnésique depuis la nuit où vous… vous êtes _amusés_… Donc même si ses parents lui avait dit quoique ce soit, elle ne pourrait guère vous en faire part.

Cette exclamation de Drago fut accueillie par un lourd silence, puis par un grand éclat de rire provenant de Parkinson. Un rire froid, cruel, moqueur. Hermione, quant à elle, baissa la tête, l'air subitement mal à l'aise.

-Je vous pensais beaucoup plus proche que cela, peut-être me suis-je trompé en fin de compte… Elle ne vous a donc rien dit.

-Dit quoi sur quoi ?

A présent, le Serpentard était énervé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme voulait dire, ni ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui avoir caché. Quoique…

-Tu…Tu te souviens ?

Gênée, la Gryffondor hocha légèrement la tête, faisant redoubler les rires de l'ex-mangemort, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille, à présent en colère.

-Bien sur qu'elle se souvient ! Pas depuis très longtemps, certes…

-Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Et tu ne m'a rien dit ?

Alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et l'un des hommes qui les avaient sorti du cachot pénétra dans la pièce, s'avança vers Parkinson et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Robin se leva alors et, une fois sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers ses 'invités'.

-Veuillez m'excuser, vous allez devoir vous passer de moi pour régler vos différents. Des petits soucis, je n'en aurais pas pour trop longtemps, ne vous en faites pas. Par contre… je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer de fuir. Mes hommes ont pour ordre de ne surtout pas vous tuer Miss, en revanche, en ce qui vous concerne Mr Malefoy…

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans le couloir en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Drago, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les menaces proférées, se tourna complètement vers Hermione.

-Explique-moi ! Depuis quand as-tu recouvré la mémoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a strictement rien dit ?

-Comme si j'avais eu le temps de te signaler ça, Drago ! Dois-je vraiment te rappeler dans les moindres détails tout ce que l'on vient d'endurer ?!

-Depuis quand ?

-Au moment même où j'ai aperçu ce Manoir… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais en tout cas, le déclic s'est produit à cet instant-là…

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y posta, tournant le do à la Gryffondor. Troublée par cette réaction, Hermione le rejoignit silencieusement et, se mettant derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et posa sa tête sur son dos. Il ne réagit pas.

-Tu te souviens de tout ?

-En très –très- grande partie, oui. Mon enfance, heureuse soit dit en passant, et ce malgré certaines attitudes troublantes de mes parents qui, aujourd'hui, me paraissent tout à fait logique, légitime… Toutes les années à Poudlard, dans les moindres détails, et je n'exclus surement pas ta méchanceté… Il reste juste quelques détails qui restent dans le noir en ce qui concerne notre enlèvement à nos parents et moi, ainsi que la nuit où nous sommes parvenus à fuir…

Un silence pesant accueillit ses propos et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, Drago attrapa l'un des bras d'Hermione et la fit passer devant lui, l'enfermant dans une solide étreinte. Elle se retrouva dos à lui, et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu sais que je te hais toi…

-C'est bien pour ça que tu ne me quitteras pas…

-Tu peux y compter… Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Et je jure qu'il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien…

Un nouveau silence, plus long, s'abattit sur la pièce. Chacun prenant encore plus conscience de leur appartenance à l'autre.

Le Serpentard. La Gryffondor. Deux ennemis. Ils ne faisaient pourtant qu'un…

Drago finit par reprendre la parole.

-Et tu sais alors où se trouve Elisabeth Potter ?

-Non. J'étais vraiment très étonnée lorsqu'il m'a demandé cela… Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle, avant aujourd'hui.

-Mais il devrait le savoir alors puisqu'il a les souvenirs de tes parents…

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée… Laisse-moi juste vérifier quelque chose…

Elle se détacha de lui et s'approcha de la pensine contenant les souvenirs de son père. Elle se pencha au-dessus et disparut pour réapparaître peu de temps après.

-Alors ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Mon père a utilisé un sort, juste avant notre fuite, pour faire passer le Secret de eux à moi. Mais, le sort me… protège en quelque sorte, car je ne peux pas me souvenirs comme ça du l'endroit où se trouve Elisabeth… Il faudrait que je prenne le temps d'y penser, de fouiller dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire, cependant je doute que l'instant soit bien choisi… Il me semble que nous ayons d'autres problèmes à résoudre pour le moment.

Drago acquiesça.

-Mais dis-moi, Hermione…

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est une naturae del demonicae ?

A son grand étonnement, et énervement également, Hermione se mit à rire. Il se renfrogna, elle se calma.

-Désolé… Tu as suivi tout la conversation, et l'histoire, sans comprendre ce qu'était Elisabeth et ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour des sorciers tels que Voldemort et Parkinson ?

Il haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur.

-Ne t'énerve pas. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés.

-Ceux que l'on nomme les naturae sont de rares sorciers qui, après des années et des années d'apprentissage, parviennent à maîtriser un, à la limite deux, élément de la nature.

-Tu es en train de me dire… qu'à force d'entraînement, on peut maîtriser le feu, le vent, l'eau ou la terre ?

-Oui. Mais, à la base, il faut déjà être un puissant sorcier. Et il est extrêmement rare d'arriver à trois éléments. Selon la légende, seul Merlin était parvenu à maîtriser les quatre.

-Mais Elisabeth…

-N'était qu'une enfant, oui, j'y viens. Elisabeth Potter était, comme nous l'a montré Parkinson avec les souvenirs, une naturae _del demonicae_. Cela signifie qu'elle est née avec le pouvoir de maîtriser les éléments.

-Les quatre ?

-Les quatre !

-Mais enfin… je croyais qu'il fallait des années d'entraînement, surtout pour les quatre éléments !

-En effet, mais il existe des cas, extrêmement rare…

-Si je comprends bien, tout est rare dans cette histoire !

Hermione lança un léger regard noir au Serpentard sans pouvoir pour autant cacher son amusement.

-Il existe un seul cas en fait, excepté de celui d'Elisabeth. Il s'agit d'un homme, vieux à présent sans aucun doute, qui, si je me souviens bien, s'est exilé à l'âge de quinze ans dans un endroit que nul ne connaît car son pouvoir faisait un nombre trop important d'envieux et il ne le supportait plus. Depuis plus personne ne l'a jamais revu.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce si important d'avoir un naturae del demonicae auprès de soi ? Leur pouvoir peut être contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ?

-En fait, il est possible de s'approprier les pouvoirs d'un naturae del demonicae –d'ailleurs c'est ce qui leur vaut ce nom, on dit qu'ils sont maudit- à l'aide d'un sortilège particulièrement puissant et extrêmement complexe. Mais pour eux –pas pour le sorciers qui réalise l'extraction par contre- il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

-Et c'est donc pour cette raison que Tu-Sais-Qui souhaitait mettre la main sur Elisabeth…

-Sans aucun doute possible.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir si Lord Voldemort était parvenu à ses fins et extrait les pouvoirs sans limite d'Elisabeth Potter.

Toujours en silence, Hermione rejoignit Drago, resté posté devant la fenêtre, bien que dos à celle-ci, et se blottit contre lui.

-Dites-moi Miss Granger, vous demandez bien beaucoup de câlins en ce moment.

-C'est que je dois puiser ma force quelque part et tu es la seule, et la meilleure, source d'énergie, de puissance et de… colère, que j'ai à proximité…

Drago se détacha subitement et, tenant Hermione par les épaules, la fixa, étonné.

-Tu veux dire que… tu puise vraiment une certaine… force en moi ?

Elle détourna le regard, de nouveau gênée par cette nouvelle révélation.

-En quelque sorte, oui…

-Comment ça « en quelque sorte » ?

Elle se fit hésitante.

-Et bien… voilà, j'ai lu ça dans un livre à Poudlard… Il se trouve que… sur Terre, il existe certaines personnes avec qui on peut avoir une sorte de… lien…

-Par pitié, ne commence pas à me parler d'âme sœur, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

-Non, non ! Ca n'a rien à voit avec les âmes sœur. Ce peut-être un homme, une femme, un adulte, un enfant, peu importe, il n'est pas obligé que ce soit quelqu'un avec qui l'on va avoir 

une relation amoureuse. Mais il va s'agir d'une personne qui va t'amener ce dont tu as besoin à un instant précis : réconfort, repos, colère… haine…

-Et donc, toi, tu t'es servie sur moi…

-J'ai découvert que pour moi tu étais une de ces personnes, à Poudlard, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs… Et en effet, je me suis… servie de toi…

La rougeur de ses joues marquait clairement son embarras et l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la réaction du Serpentard. Ce dernier, étonnement, sourit et l'attira vers lui, avant de murmurer quelques mots.

-Cela explique surement cette attirance des plus étrange et ambigüe que je ressens envers toi. Attirance qui m'a poussé à te haïr pour t'accorder une importance comme nul autre n'en a eu, et qui aujourd'hui me force à rester à tes côtés et à te protéger…

Soudain, alors, qu'une fois de plus, ils profitaient de la proximité de l'autre, un bruit tonitruant les fit sursauter. Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'angle de la cour et aperçurent alors une vingtaine d'hommes noirs et masqués, envahir la cour du Manoir. Et, avant qu'ils ne réalisent réellement ce qui se passait, une bataille rangée éclata entre les deux camps.

-Les Mangemorts… On est sauvé !

Hermione regarda Drago comme s'il était soudainement devenu complètement fou, puis, comprenant, ses pupilles s'allumèrent d'un éclat de fureur.

-Tu les as prévenu !!

-Oui, pas besoin de t'en offusquer ainsi !

-Quand ?

-Lors de notre voyage pour venir ici, et puis une dernière fois lorsqu'on est arrivé devant la forêt.

-Comment ?

-Ca, ça concerne mon père et moi.

-Mais tu es complètement dingue ! C'est ma mort que tu veux en m'amenant droit chez Voldemort ?!

-Avec moi tu ne risque rien !

-Mais oui bien sur ! En tout cas, ils ne m'auront pas tant que je n'aurais pas réglé mes comptes !

Elle passa alors la paume de sa main sur sa hanche et le poignard qui avait servi au meurtre de Rabastan Lestrange apparut, accroché à sa ceinture. Elle l'empoigna. Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Simple sort de dissimulation, sans baguette.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu auras également besoin de ceci, je pense.

Il tendit les mains, murmura une formule qu'elle ne saisit pas, et leurs deux baguettes se matérialisèrent, sous l'œil impressionné d'Hermione.

-Que crois-tu, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir quelques pouvoirs cachés…

Il lui sourit, charmeur, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna vers la porte.

-Il a laissé un garde devant la porte il me semble. A trois, on ouvre et on le neutralise. Tu prends à gauche, je prends à droite. On est bien d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se rapprocha encore un peu, prête à bondir.

-Un… Deux… Trois !

Tout se passa très bite. Ils ouvrirent la porte et deux sorts fusèrent.

-Expelliarmus !

-Avada Kedavra !

L'homme, surpris, s'effondra au sol, toute vie ayant quitté son corps.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de le tuer ?

-Voulais-tu vraiment qu'il reste en vie ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

-Comment savais-tu que c'était lui ?

-Je l'ai aperçu, juste avant que Parkinson ne referme la porte. Toi tu étais trop énervé contre moi pour t'en apercevoir… Il m'a fait un _gentil_ sourire d'ailleurs.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, cet homme ne méritait que la mort. Premier Avada ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça.

-Pas mal du tout. Puissant…

D'un coup de pied, il retourna le corps de l'homme qui gisait sur le sol.

-Bon, il ne vaut mieux pas trop traîner dans les parages.

-Il faut que l'on se rapproche de la Bataille. Si tu veux mon avis, je doute que Parkinson soit réellement au devant des combats mais il ne doit certainement pas être bien loin, caché…

Hermione empoigna la main de Drago et, ensemble, ils parcoururent les nombreux couloirs du Manoir sans rencontrer âme qui vive mais en percevant clairement les violent cris de la bataille qui continuait de faire rage au dehors. Ils parvinrent sans encombre au grand hall où, de derrière l'imposant escalier de marbre, ils purent apercevoir les Mangemorts aux prises avec les hommes de Robin Parkinson. Il semblait difficile de définir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre.

-Là haut !

Hermione pointa du doigt le palier du premier étage où Robin venait de passer précipitamment pour rentrer dans une pièce. Les deux étudiants s'élancèrent sans perdre de temps et entrèrent. Se cachant derrière l'une des fenêtres, Robin Parkinson lançait, lâchement, des sorts aux mangemorts. En les entendant entrer, il sursauta vivement.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de l'homme se retrouva dans la main d'Hermione tandis que lui-même se retrouvait plaquer au mur avant de glisser sur le sol. Sans sentiments quelconque, la Gryffondor brisa la baguette et lui balança les bouts à la figure.

-Navré _Robin_, le vent semble avoir tourné en ma faveur.

-Pauvre folle, pensez-vous vraiment que c'est parce que tu te trouve en compagnie de Drago Malefoy que tu ne crains absolument rien avec les Mangemorts ?!

-Qu'ais-je à perdre de plus que ma virginité par un viol ou l'assassinat de mes parents ?!

Parkinson semblait à présent dans une rage qu'il ne parvenait plus à contenir tant elle le dévoré de l'intérieur. Hermione, elle, paraissait de nouveau animé d'une fureur vengeresse. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'homme et lui lança un sort qui l'empêcha de remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il était pris au piège.

Comme elle l'avait fait Rabastan, Hermione s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du visage de Parkinson. Elle avait sorti son poignard et le maintenait entre elle et lui.

-Alors Robin, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être démuni de tous pouvoirs ? D'être la victime et non le bourreau ?

Il la fixait avec une lueur de haine décuplée dans le regard, comprenant que ce qui allait se passer ne serait certainement pas en sa faveur.

-Et puis, je doute fortement que vous ayez un autre Horcruxe en réserve vu ce que je peux lire dans votre regard… et dans vos pensées… Alors vous ne pourrez pas compter dessus pour revenir, une nouvelle fois, à la vie…

Etrangement, il ne chercha même pas à la contredire. Hermione semblait particulièrement s'amuser, retrouvant cette douce sensation de bien être qu'engendre la vengeance.

-Bien sur, je compte vous faire souffrir un peu avant de mettre fin à vos jours… Je pense malheureusement, enfin pour moi surtout, que je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour tout ce que j'avais prévu… Mais je demande juste une chose…

D'un geste violent, Hermione planta le poignard dans le genou de Robin. Il grimaça de douleur mais pas un son ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Oh ! Tu ne veux pas crier… Quel dommage…

Un deuxième coup fut porté. Le sang s'écoula alors de la plaie béante que venait de former le poignard tout le long de son bras.

Parkinson retint difficilement un cri en se mordant la lèvre. La Gryffondor fit alors une moue moqueuse.

-Toujours pas ? Allez mon petit Robin… Un petit cri pour moi… Va-t-il falloir que je te supplie ?...

Hermione, animé d'une rage amusée, se mit à porter plusieurs coups, dans une violence enragée. La robe de sorcier de Robin se décomposa en lambeau et les entailles sur son torse se multiplièrent rapidement. Il grimaça à nouveau.

-Pitié… Que faut-il donc faire pour que j'entende ton doux hurlement de douleur ?

-Vas au Diable !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'y retrouvera !

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit. Le coup suivant fut particulièrement violent et extrêmement rapide. Le poignard se planta en plein dans les parties génitales de Robin Parkinson, éclaboussant Hermione du sang de l'homme.

Il hurla. Une plainte bruyante, remplie d'agonie.

Hermione laissa le poignard et le fit tourner sur lui-même, agrandissant sans cesse la plaie. Un immense sourire sadique fit rayonner son visage. Derrière elle, Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir entrer une dizaine de mangemort, dont la plupart avaient d'ailleurs retiré leur masque. Celui qui semblait tenir le rôle de meneur s'approcha et planta son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

-Drago !

-Père !

-Et…

Le regard métallisé de Lucius Malefoy dévia sur celui, particulièrement noir et dur, de celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière, à une vitesse surprenant, retira le poignard pour le planter d'un geste vif, dans le cœur de Robin Parkinson qui mit peu de temps à expirer. Ceci fait, elle se redressa pour faire face, sans tenir compte du sang qui parsemé ses vêtements, au père de Drago.

-… Miss Granger…

-Mr Malefoy !

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**j'espère que ça vOus a plu. J'attends impatiement vos réactions.**

**Quitte à me répéter : désolé pour s'il reste des fautes mais je prendrais le temps de tout relir' et de tout corriger, depuis le début de ma fic' :).**

**A très bientôt pour la suite :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**vOici, un peu plus tÔt que je le pensais, le chapitre 29.**

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais m'excuser si ma "demande de reviews" du chapitre précédent -que j'ai finalement effacé- en a mécontenté plus d'un, ce n'était absolument pas le but. J'aimerais répondre à deux reviews.**

**Fripouille :** _en effet c'est les vacances, j'en ais bien conscience mais rien ne m'interdit de me demander également si c'est les précédents chapitres ont déplu (ce que je pourrais comprendre!). Par contre, il est vrai que je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que j'avais changé de catégorie, et pour cela je m'en excuse sincèrement. Ensuite, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé, mais je ne demandais pas du tout à atteindre 600 reviews pour le chapitre 28, je suis réaliste quand même, jamais je ne pourrais me permettre de demander 100 d'un coup, et oui je reconnais avoir beaucoup de chance d'avoir autant de reviewers que je remercie souvent et dont je prends le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre eux. Et pour finir, lorsque je disais qu'il s'agissais de ma dernière fic', il ne s'agissait nullement d'un chantage, juste la vérité : il me rest' deux chapitres pour Séquelles (autre fic' en cours) et trois à partir de maintenant pour Souvenirs d'une Amnésique. Ensuite, je m'arrête! Je cesse d'écrire définitivement des fictions, voilà tout, ceci n'est pas un chantage, ce n'est pas parce que je vais avoir pleins de reviews que je vais changer d'avis. En tout, je te remercie quand même de ta franchise, mais serait-il possible que tu me laisse soit un mail soit un profil pour que je puisse te répondre directement, la prochaine fois ? S'il te plaît :)._

**Alaïs :**_ comme je l'expliquais pour fripouille, je ne demandais pas d'atteindre les 600 reviews d'un coup pour le chapitre précédent, je suis et reste réaliste. Et en ce qui concerne les reviews de fiind-l0ve, je ne lui ais jamais demandé de me laisser à chaque fois autant de reviews, c'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne et je n'ai jamais dit adoré cela, cependant, je lui ais demandé -via son blog- de ne plus m'en laisser qu'une seule par chapitre. Voilà._

**Encor' une fois navré si j'ai pu paraître pas très sympa avec ce message qui a, semble-t-il, déplu à certains d'entre vous. J'espère quand même que la suite de ma fic' vous plaira.**

**bOnne LecTur'.**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29** : _cOnfrOntatiOns et surprises_

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu'elle était enfermée dans un de ses cachots humides et sales de l'immense Manoir Malefoy.

Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'un simple crouton de pain et bu autre chose que de l'eau âcre et répugnante.

Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pu se laver, ni se changer.

Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait vu personne. Quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Drago…

Alors qu'Hermione et Drago s'occupaient de Robin Parkinson, les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à prendre le dessus sur les hommes de ce dernier et avaient fini par pénétrer dans le Manoir, tuant donc dans l'œuf toutes tentatives de résistance. Il ne leurs manquait plus que Robin lorsqu'ils les avaient découvert. Ils avaient été stupéfaits de voir Hermione, poignard à la main, recouverte de sang humain. Le plus surpris avait été Lucius Malefoy, car non seulement il retrouvait Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter en train de poignarder un homme qu'il croyait mort depuis des années alors assassiné par sa propre fille, mais en plus, son fils unique s'était lié et avait aidé la fille de vieux ennemis. Cependant, il avait rapidement repris ses esprits et avait ordonné aux mangemorts de s'emparer d'Hermione et obligé son fils, qui avait commençait à protester, de le suivre sans faire d'histoire. Une fois au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione avait été mise au cachet pour, sans aucun doute, ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Replié sur elle-même, Hermione fut tiré du sommeil léger, qui avait daigné l'accueillir, par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit subitement. La faible lumière qui pénétra dans la petite pièce suffit à l'éblouir. Elle ne put, dès lors, voir qu'une ombre imposante s'approchait d'elle et tendre deux bras pour la soulever sans le moindre effort. Elle aurait aimé résister mais toute force semblait clairement l'avoir abandonné. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient de la cellule, elle reconnut l'étreinte ferme dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée, et elle se laissa soudainement aller contre ce torse musclé. Tant pis s'il l'amenait à sa mort, elle aurait au moins senti une dernière ses bras, son torse, et son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rythme de ses pas, abandonnant toutes pensées.

Après de longues minutes, elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur un sol, elle se retrouva assise contre un mur. Il faisait chaud. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité. Une main caressa doucement sa joue et elle daigna ouvrir les yeux. Elle papillonna un peu des paupières afin de laisser le temps à ses pupilles de s'habituer à la lumière, bien que celle-ci sois légèrement tamisée. Enfin, elle aperçut le regard pénétrant de métal de Drago. Ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa totalement. Un feu d'inquiétude et de douleur semblait avoir pris possession de ses pupilles qu'elle avait toujours connu comme un brasier de haine, de méchanceté et de sarcasme. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres gercées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas surtout…

Et alors, lentement et avec une délicatesse étonnante, il commença à lui retirer chacun de ses vêtements. Hermione ne posa pas de question, ne chercha pas à l'empêcher. Elle était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait et, de toute façon, elle avait, étrangement, entièrement confiance en Drago. Elle se retrouva rapidement nue sous les mains habiles du Serpentard qui la souleva de nouveau pour la faire glisser dans ce qu'elle reconnue être une baignoire. Il attrapa le pommeau de douche et fit délicatement couler de l'eau sur le corps sale et abîmé de la jeune fille. Cette dernière frissonna en sentant l'eau chaude mais apprécia rapidement. Le liquide transparent emporta avec lui toute crasse ainsi que le sang séchée qui parsemait ses bras et son visage. Après l'avoir correctement lavé, Drago l'aida à 

se redresser et l'enroula dans une grande serviette. La tenant toujours fermement contre lui, il attrapa sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un sort, rendit sa folle chevelure brune à Hermione.

-Tu es bien plus belle ainsi…

Il la porta alors jusque dans la pièce d'à côté où il la déposa délicatement sur un grand lit. Il voulut s'éloigner mais elle se raccrocha violement à la chemise qu'il portait. Il passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea à ses côtés. Hermione se colla au maximum contre lui et alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans paraître vouloir s'arrêter tandis que les sanglots secouaient son corps frêle. Drago ne dit rien, passant ses bras autour d'elle, il la serra fermement dans une étreinte rassurante, protectrice et possessive. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Hermione finit par se calmer avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque Morphée la laissa quitter ses bras et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione aperçut Drago, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et qui la fixait de ses yeux d'un gris métallisé plus sombre qu'habituellement. Il leva la main pour venir caresser sa joue avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle voulut parler mais sa voix se brisa dans un rauque grave. Elle se racla la gorge. Il attendit avec un léger sourire amusé. Enfin, elle parvint à parler.

-Je crois… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Dans ma chambre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour venir te chercher… J'ai eu quelques comptes à rendre mais je suis quand même parvenu à convaincre mon père que je pouvais te garder avec moi…

-Alors je suis ta prisonnière c'est bien ça ?

Il parut mal à l'aise.

-Le Lord est parti pour plusieurs jours mais… il va falloir que tu le rencontre lorsqu'il reviendra… Alors pour le moment, oui, je dois te garder avec moi.

Hermione le fixa quelques instants avant de plonger sa tête contre son torse et de murmurer.

-Tant que je c'est toi qui me garde…

-Je t'en fais le serment.

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps enfermés dans les bras de l'autre, puis Drago finit par se dégager.

-Donne-moi juste quelques minutes.

Elle hocha la tête, et il partit.

Hermione se redressa un peu afin d'observer la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Celle-ci était spacieuse mais de couleurs sobres, se situant dans les tons marrons et verts foncés, seul les draps se distinguaient par leur brillance argenté. Sur le mur face à elle, un large miroir en pied était accroché. Tremblante, elle se leva, vacilla un instant avant de parvenir à tenir sur ses jambes. La serviette qui l'entourait tomba à ses pieds, et c'est d'un pas peu sur qu'elle s'approcha du miroir afin de s'observer attentivement. S'il y avait eu une amélioration à Poudlard grâce au soutien de ses amis et, au Terrier, de Molly Weasley, l'aventure qu'elle venait de vivre, ainsi que le quatre jours prisonnière de ce cachot avait fini de lui supprimer toutes formes de féminité, et toutes formes quel qu'elle soit… Sa maigreur et sa pâleur étaient extrême et cela la rendait d'une apparence fragile. Elle donnait l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent aurait pu la faire s'envoler, ou pire, la briser en morceau. Hermione passa lentement la main sur son visage puis descendit sur les multiples balafres qui continuaient de parsemer son ventre. Un frisson la parcouru et elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer. C'est à cet instant que revint Drago. Il accourut instantanément vers elle et la rattrapa.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te lèves ?! Tu ne pouvais donc pas rester au lit. Tu vas attraper froid en plus…

-Il fait chaud pourtant…

Il ne l'écouta pas, la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa ramener sur le lit. Mais lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, elle resta accroché à son cou, si bien qu'il bascula en avant, roula au dessus d'elle pour finalement se retrouver en dessous de la jeune fille. A sa grande surprise, Hermione se positionna à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit d'instinct. Quittant ses lèvres, elle papillonna des baisers sur sa joue, descendit dans son cou, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

-Drago, fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît…

Il se figea alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin de sa bouche et quand elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il l'arrêta. Elle se redressa, frustrée et mécontente, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine toujours nue.

-Je ne te fais pas envie, c'est ça ?! Je suis donc si horrible que ça à présent…

Vexée, elle quitta le bas-ventre de Drago, et se rallongea en lui tournant le dos. Amusé de cette réaction surprenante, il passa un bras autour d'elle et la fit glisser contre son torse.

-De là où tu étais, tu as parfaitement dû sentir que tu me fais envie… là également d'ailleurs…

-Alors quoi ?

-Hermione, je te ferais l'amour lorsque toute cette histoire sera derrière nous, que tu te seras 'remise' de ton viol, quand tu seras réellement prête, pas juste parce que tu te trouve horrible. Et puis, attendons que tu reprennes des forces…

-C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne te fais pas vraiment envie…

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Juste que… je ne voudrais pas te briser sous une étreinte trop brusque, ou un orgasme trop fulgurant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Mais enfin, je…

-Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, Hermione…Dinkly !

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison portant un immense plateau empli de garnitures apparut au centre de la pièce. Drago se leva, prit le plateau, renvoya l'elfe, et revint vers Hermione qui s'était assise sur le lit. Il posa la nourriture devant elle avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

-Drago, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ton petit déjeuner.

-Tu veux que je m'étouffe en mangeant trop ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir avaler tout ça !

-ET bien force toi pour en manger au moins une partie. Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes des forces !

Hermione bougonna un peu, mais plus pour la forme que pour montrer son désaccord. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Il lui fallait des forces… La partie n'était pas terminée. Parkinson avait été mis hors d'état de nuire, à présent il restait, encore et toujours, Lord Voldemort.

oOo

Hermione était seule dans la chambre de Drago. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il avait été appelé auprès de son père et n'était toujours pas revenu. Deux jours que la Gryffondor tournait en rond dans les appartements privé du jeune homme, commençant à perdre patience. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire, le Serpentard lui avait interdit de sortir hors de ces quatre murs, et bien qu'elle craignait de devenir claustrophobe, d'instinct elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller se promener seule dans un repère de Mangemort. Cependant, ne rien faire commençait à la rendre folle. Alors que, finalement, l'idée d'une petite excursion lui traversait l'esprit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Hermione se figea et fixa son regard sur la porte en question, cherchant quelle attitude adopter. Soit elle disait d'entrer 

et elle prenait le risque de se retrouver face à une personne qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle d'éviter, soit elle faisait comme si il n'y avait personne et ne répondait donc pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concerter plus longtemps avec elle-même qu'une tête entra, suivit de tout un corps de jeune femme. Et elle se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson.

-Bonjours Hermione !

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas s'appeler par nos prénoms.

-Je peux bien utiliser le prénom de la meurtrière de mon père…

La Gryffondor se figea de nouveau tandis que Pansy la toisait d'un air légèrement supérieur avec, cependant, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Mais rapidement, Hermione reprit confiance en elle et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, à présent vêtis de vêtements que Drago avait eu par sa mère.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te présenter des excuses !

-Et je ne t'en demanderais certainement pas ! Bien au contraire. En fait J'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

Hermione resta de marbre.

-Je t'en pris, ce fut un réel plaisir.

Le sourire de Pansy s'agrandit.

-Dis-moi, Hermione… Est-ce qu'au moins, il a souffert ?

Le sadique sourire qui ornait à présent les lèvres de la Serpentarde se répercutèrent sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

-Disons qu'il n'avait certainement jamais souffert autant. Je lui ais fait pousser un magnifique hurlement de douleur qui a résonné, telle une douce mélodie, à mes oreilles.

-J'aurais tant aimé être présente…

-C'était particulièrement plaisant, je dois bien l'avouer. La mort a du être donné un peu trop rapidement à mon goût mais nous avons été interrompus…

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet. Tu m'en vois navré.

Un franc sourire, bien que toujours empreint d'une douce folie meurtrière, fut échangé. Une étrange complicité semblait en train de naître…

D'un geste de la main, Hermione désigna le canapé et elles s'y installèrent, chacune à une extrémité. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Les deux filles se fixaient avec attention et une sorte de respect. Elles ne se connaissaient pas réellement, mais avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses en commun. Finalement, Pansy commença.

-Je vais être totalement franche avec toi, Hermione, quant à ma présence ici, et tout ce qui se dira pendant le temps où nous serons à deux sera l'entière vérité.

Etonnée, Hermione acquiesça.

-Je ne suis pas ici par le plus grand des hasards. J'ai su que vous étiez revenus au Manoir des Malefoy alors je me suis arrangé pour venir le plus vite possible. Bien sur, personne à Poudlard ne sais réellement où je suis à présent, ni la raison pour laquelle je suis partie. Ils devaient continuer d'ignorer que toi et Drago étiez sains et saufs. Si tu savais… Si tu avais vu… Depuis que tu es parti, c'est le branle bas de combat dans tout le pays. Tous les jours, les aurors te recherchent, tous les jours ta photo apparaît dans la Gazette du sorcier. Potter a même promis une récompense à quiconque pourra aider à te retrouver. Alors quand moi j'ai su où vous étiez, j'ai préféré leur mentir sur la raison de mon départ.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que c'est la Guerre et que j'ai choisi mon camp il y a longtemps. Mais aussi, parce qu'il fallait que je te parle…

-Je t'écoute attentivement…

-Tu as goûté au meurtre, au sang, au plaisir sadique de retirer la vie… Pourtant, tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde !

Sous la surprise, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Attends, tu crois vraiment que, parce que j'ai tué les hommes qui ont assassiné mes parents avant de me torturer et de me violer, j'ai envie de me joindre à Voldemort et ses mangemorts ?!

-_Ne prononce pas son nom…_

Hermione haussa les épaules et le silence retomba, de nouveau briser par Pansy.

-Alors tu n'as nullement l'intention de te joindre à nous ?... Ne serait-ce que rester avec Drago ?...

Cette fois, Hermione ne répondit rien et détourna la tête. Pansy patienta.

-A vrai dire… J'avoue ne pas avoir pris en compte Drago… Mais, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir dans votre camp… Certes j'ai goûté au 'plaisir sadique de retirer la vie', comme tu l'as si bien dit, mais je me suis toujours battue pour un monde meilleur… Un monde en paix, _sans Voldemort_…

-…Mais il y a quand même Drago…

-Oui…

-Sache quand même une chose, Hermione…

La Gryffondore releva la tête pour croiser le regard dur de Pansy.

-_Je t'interdis d'emmener Drago avec toi du côté de Dumbledore…_

Hermione ne répondit rien, intrigué par les paroles de la Serpentarde. Elle ressassa un instant l'interdiction, ignorant la jeune femme qui la fixait avec détermination. A nouveau, c'est cette dernière qui finit par reprendre la parole.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi… Disons juste que sa place est avec sa famille, et je vois mal Lucius et Narcissa se battre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Mal… ils ont ça dans le sang.

-Donc, si je te suis bien, la seule solution qui s'offre à Drago et moi, ce serait de ne surtout pas rester ensemble, même si c'est ce que l'on souhaite ? De se battre dans de camps adverses, quitte à devoir se tuer l'un l'autre ?...

Pansy sourit tristement.

-Pourrais-tu réellement venir dans notre camp toi, Hermione Granger, fille des Grangereï Deï Milïania, de grands espions de Dumbledore, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Pourrais-tu tuer de simples innocents, des moldus qui ne demandent qu'à vivre leur petite vie tranquille ? Pourrais-tu torturer des gens qui n'ont strictement rien fait et ce pour ton simple plaisir ? Pourrais-tu faire le plus mal possible à notre ennemi qui se trouve composé de tes actuels amis ?

La voix de Pansy s'était faite particulièrement dure. Les questions étaient bien évidemment inutiles de toutes réponses. Hermione était à présent complètement déstabilisée. Bien sur que non elle ne pourrait pas. Les hommes qu'elle avait torturé et tué le méritait amplement… Mais des innocents… Non, elle ne pourrait vraiment pas. Au fond, elle restait bel et bien Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, et, qui plus est désormais, comme l'avait si bien souligné Pansy, la fille unique de sorcier qui avait fait leur possible pour rendre le monde meilleur, la faire grandir dans un monde où le Mal serait exclu… et si elle partait dans le camp de Voldemort, elle aurait désormais l'impression de les trahir.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

-Un jour… Drago m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui dans les Ténèbres… dans son Enfer… Il ne me laissera pas repartir.

-Mais il a déjà gagné la partie, Hermione. Il y est parvenu.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu es amoureuse de lui, Hermione. Réellement. Pas juste attirée, comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard qui déclare à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles l'aiment. Toi, tu es complètement, irrationnellement et définitivement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

La dernière phrase de Pansy résonna comme un boulet de canon aux oreilles dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre pieds face à cette vérité déclaré par une autre qu'elle. Et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix lui parut extrêmement faible.

-Et lui… Est-ce que tu crois…

-…qu'il t'aime ?

Hermione acquiesça et Pansy s'accorda un instant de réflexion.

-A vrai dire… On ne parle pas d'amour avec Drago. Surtout d'Amour avec un grand « A », celui qui lie un homme et une femme durant de longues années, voir même toute leur vie. Pourtant, il est indéniable que tu as une véritable emprise sur lui, et ce depuis le premier jour où il t'a aperçu lors de notre première année à Poudlard. Dès le premier regard posé qu'il a daigné poser sur toi, il t'a accordé une importance comme nul autre et il a tout fait pour que ta vie soit un enfer… Jusqu'au point culminant, autrement dit, jusqu'à ce que, toi, tu tombes amoureuse de lui… Mais, soit sur d'une chose, il ne te lâchera plus.

-_Je lui appartiens_…

Pansy hocha la tête et le silence se réinstalla.

Hermione allait reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Drago entra mais s'arrêta net en voyant les deux filles assissent l'une en face de l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le regard dur de Pansy et le visage défait d'Hermione.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha du Serpentard.

-Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Drago resta un instant sans réagir, fixant la porte, qui venait de se refermer sur sa meilleure amie, d'un œil noir, mécontent. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il se tourna enfin vers Hermione. Cette dernière, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopté devant lui, baissa la tête, dirigeant son attention sur ses mains. Intrigué, le Serpentard s'approcha, s'installa à ses côtés, emprisonna les mains de la jeune fille dans une des siennes tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arriver ?

-Tu avais raison…

-J'ai toujours raison !... Et à quel propos au fait ?

-_Je t'appartiens_…

Un court instant, Drago parut surpris, légèrement déstabilisé, puis un large sourire charmeur et aussi un peu moqueur, vint illuminer son visage –ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Hermione. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre celui de la Gryffondor.

-Bien sur que tu m'appartiens ! Et crois-moi, je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt !

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

-Que faisait Pansy ici ?

-Rien de bien important dont il faut que tu sois mis au courant…

Drago esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

-Très bien, je n'aurais plus qu'à lui demander.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

Hermione sembla hésiter mais se lança quand même.

-Je voudrais juste savoir, même si Pansy m'a affirmé que non… Est-ce que… Penses-tu pouvoir m'aimer réellement un jour ?...

Honteuse, Hermione baissa la tête. Mais la réaction de Drago, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Celui-ci entra subitement dans une colère noire. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un éclat de fureur et il laissa son poing rencontrer durement le canapé avant de se lever précipitamment. La Gryffondor n'osait plus bouger, à présent elle était terrifiée. Lorsqu'enfin il articula les mots 

qui se bousculait dans sa gorge, se fut pour les lui crier à la figure, comme un joueur de boxe enverrait ses poings.

-Comment peux-tu oser me poser une telle question ?! L'amour c'est un sentiment minable, inventé par les lâches pour les lâches, parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne pouvaient survivre seuls dans un monde aussi cruel que celui des êtres humains ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu veuille compliquer notre relation avec un sentiment aussi stupide qu'inutile qu'est l'Amour ? Tu m'appartiens, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir !

Rageur, il donna un violent coup de poing dans l'un des murs avant de s'y apposer, mains à plats, tête baissé, tournant le dos à la jeune fille. Le lourd silence qui s'ensuivit fut extrêmement pensant pour la Gryffondor qui n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, ni prononcer la moindre parole. Finalement, il parla, d'une voix étrangement calme, légèrement terrifiante, et d'un ton sans appel.

-Mon père souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. Suis-moi, je dois t'amener à son bureau !

Tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux, Hermione ne chercha même pas à protester ou à poser des questions. Elle se leva et suivit le Serpentard, déjà dans le couloir.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Lucius Malefoy se fit dans un silence pesant, qui plus est alourdi par la présence des tableaux dont le regard des personnages observaient intensément Hermione, apparemment à l'affût du moindre faux pas de la Gryffondor.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte en bois, sombre et travaillé de main de maître. Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione. Il semblait tiraillait entre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer, et la colère, toujours bien présente, trop présente car finalement c'est elle qui l'emporta et il tourna les talons, non sans un « Ne t'inquiètes pas » d'encouragement, laissant Hermione seule, dans l'ignorance de l'attitude à adopter. Elle fixa la porte durant de longues minutes avant de prendre son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et de toquer à la porte. Une voix forte et posée lui intima l'ordre d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce, stupéfaite. Le bureau n'était pas forcément très grand mais particulièrement haut. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagère où se trouvait une quantité invraisemblable de livres ainsi que des fioles et objets en tous genres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un long bureau devant lequel trônait, assis dans un grand fauteuil d'un vert profond, Lucius Malefoy.

-Ah ! Miss Granger !... Veuillez me pardonner l'affront de ne pas utiliser votre véritable nom de famille, mais le prononcer m'est douloureux, de plus, il faut bien l'avouer, il n'est pas vraiment pratique vu sa longueur.

Il lui adressa un sourire… aimable, et se leva.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Hermione fit signe que non mais ne refusa pas le fauteuil désigné, craignant que ses jambes ne la lâche subitement. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, se dirigea vers une de ses étagères et se servit un grand verre de whisky pur-feu avant de revenir s'asseoir face à la Gryffondor qu'il observa attentivement. Celle-ci, devant le regard inquisiteur de l'homme, ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Bien, voyez-vous Miss Granger, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins quant à votre présence dans ce bureau.

Hermione hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-A l'heure actuelle, il n'y a que deux solutions qui s'offrent à vous. Soit vous épousez mon fils et rejoignez nos rangs, soit vous mourez !

Hermione resta interdite un long moment suite aux paroles du mangemort.

-Mais enfin, Mr Malefoy, je ne…

-Vous n'avez guère d'autre choix Miss Granger. Vous ne songiez tout de même pas l'emmener avec vous dans le camp de Dumbledore ? Cela serait d'une stupidité affligeante.

Hermione bouillonnait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre que tout le monde lui impose des choix qu'elle ne pouvait même pas même pas discuter, et encore moins refuser. Entre Drago qui ne la voulait que pour lui, Pansy qui lui déclarait que leur monde ne pouvait être le sien, et maintenant Lucius Malefoy qui souhaitait la marier avec son fils.

-Bien sur, si vous aviez été cette sang de bourbe dont tout le monde est persuadé que vous êtes bel et bien, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de vous proposer une telle chose. Vous seriez déjà morte depuis longtemps, et ce malgré les protestations de Drago. Cependant, vous êtes une sang mêlé et, bien que j'aurais préféré une sang pure, cela suffit. De plus, mon fils semble s'être entiché de vous alors…

-Et si je refuse, je meurs… Quel atroce dilemme !

-Allons Miss Granger, l'ironie ne vous sied guère au teins. Et puis, je doute que cela vous déplaise réellement de vous marier avec mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tout le monde lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

-Oh, rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas si lisible que ça, votre esprit est très bien fermé. Disons juste que j'ai eu la visite de Pansy quelques minutes avant votre arrivée.

-Ah !

La colère d'Hermione monta encore d'un cran. Ainsi, tout le monde parlait sur son dos afin de mieux comploter et de refermer leur étai autour d'elle.

-Vous devez donc savoir qu'elle ne pense pas que je sois faite pour votre camp.

-En effet, oui. Chose amusante d'ailleurs… Mais je ne suis guère de son avis, au contraire, je pense que vous serez un atout majeur dans notre lutte.

-Vous semblez oublier que mes parents étaient des espions, d'excellents qui plus est.

-Vous savez, il n'est pas obligé d'être comme ses parents. De plus, vous possédez quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas…

-Et quoi donc ?

-Vous aimez un mangemort !

Hermione, continuant de cacher sa colère, prit le temps de réfléchir à ses derniers mots.

-C'est vrai, j'aime votre fils, Mr Malefoy. Mais lui ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeras jamais. Comment pouvez-vous songer le lier à une femme pour laquelle il n'a guère de véritable sentiments.

-Voyons, Miss Granger ! Ne vous faites pas aussi stupide.

-J'oubliais, c'est grâce à vous qu'il refuse tous sentiments d'amour…

-Là, vous faites erreur.

-Comment ça ?

-Je lui ais enseigné beaucoup de chose. La maîtrise de ses sentiments, comment passer pour un être aussi froid que la pierre, bien utiliser son charme également…mais certainement pas à réfuter l'Amour.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Drago a lui-même, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, juré que jamais il ne permettrait à une fille de s'emparer de son cœur.

-A quoi cela est dû ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

-Mais vous, vous ne pensez pas que l'amour est un sentiment pour les lâches ?

-Bien sur que non. J'aime ma femme profondément, et je peux affirmer que si elle n'était pas là, je ne serais certainement pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui. Cependant, l'amour devient un sentiment pour les lâches lorsqu'on le donne à trop de monde, et je parle là de l'Amour et de l'Amitié, car dès lors que l'on s'attache à trop de personnes, on prend le risque de souffrir plus d'une fois. Si demain, je venais à perdre Narcissa, Drago, ou même Pansy, je ne pourrais m'en remettre complètement, mais les autres, je m'en fiche, tout au plus je dirais que l'on a perdu un bon élément… Vous, Miss Granger, vous appréciez, et êtes apprécié par beaucoup 

de monde, si vous les perdez au fil des ans, vous aurez à souffrir plus d'une fois la perte d'un proche.

Il s'arrêta, laissant Hermione réfléchir à son discours. Cette dernière avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien Lucius Malefoy qui venait de lui débiter une telle 'philosophie' sur l'amour et l'affection qu'un être humain peut porter à d'autres.

-Pour en revenir à Drago, je peux vous affirmer qu'il tient à vous plus que vous ne le pensez, et plus qu'il ne le croit également.

-Et s'il ne veut pas m'épouser ?

-Il le voudra. Ne souhaite-t-il pas vous posséder ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Accepter ce mariage serait faire exploser la dernière barrière qui prouverait à Drago qu'elle est bien à lui. Il la possèderait aux yeux de tous. Il aurait son corps, son cœur, et sa main aux yeux de la loi. Il aurait gagné.

Se marier ou mourir… Alors que sa conscience lui intimait l'ordre de refuser un tel chantage, sa tête acquiesça.

-Soit, j'épouserais votre fils, Mr Malefoy. Mais je vous demande de m'accorder une simple et toute petite faveur.

-Je vous écoute mais ne vous promet rien.

-Permettez-moi de rester hors de tout combat entre les deux camps.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'avez rien à perdre. Vous ne prenez ni le risque que j'aide malgré tout Harry, ni celui de me perdre. Si je viens, je doute fort être capable de tuer ceux qui étaient mes amis, et il se peut alors que je me fasse tuer moi-même.

Lucius prit quelques secondes de réflexion, fixant la jeune fille comme s'il la sondait pour savoir si elle disait la vérité.

-La Bataille Finale est proche, si vous épousez mon fils, j'essaierais de convaincre le maître de vous laisser ici. Cependant… la meilleure chose à faire pour être sur qu'il accepte serait… de tomber enceinte.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

-Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Oh que si, Miss Granger ! De toute façon, il faudra bien vous y mettre tôt ou tard. Il vous faudra donner un héritier à mon fils.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

-Permettez-moi de me retirer Mr Malefoy.

-Je vous en pris.

Elle se leva, chancelante, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, la voix de Lucius la retint.

-Le mariage aura lieu d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Elle sortit, referma la porte, et resta figé, main sur la poignée, secouée par des tremblements agressifs. Finalement, elle s'effondra. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas résister mais elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait et le trop plein de sensations, et de sentiments contradictoires, avaient de nouveau raison d'elle. Les larmes coulaient à grand flots, traçant des sillons humides sur ses joues. Elle était faible, trop faible, bien plus faible qu'elle ne voulait le croire et le faire croire. Pourtant, étrangement, les larmes l'apaisèrent, purifiant son malaise.

Alors qu'elle se calmait, lentement mais sûrement, deux bras puissant l'entourèrent, et la soulevèrent, l'un passant sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux. Et alors, une fois de plus, elle se laissa aller contre ce torse qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur. Ils finirent rapidement par rejoindre les appartements de Drago et ce dernier, gardant Hermione contre lui, s'installa sur le canapé. La Gryffondor finit par se calmer complètement, et releva la tête.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander une telle chose…

-Non, c'était ma faute, Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais du m'énerver ainsi. Je te demande pardon.

Elle sourit, amusé.

-Voilà un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le Grand Drago Malefoy demande pardon !

Il sourit, amusé.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop quand même !

Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui et finit par se laisser happer par les bras de Morphée.

oOo

La semaine passa à une telle vitesse qu'Hermione eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton avance rapide du temps. Aidé de Narcissa, Hermione n'avait eu de cesse de préparer le mariage. La mère de Drago lui avait montré la petite chapelle où aurait lieu la cérémonie et qui se situait tout au fond de l'immense parc. Hermione était rapidement tombé sous le charme. Les deux femmes, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un grand mariage, s'étaient occupées à décorer le lieu afin de le rendre plus agréable. Après avoir choisi toutes les fleurs, elles s'étaient occupées des robes. Tout d'abord, ça avait été au tour de Pansy, qui avait accepté le rôle de la demoiselle d'honneur, de passer sous les aiguilles de Narcissa. Puis le tour d'Hermione était arrivé. Cette dernière était jusque là restait sceptique face à l'idée d'un mariage aussi précipité et surtout pas pour les raisons qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais lorsqu'elle se vit dans sa robe, elle ne put que s'émerveiller des doigts de fée de sa future belle-mère. Bien que simple, sa robe n'en était pas moins somptueuse.

Et le jour J était arrivé, amenant avec lui un nouveau flot d'angoisse qui submergea Hermione telle une vague gigantesque que l'on ne peut éviter. Dès son lever, elle fut prise de tremblement et de maux de ventre qui montrait clairement son appréhension. Alors qu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de la cuvette des toilettes de la chambre qui lui avait été affecté pour cette semaine de préparation, Pansy déboula dans la pièce.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Me sens pas tout particulièrement en pleine forme…

La Serpentarde s'approcha un peu plus et aida Hermione à aller jusqu'à la douche.

-Dis-moi Hermione, toi et Drago, vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

-Non, Pansy. Je ne suis pas enceinte, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes !

-Cela me rassure, en effet. Maintenant prends une bonne douche, tu verras, ça ira mieux. Je t'attends à côté.

Hermione acquiesça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours sous la douche.

-Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?!

-La ferme, Pansy, j'arrive pas à me détendre !

Finalement, un quart d'heure après, Hermione revenait dans la chambre, dans un état frisant la crise de nerfs. Immédiatement, Pansy lui tendit un verre contenant une étrange mixture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bois ! Ca te détendra !

Après avoir observé la potion d'un œil suspect, Hermione l'avala d'une traite. Elle grimaça lorsque le liquide froid coula dans son œsophage, mais très vite les tensions qui l'habitait disparurent.

-C'est bon, tu es calmé ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Pansy put commencer à la préparer, rapidement aidé par Narcissa qui arriva peu de temps après. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Hermione était fin prête. Mais alors qu'elles mettaient la dernière touche, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Lucius Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes ravissante Miss Granger.

Il tourna son regard vers sa femme.

-Le maître est rentré, il demande à la voir. Est-elle prête ?

Narcissa accrocha une dernière barrette dans les cheveux d'Hermione avant d'acquiescer.

-Suivez-moi Miss Granger.

Hermione lança un regard affolé à Pansy qui lui sourit en guise d'encouragement, et la Gryffondor n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le père de son futur époux. Il l'amena dans les étages inférieur jusqu'à une double porte qui lui donna l'impression d'être minuscule et insignifiante.

-Je dois vous laisser entrer seule.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ignore ce qu'il a à vous dire, mais n'oubliez pas, le mariage ou la mort !

Sur ces mots, Lucius s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant Hermione seule, ignorant, une fois de plus, l'attitude à adopter. La nervosité s'était de nouveau emparée d'elle, tout comme les tremblements qui la secouait, manquant presque de la faire s'écrouler.

Elle leva la main mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toquer, une voix forte et inquiétante s'éleva de derrière la porte.

-Entrez Miss Granger !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans la pièce. Hermione se retrouva, pour la première fois, face à l'homme qui faisait trembler la communauté sorcière. Lord Voldemort, assis au bout d'une longue table, la fixait intensément de ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant inhumain. Et alors, étonnement, sa nervosité disparut, remplacée par une haine intense. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

-C'est fou comme tu ressemble à ta mère.

Il se leva et, de sa démarche fluide et élégante, s'avança vers la Gryffondor.

-Tu as cette même beauté étrange et fascinante. Tu n'as cependant pas son regard de braise, mais tu as celui, si déterminé de ton père… Tu sais, Hermione, j'appréciais vraiment tes parents, c'était de grands sorciers, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. J'aurais été honoré de mettre fin à leurs jours… Malheureusement, cela n'a pas pu se faire, c'est pourquoi je devrais m'occuper de ton cas…

Il passa ses longs doigts fins et gelés sur la joue d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne put répprimer un frisson mais, en même temps, elle se sentait fascinée par ce contact.

-Cependant…je ne peux guère faire cela. Tout d'abord parce que tu es promise à Drago Malefoy et que je ne peux m'opposer au mariage de deux jeunes déjà aussi puissants. Mais également parce qu'avoir la fille des Grangeraï Deï Milïania sera une douce revanche sur Dumbledore…

Hermione se dégagea vivement, lançant un regard noir au Lord.

-Mais cela ne te convient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous voulez la vérité ou un joli mensonge ?

-Ne sois donc pas aussi agressive, Hermione et, dis-moi donc l'entière vérité.

-Et bien non cela ne me convient pas. Je vais me marier trop jeune avec un homme qui ne m'aime pas et par conséquent je vais tourner le dos à mes amis, à ceux que j'aime, pour servir un être que j'ai passé près de six ans de ma vie à lutter aux côtés d'Harry, son pire ennemi. Cette réponse vous convient-elle ?

Voldemort acquiesça et l'observa attentivement.

-Je vais t'offrir un choix que nul autre avant toi n'a eu…

-Ô joie, encore un choix !

-Cesse d'être sarcastique et écoute. Je t'offre le choix, Hermione, de repartir d'ici, vivante, cela va sans dire, et de retourner auprès de tes amis, à Poudlard.

Interdite, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le Lord comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas. Tu peux repartir, ou rester ici, te marier et trahir tous ceux que tu prétends aimer. Sache, quand même, que, si tu décides de repartir, je te retrouverais, d'ici deux mois, lors de la Bataille et là… sois sur que je ne te louperais pas…

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Voilà soudain qu'on lui offrait la liberté. Un nouveau choix qu'elle pouvait guère refuser… Elle voulait revoir ses amis, elle voulait se battre à leur côté et non pas aux côtés des mangemorts. Elle se fichait pas mal des menaces de Voldemort, tant qu'elle pouvait revoir Harry, Ron, Ginny, et les autres.

Mais il y avait Drago… Drago qui voulait la posséder mais pas l'aimer… Hermione, elle ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps ainsi… Drago devrait comprendre.

-Je soihaite repartir, puisque vous me le permettez… _étrangement_.

-Très bien ! Au cinquième étage, tout au bout du couloir, à gauche, tu trouveras une pièce dans laquelle il est possible de transplaner. Tu as la journée pour partir. Je suppose qu'il va d'abord falloir que tu fasses tes adieux au jeune Malefoy…

Un large sourire sarcastique fendit les lèvres de Voldemort. Hermione déglutit difficilement.

-En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, Hermione Grangerï Deï Milïania… Et n'oublie pas… rendez-vous dans deux mois pour ta mort…

Voldemort, après un dernier sourire mauvais, disparut derrière une petite porte au fond de la salle et Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle respira un grand coup et quitta la pièce à son tour en direction de la chapelle. A l'entrée de celle-ci, elle retrouva Pansy et Narcissa qui l'attendait. Les deux femmes comprirent instantanément qu'il se tramait quelque chose en voyant la tête de la Gryffondor. Narcissa fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte.

-Je dois parler à Drago !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser ainsi devant l'autel, Hermione !

-Je suis désolé Mme Malefoy, mais avant toute chose, je dois lui parler !

Bousculant la femme qui lui bloquer l'entrée, Hermione entra. Elle s'arrêta tout aussi vite. Drago était là, au bout de l'allée, somptueux dans son costume noir. A ses côtés, Lucius regarda d'un œil noir la jeune fille s'avançait précipitamment. Le peu de personnes présentes, quant à elles, semblaient intriguées par une telle attitude, tout comme le mage, qui devait célébrer le mariage, et Drago.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Drago, il faut que je te parle !

Lucius s'avança.

-Attention Miss Grange, n'oubliez pas votre promesse…

-Ce n'était pas une promesse, Mr Malefoy, c'était un pacte où je n'ai guère eu le choix de la décision à prendre !

-Hermione, mais enfin, qu'est-ce tout ça signifie ?

-S'il vous plaît, tout le monde, pourriez-vous sortir !

Intrigué et mécontents, les quelques invités consentir toutefois à quitter les lieux.

-Vous aussi Mr Malefoy.

-Comment osez-vous ?!

-Père…

Lucius se figea. Drago, lui, avait fixé son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-Laissez-nous !

Non sans une grimace de mécontentement, Lucius sortit d'un pas rapide et raide.

-Maintenant, Hermione, explique-toi !

Sa voix était dure, froide, et lorsqu'Hermione voulut lui prendre la main, il la retira.

-Je suis désolé, Drago… Je… J'ai accepté de t'épouser parce que ton père me le demandait, c'était ça… ou la mort…

Drago esquissa un mouvement de surprise mais ne dit rien.

-J'aurais pu dire non, mais… Il est vrai que t'épouser est quelque chose que j'ai, malgré tout, envie. Je t'aime, tu le sais… Mais le mariage, je ne le souhaite pas à mon âge. Qui plus est… Je ne pourrais pas me battre dans le camp des Mangemorts, _dans ton camp_… J'ai des amis, des gens que j'aime vraiment énormément et dont j'ai besoin. Je refuse de les voir mourir 

sans rien faire. Je ne peux donc me lier à toi… Je trahirais Harry et Ron, Dumbledore, l'Ordre, et mes parents également. Je suis sincèrement désolé…

A présent, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'aurait pas cru que dire tout cela serait vraiment aussi difficile. Elle baissa le regard, trop gênée pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis, enfin, Drago leva la main pour la poser sur la joue d'Hermione, et lui releva la tête.

-Je me doutais bien… que tu ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'au bout. Pansy avait raison finalement, tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde… Et je dirais que c'est mieux comme ça…

Les larmes silencieuses avaient finit passer les barrières construites au bord de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues. Du pouce, le Serpentard les essuya.

-Pardonne-moi, Drago… Je pensais vraiment pouvoir rester à tes côtés mais…

-Tu reste quand même à moi, Hermione… Autorise-moi une simple faveur…

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

-Epouse-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Je te promets qu'après je te laisserais partie, mais je te demande de m'épouser avant… Sois mienne, Hermione…

Il avait approché sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui avait chuchoté les derniers mots, y mettant une telle ferveur qu'elle en frissonna. Elle hocha la tête. Il s'empara de ses lèvres. Puis, la lâchant, il se précipita dans la petite pièce annexe et revint en tirant derrière lui le Mage.

-Mariez-nous !

-Drago, tu ne veux pas d'abord qu'on rappelle les autres, ils doivent devenir dingue et…

-Non ! Faisons ça à deux, juste à deux ! Allez droit au but !

Le Mage ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et à peine dix minutes plus tard, Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient mari et femme.

Après avoir embrassé Hermione à plusieurs reprises, il attrapa sa main et les fit sortir par la pièce de derrière.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Drago ?

-Je t'évite l'entrée pour que tu puisses partir en toute tranquillité.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cinquième étage, devant la porte dont Voldemort lui avait parlé. Ils entrèrent. Drago s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et attira Hermione contre lui pour la serrer fermement. La Gryffondor se blottit contre lui, cherchant à refouler les larmes qui manquaient de s'écouler de nouveau. Il la lâcha et sourit en la voyant.

-Sèche tes pleurs.

Elle sourit à son tour et obéit. Drago prit sa main et observa attentivement l'anneau qui se trouvait à l'annulaire de la jeune fille.

-Je suis à toi, Drago. Pour toujours. Rien ne peut délier un mariage sorcier…

-Mais tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs…

-Jamais ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Jamais je ne te trahirais ! J'ai accepté de t'appartenir, je resterais à toi… à tout jamais. Je t'aime, tu le sais !

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, passionnément.

-Au revoir…

Elle lui sourit… et disparut.

**J'espèr' que cette suite vous as plu.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, tout simplement.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**alors voilà le chapitre 30 et je dois vous apprendre que finalement il y en aura un de plus que prévu parce que j'ai du couper celui-là en deux... --' Donc après celui-là il reste... si mes calculs sont bons... 3chapitres (j'espèr' --'!)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos compliments, et vos encouragements.**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30** : _ne pas pOuvOir vivre sans lui... ne même pas être capable de survivre..._

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, manœuvre désespéré pour tenter –vainement- de retenir ses larmes. Celles-ci, d'ailleurs, continuaient de dévaler les joues de la jeune fille, se jouant de la tentative de refoulement et, se mêlant aux flocons de neige libérés par les nombreux nuages dans le ciel, elles venaient s'écraser sur le sol, à présent blanc, de Pré-au-Lard.

Après avoir lâché Drago, Hermione avait transplané directement au petit village sorcier, non loin de Poudlard. Les yeux toujours clos, elle entendit des cris retentir subitement autour d'elle. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, laissant finalement toutes forces l'abandonner, Hermione s'écroula, à genoux, sur le sol, ses mains rencontrant le froid de la neige. Brusquement, elle se retrouva enfermée dans deux bras, bien plus petits que ceux qu'elle aurait souhaité sentir, et une voix féminine résonna à son oreille.

-Hermione! Oh, Hermione, c'est bien toi ! Merlin merci, tu es là! Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Oh, Hermione !

L'étreinte se desserra pour se resserrer à nouveau, l'étouffant presque. Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Une nouvelle voix intervint, calme et douce.

-Ginny… Ginny, lâche-la… Ginny, s'il te plaît…

Lentement, les bras qui l'enfermaient dans une solide étreinte la libérèrent et la voix retentit à nouveau, plus près cette fois, s'adressant directement à elle.

-Hermione ?... Hermione est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Une main grande, rude mais douce, se posa sur sa joue pour lui relever doucement la tête, et alors, enfin, la Gryffondor daigna ouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra directement les pupilles vert émeraude, inquiètes et rassurantes, de son meilleur ami. Aussitôt, ses larmes redoublèrent et les sanglots vinrent de nouveau secoués son corps.

-Ron, Ginny, courez au château prévenir Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh qu'Hermione est revenue et que je l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Hermione entendit les deux Weasley acquiescer et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva soulevée par Harry et plaquée contre le torse du jeune homme. Instantanément, elle s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier et continua de pleurer tout son saoul tandis que le Survivant prenait la direction de Poudlard. Autour d'eux, la Gryffondor pouvait percevoir la foule d'élève qui les accompagnait. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Harry, lui, ne disait rien, se contentant de marcher d'un pas rapide et régulier.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils finirent enfin par arriver à l'infirmerie. Hermione s'était légèrement calmée, mais conservait ses yeux clos, et lorsqu'Harry voulut la déposer sur l'un des lits, elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Hermione… Il faut que tu me lâches. Mme Pomfresh va t'ausculter. Il faut que l'on vérifie que tu es en bonne santé… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas loin… Hermione, lâche moi, s'il ta plaît.

Hermione céda et se laissa glisser sur le lit, rouvrant enfin les yeux. Harry lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner lentement tout en continuant de lui sourire. Mme Pomfresh s'avança alors, fit apparaître des rideaux qui vinrent entourés le lit, et s'approcha avec précaution de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'ayant aucun geste de recul, elle entama son auscultation.

Les examens durèrent une bonne demi-heure. Une demi-heure d'angoisse pour Harry, Ron et Ginny qui patientaient dans le couloir en compagnie de Dumbledore, et des professeurs Rogue et Mcgonagall. Finalement, l'infirmière réapparut à leurs côtés.

-Alors Pompom, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle se trouve dans un état de stress et de fatigue intense. Aucun traumatisme grave n'est cependant à déplorer, ni aucune blessure autres que celles présentes avant sa fuite. En revanche, je crains que son état psychologique soit particulièrement instable…

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

-Pour le moment je lui ais administré une potion de sommeil pour une durée de quarante huit heures, au moins. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme. Il vous faudra donc patienter deux jours complets pour avoir les réponses aux nombreuses, je n'en doute pas, questions que vous vous posez. A l'heure actuelle, je me préoccupe pourtant bien plus de sa santé que de savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ces derniers mois.

-On attendra le temps qu'il faudra ! Le principal, à présent, c'est qu'elle soit saine et sauve, en sécurité, à Poudlard.

Harry avait plongé un regard dur dans celui de l'infirmière, avant de se tourner vers son directeur.

-Nous allons allez prévenir Neville et Luna, ils ont le droit d'être au courant.

-Bien sur Harry. Je ferais moi-même une annonce aux élèves dès ce soir, ils ont tous le droit de savoir que Miss Granger est de retour parmi nous. Severus allez prévenir l'Ordre, et Minerva les Aurors, qu'ils peuvent cesser les recherches concernant Miss Granger.

-Et pour Drago Malefoy ?

-Dites leur de poursuivre, mais nous en sauront sûrement plus d'ici deux jours.

Les deux professeurs et les trois élèves s'éloignèrent précipitamment, chacun des deux groupes prenant une direction opposée.

Une fois seule avec Dumbledore, la mine de Mme Pomfresh s'assombrit.

-Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, Albus.

Elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, suivit du directeur, se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione, toujours endormie grâce à la potion, écarta les rideaux pour les laisser passer, et désigna à Dumbledore la main gauche de la jeune fille.

-Miss Granger est mariée. ET si vous observez bien la bague vous devinerez aisément avec qui…

Dumbledore prit délicatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et observa la bague en question. Sur le côté tourné vers l'intérieur, un serpent entourant un M avait été finement gravé.

-De plus, j'ai découvert ceci…

Lentement, Mme Pomfresh fit glisser Hermione sur le côté et fit alors apparaître le DM que Drago avait tatoué sur la peau de la Gryffondor, juste à la base du cou, quelque mois auparavant.

-Miss Granger serait donc à présent Mme Malefoy.

-En effet, il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas… Et… j'ai deux hypothèses que je crains autant l'une et l'autre.

-Je vous écoute.

-Et bien… soit Miss Granger s'est retrouvée contrainte d'épouser Mr Malefoy ; soit elle l'a épousé par choix et… peut-être aussi par amour, et il lui est surement arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Dumbledore prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de l'infirmière avant de répondre.

-Les deux se tiennent. Et dans tous les cas, cela expliquerait l'état psychologiquement fragile de Miss Granger.

-Exactement.

-Et bien, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même Pompom, il va nous falloir attendre deux jours pour avoir les réponses à nos questions.

oOo

Hermione émergea lentement du profond sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Elle eut du mal à recouvrer entièrement ses esprits, papillonna des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement, et mit un certain temps à reconnaître l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Au travers des fenêtres, elle constata qu'il faisait nuit et seule une lampe à l'entrée de la pièce diffusait une douce lumière tamisée. Elle essaya de se redresser mais se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste. Alors, elle referma les yeux et songea aux évènements qui avaient bousculé sa vie en quelques mois.

_Le torture de ses parents, leur meurtre, son viol, son amnésie, Dumbledor, le monde sorcier, Harry, ses amis, leur soutien, Drago, Poudlard, les multiples questions, les recherches, Drago, ses accidents, sa tristesse, ses amis, Pansy, l'échange de souvenirs, la vérité, sa fuite, Drago, la mort de Rabastan Lestrange, le retour au point zéro, Robin Parkinson, la vérité sur ses parents, Elisabeth Potter, les mangemorts, l'attaque, la torture et la morte de Parkinson, Lucius Malefoy, Drago, Pansy, Drago, Lucius, Drago, Voldemort, son mariage… Drago…_

Rien qu'à la pensée de celui qui était à présent son époux, le cœur d'Hermione se serra et les larmes refluèrent aux bords de ses yeux. Pleurant de nouveau, Hermione se roula en boule -sentant ses muscles endoloris qui daignaient à peine lui répondre- pour finalement s'endormir.

--

Lorsque Morphée la libéra d'un sommeil beaucoup trop léger à son goût et trop agité également, Hermione n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, écoutant les voix qui se rapprochaient.

-Vous pouvez la voir mais pas longtemps, elle dort encore et il vaut mieux qu'elle récupère un maximum. Alors surtout, pas un bruit !

-Ne vous en faites pas Mme Pomfresh, nous souhaitons tout autant que vous qu'Hermione se rétablisse !

Les bruits de pas groupés cessèrent pour ne laisser que ceux d'une seule personne s'éloignant. Hermione sentit alors une main douce lui caresser délicatement la joue, puis la retirer. Le silence laissa place à des chuchotements.

-Je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu lui arriver…

-Comme nous tous, Ron.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a pu retrouver les hommes qui l'avaient… violé ?

-C'est bien possible…

-En tout cas, moi, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui m'intrigue également… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle portait une robe de mariée ?...

-Bien qu'elle soit drôlement belle, il est vrai que c'est étonnant, et intriguant…

-Vous pensez qu'ils ont voulu… la marier de force, ou un truc comme ça, et qu'elle est parvenue à s'enfuir ?

-C'est probable, en effet. ET j'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne nous l'ont pas, une fois de plus, traumatisé, sinon…

Le silence s'installa quelques instants suite aux paroles d'Harry, chacun songeant au pire.

Ron finit par reprendre.

-Et cette sale fouine qui l'a suivit… Vous croyez qu'elle lui a réglé son compte une bonne fois pour toute ?

-Ron !

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu espère vraiment qu'Hermione se soit mis au meurtre ?!

La voix de Ginny trahissait parfaitement bien le choc qu'elle avait eu suite aux insinuations de son frère. Ce dernier allait répondre mais fut interrompu par le retour de l'infirmière.

-N'avais-je pas demandé du calme ici ?!

Sans réellement sans rendre compte, Ron et Ginny avait haussé la voix, amenant la réapparition prématurée de Mme Pomfresh.

-Allez, tout le monde dehors !

-Mais…

-Pas de 'mais', Miss Weasley. Votre amie a besoin de repos, certainement pas de bavardages intempestifs.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et le silence revint dans l'infirmerie. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sous le choc. Les derniers mots de Ginny résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. « _Tu espères vraiment qu'Hermione se soit mis au meurtre_ ». S'ils savaient… Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ils devaient continuer d'ignorer…

Difficilement, Hermione se redressa afin de s'asseoir. Drago lui manquait terriblement, cruellement… C'était le seul qui pouvait réellement la comprendre. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il puisse être là pour la serrer contre lui… Mais il n'était pas là. Et ne le serait probablement plus jamais…

AU bout de longues minutes, Mme Pomfresh réapparut, et, en apercevant sa jeune patiente, ainsi assise, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Miss Granger ! Vous êtes réveillée ! Enfin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle attendit une réponse, mais Hermione n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était immobile, le regard fixé sur un point invisible face à elle, les mains liées sur ses jambes. Seul le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine témoignait de la vie qui restait en elle.

--

Le soir même, Mme Pomfresh fit venir Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Rogue, Harry, Ron et Ginny dans son bureau.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous parler de Miss Granger.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Oui et non, Mr Potter… Votre amie s'est réveillée ce matin et son état physique est stable. Cependant… elle ne réagit plus à rien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Elle reste assisse, les yeux dans le vague, sans bouger. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne mange pas, n'a strictement aucune réaction lorsqu'on s'adresse à elle...

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient dépités. Le Survivant soupira.

-C'est un vrai cercle vicieux… A croire qu'Hermione ne peut être heureuse…

oOo

Les jours défilèrent, et, rapidement, cela fit deux semaines qu'Hermione était revenue. La nouvelle avait très vite fait le tour de l'école et avait également fait la Une de la Gazette des sorciers pendant quatre jours d'affilés. Cependant, tous ignoraient toujours l'état réel dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position assisse, dormant à peine, se complaisant dans un sombre silence, et refusant net toute nourriture. Personne ne comprenait son attitude et ses amis désespérés de jours en jours un peu plus, ne sachant que faire pour l'aider à se ressaisir. De plus, ils se sentaient impuissants car ils ignoraient toujours ce qui s'était passé durant sa disparition.

A l'aube du seizième jour du retour de la Gryffondor, Harry, Ron, et Ginny furent appelés d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, essoufflés et paniqués, ils retrouvèrent Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh devant le lit vide d'Hermione.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Où est Hermione ?

-Calmez-vous jeunes gens…

-Nous Calmer ?! Alors que vous nous faites soudainement appelés et qu'Hermione n'est plus là ?!

-Miss Granger a fait un malaise cette nuit, suite à son manque d'alimentation. Nous avons du la transférer d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

Ginny plaqua une main contre sa bouche, étouffant un « Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! ». Ron devint livide, et seul Harry garda son calme et son sérieux.

-Peut-on au moins aller la voir ?

-Certainement. Mais il faut attendre ce soir. Revenez après les cours, un portoloin vous y emmènera.

La journée passa lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, aux yeux des trois Gryffondors qui ne cessaient d'observer l'heure, espérant ainsi qu'elle passe plus rapidement. Lorsque leur dernier cours se termina, ce fut une réelle délivrance et ils se précipitèrent sans tarder à l'infirmerie où ils furent de nouveau accueillis par Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh.

-Bien, jeunes gens, nous allons y aller. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment excellentes, et il se peut que l'on nous interdise l'accès à sa chambre.

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent en silence. Le directeur leur désigna alors un oreiller qu'ils attrapèrent tous à son signal. Ils furent attirés dans l'espace temps avant d'atterrir –durement pour certains- sur le sol froid de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Toujours en silence, les étudiants suivirent Dumbledore qui prit directement la direction des étages supérieurs. Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir blanc et vide de tous visiteurs, traversé uniquement par des hommes et des femmes en blouse –blanche également- à l'air d'automate. Le vieil homme les amena jusqu'à une porte où il frappa deux coups avant d'entrer suite à une autorisation provenant de l'intérieur. Une petite dame aux cheveux gris les accueillit avec un triste sourire.

-Bonjours Albus. Bonjour vous trois. Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

-Bonjour Evanna. Jeunes gens, je vous présente le médicomage Evanna Kar, c'est elle qui s'est également occupée de Miss Granger en début d'année lorsque je l'ai récupéré à l'hôpital moldu.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre face au bureau de la médicomage qui les observa rapidement avant de commencer ses explications.

-Bien. Miss Granger est donc arrivé ici cette nuit dans un piteux état. Je vous avouerais même, d'ailleurs, que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais la revoir ainsi… Elle refuse catégoriquement d'avaler quoique ce soit, gardant toujours son regard figé dans le vague, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus. Ce midi, nous avons été obligés de la mettre sous perfusion afin que son corps ait le minimum de soutien nutritif.

Ginny sembla légèrement soulagée alors que Ron grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et qu'Harry conservait un sérieux montrant clairement son attention.

-Dans l'après-midi, un spécialiste est venu pour tenter de lui parler…

-Un psy ?!

-En effet, un des plus grands psychomage a accepté de venir la voir. Mais il n'est parvenu à rien. Miss Granger ne lui a même pas accordé un simple regard… C'est, une fois de plus, un vrai mystère que nous offre cette jeune fille. C'est vraiment à n'y rien comprendre…

Un lourd silence s'imposa dans la pièce, finalement rompu par Harry.

-Serait-il possible de la voir ?

-Oui, mais pas longtemps. Suivez-moi.

Elle se leva et, suivit des trois élèves et de Dumbledore, se dirigea vers une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils purent entrer.

Hermione était bien là, assise sur l'unique lit de la chambre, dans la même position que celle qu'ils lui avaient connu à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, les mains sous les draps, posées sur ses jambes. Elle était extrêmement pâle, elle avait les traits tirés et d'importantes cernes sous les yeux. De plus sa maigreur s'était encore accentuée, la rendant si fragile que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les trois étudiants s'approchèrent lentement et Harry vint caresser tendrement sa joue avant de lui embrasser le front. Ron passa maladroitement sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, dans une étrange mais sincère caresse, tandis que Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, vint se blottir contre Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans un silence absolu et lourd de chagrin.

Soudain, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas le moins du monde, une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione et elle tourna la tête vers le Survivant, planta un regard triste et désespéré dans celui troublé de son meilleur ami. Et subitement, elle chuchota.

-_Je suis désolé…_

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit, sous les yeux stupéfaits et horrifiés de ses amis. Evanna Kar, qui jusque là était restée sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Dumbledore, se précipita dans le couloir, cria quelques ordres, revint rapidement vers Hermione en obligeant les trois Gryffondors à sortir de la chambre alors que deux infirmières entraient précipitamment. Ils durent attendre une dizaine de minutes dans le couloir avant que la médicomage et les infirmières ne ressortent. Evanna s'approcha d'eux, la mine grave.

-Elle se repose !

-Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ?

-Une nouvelle chute. Nous avons augmenté la dose de nutriment mais il va vraiment falloir qu'elle accepte de se nourrir. Et rapidement, sinon… je crains le pire.

Ginny essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, Ron baissa la tête tristement, Harry serra les poings.

-Merci Evanna. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard. Préviens-moi au moindre changement.

-Promis !

-Mais enfin professeur…

-Harry, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Il ne servirait à rien de rester ici.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre où reposait sa sœur de cœur avant de suivre Dumbledore qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. Evanna Kar soupira un grand coup avant de repartir également à son bureau, espérant, à nouveau, qu'Hermione Granger s'en sorte…

oOo

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, remua un instant, chercha à recouvrer ses esprits et finit par se redresser lentement. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis près de cinq jours était plongée dans l'obscurité et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'y habituer.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva, non loin d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de prendre soin de toi, et, surtout, de reprendre quelques kilos ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hermione et elle tourna précipitamment la tête vers la gauche pour distinguer, à côté de la fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés, la silhouette reconnaissable de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

-Drago !

Elle voulut se lever mais le fit trop rapidement et comme elle n'avait pas marché depuis plusieurs semaines, plus le fait qu'elle ne mangeait plus, Hermione était très fragilisée, de fait, elle s'effondra. Possédant toujours d'excellents réflexes, Drago la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

-Oh, Drago !

Hermione éclata alors en sanglot et s'accrocha prestement, au cou du Serpentard, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'entoura de ses bras afin de la redresser et elle passa ses jambes autour de lui pour mieux se serrer contre son corps. Il s'installa sur le lit, la gardant dans ses bras aussi fermement que possible, caressant lentement son dos. Petit à petit, elle sembla se calmer et se détendit légèrement. Elle finit par redresser la tête, la sortant du cou du jeune homme, et posa son front contre le sien, fixant leur deux regards.

-Tu es là… Tu es bien là…

-Il semblerait, oui.

Les larmes dégringolaient sur les joues d'Hermione, bien qu'elle soit plutôt calme.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là… Drago… J'avais besoin de toi, mais tu n'étais pas là… Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?...

-Tu sais pourquoi, Hermione… Nous ne pouvions rester ensemble, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourtant… tu viens de me faire commettre la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie…

La Gryffondor essuya rapidement ces larmes avant de l'interroger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Quelle erreur t'ais-je fais faire ?

Il soupira, baissa la tête avant de la relever pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je me suis enfui, Hermione. Je viens de tout abandonner… pour revenir auprès de toi !

Hermione se figea, stupéfaite, interdite.

-Comment ça… tu as… tout abandonné ?

-J'avais interdiction formelle de quitter le Manoir. Mon père a piqué une crise lorsqu'il a su que je t'avais aidé à t'enfuir, et bien que ce soit Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'en ais donné l'autorisation il n'a pas décoléré pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. C'était bien la première fois que je m'engueulais aussi fort avec lui… Et il a fini par m'interdire de sortir du Manoir. Seulement… j'étais inquiet, et je déteste être inquiet. J'ai appris, en lisant la Gazette, que tu étais bien rentrée à Poudlard, cela m'a rassuré mais j'aurais donné beaucoup pour voir comment tu allais réellement.

-_J'allais mal… J'avais besoin de toi… Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._ Je n'ai rien pu leur dire parce que je crois qu'ils ne voudront plus de moi après avoir appris que j'ai tué trois hommes de sang froid…

-Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle bêtise, Hermione. Ce sont tes amis et même s'ils auront du mal à comprendre, je doute qu'ils te repoussent pour si peu !

-Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me comprendre. Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi maintenant ? Je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne survivrais pas sans toi.

Etonnement, Drago se mit à rire. Un rire léger et un peu sarcastique également.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Apparemment, il y a eu des fuites de l'hôpital et la Gazette a appris exactement l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il fallait que je te rejoigne. Ne serait-ce que pour te botter les fesses de te laisser mourir pour moi.

Elle sourit.

-Pour toi… Pourquoi faut-il que tu es réussi à faire que je sois aussi attaché à toi ?...

Il l'embrassa tendrement, effleurant ses lèvres puis sa joue pour enfin arriver à son oreille.

-Il ne fallait pas m'envouter dès notre première année.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant pour se coller rapidement dans un baiser passionné. Hermione s'agrippa encore plus autour du jeune homme comme si elle cherchait à faire fusionner leurs deux corps. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher et la Gryffondor recala se tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Drago. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard sente qu'Hermione s'était finalement endormi. Doucement, il l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'y installer également et de la serrer contre lui. Rapidement, les bras de Morphée vinrent également s'emparer de lui et il sombra dans un profond sommeil au côté de celle pour qui il venait de se condamner…

oOo

La Lune finit par céder sa place au soleil qui éveilla, de ces rayons lumineux, la ville de Londres. A l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, le personnel sembla s'éveiller subitement et le nombre de personne parcourant les couloirs augmenta. Evanna Kar arriva tôt, prit les dossiers de ses patients et se dirigea en premier lieu vers la chambre où se reposait Hermione Granger. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut si stupéfaite du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle qu'elle en fit tomber sa pile de papiers. Le bruit des feuilles et de la porte qui se claqua réveilla Drago. Il se redressa dans un sursaut bousculant Hermione qui, à son tour, ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Le Serpentard attrapa sa baguette et, avant que la médicomage est eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il la stupéfixa. La Gryffondor se leva d'un bond et s'approcha rapidement –bien que légèrement de manière vacillante- de la vieille dame immobile, passa –inutilement- la main devant ses yeux, et se tourna, à nouveau, vers le jeune homme.

-Mais enfin, Drago ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as stupéfixé ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle allait bien réagir en me voyant ? Il faut que je parte !

-Tu plaisante j'espère !

-Quoi encore ?

-Drago, décide toi une bonne fois pour toute. Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi, oui ou non ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question idiote ?

-Parce que si tu veux être avec moi il va falloir que tu accepte de venir… dans mon camp, celui de Dumbledore…

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

-J'ai eu un choix à faire, Drago. Et j'ai choisi de revenir auprès de mes amis… On sait tous les deux que je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec les Mangemorts et ce même si je ne supporte pas la vie sans toi…

-Tu voulais rester auprès de tes amis et pourtant tu te laissais mourir parce que tu as refusé de rester auprès de moi… Tu as un bel esprit de contradiction, tu sais.

Hermione poussa un soupir, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plongea un regard déterminé dans celui de Drago.

-Cette fois-ci, et même si je vais me faire haïr par Pansy, le choix c'est toi qui va l'avoir… Soit tu décides de repartir et de continuer ta vie auprès de ta famille et des mangemorts, mais dans ce cas ne te préoccupe plus de savoir si je vais bien ou non, si je me laisse mourir ou non… ; soit tu décides de rester avec moi, une bonne fois pour toute, et dans ce cas, je ne te demanderais même pas de venir te battre lors de la Bataille Finale…

Hermione sentait son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine mais n'en laissait strictement rien paraître. Elle devait savoir… Elle devait savoir s'il était capable de rester avec elle, s'il était capable de réellement abandonner le camp de Voldemort… Elle devait savoir s'il tenait vraiment à elle…

Un long et lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Hermione et Drago semblait se défier du regard mais aucun des deux ne parla durant un long moment. Finalement, le Serpentard réanima subitement la médicomage. Cette dernière, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, ouvrit grand la bouche mais le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour. Drago Malefoy. Je suis le mari d'Hermione !

* * *

**et voilà**

**j'espèr' que cela vous as plu :), je pense avoir fait quelques heureux, non? lol**

**J'attends vos impressions ;)**

**Bisous à tous**

**A bientôt :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tous,**

**tout dabord je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour le retard important pris pour ce chapitre. Mais entre mon boulot cet été, la lecture de Breaking Dawn, le retour dans mon deuxième chez moi (j'fais des études loin d'mes parents alors faut bien rev'nir,lol) et enfin la reprise des cours pour une année extrêmement importante... ben avec tout ça j'ai pas pu écrire souvent et comm en plus je bloquais... Bref', vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas trop rigueur quand même et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :).**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!**

**Je stoppe là tout autre BlabLa.**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 31** : _Ne me tOurne pas le dOs Où je ne ferais pas lOng feu..._

Evanna Kar se remit petit à petit de sa surprise et observa Drago d'un air suspicieux. Cependant l'image des deux jeunes gens enlacés sur le lit lui revint en tête. De plus, voir sa jeune patiente ainsi debout près du jeune homme, apparemment clairement attaché à lui, l'intriguait fortement.

-Cependant, personne n'est encore au courant, et, si possible, il serait bien que cela ne se sache pas. Pas encore du moins…

A présent, c'était Hermione qui regardait Drago les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et que ce qu'il venait de faire signifiait clairement sa prise de position. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille, de façon possessive et protective. Remise de ses émotions, Evanna reprit confiance en elle et s'adressa directement au jeune homme.

-J'accepte votre venu, Mr Malefoy, mais il serait bon pour votre… femme de se recoucher.

Drago acquiesça et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il la souleva et la reposa sur son lit. Une fois fait, il se recula pour laisser la médicomage ausculter la Gryffondor. Le temps de la consultation, un lourd silence régna dans la pièce, les deux jeunes mariés ne se quittait pas du regard. Dans les yeux d'Hermione une lueur de bonheur intense régnait, alors que Drago conservait une attitude entièrement froide et détachée. Enfin, Evanna se détacha de la jeune fille et le Serpentard l'interrogea.

-Je ne vous mentirais pas, ce n'est pas fameux. Il faudrait vraiment que Miss Granger…

-Mme Malefoy !

-Excusez-moi. Il faudrait que… Mme Malefoy se remette à manger. Son état est plutôt critique et nous ne pouvons continuer d'augmenter autant les doses par perfusion, il lui faut de la nourriture réelle.

-Amenez un petit déjeuner, je vous promets qu'elle avalera suffisamment.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Une infirmière passera dans quelques minutes pour lui donner de quoi manger. Je repasserais en fin de matinée.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais se retourna une dernière fois vers le Serpentard.

-Il faut que vous sachiez quand même que je vais devoir prévenir Dumbledore que votre femme est sortie de son état 'comateux'. Et… je pense qu'il va falloir que je lui parle de ce nouveau détail…

Etonnement, Drago acquiesça.

-Faites donc, mais demandait lui de n'en parler strictement à personne.

-C'est entendu.

Après un dernier signe de tête, elle quitta la pièce, laissant seuls les deux étudiants. Aucun des deux ne parla et le silence fut finalement rompu par l'arrivée d'une infirmière amenant le plateau demandé. Elle signala à Hermione qu'elle était ravie qu'elle réagisse à nouveau, et lança un regard étonné au Serpentard avant de quitter la chambre.

Drago vint alors se placer aux côtés de sa femme.

-Hermione, il faut que tu mange, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et entama le petit déjeune posait devant elle et le termina rapidement, retrouvant l'appétit à présent que le Serpentard se trouvait avec elle. Quand elle eut fini, Drago retira le plateau et s'installa sur le lit, la serrant contre lui. Elle se cala contre son torse, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration du jeune homme qui faisait soulever, de façon régulière, sa poitrine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre jouait avec les doigts d'une des mains de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas vraiment rester ?...

-Tu en doute ?

-Non… enfin, je ne sais pas… Ce me paraît complètement… irréel. J'ai du mal à croire que tu as quitté ta famille, Voldemort et ses mangemorts, _juste_ pour moi.

-Ne te crois pas moins importante à mes yeux que tu ne l'ais en réalité.

-Mais… Ton père, ta mère… Pansy ? Eux comptent réellement pour toi.

-Malheureusement, il se trouve, qu'actuellement, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Mon père, ma mère, Pansy, ils peuvent très bien se passer de moi… toi, tu ne peux pas.

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils savaient aussi bien l'un et l'autre qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans qu'il soit à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire mais elle se trouvait à présent dépendante de lui, de sa proximité. Peut-être avait-elle trop usé de la Magie qui lui permettait en prendre ses forces en lui, peut-être était-elle tout simple complètement et irrationnellement amoureuse de lui. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait plus se passer du Serpentard. C'était une évidence.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que Drago s'était endormi. Elle finit par relever la tête et aperçut alors les yeux clos du jeune homme. Elle se redressa, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et s'assit en tailleur face à lui, un genou reposant sur ses jambes, sa main gardant fermement la sienne contre son ventre. Elle l'observa attentivement. Il paraissait si calme ainsi endormi, si innocent, si différent… La blondeur de ses cheveux lui donnait un air angélique, et ses yeux clos empêchaient de dévoiler la froideur démoniaque qui l'animait aussi souvent. Lentement, elle caressa du bout des doigts la joue pâle du Serpentard. Sa peau était douce, étonnement douce. Finalement, après cette longue observation, Hermione se réinstalla contre lui, posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa bercer par la respiration lente du jeune homme. Rapidement, elle se retrouva happer par les bras de Morphée pour plonger dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut tout d'abord surprise de se retrouver seule sur le lit, mais elle le fut encore plus en apercevant Dumbledore, debout près de la porte, face à Drago, debout près de la fenêtre. Elle se redressa afin de s'asseoir et regarda timidement son directeur.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, ou devrais-je dire Mme Malefoy…

-Bon… Bonjour professeur…

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je… vais bien…

-Mais vous pourriez aller beaucoup mieux. Je suis ravi de constater que Mr Malefoy a su vous faire avaler quelque chose. J'espère que vous continuerez dans ce sens.

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur, elle mangera matin, midi et soir.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers Drago qui venait d'affirmer ces mots d'un air absolument sur de lui. Le Serpentard quitta son poste près de la fenêtre pour s'approcher du lit et entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione.

-Je pense en effet pouvoir vous faire confiance.

Drago acquiesça. Il ne quitta pas son directeur des yeux, tout comme ce dernier le fixait, avec un mélange d'amusement, d'étonnement, et d'admiration.

-Alors Mr Malefoy, comme ça, il semblerait que vous ayez changé de camp ?...

-La réalité est tout autre, professeur. Sauf votre respect, je n'ai jamais dit que je passais dans votre camp. Tout ce que je me contente de faire c'est de rester auprès de ma femme qui a, et aura toujours, besoin de moi. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour me battre à vos côtés, face à ma famille.

Hermione, qui observait l'échange en gardant le silence, sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant Drago déclamer une telle chose. Finalement, elle ne pourrait pas le changer, il avait été élevé dans des valeurs auxquels il croyait encore et toujours. Elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

-Soit, je peux comprendre votre point de vue. Cependant, je ne pourrais vous permettre de revenir à Poudlard en sachant que vous représentez toujours un danger potentiel.

-Si je reviens à Poudlard, ce ne sera nullement dans le but de causer du tort à qui que ce soit. Je me contenterais d'aider Hermione à reprendre des forces, et à s'entraîner pour éviter qu'elle ne meure le jour de la Bataille Finale. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez me faire surveiller par un de vos sbires de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il est hors de question qu'Hermione reparte sans moi.

Dumbledore prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants puis finit par hocher lentement la tête.

-Très bien, vous reviendrez donc tous deux à Poudlard d'ici la fin de la semaine, si Mme Malefoy a repris des forces bien sur.

-Elle aura repris des forces.

Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux et le regarda, légèrement énervée.

-Tu compte parler pour moi à chaque fois maintenant ?

Il lui lança un regard un peu noir.

-Quand il s'agira de ta santé, oui !

Ils se défièrent encore un peu de regard avant que le Serpentard ne reporte son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard qui observait ses deux élèves attentivement et avec un sérieux déconcertant. Encore un peu en colère, Hermione aussi tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur, je serais sur pieds vendredi.

-J'en suis heureux. Maintenant, j'aimerais que l'on discute plus sérieusement.

-A propos de se qui s'est passé lorsque nous avons quitté Poudlard je suppose ?

-Vous supposez bien Mr Malefoy. Nous devons savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Nous ?

-Moi en particulier, mais je devrais en informer l'Ordre qui vient de passer près de quatre mois à votre recherche, et enfin les amis de Miss Granger, pardon de Mme Malefoy, voudront également des explications, ils étaient vraiment très inquiets.

Hermione baissa la tête en revoyant la tristesse de ses amis et leur incompréhension suite à son attitude. Elle serra fermement la main de Drago qui ne réagit pas.

-Très bien, professeur. Nous allons tout vous dire.

-Je vous écoute.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y, racontes.

-Et bien, comme vous le devez le savoir, Harry, Ron et moi avons entendu Pansy Parkinson annoncé à Drago que l'un des hommes qui avaient torturé mes parents, ainsi que moi-même, avant de me violer n'étaient nul autre que son propre père, Robin Parkinson.

Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait eu connaissance de ce 'détail'.

-Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, après que vous m'ayez ramené, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire toutes sortes de livres à propos de sortilèges, de Magie puissante, etc. Et ce dans l'unique but de me préparer pour le jour de ma revanche. Et ce jour-là est arrivé lorsque Pansy a dévoilé le nom d'un de mes violeurs… Je me suis donc enfuie et Drago m'a rejointe lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Je vous passe les détails mais nous sommes tombés sur un autre de mes tortionnaires, Rabastan Lestranger, et… je l'ai tué.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Avant de… rendre son dernier souffle, il nous a dévoilé où se terrait Parkinson père et nous nous y sommes rendus. Cependant, à peine arrivés, nous avons été faits prisonniers. C'est là que Robin Parkinson nous a tout dévoilés…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et lança un regard déçu et empli d'amertume à son directeur.

-Il nous a appris qui étaient en réalité mes parents. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour vous, pour l'Ordre, comment ils ont risqué leur vie pour sauver celle des autres, et le fait qu'ils faisaient partis des meilleurs amis des Potter… Il nous a également appris qu'Harry avait une sœur ! Une sœur qui semble-t-il a été oubliée dans son espace inter-dimensionnel, une sœur qui est une naturae del demonicae, une sœur dont personne, encore en vie, ne semble se souvenir de son existence. Comment avez-vous pu cacher autant de choses ? Comment pouvez-vous nous laisser croire à des vies qui en réalité sont tout autres que celles que l'on pense ?

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête et s'approcha un peu des deux élèves.

-Comment aurais-tu voulu que je vous annonce à tous deux de telles vérités ? Parfois, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer…

-Parfois… Mais là… Il s'agit de nos vies, de la vie de nos parents…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione semblait défier Dumbledore d'oser dire que s'était une bonne chose que de ne rien dire.

-Soit… Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours raison. Mais je l'ai fait parce que je pensais qu'il valait mieux éviter de tout dévoiler.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, maintenant, il est trop tard. Donc, après nous avoir dévoilé ce pan entier de la vie de nos parents, à Harry et moi, le Manoir où se cachait Parkinson a été attaqué par les Mangemorts. Ils nous ont surpris, enfin, ils _m_'ont surprise alors que je… torturais Robin Parkinson… Je l'ai tué devant eux, et ils nous ont emmenés à leur QG… Lucius Malefoy m'a demandé –obligé serait plus exact- d'épouser son fils ou sinon je mourrais. Mais, alors que j'étais prête pour le mariage, Voldemort m'a demandé, et là… il m'a proposé une nouvelle alternative, et m'a… offert la liberté. Deux mois de liberté très exactement, car dans deux mois il attaquera.

Dumbledore sourcilla.

-Vous vous rendez compte que l'information que vous venez de me donner est extrêmement importante ?

-Bien sur, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait cherché à me mentir. Je pense qu'il souhaite que nous soyons prêts pour les accueillir…

-Alors nous serons prêts en effet ! Je vais de ce pas aller prévenir l'Ordre ainsi que les professeurs. Il va falloir s'organiser…

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase et semblait en proie à une grande réflexion. Il finit par relever la tête.

-Vous êtes tout de suite partie après que Lord Voldemort vous ait fait cette proposition ?

-Non. Je suis allée faire mes adieux à Drago et… nous nous sommes mariés avant que je ne quitte le Manoir…

Dumbledore réfléchir à nouveau quelques instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Une dernière chose avant de vous quittez…

-Oui ?

-Votre mariage doit-il être déclaré au grand jour ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et Drago finit par répondre.

-Peut-être pas immédiatement. Il faudrait d'abord qu'Hermione ait le temps de parler à ses amis. Ensuite, nous pourrons l'annoncer.

Il lança un regard à la Gryffondor qui murmura un léger merci en lui souriant tendrement.

-Très bien. Vous garderez donc encore quelques temps votre nom de jeune fille.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et se retourna vers les deux élèves une dernière fois.

-Je repasserais vous chercher dans quatre jours, si j'ai l'accord d'Evanna bien sur. Mme Malefoy, puis-je faire venir vos amis ici, ou préféreriez vous attendre votre retour à Poudlard.

-Dites leur que je vais bien et que je les verrais à Poudlard…

Le vieil homme opina et sortit de la chambre, laissant, à nouveau seul, le jeune couple.

**oOo**

La fin de la semaine passa relativement rapidement. Hermione, sous l'œil particulièrement attentif de Drago, commençait à reprendre des couleurs et une certaine vivacité. Deux jours après l'arrivée du Serpentard, Evanna avait pu retirer les perfusions de la jeune fille et l'avait faite transférée dans une autre chambre avec moins de sécurité de la part des infirmières.

Le vendredi soir, Dumbledore réapparut.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Alors Mme Malefoy, prête pour rentrer une bonne fois pour toute à Poudlard ?

Hermione sourit à son directeur et acquiesça.

-Vous avez l'air en meilleur forme.

-Vous pouvez remercier Drago, professeur.

-Je n'en doute pas, en effet.

Il tourna la tête et sourit au jeune homme qui l'observait toujours comme l'ennemi qu'il représentait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il se retourna alors vers Hermione.

-Autant que je vous prévienne dès maintenant, vous allez retrouver directement l'infirmerie, quelques temps du moins. Par contre, Mr Malefoy, vous avez le choix entre vos appartements de préfet-en-chef, ou bien les appartements qui avaient été attribués à votre femme en début d'année. Puisque vous êtes mariés, je n'y vois plus aucun inconvénient.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas en effet. J'y dormirais jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione puisse m'y rejoindre, et nous y resteront ensuite à deux. Et la journée, je veillerais sur elle, à l'infirmerie.

-Drago… s'il te plaît… Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

-Ca, je demande à voir.

Telle une enfant, Hermione tira la langue au Serpentard ce qui le fit sourciller, mais fit sourire le directeur, témoin de la scène. La Gryffondor n'eut rien le temps de répliquer, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau pour laisser entrer Evanna Kar, consultant un dossier.

-Bonjour Mme Malefoy, d'après vos résultats que je vois là, votre santé semble s'améliorer, lentement, certes, mais surement. Je vous laisse sortir mais à plusieurs conditions. Tout d'abord vous devez vous reposer, manger et boire suffisamment, ne prendre aucun risque, et, encore et toujours, vous reposer.

Elle sourit à la jeune fille, sortit avec Dumbledore pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'Hermione se préparait, et, une demi-heure plus tard, elle les autorisa enfin à quitter définitivement l'hôpital.

Dumbledore la remercia et tendit alors à ses jeunes élèves un portoloin. A peine une minute plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous trois dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Hermione était soutenue par Drago, puisque ses jambes restaient encore trop faibles pour la porter. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un cri inondait soudainement la pièce. Tous trois se retournèrent subitement et Hermione fut affolée d'avance par la scène qui n'allait pas tarder à se dérouler.

Harry, Ginny et Ron les fixaient, les yeux exorbités, l'air complètement abasourdi et horrifié. Ron était allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, la jambe droite relevée sur un coussin et d'importantes rougeur étaient visibles sur son torse nu. Ginny avait la main plaquée contre sa bouche grande ouverte, c'était elle qui avait poussé un cri de terreur, elle semblait paralysée par la surprise. Harry, quant à lui, les fixait, l'air complètement impassible malgré ses poings qui étaient serrés si fermement que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il avança d'un pas, s'arrêta subitement, et, sans rien dire, il se retourna et quitta prestement la pièce sous le regard atterré d'Hermione qui en avait la respiration coupé. Drago, la sentant flancher, envoya un regard noir aux deux autres Gryffondors avant de la soulever pour aller la déposer délicatement sur un lit, de l'autre côté de la salle. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux Weasley, avançant vers eu avec colère.

-Si vous avez envie de lui balancer votre hargne à la figure, je vous conseille fortement d'attendre qu'elle soit en meilleure forme, sinon, c'est simple, c'est moi qui vous répondrais, et je suis pas certain du tout d'être aussi gentil qu'elle.

-Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais croisa les bras sur la poitrine, tout en continuant de fusiller du regard les deux rouquins.

-Cette situation est bien fâcheuse… Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, je vais vous demander de laisser Miss Granger tranquille pour le moment, elle est encore fatigué et trop faible pour supporter une quelconque confrontation.

Ginny, qui semblait s'être légèrement remise, hocha la tête, en revanche, Ron était à présent si rouge de rage qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Non, professeur ! Je veux une explication ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione est revenue serrée contre cette sale fouine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi il est pas avec son mangemort de père ?!

-RON ! CA SUFFIT !

Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore et Drago se retournèrent subitement vers Hermione qui venait de crier. La Gryffondor s'était levée, approchée un peu mais alors qu'elle allait faire un pas de plus, elle s'écroula au sol. Drago ne fut malheureusement pas suffisamment rapide et tout son corps percuta violement le plancher. Le Serpentard se précipita vers elle, ainsi que Ginny qui l'aida à la relever. Il la bouscula légèrement, lui faisant lâcher le bras d'Hermione. La rouquine ne broncha pas et recula, la mine triste.

-Mr Weasley, vous devrez attendre pour les explications, que vous le vouliez ou non.

A ce moment, Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, suivit de près par les professeurs Mcgonagall et Rogue. Tous trois semblaient en proie à une agitation extrême.

-Albus ! Vous êtes revenu ! Enfin !

-Minerva, que se passe-t-il ?

-Un certain nombre d'élèves de Serpentard, pour la plupart fils de Mangemort ainsi que quelques Serdaigles, se sont enfuis à la fin du repas ! Ils ont fait exploser les portes de la Grande Salle après nous avoir tous paralysés, on ignore encore par quel moyen mais on les soupçonne d'avoir mis quelque chose dans le repas. Ils sont partis en hurlant que la Bataille Finale arriverait bientôt et qu'alors nous connaîtrons tous la mort et la souffrance, et que ce château ne serait plus que ruine lorsqu'ils en auraient fini.

-Heureusement, il n'y a pas de blessé, à l'exception de Mr Weasley qui, on ne sait pas par quel mystère est entré au moment où ils sortaient et s'est pris un sort, pas des plus violent, pour avoir voulu empêcher Mr Crabbe de s'enfuir…

Dumbledore avait écouté le récit de Mcgonagall et Pomfresh sans rien dire, mais lorsque l'infirmière s'arrêta, il avait la mine si grave qu'il paraissait avoir pris une cinquantaine d'années d'un coup.

-Je savais bien que ce jour allait arriver… C'est le commencement de la Fin… Il n'est plus l'heure d'échafauder des plans à présent, mais de se préparer à la Bataille… Où sont les élèves ?

-Nous avons demandé aux préfets de les raccompagner dans leur salle commune, ils sont encore sous le choc pour la plupart.

-Bien, laissons leurs la nuit pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Severus, allez prévenir l'Ordre et les Aurors, qu'ils viennent tous à Poudlard, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible…

Sans un mot, le professeur de Potions sortit de l'infirmerie rapidement. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Mme Pomfresh.

-Pompom, Mr Weasley peut-il être soigné rapidement ?

-Oui, il faut juste lui appliquer une pommade et il doit avaler deux potions.

-Alors occupez-vous en tout de suite que sa sœur et lui puisse retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Minerva, vous les raccompagnerez. Ce soir, il est hors de question qu'un élève se promène seul dans les couloirs, je vais allez prévenir les autres professeurs qu'ils fassent des rondes, et nous irons également bloquer les entrées de toutes les salles communes.

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête.

-Quant à vous deux…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione et Drago. Ce dernier tenait la main de la jeune fille, geste qui n'échappa à aucune des personnes présentes, faisant bouillir Ron encore plus mais son attention fut rapidement détournait par la pommade que lui appliquait l'infirmière et qui lui brûlait la peau.

-Je suppose, Mr Malefoy, qu'il est hors de question de vous séparer de… Miss Granger ?

-En effet, professeur ! Je ne m'éloignerais pas d'elle !

-Soit, alors Je vais vous ouvrir des appartements, non loin de la salle commune des Gryffondors, j'en bloquerais également l'entrée.

-Pourquoi près des Gryffondors ?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question également que vous soyez à deux dans un endroit isolé et qu'ainsi Miss Granger ne sera pas trop loin de ses amis… si elle doit leur parler… Je reviendrais vous chercher un peu plus tard, Mme Pomfresh restera auprès de vous !

Hermione serra fermement la main de Drago pour qu'il n'ajoute rien et acquiesça en silence. Le directeur se détourna alors et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie.

Drago baissa la tête vers sa femme et lui caressa lentement la joue.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien…

-Hermione ?...

La Gryffondor releva la tête pour croiser le regard timide de Ginny qui s'était approché tandis que les cris de son frère retentissaient toujours.

-Oui, Ginny ?

La rouquine leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui, après un sourire de son épouse, se recula comme pour montrer son accord au simple fait qu'elle lui parle.

-Je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu sois enfin revenue… J'espère sincèrement que tu vas t'en sortir, et je veux que tu saches que si jamais tu as envie de parler… je suis là. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, tu pourras compter sur moi…

Hermione sourit.

-Merci Ginny, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous expliquerais tout demain, je te le promets. Et je te prie de bien vouloir excuser mon attitude depuis plusieurs mois…

-Bien sur que je t'excuse !

Ginny s'approcha plus encore et étreignit Hermione tout en laissant couler quelques larmes le long de sa joue. Elle se redressa, adressa un large sourire à son amie avant de retourner auprès de son frère. A peine fut-elle éloigne que Drago tira les rideaux qui entourait le lit, leur permettant un peu plus d'intimité.

-Alors demain…

-Explications, oui.

-Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

-Si tu accepte de rester auprès de moi, ça devrait bien se passer…

-Hermione, je ne te lâcherais plus une seconde. Il t'arrive trop de catastrophe, tu as besoin qu'on veille sur toi, que _je_ veille sur toi.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle l'attira alors vers elle pour l'embrasser ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui lui rendit son baiser.

Ils restèrent un peu plus d'une heure dans l'infirmerie avant que Dumbledore ne réapparaisse, bien après que Ron et Ginny aient quitté la pièce. Presque sans un mot, il les guida jusqu'à un tableau non loin de celui de la Grosse Dame, qui représentait trois enfants, deux garçons, une fille. L'un des garçons portait des lunettes qui lui donnait un air important, l'autre avait l'air revêche et la petite fille paraissant angélique avec ses boucles anglaises qui lui encadrées si joliment le visage.

-Je vous présent Les Trois Enigmes. Ne vous fiez à aucun d'eux, cependant on ne peut espérer meilleur protecteur, ils font tourner bourrique quiconque ose leur parler, contentez-vous de leur donner le mot de passe qui est 'Lumières d'Ombres'. Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, je vous prierais de ne surtout pas quitter vos appartements, je viendrais plus tard avec Severus pour bloquer l'entrée, jusque là ne bougez pas, c'est bien compris ?

-Tout à fait, professeur. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne prendrons aucun risque, de toute façon, Hermione a besoin de se reposer !

-Je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur elle comme il se doit, Mr Malefoy. Bien je vous laisse. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

Et il s'éloigna, les laissant seuls.

Drago se tourna vers le tableau où les trois gamins les observaient, amusés et hautins. La petite fille se leva alors et un sourire étrangement carnassier.

-Une Serpentard… avec une Gryffondor… N'a-t-on jamais vu pareil absurdité dans ce bas monde… C'est tout simplement… diaboliquement magnifique. Comment un homme aussi maléfique peut-il être avec une créature plus douce que la rosée du matin, aussi rayonnante que l'aurore ?... Question bien mystérieuse, n'êtes-vous point d'accord ?... Aurait-on pu croire, autrefois, voir, un jour, pareille union, ici même à Poudlard.

Hermione était stupéfaite des paroles pour le moins étranges qui sortaient de la bouche de cette apparence si angélique. Drago, lui, toisait l'enfant attendant patiemment qu'elle termine. Elle allait rajouter quelques autres mots provenant de sa langue de vipère bien pendue lorsque le garçon à l'air revêche donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la fillette et adressa aux deux adolescents un sourire des plus hypocrites.

-N'écoutez donc pas cette persifleuse de Mélanie… La jalousie… Souhaitez-vous entrer dans vos appartements ?

Sa voix grésillante résonna de façon perverse aux oreilles de la Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Celui qui n'avait toujours pas parlé les observait très attentivement, un léger sourire calculateur en coin.

-Lumières d'ombres !

Les trois enfants s'inclinèrent comme un seul homme et le tableau s'ouvrit laissant les deux étudiants entrer dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Ils le parcoururent durant une dizaine de minutes avant de déboucher sur un petit salon rond où les couleurs rouge et or de la maison Gryffondor se mélangeaient à celles vert et argent des Serpentards, rendant un étrange mélange qui fit légèrement grimacer Drago mais amusa Hermione. Cette dernière s'installa sur l'un des canapés installés autour de la cheminée tandis que son époux faisait une rapide visite des lieux, trouvant ainsi, annexés au salon, leur chambre et la salle de bain. Une fois fait, il vint s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille qu'il trouva déjà endormie. Délicatement il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre où il l'allongea sous les couvertures, après lui avoir retiré ses vêtements, et s'installa également pour la tenir au chaud contre lui.

**oOo**

Hermione était installé sur le même canapé que la veille.

A ses côtés se tenait, raide et d'une froideur exemplaire, Drago.

Face à elle, Harry, le regard dur et le visage fermé ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, Ron, la colère se dessinant très clairement sur son visage, et Ginny, crispée mais un petit sourire aux lèvres destiné à sa meilleure amie et qui se voulait encourageant.

Hermione serrait fermement son pantalon, si bien que les jointures de son poing en devenaient blanches. Enfin, elle respira un bon coup, chercha ses mots, et commença à parler d'une voix peu sûre.

-Je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… mais… je sais que je vous dois… un bon nombre d'explications… et je vais vous les donner… je répondrais en toute franchise à toutes les questions que vous pouvez vous poser… et je me doute qu'elles doivent être nombreuses…

Elle sentait déjà sa gorge devenir sèches. Face à elle, ses trois amis ne réagirent pas, attendant tout simplement qu'elle entre dans le vif du sujet.

-Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Je me souviens à nouveau de tout, et je suis désolé que vous ayez du souffrir de mon attitude méfiante… Maintenant, pour en venir à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques temps…

Elle déglutit, ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, et entama son récit.

-Lorsque Dumbledore m'a ramené à Poudlard après mon… _accident_, j'ai essayé de reprendre goût à la vie, et je dois vous avouer qu'à ce niveau là vous avez été parfait… Cependant, je ne pouvais, et ne voulais, pas oublier que j'avais été torturée et violée. Même si j'ignorais par qui, j'étais persuadée que le jour viendrait où je m'en souviendrais et là… je savais que je ferais tout pour les faire souffrir autant qu'ils le mériteraient… Alors, avec vous, je… vivais, mais dès que je pouvais m'éclipser, je filais à la Bibliothèque et dévorais le maximum de livres contenant la moindre information utile, et notamment, apprenant tous les sorts possible, du plus faible au plus violent… Je voulais ma revanche. Je devais avoir ma revanche… où je me détruirais moi-même de l'intérieur…

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ginny tremblait, les larmes menaçant, une fois de plus, de couler sur ses joues à présent bien pâles, Ron essayer de se contenir mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne tenait pas en place et semblait hésiter entre exploser de rage ou s'attendrir. Harry, lui, rester totalement impassible, et c'est son attitude qui fit le plus mal à la Gryffondor. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et reprit.

-Entre temps, je me suis rapproché de Drago. Il était froid et calculateur mais j'étais complètement… hypnotisée par son charisme et sa méchanceté. Il faut que vous sachiez également qu'il est venu me voir à l'infirmerie le soir de l'annonce de mon retour par Dumbledore. Il m'a dit des mots… pour le moins méchant, cherchant à me blesser, et surtout à me faire peur… mais, étrangement, c'est son nom qui m'est revenu en tête… Et c'est ce qui a tout déclenché. J'ignorais tout de lui excepté son nom et son prénom, il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi… J'ai fini par m'attacher à lui, malgré la méchanceté et la possessivité dont il pouvait faire preuve…

Ron était devenu de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, il semblait à présent sur le point d'exploser, mais après un regard noir de Drago, il préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de serrer les poings.

-Et la nuit, il était le seul auprès duquel je pouvais trouver le réconfort nécessaire… Parce que lorsque je dormais, je revivais mon viol… Sans pour autant parvenir à mettre un nom sur mes trois agresseurs… Et plus le temps passé, plus j'en souffrais…

Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Hermione signala qu'ils avaient été trois à la violer, et un long frisson la parcourut de haut en bas.

-La vie s'est déroulée ainsi, lentement, entre recherche de mémoire, moment de joie avec vous, nuits cauchemardesques, relation déroutante avec Drago et besoin de vengeance… Jusqu'à l'accident du cours de potion… Ce qui s'est passé juste après vous le savez. Lorsqu'elle a dévoilé que son père était l'un des trois agresseurs, j'ai su que le moment était venu pour moi d'aller chercher ma revanche… Et je suis partie…

-Non, c'est vrai ?! On n'avait même pas remarqué ce détail !

Ron n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps et c'était senti obligé d'envoyer une réflexion à la jeune fille. Drago allait répliquer, sans la moindre gentillesse, lorsqu'Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Laisse la parler, Ron. Je veux connaître la suite…

Tout en parlant, il avait fixé Hermione de son regard toujours aussi dur, si ce n'est plus, qu'au début, et sa voix d'une froideur inconnue poignarda la jeune fille en plein cœur. Elle se força à contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et s'obligea à continuer son récit, n'oubliant pas qu'elle avait promis de tout leur dévoiler, sans rien omettre.

-Lorsque je suis arrivée à Londres, j'ai pris la direction du Chemin de Traverse puis celle de l'Allée des Embrumes, puisque je savais que cette Allée est connue pour les êtres infâmes qui peuvent y traîner… C'est là que Drago m'a retrouvé… Nous sommes alors tombés sur Rabastan Lestrange… qui se trouvaient être l'un des deux autres violeurs, je l'ais reconnu à ses yeux… Ses yeux qui m'avaient fixé intensément alors qu'il me…

Un frisson la parcourut, elle l'ignora et continua.

-Drago est parvenu à l'attirer à l'extérieur et là je lui ais extirpé des informations sur Robin Parkinson avant… de le tuer.

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots d'une voix dure et sans regrets quelconques.

-Comme il nous avait dévoilé l'endroit où se terrait Parkinson, nous nous y sommes rendus… C'est là que les choses ont quelques peu dérapé… Parkinson avait lui aussi monté une sorte de… secte et ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que nous l'avions prévu et on s'est fait capturer. Cependant, après une nuit passée dans un cachot, nous avons quand même rencontré Parkinson, et là… nous avons appris un bon nombre de chose…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui hocha légèrement la tête afin de l'encourager à poursuivre.

-Tout d'abord, comme Pansy l'avait déjà dit, mes parents étaient bels et bien des sorciers. Mon père était un sang pur, ma mère une sang de bourbe. En vérité, ils s'appelaient Pietro Grangeraï Deï Milïania et Carolina di Castallina. Tous deux issus de familles riches et puissante d'Italie mais de chaque côté de nos deux mondes… Lui était à Serpentard et elle à Serdaigle. C'était la meilleure amie de ta mère, Harry, et, lorsque mon père et elle sont tombés amoureux, les marauders et lui ont fini par devenir de très bons amis… Après Poudlard, ils se sont engagés comme Mangemorts afin de servir d'espions à Dumbledore, exactement comme Rogue… Jusqu'au jour où ma mère est tombée enceinte, là ils ont du créer, avec l'aide de l'Ordre, une attaque où ils ont fait croire à la mort de Carolina. Cependant… Robin Parkinson a tout compris et il a fait marcher mon père, car déjà à cette époque, il souhaitait monter un autre clan contre Voldemort. Il avait créé un Horcruxe… mais il a utilisé cette carte une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps, afin de revenir à la vie après avoir été tué par Pansy… Mon père a fini par devoir se cacher à son tour après que Voldemort, le soupçonnant d'être un traître, l'ait envoyé tuer le Ministre de la Magie et qu'il se soit enfui avec cet homme.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau pour observer les réactions de ses amis. Ginny était livide, Ron paraissait choqué, et Harry… semblait indifférent.

-Ensuite, lorsqu'il eut terminé de nous… montrer les souvenirs de mes parents et les siens, son manoir a été attaqué. Les Mangemorts nous avaient retrouvé et ils ont attaqué les partisans de Robin Parkinson. Et pendant que la bataille faisait rage au dehors, je me suis occupé de lui. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne l'ai pas fait souffrir, tout comme je vous mentirais en disant que je n'y ais pas pris plaisir… Mais lorsque les Mangemorts, avec Lucius Malefoy en tête sont finalement rentrés dans la pièce, après avoir vaincus les autres, j'ai mis fin à ses jours... Et je ne regrette aucun de mes gestes sombres.

Cette fois, elle avait prononcé ces mots avec hardeur, plantant un regard dur dans celui, tout aussi imperturbable, du Survivant.

-Ces hommes avaient torturé mes parents avant de les tuer sans aucun scrupule. Ils m'ont ensuite moi-même torturé et violé, chacun d'entre d'eux, l'un après l'autre. Je porterais ses marques de violence sur mon corps et au plus profond de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Méritaient-ils vraiment autre chose ?... Permettez-moi d'en douter fortement !

Ginny avait à présent de petites larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, sorte de minuscule miroir à la souffrance d'Hermione, qui, elle, conservait désormais un masque dénué d'émotion. Ron était pâle comme la mort, cherchant, mais continuant d'ignorer, l'attitude à adopter face à une telle consistance déconcertante. Harry ne broncha pas. Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Et après ? Qu'ont fait les Mangemorts ?

Voix froide. Regard dur et pénétrant. Cette fois, Hermione ne perdit pas contenance.

-Ils nous ont emmené au Manoir Malefoy. J'ai passé quelques jours dans un cachot, jusqu'à ce Drago vienne m'en sortir, pour me garder auprès de lui, sous sa protection. J'ai alors eu droit à trois confrontations… La première, fut auprès de Pansy. Pour elle je ne pourrais pas vivre auprès de Drago car il était dans le camp ennemi de celui auquel j'avais toujours fait partie et elle m'interdisait tout bonnement de l'emmener avec moi dans le camp de Dumbledore… C'est elle également qui a clairement énoncé le fait que je sois amoureuse de Drago, jusque là je n'avais eu de cesse de me la cacher, de me dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance qui passerait sans doute avec le temps.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma un instant le visage de Ron mais il ne prononça aucune remarque déplaisante.

-La deuxième confrontation fut face à Lucius Malefoy. Il n'est pas allé par quatre chemins quant à sa 'requête'. Soit j'épousais son fils soit je mourrais. Le choix n'était pas vraiment un vrai choix. J'ai accepté et à la fin de la semaine le jour du mariage est arrivé… Sauf que, ce même jour, Voldemort est revenu et a demandé à me voir… La troisième confrontation. Un nouveau choix à faire. Il m'autorisait à partir ou à rester, tout étonnement simplement… Il m'autorisait à repartir, même si il aurait aimé garder auprès de lui la fille unique des Grangeraï Deï Milïania… Il voulait surtout que quelqu'un puisse prévenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre de se préparer, car d'ici un mois… il attaquera.

Elle s'arrêta pour leur laisser digérer l'information, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle avait même oublié de le dire à Dumbledore.

-Alors j'ai accepté l'étrange contrat qu'il me proposait. Je suis allée trouver Drago… à la Chapelle… Et là…

Elle leva les yeux vers son époux comme pour lui demander la permission d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais il tourna la tête vers les trois Gryffondors, attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui était sienne, et déclara d'une voix forte et claire.

-Je lui ais demandé de m'épouser quand même avant de partir. Et elle a accepté.

-QUOI ?

Cette fois, Ron n'avait pas pu se contenir. Il avait bondi de son siège et, rouge de colère, avait hurlé sa colère, fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-TU VEUX DIRE QU'APRES TOUT CE QU'IL T'A FAIT, ET ENCORE ON NE CONNAÎT PAS LES MOINDRES DETAILS EN CE QUI CONCERNE CETTE ANNEE, TU AS ACCEPTE DE TE MARIER AVEC CETTE FACE DE RAT, CETTE FOUINE, CE MONSTRE INFECT, CE…

Un claquement sec et brusque fit revenir le silence en un quart de seconde. Ron et Hermione se faisait face, et bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, la Gryffondor paraissait, en cet instant, bien plus imposante. Il porta la main à sa joue où la claque impressionnante de la jeune fille venait de retentir.

-Ne parle plus jamais de mon époux en ces termes, est-ce bien compris, Ronald Weasley ?!

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, avant que le jeune homme ne se penche légèrement, approchant leurs deux visages où la fureur régnait.

-Soit, mais ce n'est même plus la peine de chercher à m'adresser la parole, Hermione _Granger_. A partir de cet instant, je ne te connais plus, je ne sais plus qui tu es, tu n'es strictement plus rien pour moi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione d'encaisser les mots fracassants qu'il venait de prononcer et quitta précipitamment la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. La jeune fille fut prise d'un violent tremblement et Drago l'attrapa pour l'obliger à se rassoir. Les larmes menaçaient désespérément de dévaler ses joues, désormais pâle comme la mort, et elle dut se raccrocher au bras du Serpentard pour ne pas faillir. Elle finit par relever la tête vers les deux Gryffondors qui restaient.

Ginny se leva, prit la main de son amie dans la sienne, lui murmura un vague désolé avant de quitter, à son tour la salle.

Harry ne dit rien, ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux. Finalement, il se leva, toisa les deux époux, et se détourna d'eux et se retourna une fois arrivé devant la porte.

-Oublie-nous, Hermione… je crois que pour l'instant c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

Il partit.

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Hermione était complètement sous le choc. Elle savait qu'ils auraient du mal à comprendre, mais pas à ce point.

-Attends-moi !

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit à la suite d'Harry. Ce dernier était arrivé au bout du couloir lorsqu'elle cria son nom. Il ne se retourna pas, continuant d'avancer, sans pour autant accélérer le pas. Hermione se mit à courir et parvint enfin à la rejoindre. Elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner pour la regarder.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi injuste ! Tu es sensé être le plus sage d'entre nous !... Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber, tu as toujours pu compter sur moi, laisse moi conserver ton amitié… Je suis revenue pour vous ! Parce que vous êtes, toi et Ron, les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Et même si maintenant je ne suis plus rien sans Drago, je mourrais lentement si je ne vous ais plus à mes côtés. La Bataille Finale est proche, ce n'est pas le moment de se diviser, c'est exactement ce que voudrait Voldemort. Comment peux-tu cautionner une telle attitude ?! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit…

Tout en débitant ses pensées à une vitesse affolante, elle s'était mise à frapper le torse du Survivant, perdant toute raison, laissant les larmes couler abondamment le long des ses joues. Il la laissa se déchaîner, puis commença à l'entourer de ses bras et l'attira lentement vers elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit…

Elle se débattit quelques instants avant de se laisser aller complètement. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids du chagrin immense qui semblait l'avoir assailli, et Harry, doucement, l'accompagne dans sa chute, se laissant ainsi lui-même glisser au sol, si bien qu'il se retrouva à genoux avec une Hermione complètement désemparé dans les bras.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle sembla enfin se calmer, et finit par relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucune parole n'eut besoin d'être échangées pour qu'ils comprennent tous deux la détresse et le pardon de l'autre.

Soudain, alors qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits, elle crut apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux d'Harry. Une forme étrange se dessina… Elle fronça les sourcils, et poussa subitement un hurlement qui vint déchirer l'obscur silence environnant. Elle glissa des bras d'Harry, et, se tenant la tête, elle se retrouva au sol, pris de tremblements incontrôlable. Drago apparut soudainement et se précipita vers sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

La panique se lisait clairement dans la voix et sur le visage des deux hommes qui essayait, sans y parvenir, de parler à Hermione et de la calmer. Enfin, les tremblements cessèrent et Drago put serrer Hermione contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise, tandis qu'Harry lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Elle finit par relever la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Drago.

-_Je sais où elle est…_

-Qui ça ?

Elle tourna le regard vers celui, déstabilisé, d'Harry, et lui sourit tendrement.

_-Ta sœur, Harry._

* * *

**vOili, vOilOù**

**encor' désolé pour le retard. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, moi il m'a assez plu à vrai dire :).**

**Pour la suite, je vais malheureusement pas vous promettre de faire au plus vit' car cette semaine j'ai des projets au niveau des cours qui vont démarré et me prendre beaucoup de temps... Mais je vous promets de ne prendre le temps d'écrire dès que possible.**

**J'espère que vous êtes tous bien rentrés, et je souhaites une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent bientôt :).**

**Encor' merci pour vor reviews.  
J'attends vos impressions **

**Bisous :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel & bien de retour avec le chapitre 32 !!!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été absentsi longtemps mais j'espère vraiment que vous pouvez comprendre que -malheureusement- il y a d'autres priorités dans la vie que d'écrire des fictions [comme je l'ai expliqué dans la note précédemment postée, je suis en deuxième année de BTS et à la fin de l'année les exams vont avoir lieu, et on a beaucoup de boulot !]. **

**Mais bien sur je n'ai jamais pensé abandonner ma fiction [si cela peut en rassurer certains], même si j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire la suite... :).**

**En tout cas, je suis très reconnaissante à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui compte sur moi et qui m'encourage. Merci du fond du coeur ! **

_Un remerciement tout particulier aussi à ma Tess [kittysee!] qui ne cesse de m'aider et de me soutenir [vous aussi vous pouvez la remercier parce que si elle avait pas été vous auriez surement du encore attendre un peu pour le chapitre 32 :p]_**.**

**Trève de bavardage**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 32** : _Longue attente & Envie de fuite..._

Harry fronça les sourcils et porta une main à la joue d'Hermione, avant de lever les yeux vers Drago.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle… délire.

La Gryffondor se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son époux, posa sa main sur son bras et planta son regard dans celui, à présent troublé, du Survivant.

-Non, Harry, je ne deviens pas folle… Je suis désolé, j'ai préféré omettre ce… _détail _…

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parle ?...

-Tu as une sœur, Harry. Elle est née quatre ans avant toi. Elisabeth Potter…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hermione… Je n'ai pas de sœur, sinon pourquoi personne ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin…

-Parce qu'elle a été cachée, Harry. Cachée et oubliée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Elisabeth faisait preuve de trop de convoitise… De la part de Voldemort notamment. Elle était ce qu'on appelle une naturae del demonicae, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est née avec la capacité future de contrôler les quatre éléments de la nature. Peu de temps avant ta naissance, tes parents ont pris la décision de la mettre dans un espace inter-dimensionnel afin d'assurer sa protection, le temps de la Guerre… Sauf que les évènements ne se sont pas passés comme ils l'espéraient… Et Elisabeth a été oubliée, en même temps que mes parents et leur histoire… Ils étaient les Gardiens du Secret et, avant de mourir, mon père m'a transmis le secret. Mais jusque là il était bloqué dans ma mémoire… Pourtant là… maintenant…

Elle observa tristement et avec émotion le Survivant.

-Vous avez exactement les mêmes yeux… Ceux de votre mère…

Harry semblait complètement abasourdi. Il fixait Hermione comme si elle était complètement folle. Après quelques secondes de silence, la Gryffondor se redressa, aidée par Drago.

-Je vais te le prouver ! Venez !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, suivit de près par les deux garçons. Elle parcourut de nombreux couloirs, se dirigeant vers les hauteurs du château. Elle paraissait complètement surexcitée, alors que, derrière elle, Harry se sentait perdu, une foule de question se bousculant dans sa tête. Drago, quant à lui, suivait les deux Gryffondor, l'air complètement impassible à cette étrange frénésie, cachant tout particulièrement la curiosité grandissante qui le prenait.

Enfin, Hermione s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés non loin de la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney. Sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna.

-Regardez bien autour de vous… Rien ne vous paraît… étrange ?

Les deux garçons observèrent tout autour d'eux mais, excepté les tableaux accrochés aux murs, le couloir était vide.

-Juste… là !

Hermione pointa alors du doigt un petit tableau qui semblait disparaître entre les imposants tableaux alentours. Etait représenté dans ce cadre, une petite fille, assise en tailleur sur un coussin à l'allure moelleux au milieu d'une bibliothèque. Elle portait une fine robe en soie blanche qui contrastait avec la couleur d'un noir envoûtant de ses longs cheveux. Elle semblait regardait avec amusement, de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant, les trois étudiants. Pourtant, chose étrange pour un tableau sorcier, l'image de l'enfant était complètement figée sur la toile.

-_Les mêmes yeux_…

Hermione acquiesça suite à la remarque de Drago.

Harry, lui, était hypnotisé par cette image enfantine, par ce visage, par ces yeux… Il leva la main vers le tableau, frôla à peine la joue dessinée, et laissa retomber son bras.

-_C'est impossible…_

-Recule-toi, Harry…

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Hermione s'avança alors vers le tableau. Elle observa quelques instants l'enfant avant de passer lentement ses doigts sur les yeux verts.

-Que ton heure vienne. Que ta prison fonde. Reviens-nous !

Le silence accueillit les paroles murmurées par la Gryffondor. Elle recula d'un pas. Et soudain, une détonation impressionnante retentit. Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent projetés d'un bout à l'autre du couloir par le souffle puissant de l'explosion. Drago et Harry rencontrèrent violement le mur tandis qu'Hermione fut rattrapé à temps par le Serpentard qui, malgré le choc qu'il venait d'avoir, garda suffisamment d'esprit pour penser à protéger sa femme. Ils restèrent tous un long moment au sol, complètement assommés. Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent assez de force pour se relever, ce fut pour découvrir, au milieu de morceaux brisés de multiples tableaux, la petite fille du tableau en chair et en os. L'enfant leva de grands yeux d'un vert émeraude profonds vert les trois adolescents qui s'étaient avancés vers elle. Son regard, trop adulte pour son âge si jeune, se posa sur Harry et elle s'adressa à lui en le pointant de son petit doigt.

-Tu ressemble drôlement à mon papa toi… Mais tu n'es pas mon papa !... Où est mon papa ?

Hermione, attendrie, se baissa et caressa doucement les cheveux soyeux de l'enfant, mais alors qu'elle allait lui parler et essayer de la rassurer, des bruits de pas suivis de voix légèrement, affolée au moins pour deux d'entre elles, retentirent au bout du couloir et les professeurs Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick et Mme Pomfresh apparurent. Les six adultes se précipitèrent vers les trois élèves et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'enfant devant eux. Cette dernière fit un large sourire en apercevant enfin des visages qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Minerva plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que Dumbledore prenait dans ses bras la petite fille.

-Merlin ! Elisabeth Potter !

-Qu'avez-vous donc fait Miss Granger ?!

La voix dure du directeur étonna Hermione qui, pourtant, ne se démonta pas.

-Il me semble que je viens de sauver une enfant d'un oubli sans fin !

-Pensez-vous réellement l'avoir sauvé ?

-Je…

Hermione fut troublée par l'étrange dureté, dont le vieil homme faisait preuve, mélangée à une tristesse bouillonnante qui brillait dans son regard habituellement si pétillant de joie.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que la faire revenir parmi nous, alors que la Guerre ne va pas tarder à atteindre son apogée, soit une bonne idée.

Déstabilisée, Hermione baissa les yeux. Dans les bras du directeur, Elisabeth semblait également troublée. Sa vue se brouilla, les larmes venant cogner contre les barrières qu'elle dressait malgré tout.

-Parrain Albus… où sont Maman et Papa ?

-Tu vas venir avec moi, Elisabeth, d'accord ? On va allez discuter…

L'enfant hocha légèrement la tête. Après un dernier regard troublant vers la Gryffondor, pétrifiée de stupeur, il commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

-Harry. Viens avec nous !

Le Survivant jeta un regard navré à son amie et suivit rapidement le vieil homme. Les autres professeurs restèrent quelques instants interdits, puis finirent par s'éloigner à leur tour. Seule Mcgonagall resta. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger, ALbus a toujours était extrêmement protecteur envers Elisabeth… Un lien a du être créé entre eux deux lors de la naissance de cette enfant… Vous devez savoir que les Naturae del Demonicae ont rarement la chance de survivre à leur première année s'ils n'ont pas un parrain suffisamment puissant pour sauvegarder la vie en eux…

La vieille femme sourit à sa jeune élève et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Drago, qui jusque là était resté en retrait se plaça devant Hermione et, à l'aide de ses doigts, lui releva le visage.

-J'ai fait une erreur, Drago… Dumbledore avait raison… Je n'aurais pas du la libérer… Pas maintenant, pas en pleine guerre. SI Voldemort vient à l'apprendre…

-Voldemort ne l'apprendra pas, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que Dumbledore empêchera quiconque de l'approcher… Et puis… se serait tellement pratique d'avoir une Naturae del Demonicae dans votre camp. Je suis sur qu'avec de l'entraînement elle pourrait vous aider à vaincre !

-Tu ne penses quand même pas ce que tu dis là, Drago ?! Ce n'est qu'une enfant, on ne va pas l'emmener se battre avec nous, _pour_ nous ! Et puis pourquoi tu dis 'votre camp' ? C'est le tien aussi.

-Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai accepté de rester pour être avec toi, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me battre à tes côtés… contre ma famille.

-Mais enfin, tu…

-Ne fais pas l'idiote, Hermione. Tu devais bien te douter que je ne changerais pas juste pour toi. Je resterais à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive, puisque sinon tu ne semble pas survivre, mais jamais, _jamais_, je ne changerais mes idéaux pour toi…

Hermione observa attentivement le regard froid du Serpentard et, déstabilisée par ces paroles véridiques, elle finit par s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, voulant à tout prix cacher les larmes qui entamaient la descente de ses joues. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait subitement de s'écraser sur son cœur et toutes ses convictions semblait être mise à défaut. Elle pressa le pas, se mettant à courir.

Il la laissa partir, n'esquissa même pas un pas pour la rattraper.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves furent appelés à se rassembler dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils purent immédiatement remarquer que les quatre tables avaient disparu, laissant place à des rangées de chaises sur lesquelles ils purent s'installer. Hermione se plaça tout au fond de la salle, seule. Elle n'avait eu de cesse d'ignorer Drago depuis la veille et le Serpentard en avait fait de même, attendant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Il entra parmi les derniers dans la salle commune, sous les regards étonnés et incompréhensifs des élèves, et resta debout dans l'ombre des portes. Dans les premiers rangs, Hermione aperçut Harry, Ginny et Ron au milieu d'autres Gryffondors. La rouquine croisa son regard, lui sourit timidement et se détourna rapidement comme gênée par cette si légère démonstration d'amitié.

A peine furent-ils tous assis que les professeurs entrèrent par la petite porte du fond et montèrent sur l'estrade qui leur était réservée. Dumbledore s'avança et observa un peu ses élèves avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Je sais que la nuit a du être difficile, courte certainement pour nombre d'entre vous et ce que j'ai à vous dire ce matin ne va pas alléger votre angoisse… La Bataille Finale approche. Dans un mois très exactement, elle aura lieu !

Un brouhaha de murmures inonda la salle en quelques secondes à peine. Les élèves semblaient pris d'une panique commune. Le directeur leva les mains et réclama le silence qui eut du mal à revenir.

-Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre, mais c'est malheureusement la vérité. Dans un mois, les troupes de Voldemort attaqueront et il faudra se battre. Se battre pour nos vies, pour notre liberté à tous, pour un monde en paix. C'est pourquoi je vais vous proposer un choix, et je ne vous le proposerais qu'une seule fois. Je veux que vous réfléchissiez et que vous preniez la décision, soit de rester pour vous battre, soit de repartir dès demain dans vos familles respectives. Je vous laisse toute la journée pour réfléchir, le train partira à onze heures, ceux qui veulent partir se rendront à la gare.

Les élèves semblèrent tous se concerter du regard mais pas un ne déclara sa décision, si celle-ci était déjà prise.

-Sachez, pour ceux qui décideront de rester, que les cours sont supprimés et que nous allons organiser des cours de Défenses pour vous apprendre à combattre du mieux possible.

Après un dernier sourire bienveillant, cachant la tristesse qu'il ressentait, pour ses élèves, il ressortit, suivit des autres professeurs au visage grave, par la même porte par laquelle il était entré. Aussitôt celle-ci refermée, les discussions reprirent, partant dans tous les sens, certains en hélant d'autre, quelques uns luttant contre leurs larmes et leur peur, et d'autre clamant à quiconque voulait l'entendre que c'était de la pure folie mais qu'ils resteraient pour pouvoir donner à leur famille un monde meilleur.

Seuls Hermione, et plus loin, Harry, Ron et Ginny semblaient imperméable à l'ambiance surexcitée qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre Gryffondors ne disaient rien, chacun d'entre eux étant perdu dans ses pensées. Mais tous les quatre sûrs d'une chose : ils ne fuiraient pas.

Drago, de son côté n'avait pas bougé, et observait de loin sa jeune femme au regard lointain. Il aurait aimé la mettre en sécurité mais elle ne l'écouterait jamais, elle refuserait catégoriquement de ne pas prendre part à la bataille. Elle était faite pour ça, elle avait le désir de liberté qui coulait dans ses veines, ce besoin d'aider les autres, d'être au devant des conflits. Et par-dessus tout, ils y avaient ses amis… Eux pour qui elle avait préféré revenir plutôt que de rester à ses côtés, dans la protection du Manoir Malefoy. Alors il devra être là, pas loin d'elle, afin de la protéger contre tous mauvais sorts. Si elle venait à être tuée… il en mourrait sans aucun doute. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, sa vie sans elle n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

Soudain la Gryffondor tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un mélange de haine, d'amour, de désespoir, de désir, de besoin absolu de l'autre. Tous ses sentiments se fracassèrent dans cet unique échange. Et alors, subitement, Hermione se leva et se pressa le pas avant de courir jusqu'à lui. Ignorant les regards choqués, étonnés, hébétés et dégoûtés, elle se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard qui l'enserra contre lui sans se faire prier.

-Je suis désolée, Drago. Je suis désolée…

-Cesse donc d'être désolée ! Je t'ai épousé pour ce que tu es et nous sommes, malgré tout, très différents… Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller te battre mais ne m'oblige pas à être entièrement contre ma famille. Je t'ai déjà suivi, cela devrait te satisfaire…

Sur son torse, il sentit Hermione hocher vivement la tête.

Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être subitement figé. Tous les élèves sans exception s'étaient tournés vers eux et les fixés, immobiles, certains avec un dégoût clairement lisible sur leurs visage, d'autre simplement stupéfaits.

-Et si on allait prendre l'air ?

La Gryffondor se rendit compte du nombre de personne qui les observait et acquiesça. La prenant par la taille, il l'attira hors de la Grande Salle et ils sortirent dans le parc. Instantanément un froid glacial les agrippa mais l'un comme l'autre apprécia ce changement de température. Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, se contentant de longer le lac silencieux.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non… Ca va. Je suis bien.

Un nouveau silence les entoura, finalement brisé par Hermione.

-Dans un mois… Ca fait peur quand même… Penser à tous ces gens qui vont aller risque leur peau pour un monde libre… Je sais qu'on n'est pas du même côté mais… j'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte. Dans sa tête résonnait les derniers mots de la jeune femme, sauf qu'il les tournait dans le sens inverse « si il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle, _il_ en mourrait… ».

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse affolante.

Trois semaines après l'annonce de Dumbledore, une véritable armée avait commencé à se former dans l'enceinte de l'école de Sorcellerie. Un tiers des élèves, dont la plupart appartenaient aux trois premières années, avait souhaité rentrer chez eux et, un jour après leur départ, ceux qui avaient fait le choix de rester avaient été rejoints pas nombres de sorciers prêt à se battre. L'Ordre du Phénix avait alors pris les choses en main, composant des groupes d'apprentissage au combat, essayant de faire passer leurs connaissances aux élèves. Le temps leur manquait, et tous en était conscience, c'est pourquoi ils faisaient leur maximum pour que tout se passe pour le mieux malgré la tension palpable que chacun traînait avec lui. La peur, l'Angoisse… deux mots devenus trop familiers à la plupart des personnes présentes à Poudlard. Mais personne ne disait rien.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione se préparait pour une nouvelle longue journée d'entraînement. Cependant, il ne s'agissait plus du même entraînement que les autres élèves. En effet, Hermione ainsi qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, et Luna étaient passés à un niveau bien plus élevé. Tous les six travaillaient dans une pièce éloignée de la Grande Salle avec Tonks et Lupin. C'est avec eux qu'ils avaient appris la métamorphose afin de pouvoir avoir, avec l'aide unique d'un bâton, avoir un maximum d'armes de toutes sortes à disposition, car selon Dumbledore la Magie ne suffirait peut-être pas toujours. Mais depuis quelques jours, Lupin avait décidé de tenter l'apprentissage de la transformation en animagus. Il savait que c'était quasiment impossible qu'ils y parviennent en si peu de temps, mais il espérait malgré tout que cela soit possible, et que pouvoir se transformer en animal puisse les aider lors de la Bataille.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la pièce où avait lieu leur entraînement, tout le monde était déjà présent. Elle les salua tous, Ginny lui adressa un large sourire, et Harry vint déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Ron, quant à lui, fit comme à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait et lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant tout simplement.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi, Hermione.

Lupin s'approcha et les autres en firent de même.

-Bien, on va essayer de mettre en pratique ce que nous vous avons expliqué la dernière fois. Surtout n'oubliez pas, ne vous concentrez pas sur un animal en particulier, on ne peut savoir en quoi on se transforme avant de l'avoir fait. Concentrez-vous…

Dans un même mouvement, les six étudiants fermèrent les yeux. Leurs respirations lentes semblèrent s'assembler au bout de quelques minutes. Tonks et Lupin qui observaient leurs élèves froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien. Ce silence et cet ensemble parfaitement accordé dura plus d'une heure sans qu'aucun des six concernés ne s'aperçoivent de quoique ce soit. Chacun était concentré, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées parasites, ne pensant plus qu'à l'idée d'être autre chose qu'un être humain.

Soudain, alors que le loup-garou et la Métamorphomage s'apprêtait à faire sortir les six jeunes de leur étrange transe, la respiration de Luna s'accéléra, suivit de près par Harry, alors que Neville s'écroulait sur le sol et rouvrait subitement les yeux. Ce dernier, avec Tonks et Lupin, put alors apercevoir le visage du Survivant et de la Serdaigle bouger étrangement, puis leurs corps se tordirent.

-Professeur… Vous êtes sûrs que c'est normal ça ?...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, ça fait parti du processus.

Alors que le Gryffondor allait répondre, Ginny s'effondra à son tour, et rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Tonks s'approcha d'elle afin de la rassurer.

C'est alors que les contours d'Harry et Luna devinrent flou et quelques instants plus tard se tenait un loup à la place du Gryffondor et un faucon à la place de la Serdaigle.

-Waouh !

Ginny et Neville étaient stupéfaits. Lupin afficha un large sourire ravi et Tonks se contenta d'un léger sourire amusé.

-Intéressant…

-En effet, Tonks… Très intéressant…

La transformation dura à peine quelques secondes. Aussi subitement que cela avait commencé, les deux animaux redevinrent les deux êtres humains qu'ils étaient et tous, aussi bien Harry et Luna que Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours debout, s'écroulèrent. Ils eurent du mal à reprendre leurs esprits, un filet de sueur perlé sur leurs fronts et, étrangement, Hermione et Ron semblaient bien plus exténués que les deux autres. Ils s'observèrent tour à tour –le rouquin n'oubliant pourtant pas d'éviter le regard de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie- et Luna sourit en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bizarre… J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps vient de passer sous le pied d'un géant…

-Moi aussi, mais c'était tellement… waouh ! Un faucon… je suis un faucon…

-Le faucon est considéré comme un message. Il observe, scrute tous ce qui l'entoure. Il peut aider à saisir une occasion qui se présente, ou nous aider à comprendre notre vie d'un plan plus élevé pour mieux voir les ennuis… Cette signification te va étrangement bien Luna.

-La signification de l'animal dont on prend l'apparence à vraiment son importance, Remus ?

-Eh bien… Oui. Pas toujours mais généralement il représente ce que nous sommes au niveau affectif, social… Toi, Harry, tu es un loup et le loup symbolise la famille, l'endurance, l'intuition, et l'apprentissage.

-C'est dingue… C'est vrai que ça te représente bien Harry.

Le Survivant ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'aurais bien aimé savoir en quel animal je me transforme moi aussi…

-Comme nous tous Ginny. C'est vrai que c'est… intriguant.

-Nous retenterons l'expérience cette après-midi.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas en état. La transformation est quelque chose de particulièrement éprouvant. De plus, je pense qu'Harry et Luna ont puisé dans vos forces à vous pour y arriver…

-Comment ça ?

-Ce qui s'est passé est bien étrange, mais… au début, vous avez formé un tout, une unité, vous étiez un… Chacun d'entre vous donnez ses forces à l'autre, mais Harry et Luna semblent avoir pris le dessus, ce qui a fait que Neville, puis Ginny ont lâché. En revanche, toi et Ron avez eu suffisamment de forces pour les faire tenir, mais pas encore assez pour vous transformer. Je préfère donc attendre que vous ayez récupérez pour retenter l'expérience. En attendant peut-être pourriez-vous aller voir si ils ont besoin d'aide dans la Grande Salle.

Les six amis acquiescèrent et se relevèrent, tous aussi impatients les uns que les autres d'être l'après-midi.

Ron sortit le premier, sans un regard en arrière, pressant le pas pour ne surtout pas être rattrapé par qui que ce soit. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Ca lui passera… Laisse lui juste le temps de réaliser qu'il t'aime réellement, pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu fais. Il a juste beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée que tu puisses être… mariée à Malefoy…

-Je suis désolé Harry…

-Ne le sois pas. Tu as fais tes choix, bon ou mauvais nous n'avons rien à redire là-dessus. Tu sais bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, mais il y a des choix que nous ne pouvons t'empêcher de prendre. Tu as choisi Malefoy, j'ignore pour quelles raisons, mais si tu crois que cela est bon pour toi, que tu ne risque rien, alors je me plis à ta décision. Cependant, ne nous demande pas t'aimer Malefoy, ou même juste d'essayer de l'apprécier. Nous le tolérons, c'est tout.

-Je sais… Et je ne vous demanderez jamais plus.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans le couloir à présent, tous les autres étaient partis, les laissant respectueusement seuls. Harry attira doucement la jeune femme contre lui et elle se laissa aller à cette tendresse qu'elle aimait tant.

-Comment va Elisabeth ?

-Bien… Elle s'adapte.

-Dumbledore ne veut toujours pas la laisser sortir ?

-Non, il dit qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à se retrouver au milieu d'inconnus, surtout que si les gens la voient ils vont forcément faire le lien avec moi et poser trop de questions…

-C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup… Et pour les pouvoirs qu'elle est sensée posséder, qu'en dis Dumbledore ?

-Il refuse de tenter quoique ce soit pour qu'elle les apprivoise… Selon lui cela doit se faire naturellement et par elle-même. Personne ne peut la forcer à les contrôler.

Hermione ne répondit rien et c'est en silence qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Mais à peine avaient-ils mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'Harry fut happer par quelques sorciers souhaitant lui montrer tel ou tel chose. Il disparut au milieu de la foule, non sans un dernier sourire pour Hermione. Cette dernière observa alors ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des dizaines de groupes variant de cinq à dix personnes occupaient la Grande Salle, des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et un brouhaha sans nom régnait. La jeune femme soupira avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Elle parcourut les couloirs sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait mais finit malgré tout par se retrouver à l'extérieur. Il faisait froid, le brouillard avait enveloppé le parc de son voile funeste, mais cela n'arrêta pas Hermione qui continua son avancée. Elle fut pourtant stoppée par un cri qui retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Drago courir à sa rencontre.

-Hermione, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu vas attraper la mort.

-J'avais juste envie de marcher.

-Et tu ne peux pas te contenter de marcher à l'intérieur. En plus c'est dangereux de te balader toute seule ici. Rentrons.

Il passa sa cape sur les épaules de sa femme avant de l'attirer contre lui et de la ramener à l'intérieur de château.

-Drago, est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de te transformer en animagus ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et je n'y suis pas parvenu. Depuis je n'ai pas eu le temps de retenter l'expérience…

-Ce matin Harry et Luna sont parvenus à se transformer.

-Déjà ?

-Oui. Ils ont, semble-t-il, puisé dans nos propres forces pour y parvenir…

-Un peu comme toi tu fais avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Mais là ça nous a complètement vidé… Alors je me dis que si l'on doit puiser dans les forces des autres nous ne parviendrons jamais à tous nous transformer en même temps…

-Ou alors il faudrait que vous trouviez le moyen de répartir les forces de façon équitable afin que vous ayez tous de quoi tenir…

Hermione ne répondit rien, réfléchissant aux paroles du Serpentard.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais…

-Que tu essaies en puisant ta force chez moi… encore une fois ?

-Si tu es d'accord.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé l'autorisation avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserais cela.

Elle lui sourit embarrassée, l'embrassa tendrement et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

-Bon mets-toi là et surtout ne bouge pas, ne parle pas non plus.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle vida son esprit et se concentra sur sa respiration. Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Drago observait sa femme, les yeux fermés, l'air complètement apaisé. Puis soudain, son visage se contracta, sa respiration se fit haletante, et son corps fut pris de tremblement et alors que le Serpentard commençait à s'inquiéter, ces traits devinrent flous et Hermione se transforma subitement. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes, tout comme Harry et Luna le matin même, et Hermione redevint humaine. Elle respira un grand coup et s'écroula, rattrapée par Drago.

-Hermione, ça va ?

Un large sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme.

-Ca va très bien ! J'ai réussi… J'ai réussi !

Drago s'amusa de la joie qu'Hermione éprouvait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait quelque chose de nouveau. Il l'aida à se redresser et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu son entraînement.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure…

-Bien sur. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir le temps que tu t'entraînes à devenir un animal.

Elle l'embrassa et rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur de la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as l'air d'humeur joyeuse toi.

-J'ai réussi !

-Réussi quoi ?

-La transformation ! Je suis parvenue à me transformer !

-Hermione, on avait dit d'attendre !

-Je sais mais il fallait que je réessaie… J'ai puisé mes forces sur Drago…

Dans un coin, elle entendit Ron renifler de dégoût et se força à ne pas y prêter attention.

-En quoi t'es-tu transformée ?

-En aigle… Qu'est-ce que l'aigle signifie, Remus ?

-L'aigle représente la sagesse, l'autorité, le pouvoir et le courage. L'aigle aide à prendre du recul pour analyser notre vie et il offre également l'objectivité et la clarté d'esprit nécessaires pour prendre les bonnes décisions et voir les priorités…

-C'est tout à fait notre Hermione dis donc ! J'aimerais bien me transformer moi aussi…

-Ca va venir Ginny, il ne faut pas être trop pressé.

-Bien on va reprendre, après cette bonne nouvelle. Ca fait trois sur six, c'est un bon début. Je n'aurais même pas cru qu'un seul d'entre vous puisse y arriver, surtout aussi vite. Vous ne cessez de m'étonner, alors continuez comme ça.

-Par contre, j'ai discuté avec Drago de ce qui s'était passé ce matin et il a formulé l'hypothèse que pour que nous parvenions à nous transformer tous il faudrait parvenir à partager nos forces de façon équitable…

-En effet… mais ça c'est à vous de trouver comment faire… Jamais encore je n'avais vu une telle chose se produire à vrai dire. Vous semblez connectés, ce n'est pas habituel pour devenir animagus, et j'ignore pourquoi cela se produit entre vous…

Personne ne répondit rien et les six jeunes reprirent les mêmes places que quelques heures auparavant. A nouveau, en même temps, ils fermèrent tous leurs yeux et leurs respirations s'accordèrent en quelques secondes à peine. Un calme et un silence absolu régna sur la salle pendant de longues minutes puis soudain un étrange lien argenté sortit de la poitrine de chacun d'entre eux pour venir s'intégrer à celle de son voisin, formant ainsi un lien entre qui les unifiait. C'est alors qu'Harry se transforma, reprenant sa forme de loup, suivit de Luna en faucon, puis d'Hermione et enfin de Ron qui devint une belette, Ginny en renard et pour finir Neville se transforma en chien. Et pendant quelques instants, ils parvinrent tous à garder leur forme animale, avant de reprendre, un à un, leur forme humaine. Une fois fait, pas uns n'osa parler, ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils venaient de parvenir à tous ce transformer. Ils avaient beau avoir pris des formes différentes, ils avaient senti qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Ensemble il n'était qu'une unité.

Tonks et Lupin, qui jusque là étaient restés en retrait, s'approchèrent.

-Vous allez bien ?

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant, heureux.

-C'est une fabuleuse expérience…

Nevile avait formulé tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas.

-Vraiment génial oui… Alors Remus, est-ce que nos animaux nous correspondent aussi à Ron, Neville et moi ?

-Alors pour Ron, la belette est liée à l'art de la dérobade. Elle a un sens aigu de l'observation et d'ingéniosité, ainsi qu'une grande énergie.

-Pour ce qui est de l'observation, c'est pas toujours ça, pas vrai grand frère.

-Très drôle Ginny…

-Ensuite pour Neville. Le chien signifie la fidélité. Il a le sens du service aux autres, la compréhension et la compassion.

Le concerné sourit et tout le monde approuva.

-Quant à toi, Ginny… Le renard représente la diplomatie et la ruse. Il sait très bien se fondre dans le milieu qui l'entoure et devenir invisible aux yeux de tous.

-Ca me va !

Bien qu'exténués, ils souhaitèrent renouveler l'expérience, et cette fois-ci Lupin ne put leur refuser tant ils semblaient comblés. Ce deuxième essai fut encore mieux que le premier puisqu'ils parvinrent à rester dans leur forme animale bien plus longtemps.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors –Luna ayant emménagé chez les Lions pour rester au près de ses amis- complètement ravie d'être parvenu à devenir des animagus en si peu de temps. Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Hermione salua ses amis –excepté Ron qui rentra dans la salle commune sans demander son reste- et rentra dans sa propre chambre quelques mètres plus loin.

Drago l'y attendait, tranquillement allongé sur le lit. Elle le rejoignit en deux bonds et l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser…

**oOo**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard calme de Drago qui l'observait attentivement. Elle sourit, s'étira et se blottit contre le torse du Serpentard. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la peau nue de sa femme et caressa lentement son dos.

-Bien dormi ?

-Relativement bien, oui… Et toi, as-tu seulement dormi ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle comprit qu'une fois de plus il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il ne le disait pas mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, plus qu'il ne l'aurait du selon elle.

-Je vais bien… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Une fois de plus, il se contenta du silence comme unique réponse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes pas un ne parla, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se redresse brusquement.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ils vont m'attendre et on a encore du boulot.

Elle ne fit pas attention au soufflement que poussa Drago et se leva. Mais à peine fut-elle debout que le sol se mit à trembler. Elle retomba sur le lit et le Serpentard l'attrapa pour la coller contre lui. Le tremblement de terre dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et quand enfin cela ce calma, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et, sans se concerter, ils surent instantanément ce qui se passait. D'un bond, ils furent sur leurs pieds, enfilèrent les premiers vêtements qui leur tombèrent sous la main, et se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, les Gryffondors sortaient également en courant de leur salle commune. Hermione aperçut Ginny et Ron. Ces derniers se retournèrent en l'entendant les appeler, mais alors que la rouquine, l'air particulièrement inquiète, s'arrêtait pour l'attendre, Ron, lui, lança un regard noir et haineux dans sa direction, et plus particulièrement au Serpentard qui l'accompagnait avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Ignorant cette attitude qui la faisait souffrir, elle retrouva son amie.

-Ginny, est-ce que tout va bien ? Il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts chez vous ?

-Non… Ca va… Harry a demandé à tout le monde de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, il vérifie qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les dortoirs.

-Et pour les autres ?

-On espère qu'ils auront tous la même idée, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre de toutes façons…

Hermione hocha la tête et dès qu'Harry les eut rejoints, ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent les Poufsouffles qui eux aussi avaient bien sûrs eut l'idée de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils furent stupéfaits de voir que l'Ordre du Phénix prenait déjà les choses en main, organisant différents groupes, rassurant ceux qui en avait besoin et surtout évitant de paniquer.

Dumbledore, apparut sur l'estrade, toujours présente, et aussitôt le silence se fit.

-Je ne vais pas m'éterniser avec un long discours. Je pense que vous avez tous compris ce qui se passait. Voldemort et son armée sont là, aux portes de Poudlard. La Bataille, la dernière, celle qui décidera du futur de notre monde, est à présent sur le point de commencer. Je me doute qu'aucun de vous n'est prêt à affronter cela mais nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Si certains d'entre vous veulent rester ici, faites donc, mais sachez que cela ne fera que reculer l'inévitable car il n'est pas dit qu'ils ne parviendront pas à franchir ses murs… Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance.

Il quitta l'estrade et Kingsley Shacklebolt prit sa place.

-Nous avons formé plusieurs groupes. Les adultes passeront bien évidemment en premier, en commençant par les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant aux étudiants, vous aurez à votre tête le groupe mené par Harry Potter et formés de Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Bonne chance à tous.

La peur se lisait dans les yeux d'un grand nombre de personne mais personne ne le montrait plus que ça, chacun préférant se concentrer sur la Bataille à venir.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville s'observèrent quelques instants. Le Survivant offrit un sourire apaisé et rassurant à chacun d'entre eux.

-Quoiqu'il se passe on aura vécu un nombre incroyable d'aventure dont voilà le point final. Vous savez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir été toujours là pour moi et vous avez tous intérêt à sortir de là vivant parce que sinon… vous aurez affaire à moi.

Un rire nerveux les envahit, rire qui s'évanouit rapidement en entendant les premiers groupes sortirent.

Drago prit alors Hermione à part.

-Je vais aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je pourrais ainsi veiller sur toi... Surtout pas trop d'imprudence...

-C'est la Guerre, Drago... J'ignore ce qui va se passer...

-Fais très attention à toi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit...

Il l'embrassa, mettant dans ce baiser toute la passion qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et elle répondit instantannément. Puis, sans perdre de temps, il se détacha et s'éloigna précipitamment, laissant Hermione perdue, les larmes aux yeux, ignorant si elle le reverrait... Un bras passa au dessus de ses épaules et elle reconnut Harry qui lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

-Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour accepter de ne pas participer à la Bataille...

-Sans doute... Mais il en souffre... Parce qu'il a des proches des deux côtés...

Il ne répondit rien. Elle essuya ses larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne restaient que les élèves de Poudlard, tous jusque là innocents et pleins de vie. Harry les observa attentivement, sourit et leva le poing en l'air.

-Pour la Liberté !

Alors tous reprirent en chœur ce cri, le hurlant tant ils y croyaient, et, enfin, ils sortirent à leur tour.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Bon je me doute que certains d'entre vous doivent avoir une irrésistible envie de me découper en morceau parce que vous devez sans doute attendre impatiemment la Bataille que je vous promets depuis quelques temps déjà... Et bien cette Bataille aura lieu au prochain chapitre. J'ai -une fois de plus- dû rallonger ma fiction ce qui fait qu'il reste encore deux chapitres [vous êtes perdu ?! alors dites vous qu'il y aura -si tout va bien- 34 chapitres et non plus 33...]**

**Bref', j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura quand même pas trop déçu.**

**Promis j'essaie de vous amener la suite le plus rapidement possible.**

**Bisous à tous**

**A bientôt !**


	34. Chapter 33

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu depuis quelques temps déjà : La fameuse Bataille !**

**Je ne pers pas de temps en BlaBla inutiles.**

**bOnnE LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 33** : _Tout a une fin..._

Trois jours.

Trois jours que la Bataille faisait rage dans le parc de Poudlard.

Le nuit semblait avoir prit pleine possession du ciel car, même lorsque le jour était sensé se lever les nuages étaient si noirs et imposants qu'on osait imaginer que, derrière, la Lune avait laissé place au soleil. Au sol, les corps s'amoncelaient sur l'herbe auparavant verte et fraîche. Plus personne ne prenait le temps de vérifier si certains étaient encore en vie car ceux qui, au début, s'y étaient risqués l'avaient rapidement regretté en rejoignant leurs compagnons à terre. Dans cette bataille, qui semblait durer depuis des semaines aux yeux des combattants, seule la concentration, la rage de survivre, comptait. Le moindre faux pas pouvait être fatal.

Perché en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago avait pu suivre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le commencement.

Il avait vu les élèves, Harry, Ron et Hermione en tête, sortir du hall sécurisant du château pour rejoindre les adultes et les créatures magiques venu aider. Il avait vu l'armée gigantesque de Voldemort arriver, détruisant la Forêt Interdite sur son passage. Il avait vu ses parents et Pansy marchaient fièrement dans les premiers rangs du Mal. Il avait vu, à la surprise de tous, et de la sienne, un nombre incalculable de sorciers apparaître subitement dans le ciel, sur leurs balais, venant des quatre coins du monde pour secourir le camp de Dumbledore. Il avait vu les premiers morts tomber…

Mais il avait vu tout cela dans un état second, toute sa concentration étant vrillée sur elle, sa Gryffondor, _sa femme_…

oOo

Hermione esquiva de justesse un sort en se baissant à toute vitesse. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se redressa tout aussi rapidement pour faire face à son nouvel agresseur. Le visage, jeune, déformé par un rictus mauvais, lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà croisé. Il lui donna lui-même la réponse.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Krum avait bien pu te trouver… Tu es si…fade.

Ainsi donc il s'agissait bien d'un des élèves de Durmstrang venus pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Cependant, il paraît que tu te défends plutôt bien côté connaissance et duel… Tu permets que je vérifie ça par moi-même, bien sûr…

-Mais je t'en pris... AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort fusa et percuta le jeune homme de plein fouet. Il s'écroula, un air complètement ahuri sur le visage.

-Frimeur !...

La Gryffondor ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'éloigna du corps sans vie du jeune homme pour continuer à se battre contre les ennemis dont le nombre semblait ne pas vouloir diminuer.

Hermione ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait lancé le sort mortel avant de se détourner sans état d'âmes quelconques. Pas le temps pour ça, avait-elle déclaré dès le début. Si elle s'en sortait, elle aurait bien le temps de s'auto-flageller en songeant aux vies auxquelles elle aura mis fin.

Alors qu'elle se détournait de l'ancien élève de Durmstrang, elle tomba nez à nez avec Luna. Cette dernière était dans un état des plus lamentables. Ses cheveux, d'un blond habituellement immaculé était à présent assombris par la terre et la poussière, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, laissant apparaître des entailles profondes où le sang avait coagulé à l'entrée des plus anciennes. Malgré cela, ses yeux brillaient d'une rage de vaincre que jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer voir un jour chez la Serdaigle. Cependant, la Gryffondor se doutait bien que son état devait être bien semblable à celui de son amie.

-Hermione ! Tu es viv…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un sort qui les frôla de peu. Instantanément, la blonde en renvoya un qui mit à terre un autre mangemort.

-…vante !

Hermione attrapa alors la main de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la bordure des arbres, évitant du mieux possible les sorts perdus et tuant au passage deux autres mangemorts. La Gryffondor se plaqua derrière un arbre imposant, entre ses énormes racines, obligeant Luna à en faire de même.

-Bien sur que je suis toujours vivante !

-Ron a cru te voir tomber, il y a… quelques heures je dirais. Il voulait se précipiter pour vérifier et, si tu étais juste blessée, te mettre à l'abri. J'ai du l'en empêcher et nous avons été pris d'assaut par des loups-garous.

-Vous n'avez rien eu ? Comment va Ron ?

-On s'en est sorti de justesse grâce à Tonks et Macgonagall qui nous sont venus en aide. Mais nous avons été séparés il y a peu de temps, et tu es la première que je revois depuis.

Hermione analysa rapidement la situation. Luna et elle étaient en vie. Elle avait aperçu Neville peu de temps auparavant, et apparemment Ron n'avait rien. Manquait à l'appel Harry et Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le début de la Bataille.

-Luna, j'ai une idée. Penses-tu être capable de te transformer ?

-Tu veux dire en animagus ?

-Oui !

-Je pense en être capable.

-Bien. Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de s'entraîner réellement mais on va se transformer et voler jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie. De là-haut on pourra voir ce qui se passe.

Luna acquiesça et toutes deux se concentrèrent, essayant d'occulter les hurlements provenant des combats à quelques mètres d'elle. Etrangement, il leur fut facile de se transformer et au bout de deux minutes à peine elles laissèrent place à un faucon et un aigle. Instinctivement elles battirent des ailes et parvinrent à s'envoler.

Vue du ciel, la Bataille donnait l'impression d'une véritable boucherie. Les combats s'étendaient au loin, des troupes du Bien et du Mal s'affrontaient même à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait sombre mais les sorts lancés de tous côtés permettaient une vision plutôt net. Même sous sa forme animale, Hermione frissonna en apercevant les visages déformés par la haine des deux camps ennemis, et la vue des multiples corps gisant sur le sol, écrasés par les combattants encore debout, lui donna la nausée. Un hurlement inhumain lui provint et elle aperçut sur les montagnes au loin des dragons qui semblaient attendre impatiemment qu'on leurs permettent de venir eux aussi participer à la bataille.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, elle redescendit, toujours suivit de Luna, vers le château et, apercevant Drago, penché au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, se précipita vers lui et reprit sa forme humaine.

Le Serpentard se retourna instantanément, baguette levée au cas où il aurait à se battre, mais reconnaissant Hermione, il l'attira brusquement contre lui.

-Bon sang, Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu dans la Forêt Interdite aussi brusquement ? Ne me refais jamais une telle peur ! C'est déjà suffisamment angoissant de te voir te battre sans pouvoir t'épauler.

Le visage plaqué contre le torse du jeune homme, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'inquiétude qui perçait nettement le timbre de sa voix.

-Je vais bien, Drago… On s'est juste éloigné avec Luna pour pouvoir discuter sans risquer de se faire tuer pour inattention… On a rapidement fait le point et on a décidé de voler jusqu'ici pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce qui se passe. Tu as tout suivi je suppose ?

-Plus ou moins, oui. J'étais surtout concentré à ne pas te perdre de vue, mais j'ai quand même été témoin de… certains combats.

Sa voix s'était alourdie de sens et Hermione sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine.

-Qui… ?

Il hésita mais, croisant son regard, préféra lui dire ce qu'il savait. Après tout, ça ne lui ressemblait pas les états d'âmes et d'essayer d'éviter de ne pas faire souffrir les autres, même elle.

-Un des frères Weasley… Celui qui était là pour s'occuper des dragons lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année…

-Charlie !

Son cri s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge et elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Une nouvelle fois, Drago hésita avant de reprendre malgré tout.

-Il s'est battu avec Macnair, il l'a mis à terre mais a commis l'erreur de s'en approcher pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Macnair s'est alors relevé, il avait fait apparaître sa hache… Weasley a eu la tête coupée.

Luna poussa un cri alors qu'Hermione fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Sa main serrait si fermement sa baguette qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle cherchait à la briser. Elle se força à ne pas perdre son sang-froid, refusant de céder à la panique aussi subitement.

-Qu… Qui d'autre ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui était sorti de sa bouche mais la colère était palpable. Drago n'eut plus la moindre envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

-Chourave a été tuée d'un Avada lancé par Andy Narkol, un mangemort que tu n'as sans doute jamais dû rencontrer. J'ai également vu Hagrid se battre avec un géant, il a été balancé dans la Forêt Interdite. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Colin Crivey, Padma Patil et Dean Thomas ont été tués par Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix Lestrange s'est occupée, entre autre, de Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, et Susan Bones… Pour les autres que j'ai vu tomber il s'agissait surtout d'adultes que je ne connaissais pas.

Le cœur lourd, Hermione s'obligea à respirer calmement pour ne pas laisser la tristesse s'emparer d'elle. A ses côtés, Luna n'avait pu retenir ses larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Soudain, une lueur de haine embrasa les yeux de la Gryffondor.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! La Bataille est loin d'être terminée. Il va falloir se battre jusqu'au bout. On n'a pas le droit de désespérer !

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et observa la Guerre qui continuait à faire rage quelques mètres plus bas. Drago et Luna vinrent se placer à ses côtés et le Serpentard passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Se penchant, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Oserais-je te demander de ne pas y retourner ?

Il la sentit se raidir mais elle ne se retourna pas pour la fusiller du regard comme il s'y attendait pourtant.

-N'essai même pas !

Sa voix était douce mais son ton sans appel.

-Hermione, regarde ! J'ai trouvé Harry !

La Gryffondor tourna vivement la tête dans la direction que pointait Luna.

Harry était bien là. Légèrement éloigné de la Bataille principale, non loin du lac, entouré de Dumbledore, Rogue et quelques autres sorciers, dont la plupart étaient des aurors, il se battait contre deux géants. Les pieds de ces derniers étaient leur meilleure arme et Hermione frissonna en voyant Harry en éviter un de justesse. Soudain, deux sorts atteignirent les yeux d'un des géants, suivit de quatre autres, particulièrement puissants. Le géant tituba quelques instants avant de s'effondrer, dévastant les arbres alentours, faisant subitement trembler la terre, et provoquant un choc assourdissant. Ne criant pas victoire, ils passèrent à celui toujours debout.

Du haut de leur tour, Hermione se tourna vers Luna.

-Prête à y retourner ?

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, l'air sûr d'elle.

Drago attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour la tourner vers lui.

-Fais attention à toi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa furtivement et se transforma en même temps que son amie. Le Serpentard les observa regagner le champ de bataille, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa Gryffondor.

Hermione et Luna reprirent leur forme humaine derrière l'arbre duquel elles étaient parties. Elles se sourirent, sans rien dire. La blonde serra prestement la brune dans ses bras et toutes deux quittèrent leur cachette pour repartir dans la bataille.

**oOo**

Les heures continuaient de défiler. Inlassablement.

Et dans le parc de Poudlard, la guerre ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Continuant. Inlassablement.

Hermione venait de tuer son énième mangemort mais ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Rester en vie était devenu son credo, son leitmotiv. Comme pour tous ceux qui avaient la chance d'être encore en vie. Si cela avait à voir avec de la chance…

Hermione repéra soudain une longue chevelure rousse, à quelques mètres d'elle à peine. Ginny était lancée dans un duel avec Pete Mazzindi, un ancien élève de Serpentard, lorsqu'un autre mangemort entra dans le combat, touchant la jeune rouquine au bras.

Aveuglée par la haine, Hermione s'élança au secours de la jeune Weasley mais, dans sa précipitation, elle ne fit pas attention aux corps toujours enchevêtrés sur le sol. L'un de ses pieds buta contre l'obstacle et elle s'étala de tout son long. Pestant, elle entreprit de se relever mais un autre corps lui tomba subitement dessus. Elle poussa un cri en entendant un craquement sourd et en sentant une douleur irriguer sa jambe. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit. Elle était au sol, coincée entre deux cadavres. Personne ne viendrait l'aider car personne ne s'intéressait aux corps à terre. Pourtant, rapidement, la panique céda sa place à l'instinct de survie. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas après avoir survécu à tant d'épreuves. Respirant calmement, elle parvint à retrouver la maîtrise de soi et alors, puisant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle entreprit de se dégager. Une fois libérée, elle resta au sol, et, se servant des corps comme cachette, elle s'occupa de sa jambe. Elle ne pouvait plus la bouger, l'os devait s'être fracturé en plusieurs endroits. Elle grimaça en voyant, qu'en plus, un objet tranchant lui avait entaillé le mollet. Une coupure nette et profonde. Elle lança un sort de guérison pour réparer ses os au mieux –trop faible, elle savait que le sort qu'elle venait d'utiliser était limité dans le temps- et un autre pour stopper l'hémorragie. Enfin, elle se redressa.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ginny avait disparu de son champ de vision et Hermione espérait qu'elle s'en soit sortie indemne. Elle se mit alors en quête d'un nouvel ennemi à éliminer. C'est lui qui la trouva. Sous la forme de Fenrir Greyback.

Le loup-garou lui faisait face, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, les yeux pétillant de violence, un rictus mauvais étirant ses babines encore sanguinolentes. Tout se alla très vite. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'analyser la situation que, déjà, la bête se précipitait sur elle. Se fiant à ses réflexes, elle murmura une formule et son poignard se matérialisa dans sa main. Le choc fut violent, mais juste avant qu'il ne se produise, alors que seuls quelques minuscules centimètres les séparaient, elle planta le poignard dans la gueule grande ouverte de la créature. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement de douleur. Hermione décrocha son arme et de sa mâchoire elle la fit passer à son cœur. La bête poussa un nouveau cri et s'écroula, entraînant la Gryffondor dans sa chute. La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé en tombant sur le sol et elle sentit une, si ce n'est plusieurs, de ses côtes se briser.

Elle pesta, une nouvelle fois, en colère. Voilà qu'elle était de nouveau à terre en peu de temps. Au dessus d'elle, Greyback était en train d'expirer et la vie finit par le quitter complètement, relâchant toute pression dans son corps, le rendant encore plus lourd. Le souffle court, Hermione sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Mais alors que le désespoir s'emparait d'elle, la bête fut soudainement soulevée et la Gryffondor retrouva l'usage de ses membres, malgré la souffrance que lui prodiguaient ses côtes cassées.

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille releva la tête pour tomber dans le regard gris métallisé de Drago, accroupit devant elle. Délicatement, il caressa sa joue couverte de terre qui lui donnait un teint noir.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour me rejoindre aussi rapidement ?

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna son balai, posé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

-J'avais pensé à tout, que crois-tu.

Elle lui sourit heureuse qu'il soit à ses côtés, puisant dans sa force à lui pour se revigorer.

-Merci…

-Y'a pas d'quoi. Prête ?

-Je crois…

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Autour d'eux, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté et les combats étaient toujours d'actualité. Personne n'avait fait attention à eux.

Un hurlement de douleur, non loin d'eux, les fit réagir. Hermione trouva rapidement la source de ce cri. Neville était à terre, secouait de spasmes violents, les yeux écarquillaient par le Mal qui le possédait. A deux mètres de lui, Bellatrix Lestrange, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, se moquait ouvertement de la faiblesse du jeune homme. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione se précipita pour aider le Gryffondor.

Drago allait la suivre lorsqu'une voix glaciale et familière l'arrêta.

-Bonjour Drago.

Il se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva face à sa meilleure amie.

-Pansy !

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et tendit les bras, amorçant le geste de la serrer contre lui mais, instantanément, elle se recula.

-Tu n'espère quand même pas des retrouvailles enjouées, Drago ?!

Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur son torse et la toisa, hésitant.

-Fais-tu de nous… _des ennemis_ ?

-Tu nous as tourné le dos, Drago. Tu as abandonné ta famille. Tu _m'_as abandonné…

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Souviens-toi… tu es la première à avoir senti qu'elle et moi étions liés… D'une façon différente que ce qui nous lie _toi_ et moi.

-Je me fiche de cela. Tu étais de notre côté et tu es passé dans le camp de Potter… _pour une fille _!

-Je n'ai pas changé de camp, Pansy. Je n'ai pas participé à la bataille. Je n'ai tué personne, dans aucun des deux camps. Disons que… je suis neutre.

-_Neutre _?!

Elle avait prononcé ce mot avec une hargne empli de dégoût. Ces yeux étaient rougis par la haine et la colère qui s'était emparée d'elle.

-Comment peux-tu oser te dire neutre ?! Toi, le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy, destiné à devenir le bras droit de notre maître, si ce n'est prendre sa place. Où est passé celui qui prenait plaisir à torturer moralement les sang-de-bourbe, celui qui possédait une méchanceté de glace à faire pâlir les pires brutes des mangemorts ? Où est passé celui avec qui j'aimais parler du sombre avenir que l'on espérait, celui avec qui j'ai fait les folies les plus noires ? Où est passé celui que j'aimais, que j'admirais ? Où est passé mon meilleur ami, _mon frère_…

La colère avait atteint son paroxysme cependant que sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de t'emmener. Je le lui avais interdit !

-Et elle a pris en compte ta demande. Elle ne m'a rien demandé, j'ai pris ma décision seul.

-Pourquoi ?

Le ton de Pansy était devenu… suppliant, morbide…

-Elle a besoin de moi… et… et…

Il sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge garder prisonnier les mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête, tel le cri d'un martyr au bord de la libération apportée par la mort.

La jeune fille s'approcha, son visage s'adoucissant, passant subitement de la colère à la tendresse. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et murmura.

-Dis-le… _Dis-le, Drago…_

-Et… Et j'ai besoin d'elle.

C'était dit. Lancé telle une bombe à retardement dont on ne connaîtrait pas la minuterie.

-_Tu sais que je te déteste toi_…

-Je sais, Drago ! C'est pour ça que tu m'a toujours gardé à tes côtés… jusqu'à maintenant…

Drago posa à son tour sa main sur la joue de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa propre sœur.

-Je suis désolé, Pansy… Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

-Ca demande réflexion, Drago… Pour le moment je t'en veux à un point que tu n'ose sans doute pas imaginer.

En quelques secondes à peine, elle eut le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, lui adresser un dernier sourire, et disparaître dans la foule de combat.

-Pansy !

Trop tard. Elle avait un don pour se défiler et dès qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on la voit, on ne la voyait plus. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il aurait tellement voulu rester avec elle des heures, des jours, des mois… Mais il y avait Hermione. _Sa_ Hermione. _Sa femme_. _Celle dont il avait besoin…_

Sans oublier sa sœur de cœur qu'il faudrait qu'il retrouve, il se demanda où était passé la Gryffondor qui hantait si souvent ses pensées. Il regarda alentour et la repéra rapidement. Elle était auprès de Neville, se battant contre Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait été rejointe par Nott père. Passant au dessus des corps sans vie, il s'approcha du combat.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement des deux amis, la terre se mit à trembler. Bien plus fort que la première fois, celle qui leur avait appris que la dernière Bataille était sur le point de commencer. Le tremblement fut si fort que la plupart des combattants ne parvinrent à rester debout.

Il n'y eut soudain plus aucun bruit. Le silence fut total. Difficilement, les sorciers se relevèrent, encore sonnés du choc qui venait de se produire. Mais les premiers furent à peine remis sur leurs pieds qu'une nouvelle secousse ébranla le sol. Hermione aperçut son Serpentard et, difficilement, elle parvint à ramper jusqu'à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je le sais ?

Ils restèrent quelques instants allongés sur le sol, sans oser bouger, cherchant du regard ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de ces tremblements de terre. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent quelque chose qui les stupéfia.

Sur l'une des tours de Poudlard, une silhouette féminine se découpait nettement dans le ciel noir de par la robe blanche immaculée qu'elle portait. Ses long cheveux noirs flottaient tout autour de tête et même de là où ils étaient, tout le monde pouvait distinguer ses yeux qui étaient devenus aussi blanc que neige excepté la lueur rougeâtre qui les faisaient scintiller. Elle semblait possédée par une force inconnue et puissante.

-Merlin, c'est Elisabeth !

Hermione et Drago avait du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de la jeune sœur d'Harry. Plus très jeune en réalité… En effet, la fille qui se tenait au dessus de la Bataille ressemblait bien à Elisabeth Potter… mais avec une quinzaine d'années en plus. Elle était d'une beauté irradiante, si magnifique, si envoûtante, si… mystérieuse.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible… Ca ne peut pas être elle.

-Si, Drago… Je suis sûre que c'est elle. Qui veux-tu que ce soit si ce n'est pas elle ?

Tout le monde semblait abasourdi par l'apparition de cette majestueuse inconnue.

-Je ne comprends pas… La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu elle avait quoi trois… cinq ans… Et là…

-On dirait qu'elle a notre âge, j'ai remarqué aussi ce… léger détail.

-C'est incompréhensible ! Enfin Hermione, qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour qu'elle grandisse autant en… en un mois tout juste.

-Je n'en sais rien… Vraiment rien du tout…

-En plus de ça elle semble…

-Être capable de maîtriser les éléments, oui ça aussi je l'ai remarqué.

Drago allait répondre lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. Effarés, ils virent arriver les dragons qu'Hermione avait aperçu sur les montagnes.

-Oh non !... Ils se dirigent droit sur elle ! Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut l'aider !

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une bourrasque de vent se leva et se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. Une étrange tornade se forma dans le ciel, fonçant droit sur les gigantesques créatures.

Drago sourit à la Gryffondor.

-Je crois qu'elle va s'en sortir.

L'arrivée des dragons fut un nouveau déclencheur. Les combattants se relevèrent comme un seul homme et la bataille reprit soudainement.

-Et c'est reparti.

La Gryffondor allait se relever lorsque son mari l'attrapa par le bras pour la maintenir à terre.

-Je ne me battrais pas Hermione, tans que je peux l'éviter. Mais je reste derrière toi…

Elle se redressa.

Les combats avaient repris, plus acharnés qu'avant. Les deux camps adverses avaient compris que l'évènement qui venait de se produire était favorable au camp de Dumbledore.

Hermione se retrouva de nouveau face à Nott mais, revigorée par l'apparition d'Elisabeth, elle le tua en moins de cinq minutes. Non loin d'elle, Bellatrix était parvenue à reprendre ses tortures sur Neville. La jeune fille s'élança, une nouvelle fois, pour l'aider. Elle lança un doloris à la mangemort. Cette dernière l'évita mais le sort de douleur qu'elle faisait subir au Gryffondor fut coupé net.

-Hermione Granger… Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu… A ce qu'on dit tu es mariée à mon neveu…

Tournant légèrement la tête, elle croisa le regard de glace du Serpentard en question.

-Drago… Tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence sur le champ de bataille… As-tu osé tuer parmi les tiens ? Où n'as-tu même pas eu le courage de te retourner complètement contre ta famille ?

Drago ne répondit rien, laissant Bellatrix déballer son venin.

-Bella, voyons… Je doute que tu t'en prennes à la bonne personne…

Venu des ténèbres de la Bataille alentour, Lucius Malefoy s'avança vers eux. Bien que lui aussi ait passé près de quatre jours à faire la Guerre, il était toujours aussi impeccable et impressionnant. Il se plaça aux côtés de sa belle-sœur, le regard rivé sur Hermione.

-Il faut s'en prendre à vous Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?...

Hermione fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux, refusant de flancher, de baisser les yeux.

-Vous vous trompez… Je ne suis plus Miss Granger, cher beau-père… Je suis Mme Malefoy !

Lucius sourcilla face à cet affront mais garda son calme.

-Il semblerait en effet… Et bien _Mme Malefoy_… Que diriez-vous de me prouver votre valeur… dans un duel ?...

Drago s'avança précipitamment, se plaçant devant sa femme.

-Père, non !

-Voyons, Drago… J'ai parlé d'un duel, pas d'un duel _à mort…_

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du mangemort fit frissonner Hermione.

-Père, les conditions sont loin d'être les meilleures !

-Pas d'excuses ! C'est la tradition, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire moqueur et reçu un regard meurtrier de Drago.

-Je le sais, en effet, tous nouveaux membres de la famille doit prouver sa grandeur à un 'ancien' par un duel. Mais il y a des règles et l'une d'elle n'est absolument pas respectée : les deux combattants doivent être seuls dans une pièce spécifique où aucun sorts trop risqué ne peut être lancé. En aucun cas dans un champ de bataille, en pleine guerre.

Le sourire du père s'agrandit.

-Aurais-tu peur que ta chère femme ne soit pas à la hauteur ?

Drago enrageait, les poings serrés, il n'osait rien répondre. Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et l'obligea à se retourner pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit tendrement, sentant que la colère et la frustration s'étaient emparées de lui dans une proportion qu'elle n'osait imaginer.

-Je vais le faire, Drago. Je _peux_ le faire.

Il l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

-Pas de sort de mort, ni de magie noire. Je serais quelques mètres derrière toi et je ne pourrais pas intervenir.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui chuchota.

-Fais attention, il est rapide.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione se plaça face à Lucius, le visage fermé par la concentration. Elle remarqua, qu'étrangement, quelques combattants avaient cessé de se battre pour observer avec étonnement et incompréhension le duel à venir. Parmi ces personnes, elle aperçut Pansy qui la fixait, impassible, et Ron qui s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hermione ?

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

-Laisse-moi faire, Ron. Cela ne te regarde absolument pas !

Comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il recula de quelques pas mais resta malgré tout à proximité.

Hermione fit le calme dans ses pensées, respirant calmement. C'est alors qu'une phrase résonna subitement dans sa tête.

_-Ne t'avais-je pas dit : le mariage ou la mort ?! Certes vous vous êtes mariés, mais pas du tout dans le respect de nos traditions. Tu as enfreint de multiples règles et, en plus de cela, tu as osé détourner mon fils de sa famille… Pour ces affronts, la sentence est la mort dans d'atroces souffrances… Prête Bella ?...._

Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

Tout se passa très vite, en quelques secondes à peine, pourtant elle eut l'impression que la scène se déroula au ralenti.

Face à elle, Lucius leva sa baguette. Non loin de lui, elle put voir Bellatrix en faire de même. Deux jets lumineux sortirent en même temps de leurs baguettes respectives. Un noir argenté de celui de l'homme, un jaune scintillant de celui de la femme. Deux sorts de Magie Noire.

Elle entendit deux voix crier son prénom, elle reconnut celles de Drago et Ron.

Les deux faisceaux filaient droit sur elle. Elle aurait voulu lancer un sort de défense, mais elle avait la sensation que son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle était paralysée par la peur et l'incompréhension. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Soudain, elle vit quelqu'un apparaître devant elle et recevoir le sort de Bellatrix qui lui était destiné. Le deuxième passa à côté, continuant son chemin vers sa cible. C'est alors qu'une autre personne s'interposa et se prit le sort de plein fouet.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

Ron, qui avait arrêté le premier sort, tituba jusqu'à elle. Un trou béant dans le ventre laissait s'échapper le sang en cascade. Il lui sourit tendrement, posa une délicatement une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille et murmura difficilement.

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi nul, Hermione… Je t'en pris, survis et sois heureuse.

Toujours souriant, il s'effondra sur l'herbe humide. Sans vie.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Pansy gisait également sur le sol.

* * *

**...**

**Ca va ? Vous arrivez à reprendre votre souffle que j'espèr' vous avoir enlevé quelques seconde... ? :p**

**Bon et bien voilà c'était donc la fameuse bataille. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé être capable de fair' quelque chose de bien plus... phénoménal, mais n'y parvenant pas je me suis contenté de quelque chose d'assez 'simple'... Par contre sachez que les deux morts je les ais prévu depuis... fort fort longtemps... Alors je dois avouez être contente d'avoir enfin pu les mettre sur feuille.**

**Et voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et cette fiction sera arrivée à son terme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et plus particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'en ai pas eu beaucoup pour le précédent chapitre mais je sais que c'est à moi qu'il faut que je m'en prenne puisqu j'ai tarder à mettre la suite, cependant j'espèr' ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteur... :)**

**Je vais donc vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère revenir rapidement avec l'épilogue.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Merci à tous !**

**:)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous,**

**bon et bien voilà le chapitre 34 et j'ai une bonne-mauvaise nouvelle [tout dépend comment vous la prenez.] : après celui-là, il reste encor' l'épilogue :). Mais comme il est déjà écrit je pourrais le poster rapidement... en fin de semaine par exemple ;).**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 34** : _Parce que la Guerre laisse des cicatrices inévitable..._

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'image morbide que lui renvoyait son reflet.

Elle portait une robe noire dont le corset emprisonnait sa poitrine, la rendant plus pulpeuse, et dont les jupons, l'un en soie, l'autre en lin, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, laissaient passer le vent provenant d'un courant d'air. Sa peau était pâle. Si pâle qu'on aurait pu la croire morte si elle ne respirait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione se trouvait belle. Et c'est ce qu'elle cherchait en ce jour particulier. Elle voulait être belle. Belle à en mourir. Belle comme la mort.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Lui aussi était habillé de manière classe, sobre, et sombre. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre, bienveillant.

-Tu es splendide…

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se retourna.

-Merci, Harry… Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Son sourire s'effaça.

-Ses paroles de politesse me paraissent complètement absurde…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, triste lui aussi, et s'avança vers son amie. Il l'attira vers lui et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se blottir contre son torse. Instantanément les larmes agitèrent son corps et Harry la serra fermement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler, le silence uniquement entrecoupé par les sanglots d'Hermione.

Quand enfin elle se détacha de lui, elle sourit de gêne et essuya ses yeux rougis.

-C'est malin, mon mascara a du couler maintenant…

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il passa délicatement son pouce sous l'œil de la jeune femme pour absorber une nouvelle larme qui venait de s'échapper.

-Tu es prête ?

-Non… Pas du tout… Si… Si on y va... ça veut vraiment qu'il… _qu'il_…

Elle respira profondément, comme si elle cherchait à vider toute trace de la réalité de son être, parvint à reprendre ses esprits et sourit tendrement. Harry fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Lui-même souffrait mais il préférait ignorer cette souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur afin de s'occuper de celle des personnes dont il voulait prendre soin.

-Malheureusement la réalité est bien telle que nous la connaissons… Même si nous aimerions qu'elle soit bien différente… Allez, Hermione, courage, il faut y aller…

La Gryffondor acquiesça difficilement. Se détachant de son meilleur ami, elle attrapa un voile noir qui, posé sur ses épaules, vint compléter sa tenue, et prenant le jeune homme par le bras, elle quitta la pièce en sa compagnie.

D'un pas mesuré, ils descendirent un escalier, se retrouvèrent dans un salon où régnait un véritable bordel, et sortirent hors de la maison.

Le Jardin du Terrier était bondé de monde. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient également vêtues de noir, et la tristesse se lisait sur tous les visages, bien que plus particulièrement sur certains d'entre eux. Hermione aperçut toute la famille Weasley et elle vit le regard d'Harry se poser sur la plus jeune.

-Va la rejoindre, Harry…

-Mais… et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je vais rester à l'écart, je n'ai pas très envie de me mêler à ces gens venus pleurer des morts qu'en réalité ils ne connaissaient pas tant que ça…

Le Survivant sembla hésiter. Son regard passa de la jeune fille à son bras, à celle qui pleurait contre le torse de son père.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ?

-Être avec eux m'est trop douloureux, Harry. Tu le sais très bien… N'oublie pas que leur fils est mort pour moi…

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Est-ce bien clair ?!

A nouveau les yeux de la Gryffondor s'emplirent de larmes mais elle ne les laissa pas sortir et préféra baisser la tête en acquiesçant légèrement.

-A plus tard, Hermione.

Après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le front, il s'éloigna, le cœur serré.

Hermione l'observa prendre Ginny dans ses bras et la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Molly, ayant remplacé sa fille dans les bras de son époux, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Les autres invités commençaient à prendre place sur les chaises disposées sur deux rangées dans le fond du jardin, mais elle préféra rester au fond, éloignée de tout êtres humains susceptibles de venir lui parler. Son regard se posa alors sur les deux pierres tombales d'un blanc immaculé et sa respiration manqua un souffle lorsqu'elle aperçut le nom gravé sur l'une d'elle.

_Ronald Weasley._

_1980 – 1998_

_A notre frère. A notre ami._

_A l'un des piliers du Trio d'or…_

« -_Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi nul, Hermione… Je t'en pris, survis moi et sois heureuse. »_ Tel avait été ses derniers mots. Tel était les paroles qui depuis résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible s'il n'était plus là… C'était comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre, et pas n'importe lequel… Une partie de son cœur lui avait été arraché à l'instant même où le corps sans vie de Ron avait touché terre.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Dumbledore fit son apparition. Il s'arrêta près des stèles et entama un discours qui fut un véritable éloge au nom de Ron et Charlie Weasley. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta ce fut pour donner la parole aux personnes qui avaient tenus à, eux-aussi, parler de leurs défunts amis. En premier lieu, ce fut des amis de Charlie qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, puis ce fut au tour de ceux de Ron.

Seamus Finnigan fut le premier.

-Je ne connaissais pas Ron autant qu'Harry et Hermione, cependant si j'ai tenu à prendre la parole aujourd'hui c'était pour rendre hommage à cet ami dont j'ai partagé le dortoir pendant sept années… Il avait toujours le mot pour rire, que ce soit volontaire ou involontaire, il était parfois maladroit, particulièrement timide, et pourtant, de ce que j'ai pu être témoin ou de ce que l'on m'a raconté, il était également d'un courage sans faille dès qu'il s'agissait de porter secours à ses deux meilleurs amis… Je me souviendrais à jamais de Ronald Weasley.

Il quitta l'estrade et Lavande Brown vint prendre sa place.

-Comme nombre d'entre vous doivent le savoir, j'ai aimé Ron et cela a été réciproque. Il m'a apporté un réel bonheur alors que les ténèbres ne cessaient d'avancer de jour en jour et d'oppresser notre monde. Comme l'a dit Seamus, il était maladroit et timide, et c'est dans ces petits défauts que résidait tout son charme. Mais il était avant tout un ami… celui d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger… et quand il s'agissait d'eux, il était d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves et d'un courage à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

C'est derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans le sanglot qui la secoua brusquement et elle quitta à son tour l'estrade, en larmes. Fred et George montèrent à leur tour. Ils se regardèrent, observèrent le public et se mirent à parler exactement en même temps.

-Nous ne ferons pas de discours larmoyant pour nos frères. Nous les aimions, ce qui est normal puisqu'il s'agissait de membres de notre famille. Nous ne pourrons jamais les oublier, et nous avons pris la décision d'ouvrir deux magasins aux noms de Ron Weasley et Charlie Weasley. Le premier se situera à Pré-au-Lard, et le deuxième en Roumanie, là où Charlie travaillait. Nous vous attendons donc avec impatience. Des cartons avec les deux adresses sont à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas à nous en demander.

Ils quittèrent l'estrade avec un large sourire. Si cela choqua la plupart des personnes présentes, ça amusa Hermione. Tout n'était que faux-semblant dans le discours des jumeaux. Ils cachaient particulièrement bien leur peine, la dissimulant derrière leur bonne humeur apparente. Cela dit, la Gryffondor vit leur sourire disparaître dès que plus personne ne fit attention à elle. Elle reporta son regard vers Harry qui avait pris place près des tombes. Il hésita légèrement, son attention se posa sur les Weasley, qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille, puis il croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie. Il parla alors sans la quitter des yeux.

-Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes ici pour faire nos adieux à deux membres de la famille Weasley. Cependant… je ne suis pas prêt à dire adieu à Ron. Il était mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon propre frère… Il a toujours été là en cas de difficultés, et, comme nombres d'entre vous le savent, des difficultés nous en avons connu. Sans lui et Hermione je ne serais probablement plus en vie à l'heure actuelle… Ron mettait de la bonne humeur là où il allait et il en faisait souvent rire plus d'un de façon involontaire car il était particulièrement maladroit… Pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre à mes côtés, de défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin, de prendre des risques pour sauver quelqu'un… il était là et sa maladresse disparaissait pour laisser place à un combattant hors pair. Alors non, après toutes les aventures que nous avons vécu, après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour permettre au monde sorcier d'obtenir la liberté qu'il mérite, je ne suis pas prêt à dire adieu à mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur… J'ai encore besoin de lui mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Il n'est plus là… physiquement, il n'est plus là… Mais, pour moi, il sera toujours présent. Je le sens à mes côtés, qu'importe où il est je suis sûre qu'il garde un œil sur moi, sur nous, sur sa famille…

Dans les premiers rangs, Molly Weasley fut secouée d'un hoquet de sanglots et Arthur ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Harry se tourna vers la tombe où était inscrit le nom de son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur la pierre blanche.

-Adieu mon ami… Jamais je ne t'oublierais… Merci.

Il revint s'asseoir près de Ginny qui enfouit immédiatement sa tête dans son cou. La famille Weasley commença alors à se lever pour aller déposer une fleur sur la tombe de leurs deux fils perdus mais Hermione, toujours au fond du jardin leur cria subitement d'attendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, s'interrogeant sur ce manque de tact. La jeune fille s'approcha, traversant les deux rangées d'invités, et se plaça face à eux.

-Désolé de vous couper ainsi, je n'avais pas prévu d'intervenir… Je ne pensais pas en être capable mais je ne peux pas non plus me taire… Personne ne doit ignorer qui je suis, pourtant je vais me présenter. Je suis Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Ron Weasley, celle pour qui il s'est sacrifié !... En effet, Ron s'est jeté devant moi et a reçu le sort qui m'était destiné. Un sort mortel. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai été paralysé par la peur et c'est Ron qui a été le plus rapide… Le plus rapide mais pas le plus malin. Au lieu de contrer le sort, il a préféré… le prendre de plein fouet. Vous devez me trouver ignoble à parler de lui ainsi, comme si je cherchais à en dire du mal. Ce n'est pas le cas, soyez-en sur.

Elle baissa les yeux, laissa son regard dévier vers la pierre blanche, et sourit, nostalgique, émue.

-Ron était quelqu'un d'absolument merveilleux. D'une maladresse parfois exaspérante, d'une timidité maladive, un mangeur invétéré avec un estomac sans fond, mais avant tout un ami exceptionnel. Toujours prêt à nous défendre, Harry, moi et ceux qui en avaient besoin, ignorant la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir, passant outre les règles et les dangers. Je tenais à lui bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire et je me rends compte à présent que j'aurais du le lui dire, et pas qu'une fois. Parler de lui au passé m'est insupportable, il ne m'a pourtant pas laissé le choix. Si quelqu'un me demande si j'en veux à Ron, sachez tous que la réponse est oui ! Oui je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de ne pas avoir laissé le sort me percuter moi comme cela aurait du se faire. C'est derniers mots ont été « Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi nul… Je t'en pris, survis et sois heureuse »… J'ai survécu. J'ai survécu pour lui, me battant en ne songeant qu'à lui, tuant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à moi. Pour lui. Parce c'était là l'une de ses deux dernières volontés. Quant à être heureuse… J'essaierais, et je réussirais. Une nouvelle fois pour lui. Parce que c'était Ronald Weasley, l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il fera à jamais partie intégrante de moi, il fait partie de ceux grâce à qui je suis celle que vous avez aujourd'hui devant vous. Alors Ron, puisque je suis sûre que de là où tu es tu m'entends, sache que je respecterais ta toute dernière volonté. Je serais heureuse. Sans jamais t'oublier. Merci.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues pourtant sa voix était restée claire et audible. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui l'observaient, émus, croisa le regard des Weasley, puis celui d'Harry. Elle sourit tristement et s'évapora en transplanant.

**oOo**

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre à nouveau, Hermione se trouvait dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes mais ses pas la conduire automatiquement dans les étages supérieurs. Elle finit par atteindre un couloir vide et s'arrêta devant l'une nombreuses portes blanches. La fixant, elle s'appuya contre le mur juste en face, n'empêchant pas les larmes de dévaler ses joues. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et se laissa glisser à terre. Son corps frêle était secoué par les sanglots qui semblaient ne pas vouloir s'atténuer. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui venait la déranger.

-Miss… est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de sa manche.

-Oui, merci… Ca va.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non merci… Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'Hermione la rappela.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment va la patiente de cette chambre ?

-Je suis désolé Miss, je ne connais pas le dossier de cette patiente…

-Ce n'est rien merci quand même.

L'infirmière lui sourit, d'un air navré, et s'éloigna. Reportant son attention sur la porte, les pensées d'Hermione s'envolèrent sur les semaines passées.

_Après la mort de Ron, Hermione s'était battue avec une énergie décuplée, hantée par la mort de son meilleur ami, cherchant vengeance dans chacune des vies qu'elle ôtait, ignorant les cris d'agonie qu'elle laissait parfois derrière elle. Lucius Malefoy était parvenu à disparaître de son champ de vision, mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas eu ce loisir et sa mort avait été lente et douloureuse. Quelques heures plus tard, cependant, la Bataille arriva à son terme. En effet, dans le ciel, Elisabeth avait fait fuir tous les dragons avant de s'en prendre aux géants puis aux détraqueurs qui semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. Puis les Mangemorts s'étaient retrouvés en sous-effectif et ça avait été le début de la fin pour eux. Mais le coup le plus dur fut porté par Harry qui, revigoré par les exploits de sa sœur, parvint à vaincre Lord Voldemort. Leur duel fut effroyable aux yeux de tous mais pas à un seul instant le Survivant n'avait lâché prise. Il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne mais il avait survécu, à l'inverse de l'être qui avait terrorisé le monde sorcier. Libre. Tel était le mot qui avait été hurlé par les sorciers lorsqu'enfin le corps sans vie du Lord avait touché terre._

_C'était fini. Ou presque… _

_Les Mangemorts encore en vie avaient été arrêtés, et ceux qui étaient parvenus à s'enfuir étaient traqués de jours en jours. Mais la peur avait disparu, cédant sa place au bonheur de la liberté mélangé à la tristesse des pertes. A peine la Bataille terminée, les corps des morts et des blessés étaient redevenus la principale occupation des combattants encore debout et plus les heures passées, plus ils se rendaient compte à quel point la Guerre avait été sanglante. Quelques jours avaient suffit cependant à redonner au parc de Poudlard sa splendeur d'antan, et une partie avait servit à enterrer les nombreux morts dont le monde sorciers avait pu venir commémorer le courage lors d'une journée particulière mise en place par le Ministère en complet accord avec Dumbledore. Cependant, certaines familles avaient tenu à enterrer leurs proches perdus chez eux. La famille Weasley en faisait partie._

_Les blessés, quant à eux, avaient d'abord été soignés à Poudlard par l'infirmière avant d'être petit à petit transporté à Ste Mangouste pour être pris en charge par tous les médicomages possibles. Ils étaient nombreux, plus nombreux que les morts, et tous les jours les nouvelles se faisaient plus ou moins bonnes et l'on pouvait apprendre que telle personne s'en était sortie alors que telle autre avait succombé à ses blessures. Mais certains cas restés encore mystérieux. _

_Pansy Parkinson en faisait partie._

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte devant elle s'ouvrit subitement. Narcissa Malefoy, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, sortit de la chambre. Elle observa la Gryffondor, d'un regard noir et s'éloigna en pressant le pas. La jeune fille la regarda s'en aller avec un sentiment de culpabilité lui enserrant les entrailles. Il était normal que Mme Malefoy lui en veuille. Après tout n'avait-elle pas, bien que de façon involontaire, forcé son fils à tourner le dos à sa famille ? N'avait-elle pas ainsi causé la colère de son époux qui, en voulant la punir des affronts fait à leur tradition, a mortellement blessé leur fille adoptive ? Et enfin, n'avait-elle pas, de ce fait, amené Lucius Malefoy à mettre fin à ses jours en prison, trop écœuré par ce qu'il avait fait à Pansy ?... Si, Hermione était bien coupable de tout ça. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentait face à la souffrance de cette famille.

Lorsque la Bataille s'était terminée, elle n'avait plus réellement songé à l'acte de Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Drago porté son corps dans l'infirmerie. Là, elle avait réalisé que la Serpentard qui était sensé la haïr lui avait également sauvé la vie. Le sort de Lucius était l'un des pires qui soit. Il s'agissait de faire souffrir sa victime pendant des jours et des jours avant qu'elle n'expire. Il voulait se venger d'Hermione mais Pansy avait reconnut le sort et s'était jeté devant, se sacrifiant pour que la femme de celui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout survive.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, la Gryffondor entra dans la chambre.

Il était là. Comme tous les jours. Assis sur l'unique fauteuil placé à côté du lit. Tenant dans sa main celle de la jeune fille dont le visage faisait miroir de la souffrance qu'était la sienne. Hermione s'approcha et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Drago ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Ses yeux restaient désespérément fixés sur Pansy. Comme toujours.

-Drago… Il faut que tu sortes un peu… Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé un morceau ?...

Toujours aucune réponse si ce n'est un très léger haussement d'épaules. Se plaçant devant lui, Hermione le força à la regarder, mais c'était comme si elle était transparente.

-Drago… Je t'en pris, réponds-moi, parles-moi…

Sa voix était suppliante et elle sentait les larmes refaire surface tandis qu'elle était prise de tremblement. C'est alors, qu'enfin, Drago sembla prendre conscience de sa présence.

-Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?...

Il parlait mais c'était comme si toute vie l'avait quitté. Il parlait tel un automate, sans conviction quelconque. Hermione fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue pâle.

-Je suis là pour essayer de prendre soin de toi…

-Tu ne devais pas être à l'enterrement chez les Weasley ?

-J'y étais. J'ai fait un petit discours et je suis partie…

Il s'aperçut alors de la tristesse qui régnait dans les yeux rougis et humide de sa femme. Il l'attira vers lui et la positionna sur ses genoux, contre son torse. Blotti dans ses bras, Hermione se sentit légèrement revigorée.

-Comment va Pansy ?

-Mal. Comme tous les jours…

-N'y a-t-il donc rien à faire ?

-Non, absolument rien. La souffrance est à l'intérieur de son corps et l'on ignore où elle se situe exactement puisqu'elle change toujours de place… C'est là tout l'intérêt d'un tel sort. Faire souffrir et que personne ne puisse venir en aide à la victime…

-Ce sort m'était destiné… C'est moi qui aurais dû être dans ce lit. Pas Pansy…

-Ne dis pas ça… Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a toujours été intelligente et calculatrice. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, je ne peux t'imaginer à sa place… La voir ainsi m'est insupportable pourtant… si ça avait été toi…

Sa voix se brisa. Il fixait toujours Pansy, mais l'étreinte qui emprisonnait Hermione contre lui s'était raffermie alors qu'il imaginait la Gryffondor allongé, inconsciente de tout ce qui l'entoure si ce n'est la douleur atroce qu'était celle actuelle de Pansy.

-Je me sens si… pitoyable. Je ne peux rien faire pour celle qui est pour moi comme ma propre sœur et qui souffre de la pire manière qui soit et en même temps je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas ma femme qui s'y trouve… Comment puis-je raisonner de façon aussi ignoble…

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie…

Le Serpentard soupira brusquement. Il était passé d'un état mou à un énervement complet.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Hermione se leva et le laissa en faire de même.

-Je reste là. Je vais veiller sur elle…

Il la regarda, étrangement d'un air tendre, lui sourit légèrement et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre.

La Gryffondor resta là, bras ballant, le même sentiment de culpabilité l'oppressant toujours. Elle finit par s'asseoir et prit délicatement la main de Pansy dans la sienne. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'une soudaine pression se fit sentir autour de ses doigts. Elle sursauta avant de se pencher vers la Serpentard.

-Pansy ? Pansy, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je vais chercher quelqu'un…

-Her… Hermione, non… attend…

La Gryffondor se rassit, tout en se rapprochant le plus possible. Les paupières de Pansy frémirent et elle parvint, difficilement, à ouvrir les yeux. Elle posa sur Hermione un regard vitreux, épuisé, et douloureux.

-Hermione…

-Oui, je suis là… Laisse-moi aller prévenir quelqu'un. C'est un miracle que tu reprennes conscience, il faut que j'aille chercher un médicomage pour que l'on s'occupe de toi.

-Non, Hermione… Je ne vais pas survivre. Ne crois pas cela… S'en est fini de moi … Je suis juste parvenue à… reprendre conscience parce que… il fallait que je te parle… Hermione… Je… Je ne regrette pas mon geste. Il ne fallait surtout pas que tu meurs. Drago n'aurait jamais survécu à ta perte, il ne l'aurait pas supporté… Crois-moi… Il…

Elle grimaça brusquement et Hermione voulut se lever afin d'aller chercher de l'aide mais Pansy resserra son emprise autour de sa main, à son grand étonnement, et elle ne put que rester assise et attendre.

-Il a tellement besoin de toi. Bien sur, il ne le dira jamais… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de parler de ce qu'il ressent. C'est une chose qu'il ne sait pas faire… Mais, crois-moi… Il t'aime. Il t'aime réellement. Profondément. Je l'ai toujours su, même si je t'avouerais que… j'espérais qu'il ne s'en rende jamais compte…

Elle sourit, amusé d'elle-même. Hermione essuya prestement une larme qui venait d'entamer une descente le long de sa joue.

-J'ai voulu être égoïste. Je voulais qu'il ne soit qu'à moi. Je pense m'être rattrapé en te sauvant la vie… Cependant… tu me dois une faveur à présent…

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Pansy. Absolument tout.

-Je veux que tu prennes soin de lui. Que tu ne l'abandonne jamais. Que tu reste à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive… Je veux que tu le rendes heureux. Apprend-lui ce qu'est le bonheur. C'est ma dernière volonté…

De nouvelles larmes suivirent la première mais Hermione ne chercha pas à les arrêter cette fois.

-Je te le promets, Pansy.

Elles se sourirent. Mais le sourire de Pansy se transforma en une grimace de douleur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un cri silencieux. Son corps fut pris de violents tremblements, si violent qu'Hermione lâcha sa main et se recula brusquement, effrayée. Puis tout s'arrêta. Aussi brusquement que c'était apparu. Le silence fut complet. Oppressant. Pendant de longues minutes, Hermione fixa le corps immobile de la Serpentard, sachant pertinemment que toute vie l'avait quitté. Et soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, elle s'écroula. Tombant à genoux, elle se mit à pleurer tout son soûl. Elle avait beau avoir eu l'impression d'avoir suffisamment pleurer, les larmes semblaient jouer avec elle et être bien plus nombreuse qu'elle n'osait l'imaginer.

Lorsque Drago réapparut, elle était toujours à terre. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte comprenant exactement ce qui se passait. Il ne bougea pas. Derrière lui, une infirmière entra à son tour et voyant la scène qui déroulait se précipita pour appeler un médicomage.

Hermione finit par se relever. Elle aperçut Drago, toujours immobile, mais n'osa pas s'approcher de lui. Lorsque l'infirmière réapparut, elle était suivit par une autre infirmière et un médicomage. Ce dernier vérifia rapidement l'état de Pansy, bien que cela ne soit guère nécessaire, et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je pense pouvoir dire que c'est mieux ainsi… Elle souffrait énormément…

Drago releva subitement la tête, posa sur l'homme un regard noir.

-Non, vous croyez ?! Bien sur qu'elle souffrait et croyez-moi je sais bien mieux que vous quel mal la rongeait depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors gardez vos excuses pour d'autres et foutez-moi la paix !

Il s'avança vers le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour les papiers à remplir, ma mère passera s'en occuper. En attendant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un enterrement à préparer.

Et alors, sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la chambre, le corps de Pansy Parkinson serrait contre lui.

* * *

**...**

**vOili vOilOù**

**et bien... c'était l'avant dernier chapitre [j'ai l'impression que ça fait des chapires & des chapitres que je dis ça x) mais cette fois c'est vrai :).]**

**Donc d'ici la fin de la semaine : EPILOGUE, ce qui signifie donc la fin de cette fic' !**

**Alors à vos claviers pour me laisser une petite review [n'ais-je point le droit d'en quémander :p]**

**BisOus à tOuss**

**Et à très bientôt :)**


	36. Epilogue

**bOnsOir - bOnjOur à tous,**

**En ce Mercredi soir 31 Décembre 2008 [18h58 à l'heure où j'écris ces mots] j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter l'épilogue de Souvenirs d'une Amnésique !!!**

**Je vous souhaite de suite une bOnne LecTur'**

**Petit BlabLa à la fin.**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Un an Plus Tard**_

Assis au bord du lac, Hermione et Harry observaient, en silence, l'eau paisible et ses environs. La jeune fille avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, tandis que lui tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Au loin, des voix leurs parvenaient mais ils préféraient les ignorer, faire comme si ils étaient seuls au monde pendant quelques minutes. Ils se recueillaient, ignorant le temps qui passait. Personne n'était venu les déranger, personne n'aurait osé briser leur étrange moment de solitude à deux. Les deux amis se sentaient bien. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre tout en sentant, auprès d'eux, la présence de leur frère de cœur…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an… Un an qu'a eu lieu la Grande Bataille. Un an que la Guerre est finie. Un an que le monde sorcier revit… Un an qu'_il_ est mort…

Hermione essuya distraitement une larme qui dévalait paisiblement sa joue.

-Tout est allé si vite… Nous n'avons vraiment eu aucun contrôle sur le temps, il défile sans nous demander notre avis… Mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir une Mémoire. Et cette Mémoire nous permet de ne surtout pas oublier ceux que nous avons perdus… Ne pas l'oublier, _lui_.

-J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit à nos côtés en cet instant… Il devrait être la pour fêter avec nous le Premier Anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre. Il devrait pleurer les morts avec nous, nous ne devrions pas avoir à le pleurer lui…

-Je sais, Hermione. Je sais… Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il soit là…

Ils ne dirent plus rien, reportant leur attention sur le lac. Soudain, sur la rive opposée, une étrange vision s'offrit à eux. Un jeune homme, quelque peu transparent, aux cheveux de feu et au regard pétillant de bonne humeur, apparut. Il leur adressa un large sourire, les salua d'un geste de la main, et disparu, tout aussi subitement.

Hermione sursauta brutalement et se leva.

-Harry ! Merlin, dis-moi que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu et que je ne suis pas devenue complètement folle ?!

Harry se leva à son tour et entoura les épaules d'Hermione.

-J'ai vu, Hermione. Il est toujours près de nous… Toujours.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard nostalgique de son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

-Et s'y on y retournait ?

Elle regarda derrière eux, vers les nombreuses personnes présentes dans le parc de Poudlard.

-Vas-y-toi. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.

-Comme tu veux.

S'appuyant à un arbre, Hermione regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner et rejoindre la famille Weasley, installée sur l'une des nombreuses nappes posées sur l'herbe fraîche.

Cela faisait un an que l'Horreur de la Guerre avait pris fin, et une journée de commémoration avait été décidée par la Ministère de la Magie et le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Nombreux étaient les sorciers qui s'étaient déplacés. Quelques heures plus tôt, une cérémonie avait permis de parler de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat, et à présent, la tristesse des pertes avait laissé place à la joie de la liberté. Des tables, ainsi que de nappes pour ceux qui souhaitaient manger à terre, avaient été installés et les Elfes de Maisons semblaient s'être surpassés pour ce jour particulier. Cette journée permettait de rassembler un très grand nombre de sorciers et pour ceux qui avaient quitté Poudlard cela leur donnaient une bonne raison de se retrouver.

Hermione porta son attention sur un groupe en particulier.

Neville tenait dans sa main celle de Luna, observant avec fierté celle qui avait accepté de devenir sa femme. Le jeune homme avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il avait entamé des études en biologie magique et espérait devenir chercheur pour aider à guérir certaines maladies. Quant à l'ancienne Serdaigle, elle aussi avait bien changé. Bien que continuant de croire en des chose qui –selon Hermione- étaient absurdes, elle savait avoir les pieds sur terre et parler avec un raisonnement qui en étonnait plus d'un. Elle faisait des études pour devenir Médicomage et prenait un réel plaisir à toujours en apprendre plus.

Elle plaisantait avec Fred et George de leurs nouvelles inventions. Ces derniers avaient une entreprise florissante et ouvraient des magasins de farces et attrapes dans le monde entier. Leur renommée était mondiale et c'est avec une grande fierté qu'ils avaient rénové le Terrier et donner l'argent pour construire quelques pavillons sur le Terrain de leurs parents, permettant ainsi à la famille, qui risquait de s'agrandir d'années en années, de se retrouver toujours plus nombreux. A leurs côtés, leurs femmes, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, bavardaient avec Ginny.

Lorsque le regard d'Hermione se posa sur cette dernière, un sourire tendre éclaira son visage. La jeune Weasley tenait dans ces bras un bébé qui dormait paisiblement malgré tout le bruit qui l'entourait. Cette vision arracha un sourire joyeux à Hermione. Quelques semaines après la fin de la Guerre, Harry avait demandé à Ginny de l'épouser. Celle-ci avait accepté sans hésitation et avait même rajouté un cadeau de mariage qui devait arriver quelques mois plus tard. La famille Weasley avait été plus que ravie d'accueillir deux nouveaux membres, car même si ils considéraient déjà tous Harry comme l'un des leurs, il allait à présent en faire réellement parti. Quant à la jeune Lily Potter Weasley, sa grand-mère s'était fait une joie immense de prendre soin de sa première petite-fille –même si, pour la forme, elle avait un peu ronchonné de marier sa fille si jeune. Mais Harry et Ginny ne voulaient surtout plus attendre pour vivre leur amour et profiter de la vie qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

La rouquine, relevant la tête, croisa le regard d'Hermione et sourit en lui faisant signe de venir les rejoindre. Se détachant de l'arbre, l'ancienne Gryffondor se dirigea vers le groupe et fut joyeusement accueillit. Elle s'installa aux côtés des Potter.

-Alors, comment va ma filleule qui est la plus adorable petite fille qu'il m'est été donné de voir ?

-Elle va très bien. Elle s'est endormie il y a peu de temps. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour dormir autant, surtout qu'il est rare que se soit silencieux autour d'elle. Ce qui est sur c'est que l'on ne peut vraiment pas s'en plaindre.

Le sourire qui inondait le visage de Ginny lorsqu'elle parlait de sa fille réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione. Harry caressa tendrement la petite joue ronde de Lily.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Peut-être sera-t-elle plus calme que ses parents lorsque se sera son tour d'aller à Poudlard.

-Oh, Hermione ! Nous avons toujours été très sages à Poudlard. Durant sept longues années nous avons été l'exemple même de la sagesse !

-Mais oui, Harry. Très, très, sage… Fais attention, je crois que ton auréole s'est subitement déconnectée.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire. L'ambiance était légère, et ce même malgré la tristesse, dû aux pertes connues, toujours aussi présente un an plus tard.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille arriva. Grande, élancée, belle à en faire perdre la tête, de longs cheveux d'un noir profond cascadant jusqu'au niveau de ses reins, des yeux pétillant de malice et de vie. Elisabeth Potter. La jeune fille avait bien changé depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants. Tout d'abord physiquement, mais cela tout le monde s'en était aperçu lors de la Grande Bataille. Selon Dumbledore, il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire inattendu du sort qui avait permis de l'envoyer dans la protection d'un espace inter-dimensionnel. De ce fait, Elisabeth avait récupéré les dix-huit années passées hors du monde en quelques semaines à peine, passant ainsi de la taille et de la morphologie d'une gamine de cinq ans à celle d'une adulte d'une vingtaine d'année. La mentalité avait ensuite rapidement suivi. Et, bien qu'au début cela n'avait pas été très évident, Harry s'était retrouvé avec, non pas une petite sœur, mais une grande sœur. Les deux Potter s'entendaient à merveille. Ils vivaient dans la même rue, passant un maximum de temps ensemble.

L'un des grands mystères qui, cependant, persistait, était le fait qu'elle soit parvenue, sans aucun entraînement précédent, à se battre en utilisant la maîtrise de deux des quatre éléments, l'eau et le vent. Après la Guerre, Dumbledore avait pris la décision de laisser soin à Mcgonagall, ainsi qu'Hagrid qui s'était remis de ses blessures, de s'occuper de Poudlard, afin de prendre en charge sa filleule, de l'éduquer, et de lui apprendre tout ce que les jeunes de son âge avait pu acquérir lors de leurs études à Poudlard, et surtout à maîtriser entièrement les grands pouvoirs qu'elle possédait. Elle avait un bel avenir devant elle et comme en plus elle était de nature curieuse, elle s'intéressait à tout et apprenait très vite. Parfois, on lui reprochait, gentiment bien sur, de trop ressembler à Hermione car elle passait beaucoup de temps à lire et pouvait facilement ressortir par cœur ses lectures. C'est ce qui avait rapproché les deux filles qui s'entendaient très bien grâce à leurs points communs, mais il était vrai qu'elle se voyait quand même trop rarement à leur goût.

Elisabeth, après avoir salué tout le monde, se tourna vers Hermione.

-Alors, Hermione, comment se passe tes études ? Toujours aussi contente d'être à New-York ?

-Ca se passe toujours très bien. J'adore vraiment New-York, c'est une ville absolument magnifique. Les professeurs sont très intéressant, ils ont tellement à nous apprendre…

-Quand pourra-t-on voir tes premiers articles dans un grand journal ?

-L'avenir nous le dira. J'ai déjà été contacté par la Gazette Américaine. Ils ont lu un des articles que j'avais écrit dans le journal de l'Université et il leur faut quelqu'un pour remplacer l'un de leur journaliste qui part en retraite l'année prochaine. Il s'agit en plus de la rubrique Actualités du Monde.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! Hermione, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?!

-Désolé, Harry. Ca s'est fait il y a peu de temps et puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous en parler…

-Tu devrais revenir plus souvent en Angleterre. Tu sais très bien en plus que tu as une chambre à ton nom au Terrier et chez nous. Le transplanage est sensé facilité les allers-retours entre pays…

-Je suis désolé… Promis j'essaierais de revenir plus souvent… Mais… je ne suis pas seule tu le sais bien.

-Voyons Hermione, nous avons accepté ton mariage depuis des mois maintenant et tu sais pertinemment qu'il est le bienvenu chez nous !

-Je sais, Harry, merci. Je te promets de venir plus souvent.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. J'ai deux billets pour vous pour la Coupe du Monde et même si t'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch tu as tout intérêt à venir m'encourage à chacun de mes matchs !

Hermione se mit à rire, rapidement suivi des autres, devant le visage, soit disant, menaçant de son meilleur ami.

-Et bien, si je n'ai pas le choix, Harry, compte sur nous, nous serons là. Je l'obligerais à prendre des vacances. Le Ministère Américain de la Magie devra se passer de lui quelques temps.

Un large sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres du Survivant. Il allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque son regard dévia quelques mètres plus loin, derrière Hermione.

-En parlant du loup…

L'ancienne Gryffondor se retourna et son visage s'illumina en apercevant Drago qui l'attendait. Ce dernier fit un signe au groupe en guise de bonjour et tout le monde lui répondit.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser.

-On se voit demain ?

-Oui, nous viendrons demain soir au Terrier. Harry tu as déjà dû me le dire une bonne centaine de fois. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une excellente mémoire.

Elle se leva, embrassa rapidement Ginny, Harry et leur fille, salua toute la famille Weasley et s'éloigna rapidement.

Drago la laissa se jeter dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

-On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils quittèrent Poudlard pour transplaner.

Ils réapparurent devant l'immense Manoir Malefoy et instantanément, Hermione sentit son époux se tendre. Elle attrapa sa main qu'elle enserra dans la sienne pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils contournèrent le Manoir et parvinrent au jardin dans un silence complet. Ils se dirigèrent directement au fond. Une grande stèle blanche était dressée sous un saule pleureur et sur laquelle le nom de Pansy Parkinson était inscrit dans une belle écriture dorée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et restèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

-Tu sais… je ne t'en avais jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant mais… juste avant de mourir, Pansy m'a demandé une dernière faveur…

L'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils mais la laissa continuer.

-Elle… Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi… De te rendre heureux…

Elle s'arrêta, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Alors… le moins que l'on puisse dire... C'est qu'il semblerait que tu ais réussi cela…

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire qu'elle lui rendit instantanément.

C'est vrai qu'il était heureux. En accompagnant Hermione à New-York et en accédant au poste de Ministres des Affaires Etrangère au Ministère Américain de la Magie en quelques mois à peine, il était parvenu à se reconstruire et à accepter que la vie n'était nullement basée sur les principes traditionnels que lui avait inculqué son père. Même si il ne parvenait pas encore à parler de sentiments, il montrait chaque jour à sa femme qu'il tenait à elle. Une fois ils avaient parlé de se remarier, devant leurs familles et leurs amis mais avaient finalement décidé que leur mariage faisait parti de leur histoire et de l'aventure qu'elle constituait.

Ils étaient heureux, et personne ne pourrait jamais leurs enlever leur joie de vivre.

Hermione prit alors la main de son époux et la posa délicatement sur son ventre.

-Aurais-tu à présent envie de connaître le bonheur d'être père ?...

Le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit subitement. Il se figea et Hermione en fit brusquement de même, craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Mais soudain, il se remit à sourire et souleva sa femme en la serrant contre lui. La reposant au sol, il l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'il eut besoin de respirer, il en profita pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille et de lui murmurer quelques mots qui firent exploser de bonheur de cœur d'Hermione.

-Ce serait un honneur…

FIN

* * *

**...**

**Et bien vOilà. On y est...**

**C'était donc l'épilogue de Souvenirs d'une Amnésique.**

**Le chapitre qui clôture cette fic' de 35 Chapitres... et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçu...**

**Je l'ai démarré il y a un peu moins d'un an et lorsque j'ai écrit le prologue -sur un coup de tête il faut bien l'avouer- jamais je n'aurais imaginé un seul instant m'embarquer -et vous embarquer par la même occasion- dans une telle aventures.**

**Je dois bien avouer être plutôt fière de cette histoire -même si elle mériterait d'être revue- et elle clôture ainsi trois années d'écriture sur le merveilleux couple Drago/Hermione. En effet, comme je l'ai prévu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il s'agissait de ma toute dernière fiction. Je cesse à présent d'écrire en me basant sur ce monde absolument fantastique que nous a offert J.K Rowling. **

**Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews, pour tous vos encouragements, pour vos compliments. C'est vraiment grâce aux lecteurs que le monde des fictions existent et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu écrire avec autant de plaisir. Certains diront qu'il faut d'abord écrire pour soit et je ne les contredirais pas, cependant il faut bien l'avouer, à partir du moment où l'on écrit des fictions on attend des reviews en retour et là je n'est pas était déçue.**

**Je remercie aussi les 70 personnes qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leurs fic's favorites :**_ Aky, Aurelie Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestranges, BlackShadow17, Caella, Ceriz-Toxic, Christl972, Dan4114, Draco'swife14, Drago-love-Hermione, Edwige8, Elea-chan, EmyFan, Enitna, Evyliane, FireRox, Kahlan Zoldic, Katycatte, KittySee, Kokia, Le Saut de l'Ange, Lesquimau, Lilotte, Lily la tigresse56, Lune d'Argent, Malefoy Heartless, Marilne Black, Meeria, Minashi, MissAsu, Naelys, Newness, Pacifica-hime, Paol01, Pau Eihm, Plante-verteeuuh, PrettyLo', RoSeSwAn, Roze Potter, Sarah2405, stellmaria, UltimateCTJ, VenyRogue, Atchoum16, callistofall, coopix, elodu92, evey88, feldemort, fiind-l0ve, hachi01, langedesenfers, lavieenbleu, les 2 patates, lolila, lovetemashika, marion86, moumouthemoose, nandouillettemalfoy, naninou, petitefolle, pinkly, priinc3ss, sweet-poca, swetty-girl-35, tipex, tititaisant, toxicali, virginie01, xxxNaeliaxxx._

**Tout l'intérêt de cette fiction aura été de ne pas vous laisser souffler une seconde, de vous tenir en haleine tout du long... ainsi que mes personnages. En espèrant que cela ait fonctionné, je souhaite à tous les auteurs une très bonne continuation et à tous les lecteurs de bons moments en compagnie de fiction sur nos héros préférés. Je quitte ce monde en étant heureuse d'avoir écrit des histoires qui vous ont plu et ravie d'avoir lu de chouettes fictions.**

**Je vous souhaite également à tous une très bonne fin d'année 2008 et une excellente année 2009 !!!**

**:)**

**Je vous salue bien bas et signe une dernière fois : **

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

**

* * *

**

**EDIT : peut-être pas un départ définitif. Si j'arrive un jOur à finir une fiction nommée Les Merveilles vOus pourrez certainement me revoir... :)**


End file.
